Past Wounds
by Euryal
Summary: Falathar, Esprit du Feu, est un mystère absolu. L'enfant mage marque à jamais l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Près de 1500 ans plus tard, Harry Potter est victime d'une tempête magique lui faisant traverser le voile du Département des Mystères. Le Sauveur se retrouve dans un monde inconnu, embarquant avec lui deux personnalités singulières. Knight!Sirius/Seer!Draco/Near-God!Harry
1. Shades Of Gray Under The Rain - I

**PAST WOUNDS**

 **Auteur : Euryal (Etania)**

 **Descriptif :** L'histoire est séparée en deux parties, la première très courte : **Past** et la seconde très longue : **Present**.

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter/Legolas

 **À propos** : Il s'agit de ma première fiction, soyez conciliants. Le résumé est celui de la deuxième partie : **Present**.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, histoire inspirée des univers de J.K Rowling et Tolkien.

 **Raiting** : Mature.

 **Premier** **Résumé :** Par mégarde, il arrivait à certains d'entre eux de se perdre sous la pluie, d'y larguer leurs souvenirs en larmes, eaux douces comme mers salées, les piétinant sous le déluge, allant jusque noyer leurs existences ; les vieilles tempêtes, de veilles blessures...

Harry Potter se retrouve d'un jour à l'autre dans un monde inconnu, embarquant avec lui sans le vouloir deux personnalités singulières. Il semblerait qu'il est un rôle à jouer avant de pouvoir retourner chez lui et la Terre du Milieu ne sera d'aucun répit en matière de surprises. Entre survivre et découvrir, des rencontres bouleverseront toutes ses croyances et des souvenirs changeront à jamais sa conception des choses.

 **Résumé :** Falathar, Esprit du Feu, est un mystère absolu. L'enfant mage marque à jamais l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Près de 1500 ans plus tard, Harry Potter est victime d'une tempête magique lui faisant traverser le voile du Département des Mystères. Le Sauveur se retrouve dans un monde inconnu, embarquant avec lui deux personnalités singulières. Knight/Sirius Seer/Draco Near-God/Harry

 **Note :** Juste une ébauche, un prologue. Un conseil avant de lire mon histoire ~ Respirez, soyez zen, ayez du temps et un esprit libre.

Bonne lecture.

Euryal.

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE** : **Past.**

 **Chapitre I : Shades of Gray Under The Rain.**

 _"Il faut être l'homme de la pluie et l'enfant du beau temps."_

René Char

* * *

Quelque part, vous répondrait-il. Ici et là, de l'autre côté, juste devant ou même derrière, en passant sous terre et en volant au dessus de la mer.

On l'attendait et cela était amplement suffisant pour qu'il se mette en chemin. De l'Est à l'Ouest, au Nord puis au Sud, sous les montagnes, dans les profondeurs d'une forêt, par delà les frontières et à travers vents et tempêtes. À la fois partout et nulle part, Gandalf le Gris était attendu. Alors, c'est tout naturellement que l'illustre mage, respecté de tous, ramassa son bâton et se mit en route. Il chemina longtemps, des jours et nuits s'oublièrent derrière ses pas où la boue, le sable, l'herbe et la glace s'écartaient. Sans même songer au lieu où il se rendait Gandalf avançait sans jamais s'arrêter. Il lui semblait avoir quelque peu rajeuni après tous ses siècles d'existence, le long de cette avancée sinueuse et inégale.

Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva à destination et qu'il cessa tout mouvement, intimement certain d'être arrivé, il se mit à pleuvoir. C'est ainsi que sous une pluie diluvienne, au milieu d'une profonde forêt délaissée, touchée par les havres du temps et de l'automne que des pleures de nourisson se firent entendre partout à travers les bois. Des pleures provoqués par la pluie froide venue déranger son profond sommeil.

Le vieil être suivit alors les pleures, ne se souciant pas de ses vêtements trempés, uniquement inquiet de l'état du nourisson. Gandalf pressa le pas écartant branches, racines et feuillages sans un regard. Il se figea soudainement en avisant un arbre sauvagement abattu, une hache abandonnée vieille et usée gisait au sol, et enfin drappé sur la souche de cette arbre, une créature. Un bébé s'égosillait en s'en briser les cordes vocales, le mage s'approcha, curieux de voir l'enfant qui appelait depuis des jours et des nuits.

Lorsqu'il fut devant l'immense souche, l'enfant se tut. Pâle et gelé bien que recouvert d'une rèche et odorante peau de cerf, l'enfant cessa tout mouvement. Toujours habité par cette curiosité inhabituelle, le vieux gris regarda l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'entoura d'un tissu long et épais, bien que chaud et soyeux fut d'un gris très terne.

— À qui ai-je donc l'honneur, en ce jour de pluie ?

L'enfant gigota en entendant sa voix puis doucement et très lentement, il se battit avec ses paupières pour ouvrir les yeux et enfin voir pour la première fois découvrant un monde nouveau sans limites, recelant de surprises et de secrets. Gandalf sourit en voyant l'émerveillement du nouveau-né, bien que ce dernier soit encore faible, malade et frigorifié. D'ailleurs à peine, le magicien eut-il le temps de voir la couleur des nouvelles prunelles que le nourisson se rendormit, soulagé.

Le mage resta un long moment à s'en étonner, à penser, à deviner, à conjecturer puis à espérer avant de se remettre en chemin. L'enfant n'avait pas les yeux aveugles et gris d'un nouveau-né, en réalité, ils étaient limpides et clairs comme ceux d'un homme habile et avisé. D'un vert comme l'on en voyait rarement, pierres précieuses d'Hommes et d'Elfes. Ce nourisson recelant de mystères, dissimulé au fin fond d'une forêt hostile et à l'abandon.

Alors qu'il s'en allait avec une charge toute nouvelle, Gandalf ne remarqua pas les yeux ambres qui le suivaient cachés dans les ombres des arbres et des feuilles. Ou peut-être le vit-il mais il ne demeura pas moins qu'il ne se retourna pas une seule fois.


	2. The Time Flies Here - II

**Note :** Navaer : signifie adieu en elfique sindarin au même titre que Namárië en en elfique quenya.

_

 **Chapitre II : The Time Flies Here.**

 _"Les passions sont aux sentiments ce que la pluie est à la rosée, ce que l'eau est à la vapeur."_

Joseph Joubert.

_

Le temps.

Tout se résumait à cette chose, éternelle avancée - sans issue pour ceux perdus dans le passé. Leurs regards devaient constamment se tourner vers l'avenir, rester fixés vers l'horizon, et non à l'arrière, vers le regret. Il pleuvait doucement, minuscules molécules tombant du ciel comme un rideau d'étincelles. Un ciel gris et terne emplis de coton usé, abusé, désabusé comme eux tous.

Comme les nuages étaient impénétrables ce jour-là. Mais personne ne regardait les cieux, personne ne voyait l'avenir aujourd'hui. Ils s'y refusaient car ce dernier semblait uniquement fait de cendres et de douleur, ils préféraient le sol car lui ne promettait rien, il dissimulait.

Leur attention entière était fixée sur le sol où tombait une rare fleur aux portes de la mort, bourgon faiblard rencontrant le terre juste au pied d'un long vêtement richement orné. Les gracieux elfes chantaient, ils serinaient sans cesse avec cœurs et âmes, en cercle autour d'une créature qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur tel un pillier inébranlable face à l'épreuve, l'un des leurs, l'un des grands perdants en cette sombre soirée. Et leurs voix se brisaient comme mille cris et mille sanglots autour de lui. Un chant non promesse d'espoir mais d'amertume, de colère, de douleur. De l'espoir, il n'y en avait pas pour celui qui semblait fort comme roc, grand et gracieux, un roi dans toute sa noblesse. Il n'y en aurait jamais plus. Alors, la pluie tombait des cieux obscures sur leurs voix en acceptant qu'aujourd'hui, soit un jour de deuil.

Les infimes ruisseaux d'eau roulaient sur les rondeurs taillés finement comme les larmes d'étoiles. Les racines des plantes semblaient s'accrocher avec la force du désespoir aux gravats désordonnés caressés par les tristes chants. Un amas de pierres blanches, grises et noires. Blanche pour la pureté de la personne qu'elles entouraient, grise pour les nuances de douleurs qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. Noire pour l'abîme éternel de noirceur dans lequel plongait l'illustre immortel face à elle.

Les plantes étaient envahissantes, elles recouvraient l'oeuvre architecturale du sépulcre comme des lianes empoisonnés. Un simulacre de bénédiction dans ce repos éternel, plaindre cette âme soufflée, volée, arrachée si soudainement à ces êtres pensant maîtriser le temps et la vie.

La mort n'attendait pas et elle n'était jamais en retard, elle prenait sans état d'âme, pénétrant les esprits, laissant le chaos dans les cœurs. Maux de tout temps, prévisible et pourtant si imprévisible, frappant plus rudement que la foudre et la tempête.

Les chants des immortels s'étaient tus, brutalement, sans avertir et sans douceur, cela ne servirait à rien, aucune douceur quelque ce soit ne pourrait soigner une telle plaie. Celle de cœurs aussi fragile que le cristal, soigneusement déposés sur un piédestal au milieu des poitrines attendant l'être à qui ils étaient destinés durant des millénaires. Lorsqu'enfin ce jour arrivait, aucun mot n'était suffisamment intense, magnifique, lumineux, éblouissant pour décrire cette instant ; comme aucun n'était aussi douloureux, infâme ou infernale pour décrire le calvaire provoqué par une telle perte. Ces cœurs cristal chutant à une vitesse vertigineuse, se fracassant en milles éclats, poussières et cendres de diamants plus saignants que le plus brûlant des poignards. La plus déchirante des épée était comparable au baiser d'une fleur printanière face à cette souffrance.

Les fleurs, ce tombeau en était bordé de tout côté. L'elfe majestueux à la poitrine saignante s'accroupit et déposa une fleur, la dernière, une promesse, celle signifiant qu'il ne succomberait pas malgré la lourdeur de ce fardeau, malgré l'élancement foudroyant perpétuel dans sa poitrine meurtrie et trop pleine de néant.

— Navaer.

L'adieu fut emporté par la brise.

[ ... ]

Un nom était une chose bien importante, nous le portions toute notre existence. On identifiait fondamentalement un être à cette suite de lettres ou de sons, son caractère, son physique, son cœur, ses principes et sa valeur. Nous la jugions même inconsciemment par rapport à ce nom, ainsi cela était étrange de décider pour une personne le nom qu'elle porterait toute sa vie. Aussi proche d'elle que nous pouvions l'être.

Le petit garçon qui courait joyeusement n'avait pas de nom, il allait partout avec Gandalf le Gris mais n'avait aucun nom. Simplement parce que le vieil être n'avait pas trouvé d'appellation qui lui conviendrait malgré tout ce temps. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de le présenter aux Elfes, ses chers amis se réunissaient tous pour les jours à venir en Lothlórien, le pays de la reine Galadriel et de son époux Celeborn.

Les Elfes étaient des créatures stupéfiantes, grands, beaux au delà de l'imaginable, immortels et au savoir sans limites pour les plus nobles d'entre eux. Mais pour la reine de la Lothlórien ou Lórien selon la manière dont le pays était appelé, ce fait était accentué par des dons qui lui permettaient de voir au delà de ce qu'il était possible de voir. Sa sagesse présente dès ses premiers jours, la reine possédait une patience et une tolérance hors-paire, sa beauté était connue de tous, forte de corps et d'esprit, cette dernière n'avait aucun mal à tenir tête aux guerriers. Le dernier grand roi Sindar serait également présent à la petite conférence, Thranduil, possédant également nombre de qualités tout comme le seigneur Elrond de la belle vallée Fondcombe. Ces royaumes étant tous en Terre du Milieu, après cela Gandalf le présenterait au reste de ses amis, les Nains, les Hobbits et les Hommes.

Alors de ce fait, le garçon devait avoir un nom. Il était encore jeune, le mage avait pensé que ce dernier était simplement de la race des Hommes mais lorsqu'il avait montré des capacités magiques semblables aux siennes, il lui avait bien fallu reconnaître son erreur. De loin, pour quiconque, il était d'une banalité ahurissante, possédant cette joie propre aux enfants, cette fougueuse envie de partir à l'aventure chaque jour, cet émerveillement continuel malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Le nourisson qu'il avait recueilli grandissait à la vitesse proche d'un enfant d'Hommes, ce qu'il était vraisemblablement avec un don. Il n'était plus chétif ou maladif, au contraire, l'enfant évoluait à une vitesse stupéfiante, à un âge aussi primaire, il était capable de profondes réflexions en compagnie du vieux magicien bien qu'il soit extrêmement maladroit.

— Ouille !

Gandalf leva les yeux à cette exclamation et vit le garçon en question étalé de tout son long sous un tas de branches sèches. D'une ingénieuse maladresse. Comment diable cet enfant avait-il pu se retrouver là, en l'espace d'une minute ? Le vieux Gris leva sa canne et frappa l'air en direction de l'enfant et les branches s'écartèraient délicatement au geste. Une fois encore, l'enfant le regarda avec émerveillement avant de courir dans sa direction, les cheveux presque noirs indisciplinés autour de sa tête, la peau saine et doré, les joues pleines et les yeux malicieux d'un vert perçant.

— Comment voudrais-tu te nommer ? lui demanda le mage alors que le jouvenceau allait lui demander une énième fois s'il pouvait également avoir un bâton magique.

Les petits sourcils bruns se froncèrent un instant avant qu'il ne sourit joyeusement en dévoilant des fossettes mutines et des petites dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

— Petit Gris ! s'écria-t-il en aboyant presque.

— Petit Gris ? répéta Gandalf interloqué.

— Parce que vous vous appelez Gandalf le Gris évidemment.

Et le garçonnet s'en alla retourner à son activité, il semblait avoir dans l'idée de fabriquer lui même une canne comme celle de Gandalf mais n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont s'y prendre, il se contentait d'observer attentivement les branches qu'il avait rassemblé.

La mage soupira, quelle idée de demander à un enfant comment il voudrait se nommer. S'il lui reposait cette question demain, il lui répondrait probablement, Poil de Cerf parce qu'ils sont gentils et ont de beaux bois ou Petit Biscuit parce qu'un biscuit c'est délicieux.

Il continua à observer l'enfant alors que ce dernier était en intense réflexion en espérant que la révélation du nom qui lui correspondrait le mieux lui vienne à l'esprit avant qu'il n'atteigne la Lothlórien.

Un mouvement sur sa droite le surprit et comme à son habitude, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se mit debout.

— Je reviens d'un instant, annonça-t-il fortement en regardant l'enfant. Il me semble avoir vu des baies à quelques vingtaines de mètres.

Le bambin hocha vigoureusement la tête et le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers un buisson. Une petite bête en sortit et vint sa rencontre.

— Bonjour petit homme, le salua-t-elle alors qu'aucun son ne passait sa gueule pleine de dents tranchantes.

— Bonjour, Godarn.

— Que cherche-tu à faire, aujourd'hui ?

— J'essaye de fabriquer un bâton magique comme celui de Gandalf pour que ce soit moins fatiguant de faire de la magie.

— Peut-être que si tu n'en a pas, c'est que tu n'en a pas besoin.

— Mais je n'en n'aurais pas si je ne le fabrique pas, ce que tu dit ne peut pas être considéré dans ce cas.

— Le magicien t'as dit qu'il avait fabriqué le sien ?

— Non mais...

— Alors ce que je dit peut-être considéré, répliqua la bête, heureuse d'avoir le dernier mot.

La garçon soupira et laissa retomber ses morceaux de bois préférant caresser son ami, la bête s'affala mollement sur l'herbe verte des bois en battant lentement l'air avec sa queue.

— Godarn ?

La bête vibra légèrement d'inconfort lorsque la main cessa de caresser ses ailes sombres et joua de ses mâchoires claquantes pour lui indiquer qu'elle écoutait.

— Pourquoi, Gandalf ne peut pas te voir ?

— Parce que je suis encore petit, expliqua la bête dans un faible grondement. Et lorsque je serais assez grand et fort, je pourrais te protéger.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? s'enquit le petit garçon curieux.

— Le Magicien ne t'as pas parlé des miens ? Comme cela est étrange nous sommes dans beaucoup d'histoires, les Hommes et les Elfes nous appellent dragons, ils nous craignent comme toutes les autres races. Moi, je suis encore petit, c'est la raison pour laquelle, je dois rester caché.

— Un dragon. Pourquoi les Hommes et les Elfes vous craignent-ils ?

— Parce que nous sommes des créatures de feu et de destruction, les miens ont détruit beaucoup de pays et ont tués beaucoup de créatures sans la moindre pitié. Nous sommes très dangereux et très grands mais aussi très peu.

— ... Pourquoi les tiens ont-ils fait toutes ces choses ?

La dragon rouge noirâtre aux yeux d'or avide gratta le sol arrachant l'herbe sous ses griffes d'une manière menaçante, il était bien plus gros et grand que l'enfant, plutôt effrayant aux premiers abords mais il était un ami. Il se redressa un peu pour ne pas écraser l'humain en réchauffant d'un feu flamboyant sa longue gorge et cracha un petite rasage de feu. Le dragon répondit dans un rugissement croassant de bête et le petit homme comprit sans effort.

— Parce que nous aimons l'or et les richesses, tout comme les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes. Et nous les protégeons dans des montagnes, c'est là que nous habitons. Nous dormons et vivons sur ces richesses, nous en sommes les gardiens et lorsque les autres créatures s'en approche trop, elles périssent de notre feu cruel.

— Alors tu es dangereux pour moi, non ? l'interrogea le garçon semblant inquiet par les révélations.

— Non car tu parle ma langue, je te protégerai. Dans quelques années, je serais grand et puissant.

Cela ne le rassura pas énormément mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car des bruits de pas au loin s'approchèrent soudainement et Godarn le dragon aux yeux ambres s'en alla en volant rapidement sans voir l'herbe enflammée qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Gandalf réapparut et le petit homme se releva pour quémander des baies veillant bien à écraser l'herbe brûlée près de lui.

[ ... ]

Les jours passaient à une vitesse hallucinantes, songea Legolas. Hier, était-il né. Aujourd'hui, il était enfant. Demain, serait-il adulte certainement. Les elfes vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles, ils chantaient, fabriquaient, germaient, apprenaient, vivaient tout simplement. Cela aurait pu passer pour un jour banal mais cela ne l'était pas. L'elfe sourit de la passerelle où il était perché et marcha vers l'escalier torsadant le large tronc d'un arbre taillé en galopant joyeusement.

Sa joie se tut rapidement en arrivant dans la salle du trône, dans cette pièce tout était lumineux et vivace comme si un soleil perpétuel venait réchauffer toutes les richesses du lieu. Les fleurs et les arbres - partie intégrante des constructions - ne tarissaient jamais possédant un souffle de vie interminable. Au centre de la grande salle, aussi somptueux qu'imposant, il y avait le trône où siégeait le majestueux père dans milles joyaux, ce trône était la première chose que l'on regardait en entrant.

Aussi en connaissant le caractère du roi Thranduil, Legolas ne sautillait jamais ici, cela serait irrespectueux. Il ne souriait pas non plus car même si cela arrivait quelques rares fois, lui rendre son sourire était un effort incommensurable pour son père. Il approcha lentement préférant regarder les ravissants longs cheveux blonds et l'une des mains nonchalamment appuyée sur l'accoudoir du trône que d'affronter le regard bleu hivernale de celui l'ayant élevé et s'inclina respectueusement.

— Legolas, le salua le roi en se levant avec cette air impérieux qui lui etait propre.

Legolas pinça sa tunique blanche entre ses doigts et recula imperceptiblement pour ne pas prendre sur la tête la longue cape royale brodée, après tout, il était très bien coiffé aujourd'hui. Il suivit son père des yeux lorsqu'il fit quelques pas dans la pièce annonçant une chose qu'il n'écouta pas aux bons elfes du pays.

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement d'anxiété avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules pour lui même, il avait déjà rencontré Dame Galadriel et son époux le seigneur Celeborn, le seigneur Elrond et ses enfants également. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce que Mithrandir ou Gandalf comme l'appellent les Hommes voulait leur présenter en Lothlórien. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère excitation car il ne voyageait que très peu. Encore bien trop jeune et bien trop inexpérimenté pour voir le reste du monde même lorsqu'il n'était qu'à porté de main.

Par quelques nuits avant de s'endormir, Legolas songeait à la mer qu'il n'avait vu qu'en livre, aux montagnes qu'il voyait de loin semblables à des tas de terre alors qu'elles devraient être plus grandes et hautes que tout autre chose, aux autres peuples à qui, il n'avait jamais parlé.

— Legolas.

L'elfe en tunique blanche sursauta violemment en entendant son nom et grimaça en croisant le regard froid de son père, ce dernier s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers leur moyen de transport. Visiblement, ils étaient prêts à partir sans lui s'il n'était pas plus attentif.

Le chemin fut rapide pour eux même si pour d'autres, il aurait pu paraître une éternité. Ils arrivèrent en Lothlórien accueillis par les chants des habitants partout, la faune et la fleur s'étendaient en hauteur puisque la forêt était dense et profonde, les rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient entre les arbres semblaient être des rideaux de lumières et des lucioles voletaient partout autour d'eux.

Contrairement à chez lui, ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour un trône, les habitations étaient des membres ajoutés à la forêt semblable à chez eux mais de manière à que cela soit un presque de nouveaux organes à l'intérieur des arbres ou dans les branches. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de toits les arbres étaient suffisamment épais pour les protéger et l'endroit n'était pas lumineux mais scintillant, féerique. Fondcombe, pays du seigneur Elrond était lumineuse et mystique, brillant comme milles lumières dans ses collines puisque la vallée était sous un ciel empli d'étoiles.

Legolas respira l'air parfumé des lieux en se penchant légèrement vers une fleur blanche parmis les feuilles vertes puis il se redressa suivant son père lorsqu'ils furent escortés vers les habitations de Galadriel et Celeborn. Laissant derrière eux les cerfs géant blancs et bruns emblème de leurs pays, la forêt Mirkwood ainsi que leur escorte personnelle.

Ils furent salués solennellement avant de rejoindre les autres dans une pièce privée. Legolas n'appréciait pas réellement d'être l'elfe le plus jeune dans la pièce mais il était le prince de Mirkwood et dans seulement quelques millénaires son âge serait rapidement oublié. De plus, il savait qu'il allait vite être chassé dans les jardins qui s'ouvraient aux alentours après avoir vu l'istar Mithrandir comme les fils d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir déjà bien grand.

Le bruit d'une canne les avertirent de l'arrivée de Mithrandir après qu'ils eurent discutés, Legolas qui était au fond de la pièce s'approcha de son père et attendit avec une certaine impatience qui ne le caractérisait d'ordinaire pas. Mais le mage avait été particulièrement mystérieux avec tous sur la raison de sa visite.

Dame Galadriel n'avait également pas pu voir ce qui amenait l'homme en gris ; tous observaient l'entrée de la pièce avec un sentiment de curiosité partagé plus ou moins intense mais peu visible pour la plupart.

— Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elladan et Elrohir sourirent tout deux à la même seconde lorsque le vieil être entra dans la pièce avec une exclamation bruyante et tonitruante dans la langue des premiers Hommes.

— Vous devez tous vous demandez la raison de ma venue aujourd'hui, dit-il lorsque tous les elfes s'approchèrent. Et bien, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Les elfes avisèrent le vide près du mage, présenter une personne qu'il n'avait pas amené avec lui ?

— Il est ici, répliqua Gandalf coupant court à leurs questions muettes. Quelque part dans la pièce probablement.

— Navrée, cher ami. Mais nous ne voyons personne, répondit Dame Galadriel légèrement amusé.

Gandalf sourit en frappant la terre avec sa canne et un enfant de la race des Hommes apparut à ses côtés se tenant sagement comme s'il avait toujours été là sous les regards ébahis des plus jeunes elfes, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas. Ils n'avaient pas eut de réelles occasions de voir Mithrandir faire quelque chose d'inexplicable qu'il appelait magie depuis des années.

— Il est doué pour disparaître, expliqua Mithrandir en replaçant son chapeau gris et pointu après avoir caressé sa barbe tout aussi grise.

Legolas s'approcha reconnaissant immédiatement le petit homme et se demanda pourquoi le magicien avait voulu leur présenter le jeune garçon. Il était jeune, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme de cette taille, les Hommes grandissait et veillissait tellement vite. Celui-ci ne devait être né qu'il y a très peu de temps. Le petit homme regardait le sol, il avait les cheveux très sombres presque noirs et indisciplinés malgré leur beauté apparente. Ses vêtements étaient simples et humbles, des habits d'Hommes en soi, il semblait très normal. Très banal, pensa Legolas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu attirer le vieux magicien sur un enfant d'Hommes parmis tant d'autres ?

Il savait que ces derniers vivaient très peu d'années, un siècle tout au plus, bruyants et peu attentifs d'après son père, pressés mais cela était naturel avec une existence aussi infime et pas très sage ou même intelligents, il devait l'avouer. Simples d'esprit, son père disait parfois que les Hommes ne réfléchissaient pas assez et qu'il était inutile de les approcher car ils pouvaient être dangereux, jaloux et cruels. Des nuisances.

Legolas détourna les yeux pour observer ses comparses, son père parassait profondément ennuyé et agacé mais il le comprenait, Galadriel avait un sourcil légèrement relevé, Elladan et Elrohir étaient curieux et conjecturaient probablement mentalement à toute vitesse, Elrond et Celeborn patientaient simplement sans avoir de réelle réaction. Il haussa les épaules mentalement, qui y avait-il à savoir sur les Hommes qu'il ne savait pas déjà ? Ils étaient sans intérêt et mieux valait ne pas trop les approcher.

Le garçon releva la tête avec un sourire rayonnant qui réchauffa toute la pièce et le sourcil de dame Galadriel se fronça un peu plus. Il observa tour à tour les elfes présents en faisant quelques pas joyeux et assurés sans être hautain ou superflus.

Lorsque vient son tour, Legolas sentit son cœur bondir d'une manière effrayante dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert, limpide et clair, de l'émeraude, une jungle sauvage, une centaine pierres précieuses. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une chaleur intense se propageait dans sa poitrine et il se retrouva incapable de quitter les prunelles ensorcelés comme aspiré recherchant incessamment la surface dans tout ce vert comme un noyé.

Le souffle lui manqua bientôt et il eut l'impression que son cœur dansait au milieu d'un immense feu de joie, explosant en mille étincelles de bonheur et ses jambes tremblèrent sous l'assaut. La sensation était brutale, un vent de panique l'obligea à ramener une main tremblante sur sa poitrine pour tenter d'apaiser cet inextinguible feu flamboyant qui venait soudainement naître de la sérénité de son jeune cœur. Effrayé et désemparé, il recula lorsqu'il put enfin s'arracher au regard nature du fils d'Hommes entrevoyant à peine la surface.

Totalement partagé entre joie et terreur, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les sourcils froncés du garçon amené par Mithrandir alors qu'il se cachait derrière la haute présence de son père pour reprendre contenance. Son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de danser dans sa poitrine et l'agréable chaleur se propageait avec bonheur dans tout son être. Le regard toujours revulsé, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et il lui sembla revenir lentement sur terre après avoir été amené au nirvana. Une terre paradisiaque sur lesquelles des mers et des océans de bonheur s'étendaient à l'infinie, il ferma doucement les yeux en se redressant choisissant d'en jouir plutôt que de fuir la folie de son âme puis rafficha une expression sereine toujours sur les landes de la joie à l'état pur.

Les autres elfes avaient vu cela d'une manière singulière, le choc avait rudement frappé les plus vieux, Galadriel, Elrond, Celeborn et Thranduil n'avaient pas réussi à cacher leur mouvement de recul reconnaissant immédiatement ce qu'ils avaient tous déjà connu, vu et ressenti. Même Gandalf fut frappé par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux âgés, Elladan et Elrohir avaient froncé les sourcils pensant que Legolas était intimidé pour se dissimuler ainsi derrière son père.

Le garçon brun quant à lui avait également froncé les sourcils, personne n'avait jamais réagi ainsi en sa présence, le rejet ne lui était pas habituel, de même que la répulsion. Le petit elfe en blanc avait reculé en croisant son regard, l'avait-il effrayé ? Il releva les yeux vers Gandalf pour l'interroger mais ce dernier semblait avoir une discussion silencieuse avec Galadriel, décidant de ne pas s'inquiéter car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils l'aiment sans même le connaître il se tut même si ce soudain silence était pesant. Il croisa le regard du grand Elladan qui lui sourit chaleureusement tout comme son frère Elrohir et il y décela un brin de curiosité dans leur regard qui le rassura.

Mais toujours inquiet de la réaction de l'autre elfe qu'il savait être le prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, il voulut le regarder mais se retint en essayant de ne pas s'y attarder. Il tomba sur le regard à la fois scrutateur et légèrement surpris de Dame Galadriel et n'y tenant plus, il se retourna vers les habitants de la forêt Mirkwood le regrettant immédiatement en croisant le regard sombre du roi Thranduil. Il frissona violemment et recula effrayé d'avoir pu attiser tant de haine chez un être.

Autour de lui, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn et Gandalf se demandaient comment par l'éternité de l'existence des elfes cela avait pu se produire ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé aussi tôt, aussi jeune, par quelles coïncidences hasardeuses Legolas avait-il pu rencontrer son destin ? Ils leur fallaient habituellement des millénaires d'attente avant que cela ne se produise, avant qu'ils ne puissent tous trouver l'être destiné à ravir leurs cœurs pour leur offrir le sien.

Ils observèrent tous l'air perplexe qu'affichait le petit homme brun puis Galadriel ne put retenir un léger sourire à la lumière de Legolas lorsqu'il immergea de la toge brodée de son père. Il ne pleuvait pas et le soleil semblait bien rêver de pouvoir rester au milieu du ciel pour l'éternité.


	3. The Pain Makes Us Crazy - III

**Note :** Legolas signifie vertes feuilles venant de _laeg_ qui veut dire vert en elfique sindarin et _golas_ signifiant feuille.

Falathar signifie esprit de feu en elfique.

_

 **Chapitre III : The Pain Make Us Crazy.**

 _"Le vide crée l'appréciation du plein. Pour les moines, il faut faire vœu de silence pour goûter le plaisir de parler, il faut jeûner pour savourer la nourriture, faire abstinence pour apprécier la puissance de l'acte charnel. Le silence nous apprend à jouir de la musique. C'est l'obscurité qui nous apprend à comprendre les couleurs."_

Bernard Werber.

_

Il ne saurait dire.

Une source d'eau en plein désert, la chaleur d'un feu lors d'une nuit hivernale ou encore l'abris inespéré sous une pluie diluvienne. Legolas songeait que ce n'était pas naturel, il regardait un homme - le fils de l'un d'eux. Pourquoi n'était-il pas laid ou du moins banal, d'un autre charme ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air stupide et ingrat ? Il ne semblait pas empressé ni même envieux : mais qu'avait-il réellement à envier tel que lui le voyait ? L'elfe ne comprenait pas, le garçon brun ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il savait sur ce peuple. Lui était… Il était éblouissant. Parfait et il ne pouvait que l'admirer encore et encore, ses cheveux d'encres soyeux, sa peau halée et ses yeux envoûtants.

Le prince de Mirkwood se demanda s'il était gentil et agréable mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le cas. Il observa la manière dont il regardait Elladan et Elrohir et grimaça en ressentant un petit pincement au cœur. Il voulait être le seule centre de son attention ? Était-ce qu'on appelait jalousie ? N'était-ce pas là, un sentiment tout à fait indigne. Qui était-il et pourquoi son cœur s'amusait à chanter pour lui ? Comme s'il s'agissait de l'unique personne méritant absolument tout de lui, le centre de tout. Un ami, peut-être ? Qu'en savait-il, après tout ? Une seule chose pour l'instant, Legolas lui souhaitait être son ami et ne plus le quitter.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque l'invité de Mithrandir se tourna dans sa direction mais il vit ses magnfiques yeux se ternir d'effroi alors qu'il se détournait vivement. Legolas fronça les sourcils puis comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsque vit le regard noir que son père dardait sur le garçon semblant vouloir écraser l'indésirable. Il sentit une colère sourde prendre place dans sa poitrine puis se calma rapidement ébranlé par la violence de son émotion. L'elfe en blanc soupira doucement lorsque le regard de son père reprit cette indifférence non feinte mais délibérée.

— Nous sommes ravis de rencontrer un ami de Mithrandir mais qui es-tu ? demanda soudainement Elrohir en s'approchant du garçon et ces simples mots semblèrent taire les réflexions de tous.

Leurs inquiétudes étaient futiles, sans doute surestimaient et voyaient-ils des choses qui n'étaient pas.

— Falathar, se présenta solennellement le garçon avec sourire discret et personne ne manqua les flammes qui dansèrent soudainement dans les orbes verts. Mon nom est Falathar.

— Falathar ? répéta une voix derrière avec léger rire qui résonna comme de joyeuse musique.

Tous se retournèrent vers son origine, la petite silhouette à moitié dissimulée derrière le dernier roi Sindar.

— Qui y a-t-il de drôle ? l'interrogea calmement le garçon aux yeux verts paraissant particulièrement irrité.

— Rien d'important, répondit Legolas sur le même ton, son amusement rapidement essoufflé et il s'expliqua : Mais ce n'est pas une surprise que tu puisse avoir un tel nom.

Elladan et Elrohir le regardèrent effarés. Si l'un d'eux connaissait précieusement toutes les règles de politesse et ne jugeait jamais aux premiers abords, c'était bien Legolas. Falathar croisa les bras en se deplaçant de quelques pas pour mieux voir Legolas qui finit par sortir des toges argentés de son père avec un air impérieux rarement vu mais qui lui seyait effroyablement.

— Et en quoi cela n'est pas une surprise ? reattaqua l'ami du mage en penchant légèrement la tête comme s'il s'adressait à une créature particulièrement étrange.

— Ne risquons nous pas que tu t'enflamme lorsque je répondrais ? fit Legolas avec un sourire condescendant presque imperceptible.

Falathar délaissa l'elfe pour observer le sol et décroisa les bras pour joindre ses mains dans son dos acceptant une défaite que personne ne saurait comprendre. Les témoins de l'échange arborèrent tous une expression plus ou moins perplexe à l'exception de Thranduil même si seul son fils aurait pu apercevoir l'étincelle de soulagement qui éclaira brièvement les lacs gelées dans ses yeux.

— C'est très probable, répondit Falathar d'une voix basse en relevant la tête et l'elfe en blanc eut l'impression que cette réponse voulait dire plus que ce qu'il entendait mais refusa de s'y attarder.

— Il est de notoriété que les forêts ne résistent pas aux incendies, reprit-il froidement triomphant avec une parfaite réplique du ton glaçant et sans appel de son père.

Mais au plus grand desapointemment de tous, ce fut au tour de leur invité de lâcher un léger rire mais le sien n'était pas sincère. L'agacement qui suintait derrière l'innocente façade enfantine était pleinement perceptible aux oreilles sensibles du jeune Legolas. Falathar croisa son regard et la jungle vivace de ses prunelles devint impénétrable lorsqu'il plissa les yeux.

— Et les feuilles, souffla-t-il en souriant avec amusement. Aussi _vertes_ soient-elles périssent inévitablement les premières dans les flammes.

Le prince de Mirkwood le foudroya du regard avant de retourner à grandes enjambées vers son père. Finalement, songea Legolas. Il ne l'appréciait pas. Son instinct s'était sans doute trompé, l'humain ne venait-il pas de l'insulter ? Lui, Legolas ne pouvait résister au danger ? Qu'il serait l'un des premiers à en périr ? Les elfes de la grande Mirkwood possédaient les meilleurs chasseurs et les meilleurs tireurs, que racontait-il ?

Il leva les yeux vers son père et fut heureux de constater que ce dernier ne lui en voulait absolument pas pour son impolitesse. Après tout, il avait bien dit que l'ami de Mithrandir était un indésirable dans leurs maisons, qu'il était même nuisible. Mais n'avaient-ils pas déjà vu des pays entier mourir dans les flammes sous le joug de dragon ou de la foudre ? Des forêts entières étaient mortes de ces incendies.

Falathar signifiait esprit de feu. Le feu était dangereux, les Hommes étaient nuisibles _et_ dangereux. Ce garçon que Mithrandir avait amené était un humain et il avait probablement grandi avec eux.

— Mithrandir, bien que nous apprécions les visites de courtoisie. Aviez-vous seulement l'intention de nous présenter le jeune Falathar ? demanda Elrond en brisant le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé après les dernières paroles du jeune homme.

Elles avaient le goût d'une mise en garde qu'il n'appréciait pas, surtout de la bouche d'un si jeune enfant, né seulement la veille. Ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait de leurs bouches ?Tous semblèrent oublier les inepties précédentes même s'il serait idiot de croire qu'ils l'avaient réellement fait et redonnèrent pleinement leur attention à l'Istar.

— Voyez-vous, chers amis. Ce jeune garçon n'est pas ordinaire, expliqua-t-il. Falathar, voudrais-tu leur dire ?

— Je possède des capacités similaires à celles de Gandalf, dit-il joyeusement d'un ton fier faisant sourire Elladan et Elrohir qui ne purent contenir plus longtemps leur curiosité et s'approchèrent.

— Tu veux dire que tu peux faire de la magie ? s'enquit immédiatement Elladan et un reniflement leur parvint de Legolas que Falathar choisit délibérément d'ignorer.

Le Prince n'avait pu retenir sa grimace, les mages étaient tous très âgés, très sages et très puissants. Il n'allait certainement pas croire sur parole un petit humain qui se disait capable de la même chose que ces grands êtres.

— Oui, je peux faire de la magie.

Legolas fit quelques pas cachant tant bien que mal sa curiosité.

— Une petite démonstration ? proposa Elrohir décidant également lui aussi de ne pas s'en faire pour le prince de Mirkwood, peut-être était-il simplement grincheux aujourd'hui.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir, répondit Falathar en grimaçant après un petit coup d'oeil à Mithrandir.

— Nous n'avons jamais vu de simples humains faire de la magie, dit Legolas. Et encore moins des enfants.

Falathar lui jeta un sombre regard qui passa inaperçu pour tous sauf le destinataire. Il paraissait sérieusement blessé et agacé qu'on puisse le remettre en question et l'accuser de fabuler.

— Je ne suis pas un menteur, siffla-t-il.

— Prouve-le.

Falathar se rembrunit réellement et s'apprêtait à tempêter lorsqu'un bref regard du roi de la forêt Mirkwood le rendit muet, il s'éloigna avec des flammes dansantes dans ses yeux mi effrayés mi énervés en rejoignant Dame Galadriel et Mithrandir.

— Gandalf ? l'appela-t-il.

La mage hocha la tête et Falathar s'approcha avec un air déterminé des fils d'Elrond qui arboraient toujours cet air avenant et ouvert. Il sourit et tendit la main vers le visage d'Elrohir qui se pencha volontier, il tapota le nez fin et là où il n'y avait rien la seconde d'avant, un grand papillon bleu battait lentement des ailes. Les magnifiques ailes prirent de la vitesse et le papillon s'envola voletant plusieurs fois autour de son créateur avant de disparaître dehors par la première sortie.

Falathar lâcha un petit rire en avisant les mines stupéfaites qui se tut lorsqu'il croisa le regard perçant de Dame Galadriel paraissant lire son âme. Elle le sonda longuement avant de lui sourire comme une mère l'aurait fait et les battements frénétiques de son cœur s'apaisèrent.

— Tu… tu, tenta de parler Elladan avant de secouer la tête. Tu sais faire d'autres tours ?

— Bien sûr, répondit chaleureusement l'humain ou le petit mage puis il frappa des mains et une flambée de papillons colorés apparurent de nulle part et s'éparpillèrent partout dans la pièce.

— Merveilleux, s'exclama Elrohir.

— Bien, dit soudainement Mithrandir amusé aussi par les réactions. Et si vous laissiez les chefs de vos pays en intimité ?

Il leur indiqua la sortie qu'Elladan et Elrohir s'empressèrent de rejoindre impatients de voir l'étendue des capacités de l'humain pas ordinaire. Falathar les suivit joyeusement et Legolas quelque peu hésitant préféra rejoindre ses autres amis de Lothlórien et laisser à ses occupations le trio extatique.

[ ... ]

La douleur était familière.

Une compagne fidèle, son ombre planait toujours autour de vous, elle était sournoise et vicieuse, chaque fois que vous pensiez l'oublier, l'avoir traversé, chaque fois que vous ne serait-ce qu'osiez penser l'avoir vaincu… Elle revenait au pas de charge, plus infernale que jamais et vous plongeait dans une abîme de désespoir. La douleur ne laissait que deux choix ; mourir, si simplement ou bien sombrer dans une douce folie. Combattre chaque jour n'était pas une solution, c'était une tentative désespérée de se rattacher aux chaînes de la vie pour ne pas chuter dans le précipice de la mort. On ne pouvait combattre sa douleur, elle était comme un poison pulsant dans vos veines à chaque pulsations de vos cœurs meurtris. La douleur se faisait un devoir de nous rappeler sans cesse ce que nous avons tous perdu, elle poussait les damnés dans un cauchemar qui les hantaient de nuit comme de jour, sans répit.

Aucune distinction n'était plus possible, l'élancement perpétuel ne cessait jamais dans la poitrine de Thranduil. La douleur ne lui laissait rien, elle rendait colérique, malheureux, souffrant et malade. Le roi ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir quand tout cela avait commencé, il lui semblait avoir toujours porté cette plaie béante et saignante à la place d'un cœur, chaque inspiration, chaque pulsation ne faisait qu'accentuer sa douleur. Oh oui, la douleur lui était tellement familière.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas soupirer de bonheur ; depuis quand n'avait-il pas rit ? Il rêvait chaque seconde d'une rémission, aussi court soit-elle mais le seul répit possible dans sa situation restait le repos éternel. Mais il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa dulcinée de l'autre côté, son fils avait encore besoin de lui. Legolas était ce qu'il restait d'elle à ses côtés, lui permettant de rester droit sans même le savoir, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoique ce soit à propos de tout cela. Son peuple avait encore besoin de lui pour les protéger et leur permettre de prospérer en paix pour encore des millénaires et des millénaires. Thranduil se faisait vieux, combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour fatal ? Trop, beaucoup trop. Le roi des elfes attrapa son fils par la taille lorsqu'il passa devant lui et le souleva pour le tirer sur son lit.

Un jour nouveau venait de se lever mais n'était-il pas pareil en tout point au mille derniers qui s'étaient écoulés ? Le soleil brillait aujourd'hui et les rayons seyaient toujours à son fils, lui confiant cette chaleur et cette lumière mystérieuse qui réchauffait doucement l'énorme trou dans sa poitrine. La douleur, songea Thranduil. Quelle abomination pour les vivants.

— Père ? s'enquit poliment le petit elfe lorsque son père passa ses doigts gracieux dans ses longs cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés.

— Tu es bien matinal, fit-il simplement remarquer en avisant la tenue complète de sa descendance, du vert.

— L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répondit Legolas en souriant.

Thranduil amusé par la phrase surtout pour l'ironie de sa situation - il était trop vieux pour que l'avenir soit un rêve et pas une simple formalité - tenta tant bien que mal de rendre le sourire rayonnant de bon matin mais cela se solda encore une fois par une grimace lorsqu'il reconnut le sourire de sa bien-aimée dans celui de son fils et que la douleur le foudroya sur place, un échec cuisant. Ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de lui manquer ? L'humeur de son fils ne sembla tout au moins pas se ternir et sa grimace s'accentua lorsqu'il en compris la raison, se souvenant avoir accepté que Legolas en compagnie de ses amis se rende à Fondcombe lors d'un moment d'heureuse faiblesse.

— Legolas, reprit sérieusement le roi sindar en relâchant les cheveux blonds et son fils quitta l'horizon visible par la fenêtre pour se tourner vers lui, alerté par la soudaine froideur. Je t'interdis formellement de l'approcher et de lui adresser la parole.

Thranduil observa attentivement le visage de son fils et ne fut pas surpris de l'intensité de son soulagement lorsqu'aucune émotion violente n'apparut puis aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre, le visage de son fils sembla passer par diverses émotions variés et mêlés qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Son fils était trop jeune pour la raison de son inquiétude, le moment où il était incapable de marcher et de parler n'était pas si loin. La surprise fut la première à transparaître sur son beau visage, puis la confusion, ensuite un éclair de colère, la confusion, le gêne principalement, l'irritation en resongeant sûrement aux mots de Falathar puis la résignation et enfin l'indifférence feinte ou réelle, il ne saurait dire mais cela l'amusa.

Un petit sourire vint même percer la barrière de ses lèvres et son fils hocha la tête en promettant de ne pas s'approcher de l'enfant mage. Thranduil ne fut pas complètement rassuré, il voulait épargner à son fils la moindre peine et les humains périssaient bien trop rapidement. Il résista à l'envie tenace de finalement lui interdire cette sortie. Suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé depuis la Lothlórien et Legolas ne cessait de supplier pour pouvoir sortir.

— Hors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis, menaça-t-il en ejectant rudement son fils du grand lit en poussant les rideaux transparents.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre pour détaler comme un lapin en chasse trépignant probablement d'impatience, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas chômé ces derniers temps, constamment enfermé dans les habitations royales depuis leur retour du pays de Galadriel et Celeborn. Mais Thranduil savait que lorsqu'il serait temps partir pour la grande aventure des adultes, il ne cesserait de rêver de son retour à la maison même lui parfois rêvait encore de poser un pied dans les anciennes habitations de son père. L'endroit n'existait même plus, par l'éternité que le temps était long.

Thranduil se leva et de dirigea vers la baie pour observer le Nord, sa forêt s'étendait à perte de vue mais au loin, les nouveautés avaient son attention.

[ ... ]

Falathar sifflotait innocemment en marchant aux côtés de Gandalf pour rejoindre Fondcombe, il ne cessait de ressasser son entrevue avec les Hobbits. Ils étaient amusants avec leurs pieds poilus et aucun n'était plus grand que lui, ce qui évidemment facilitait grandement leur entente.

Il avait fait la rencontre de la famille Touque particulièrement, les autres voisins ne semblaient pas aimer le grabuge et le fait qu'on vienne briser le calme et changer leurs habitudes par des visites inopinées. Les Touque faisaient beaucoup de bruits d'après ce qu'il comprit même s'il avait encore du mal à saisir ce qu'il y avait d'agréable à vivre une vie sans aventures et sans rien faire d'inattendus, se complaisant d'une vie paisible mais monotone, d'un calme à tout épreuve insipide et ennuyeux. Il avait vu la famille Sacquet, le contraire absolu des Touque et eux n'avaient pas perdus le respect de leurs voisins Hobbits vivant dans des trous impeccables. Au contraire, ils étaient adulés pour ne pas faire d'aventures et rien d'inattendu. Amusantes interludes, il avait également rencontrés quelques paysans et citadins des royaumes d'Hommes du Rohan et du Gondor aux cours des semaines suivantes puis les Nains et leurs grandioses mines. D'ailleurs Gandalf avait promis de l'y amener plusieurs fois aux cours des mois et des années.

Aujourd'hui, il revoyait les elfes après plusieurs longues semaines, il était impatient de montrer ses découvertes aux elfes Elladan et Elrohir qui semblaient partager son enthousiasme.

En arrivant, Falathar ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'énorme cerf dans l'entrée de la vallée, quelques elfes sindarins de Mirkwood étaient présents mais lesquels ? Il se détourna en voyant arriver sur un cheval le grand Elladan avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit volontier. Fondcombe était réellement mystique avec ses contours architecturaux où tout semblait être né de la terre. Des pierres anciennes, de la roche taillée, des couleurs toutes plus chaudes et avenantes les unes que les autres.

— Bonjour, Elladan !

— Falathar ! s'exclama une autre voix sur le côté et il eut le temps de voir Elrohir se débattre avec des cordes avant de les rejoindre.

— Elrohir ! Ça faisait longtemps !

— C'est une question de point de vue, fit Elrohir avec une franchise qui fit sourire les deux nouveaux-venus.

Ils les emmenèrent vers les habitations où ils purent voir des elfes manger et chanter dans une grande salle contenant plusieurs tables pour les repas. Elrond et un autre elfe que Falathar ne connaissait pas y était, Gandalf les y rejoint et quand à lui, il fut embarqué vers une table où siégeait déjà trois elfes par Elladan et Elrohir.

Les trois de présentèrent à lui Glorfindel, un combattant de ce qu'il avait compris était assez jeune puis Gondolin aimant comme aucune autre les nouveautés et les choses inexplicables car de ce qu'il avait compris les autres elfes n'osait pas trop l'approcher et enfin Izilbèth d'une beauté fascinante, la jeune était une chanteuse comme le reste de sa famille depuis des lustres.

— On nous a appris que tu savais faire de la magie petit homme, est-ce vrai ? demanda Glorfindel en se servant une assiette pleine.

Falathar avala le fruit juteux qu'il avait chipé en manquant de s'étouffer dans sa maladresse et arbora une expression d'intense réflexion.

— Oui, répondit Elladan à sa place. Nous avons vu ce qu'il savait faire de nos propres yeux.

Gondolin se pencha vers lui surprise et curieuse.

— Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire une démonstration ?

— Hm... je ne sais quoi vous montrer, expliqua-t-il lorsque la fascination commença à s'estomper dans les regards des trois nouveaux elfes.

— Les papillons semblaient aisés, non ? proposa Elrohir.

— Mais je souhaitais montrer autre chose. Oh ! Je sais !

Sur ces paroles, Falathar ferma les yeux un instant et la coupe d'eau de Glorfindel s'envola au dessus de leurs têtes. Son contenue la quitta en un long et fin ruisseau dans les airs, flottant comme un ruban d'eau. Ils se retournèrent vers l'enfant mage qui se releva en pointant du doigts l'eau flottante et bientôt le filets et les jets d'eau se mirent à danser un ballet autour de leur table apparut tout droit d'une source magique infinie. Les filets d'eau torsadaient, dansaient, zigzagaient puis explosaient comme des feu d'artifices en des milliers de gouttelettes qui se retournèrent par on ne sait quel tour dans la coupe.

Lorsque le spectacle éblouissant prit fin, le rire de Falathar les sortit de leurs comtemplations ébahis de la coupe maintenant dans les mains de l'enfant.

— Waouw ! s'exclama Gondolin. C'est… c'est… Fantastique !

Le garçon pouffa alors qu'il retournait près de ses nouveaux amis sans voir le silence stupéfait dans toute la salle. Il semblait quelque peu essoufflé par son rire et récupérait des fruits lorsqu'il prit en compte le silence. Falather se retourna et put voir la trentaine de yeux qui le comtemplaient comme une bête curieuse mais il n'en tint pas compte et se remit à sourire joyeusement à Izilbèth lorsqu'elle lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait recommencer.

— Bien sûr.

De son côté, Legolas n'aurait pas cru que sa mâchoire pouvait dégringoler de la sorte alors qu'il se remettait lentement du choc provoqué par l'enfant mage. C'est la main de son ami, la jeune Tauriel qui lui referma la bouche et il n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour savoir la teinte écarlate que son visage avait soudainement pris.

— Legolas ! Tauriel !

Les deux habitants de la grande Mirkwood se retournèrent vers Elrohir.

— Souhaitez vous venir avec nous ? Falathar a l'intention de nous montrer de meilleurs tours dehors.

Legolas ne manqua la troupe d'elfes qui se dirigea à pas mesuré vers la sortie dont Tauriel fut la première, il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre aussi lorsque les mots de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _Je t'interdis formellement de l'approcher et de lui adresser la parole._

La grimace qui déforma ses traits dû être éloquente car Elrohir n'insista pas à son plus grand soulagement, il réprima sa curiosité et sa fascination au prix d'un discret froid qui s'insinua sournoisement dans son cœur. Il aurait tout le temps de passer du temps avec ses amis lorsque l'enfant mage s'en irait, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. The Fall From The Sky - IV

**Chapitre IV :** **The Fall From The Sky.**

 _"Un amour digne de ce nom se reconnaît dans la folie de sa bienveillance."_

E.

_

Si la nuit de Legolas n'avait été des plus paisibles à Fondcombe la veille, celle de son amie en revanche semblait avoir été des plus nourissantes. Tauriel bondissait sur les branches des arbres avec une légèreté et une agilité propre à leur race, son arc tendu devant elle, cette dernière voulait montrer aux habitants de Fondcombe l'étendue de ses talents de chasseuse et de combattante. Très peu de femmes elfes pratiquaient cet art, il était peu populaire chez elles et Tauriel avait tendance à être sousestimée par la gente masculine.

Alors que la chasse s'entamait et que les chasseurs s'éloignaient, Legolas rangea la flèche qu'il avait encoché pour s'entraîner et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Elrohir et Elladan lorsqu'il vit que ces derniers étaient _encore_ en compagnie de Falathar. Il grimaça et bondit d'une branche à l'autre - heureux d'être dissimulé dans les feuillages - pour avoir une meilleur vue sur le trio gambadant à terre.

Les jumeaux avaient dû être envoyés par les elfes à la cueillette du matin mais Falathar se complaisait de simplement se promener dans les bois en leurs compagnies. Poussé par une impulsion déraisonnable, Legolas ignora la voix de son père et les suivit toujours en hauteur, les espionnant avec une facilité indécente depuis les feuilles dansantes tantôt rouges tantôt dorés.

Sa perdission commença alors réellement lorsque sa simple curiosité se mua en admiration secrète, aucun détail n'échappa à sens aiguisés alors qu'il ne cessait de se mouvoir habilement dans les arbres pareil à une ombre dans la nuit. Que ce soit le parfum enflammé de Falathar emporté dans la végétation par la brise fraîche du matin, la chaleur soudaine faisant chanter son cœur chaque fois que la voix de l'humain résonnait jusque lui semblable aux caresses du velour. La douceur des battements d'ailes des papillons ensorcelés et toutes les velléités prenant brusquement naissance en son sein.

Une fébrilité l'agita alors que l'impression de braver l'interdit et les limites était aussi tenace que jouissante, Legolas se penchait chaque fois qu'il était possible de le faire pour ne rien manquer du fascinant spectacle. L'humain était étrange mais absolument tous ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir était fascinant et l'elfe ne parvenait pas à éprouver une quelconque terreur aux sensations inédites.

— Je pense que nous avons suffisament emplis nos charges, rentrons.

La voix d'Elladan ne fut qu'un incompréhensible murmure en l'atteignant car le trio avait déjà entamé le chemin du retour et Legolas n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper.

Quand ils atteignirent les cultures elfiques, un papillon jaune vif l'éblouit soudain en volant au dessus son nez. Il le chassa mais l'insecte rapide et tenace semblait vouloir à tout prix lui couvrir la vue, Legolas perdit patience lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation des jumeaux bruns fils d'Elrond et recula pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans la manœuvre, son pied glissa en arrachant d'énormes morceaux d'écorces et la peur le transperça lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à se rattraper aux autres branches d'arbres. Un hurlement de terreur jaillit de ses poumons lorsqu'il chuta et que le sol s'approcha à une vitesse vertigineuse mais alors qu'il pensait mourir en tombant de cette hauteur, le vent cessa soudainement de fouetter violemment son visage et ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit les yeux après une brève hésitation et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était stoppé. La gravité ne semblait plus avoir d'effet, le temps entier semblait figé autour de lui, ses cheveux étaient toujours en l'air pourtant il ne tombait plus, ils n'ondoyaient plus et le temps ralentissait, seules les battements de cœur semblait inatteignable. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre lorsqu'il vit le jumeaux Elladan, Elrohir et un attroupement d'elfes pétrifiés le fixant lui dans les airs et Falathar sur le sol plus pâle que la mort avec les bras tendus dans sa direction, le soutenant miraculeusement.

L'humain n'avait plus de souffle et la lueur doré instable qui s'échappait de ses deux paumes ouvertes pour le rejoindre dans les airs semblait l'épuiser et le vider de toute essence vitale. Legolas sentit la panique ressurgir lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas encore échappé à la mort et que cette dernière ne tenait qu'à un fil, si une insignifiante brindille venait briser le peu de stabilité du protégé de Mithrandir… Il mourrait.

Legolas ne lâcha plus le regard verdâtre lui transmettant un sombre mélange de fascination et de crainte. Ainsi, aux portes de la mort ; les feuilles écarlates flottant autour de lui, le vent qui soufflait intarissablement, les battements frénétiques de son cœur palpitant comme ceux d'un jeune colibri et les jungles sans fins des prunelles de Falathar ; rien n'avait finalement jamais parut aussi beau que l'univers figé en cet instant.

Puis le temps sembla reprendre ses droits et sans qu'il ne se rende compte perdus dans les landes du soulagement et de la peur mêlés comme les gouttes de pluie dans l'océan, Legolas se rendit à peine compte qu'il gisait sur l'herbe et que des elfes se précipitaient dans sa direction et celle de l'enfant mage. Il peina à apercevoir Elladan rattraper Falathar lorsque ce dernier s'écroula vidé comme seul un mort pouvait l'être et la soudaine embardée dans sa poitrine lui signifia que lui était bien vivant. De même que le picotement dans ses yeux embués, la mort ne lui avait jamais parut si effrayante et pourtant il lui sembla qu'elle était toujours présente. Poignardant où on ne l'attendait pas, Legolas n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le menacerait d'aussi près en venant dans la belle vallée. Dans le brouillard, il crut voir le regard soulagé de Tauriel et entendre les cris paniqués d'autres elfes de Fondcombe. Le nom de Falathar revint suffisament de fois pour l'éclairer et intensifier sa peur, terreur cette fois dirigée vers une autre personne.

[ ... ]

La nuit était tombée comme l'agitation du matin provoqué par l'incident lorsqu'Elrohir et Elladan allèrent se terrer dans la chambre où gisait toujours inconscient Falathar. Les jumeaux elfes n'avaient pas été autorisés à pénétrer dans la pièce depuis l'arrivée d'Elrond mais alors que les autres dormaient, ces derniers ne pouvaient fermer les yeux sans s'enquérir de l'état du petit homme auquel ils s'étaient rapidement attachés. L'acceptant quasiment comme un membre de leur petite famille de demi-elfes.

Elladan et Elrohir échangèrent un regard après avoir longuement fixé le lit, la fragilité et l'infime existence des Hommes leur apparaissait soudainement - aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Ils existaient le temps d'un battement de cils pour eux et l'histoire semblait se vouloir se répéter éternellement. Les parents de leur ancêtre à tout deux, humain et elfe, une simple promesse de souffrance.

Elladan passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de se retourner vers son frère en murmurant la question qui le taraudait depuis le levé du jour :

— Qu'est-ce que faisait Legolas dans les arbres ?

— Il chassait, répondit Elrohir comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même en se detournant de Falathar.

— Si loin des autres ? Juste au dessus de nous ?

Des pas leur parvinrent du corridor et Elrohir n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre alors qu'ils se ruaient vers la salle d'eau au coin de la chambre pour se cacher. Ils retinrent tout deux une exclamation en voyant Legolas pénétrer nerveusement dans la chambre en fouillant chaque recoin de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il était seul.

Ils virent le Prince de Mirkwood s'approcher du lit et observer longuement le visage de Falathar baigné de la lumière du soir avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la source des rayons lunaires. Une chose était dans ses mains mais les deux frères étaient trop loin pour l'apercevoir, ils virent Legolas le déposer sur la table de nuit bordant le lit avant qu'il ne tende une main hésitante visible même dans l'obscurité vers la pommette de Falathar. Elladan se sentit brusquement mal d'observer ainsi à son insu leur invité dans un moment qui semble-t-il devait rester secret. Il continua malgré tout d'observer Legolas étonné de ses agissements car le jeune elfe n'avait pas semblé apprécier le garçon dès leur rencontre. À présent, il savourait les yeux clos le contact privilégié de sa peau douce comme s'il s'agissait d'une entorse ; d'une chose qui ne se reproduirait pas.

Elrohir fit un pas et Legolas quitta immédiatement sa transe avant de partir au pas de course, ils avaient toujours su que les sens du plus jeune étaient particulièrement développés mais ils restaient toujours frappés par les démonstrations.

Legolas loin, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la table de nuit et y virent une large feuille d'arbre verte comme au premier jour.

— Une feuille de Faltháber, dit Elrohir lui même étonné par ses mots. L'arbre de feu.

Elladan prit la feuille entre ses mains puis observa Falathar curieux.

— Une feuille _verte_ résistant au feu ?

— Je n'arrive même pas savoir s'il s'agit d'un signe de paix, d'une provocation ou d'un remerciement, murmura Elrohir en prenant la feuille des mains blanches de son frère. Les Falthábers ne résistent pas seulement au feu, ils s'en nourissent et s'en servent parfois de protection.

Elladan inclina la tête quand son frère reposa la feuille à sa place et chuchota dans l'obscurité :

— Legolas ne chassait donc pas ce matin.

— Visiblement pas, acquiesça son Elrohir alors qu'ils quittaient le plus silencieusement possible la chambre. Je me demande où Legolas a bien pu obtenir une feuille d'un tel arbre.

[ ... ]

Il y avait de la beauté dans la simplicité des choses, dans la manière dont les enfants semblaient pouvoir oublier toutes leurs préoccupations d'une seconde à l'autre. De la beauté dans la joie enfantine présente même dans les grandes banalités de la vie. L'enfant pouvait sourire parce qu'il se réveillait, parce que le soleil brillait, parce que l'air était parfumé, parce que la vie était bruyante et les oiseaux beaux ; tous ces morceaux de bonheur perdaient leur effet au même rythme que la maturité venait - avec le temps.

— Falathar ? appela Gandalf qui cherchait déjà son protégé depuis un moment. Protégé qui avait d'ailleurs réussi par il ne savait quel stratagème à berner sa vigilance. Falathar !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et le vieux mage se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Pouvait-on décider ainsi de quand un jeu démarrait sans prévenir les autres joueurs ? Les enfants étaient épuisants avec leurs initiatives plus surprenantes les unes que les autres et il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

— Petit Gris ? tenta-t-il avec une mimique grinçante, il s'était finalement attaché au surnom ridicule.

— Ici ! hurla le dit Petit Gris.

Vraiment ? songea Gandalf en suivant la voix. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait, l'appeler ainsi ? Ridicule, la manière dont les enfants pouvaient ravir des sourires même aux plus irascibles avec leurs âneries.

Assis sur le sol en tailleur, Falathar regarda Godarn disparaître dans les cieux, ses larges ailes ombres l'amenant dans d'autres contrées. Ainsi vu par n'importe qui, son ami ressemblait à un mauvais présage. Son ombre géante recouvrant tout sous lui, il était aisé de trembler de frayeur en ressentant la chaleur infernale qu'il dégageait, les dragons étaient de véritables fournaises, un feu constant.

Le garçon brun redonna son attention au sol où ses doigts séparaient des mottes de terres semblant rechercher une chose en particulier, il ne réagit même pas lorsque Gandalf le rejoint, entièrement dévoué à sa tâche. Lentement une tâche sombre quitta la terre, une tige s'allongea et bourgeon aussi noir que les ténèbres germa à son bout, tout aussi sûrement le bourgeon se dévoila et lorsque les pétales s'ecartèrent tous, larges, longues et entremêlées, leur couleur rouges sanglant fit son apparition. Puis dans une explosion silencieuse - alors que les mains de Falathar toujours enfoncés dans la terre brune se retiraient - les pétales s'enflammèrent donnant naissances à un dégradé de couleurs chaudes sur les pétales immortelles.

Le regard de Falathar glissa de la fleur magique à la canne de Gandalf juste devant et il releva vivement des yeux larmoyants vers le vieil être qui sursauta.

— Comment, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sourde. Comment une chose aussi splendide peut être si mortelle ?

Gandalf se pencha vers la nouvelle fleur, née de magie juvénile.

— En effet, c'est un magnifique don mais aussi une lourde responsabilité. Falathar, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'affecte seulement toi que la magie ne doit pas être utilisée avec sagesse et modération.

Le garçon renifla bruyamment en passant une main terreuse sur son front luisant démontrant l'intensité de l'effort qu'il avait effectué en créant la plante.

— Mais soit rassuré car te vider de ta magie ne sera plus aussi risqué pour ta santé lorsque tu grandira.

Falathar hocha faiblement la tête, il savait et Gandalf lui prit la main pour l'aider à le remettre sur pied, il passa une main dans les cheveux sombres indisciplinés et le regard vert sembla se ranimer.

— En route, les Hobbits nous attendent pour l'heure du thé et nous sommes déjà bien en retard.

En effet, songea Falathar en regardant le ciel. La nuit tombait déjà et la lueur de sa fleur s'intensifiait, dangereuse.

[ ... ]

La Lothlórien le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait, tout était discret et la musique des chants d'elfes ne cessait jamais. Les semaines et les mois s'effaçaient plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa courte existence, ces derniers temps. Il se surprenait à regarder bien trop souvent en direction du Nord et ses épaules s'abaissaient sous le poid d'une charge incommensurable.

Falathar n'avait pas vu d'Elfes depuis un long moment mais il avait passé un long moment avec les Hobbits. La vie paisible et simple qu'ils menaient et la beauté de leur pays : la Comté était reposante. Il s'etait lié d'amitié avec le jeune Ceradin Touque qui semblait particulièrement friand d'aventures et de belles histoires, même si ses voisins et notamment Abribar Sacquet lui lançaient des regards inquisiteurs et désapprobateurs chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Il n'avait évidemment pas utilisé la moindre once de magie durant tout ce temps, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vallée Fondcombe lui revenait de manière assez récurrente en tant qu'avertissement. Et la sensation inquiétante qu'une chose sombre s'étendait au Nord le préoccupait, il reconnaissait la menace lorsqu'elle l'approchait et supportait déjà la charge qui lui revenait. Cette responsabilité lui convenait d'une manière étonnamment simple, son existence entière devait se résumer à ce dessein et il n'aurait aucune hésitation l'affronter.

Durant tous ces mois dans la Comté, un visage n'avait cependant pas cessé de le hanter. Legolas était partout où il allait, les feuilles d'arbres semblaient le suivre et son parfum floral tout en étant exalté avait caressé tous ses sens chaque jour qui s'était écoulé. Le brun s'était souvent demandé s'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations car son esprit n'était pas des plus lucides lorsqu'il repensait au Prince de Mirkwood ; le besoin viscérale de veiller à son bien-être qu'il ressentait l'effrayait. Falathar restait intimement ébranlé par la peur qui l'avait foudroyé lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune elfe à la chevelure blonde tomber dans le vide, son cœur avait cessé de battre, figé par la peur.

Gandalf lui avait dit qu'il l'avait recueilli un jour de pluie où le ciel était aussi gris que lui-même. Ce détail lui rappelait des orbes bleues du prince, tantôt orageux tantôt aussi clair et doux qu'un ciel d'été. Les prunelles de Legolas semblaient toujours être un raz de marée, une tempête en mer sous le tonnerre et la foudre, symbole de nature déchainée lorsqu'il le regardait, l'océan se révoltait avec violence en croisant son regard verdant.

À croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose immuable, les yeux célestes s'animaient et lui s'enflammait, ils se noyaient et brûlaient, deux choses totalement éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Toute la surface de la terre les éloignaient, ainsi se devait-il d'être, songea Falathar en sortant la feuille de Faltháber. Il la fixa avec intensité et un discret fil de lave chemina depuis la tige et se sépara parmis les sentiers dessinées sur l'organe, un feu coulant dans ses veines et une lueur embrasa la feuille sans qu'elle ne succombe pourtant d'aucune sorte.

Un son étranglé de frustration quitta la gorge de Falathar avant qu'il ne serre le poing en proie à un profond déchirement. Un simple remerciement, voilà ce qui signifiait la feuille de Legolas. La jeter était un refus et la garder était une promesse. L'enfant mage ferma les yeux et écarta chacun de ses doigts les uns à la suite des autres, la feuille glissa d'elle-même sur sa paume pour aller embrasser le sol alors qu'elle était à présent emprisonnée dans des contours noirs possédant la dureté de l'obsidienne mais la fragilité du cristal. La feuille autrefois verte et flamboyante explosa sur le sol alors qu'elle était maintenant noire et froide. Falathar eut la glaçante impression qu'il venait de jeter son cœur et frisson lui échappa alors qu'il reprenait son chemin entre les abres de la Lothlórien, foulant silencieusement le sol féerique.

— _Ton esprit a ainsi fait son choix_ , soupira une voix douce et Falathar sursauta en fouillant des yeux les bois alentours mais il n'y avait absolument personne. _Ton cœur est noble, enfant. Sois en assuré._

Que- Falathar cligna des yeux et déglutit en songeant à sa folie d'entendre des voix directement à l'intérieur de son esprit. Un doux rire porté par la brise le fit bondir d'un mètre alors qu'il passait une main sur son front cherchant une preuve tangible de sa bonne santé d'esprit.

— _Il est vrai qu'il s'agit d'une folie de prendre une décision sans l'engagement de ton cœur_ , poursuivit-elle dans un murmure presque imperceptible.

— Vous ! s'exclama Falathar à haute voix en reconnaissant la voix de Dame Galadriel.

— _Enfant,_ chantonna la voix ne semblant pas surprise _. Le destin ne frappe pas immédiatement à la porte, le temps est long, rien ne presse._

— La mort presse, répliqua Falathar perturbé, de la sueur coulait le long de son dos et le souffle lui manquait.

— _Je l'ai vu,_ murmura Galadriel en sentant son profond mal être _. Tu es clairvoyant mais nombre de choses t'échappent encore, ne laisse pas la peur t'aveugler Falathar._

— Je… n'ai… pas peur, répondit le garçon avec difficulté.

— _Pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand est-il de Legolas, que lui réserve-tu comme destin ?_

Les bras de Falathar tremblèrent et il lui sembla reprendre tous ses droits de jeunesse l'espace d'un infime moment, il était un simple enfant. Mais son esprit lui ne l'était pas, il savait, mûr et judicieux.

— Son destin ne m'appartient pas, siffla Falathar entre ses dents en arrachant presque l'herbe du sol tant ses mains étaient crispées.

— Le cœur n'oublie jamais. Les conséquences de tes actes ne pourraient changer, les marques ne disparaissent pas. Ne laisse pas la peur t'aveugler, ton cœur est noble ne l'ignore pas impunément.

Falathar cligna des paupières et il réalisa que la voix était proche et non plus dans ses esprit, il se redressa une peu moins accablé et croisa le légendaire regard de Dame Galadriel alors qu'elle lui tendait un objet. Il fixa d'un regard pâle la feuille de Faltháber, aussi verte qu'à son réveil dans la vallée du seigneur Elrond. Il ne songea même pas à chercher comment par Ilúvatar, Dame Galadriel lui avait rendu la vie et s'éloigna d'un pas, troublé.

— Tu ne sais pas tout des elfes, Falathar ami des dragons. Le dit ami des dragons ne s'étonna pas encore une fois de ses connaissances. La douleur ne sera jamais moindre mais elle peut-être pire, c'est un gouffre sans fin, expliqua-t-elle doucement mais ses mots lui tranchèrent la gorge, lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle.

— N'intervenez pas, implora-t-il d'une voix hésitante à peine plus perceptible que le silence.

— Sois en assuré, répéta la reine de la Lothlórien en déposant délicatement la feuille dans ses mains tremblantes sous l'émotion. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la tâche sombre au cœur de cette dernière, le sceau de sa destruction, une marque définitive et inexcusable.

Il voulait éviter la peine mais le pouvait-il ? La pauvre feuille semblait souffrir entre ses mains, avait-il été aveuglé par la peur en la détruisant ? Falathar soupira en caressant la feuille blessée, ce besoin viscérale prenait de l'ampleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine écrasant tout autre chose. Il lui hurlait de s'éloigner tout en lui sussurant de s'approcher. Son cœur état volage et ne suivait réellement que ce qui lui plaisait, agissant avec tant d'égoïsme que l'esprit avait parfois bien du mal à ramener l'ordre.

Le désordre en cet instant apparaissait plus attrayant que la flamme pour un papillon, avec ses charmes de fruit défendu. Falathar ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, qu'avait-il de noble dans tout cela ?


	5. Strengths and Weakness Of Each - V

**Note :** _Sindar_ , vient du peuple d'elfes de Thranduil appelé les manteaux gris, et le père de Legolas est le dernier grand roi Sindar. Sindar = Gris ou manteau gris en elfique. D'où _sindarin_.

_

 **Chapitre V : Strengths and Weakness Of Each.**

 _"C'est cela l'amour, tout donner tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour."_

Albert Camus.

_

 _« C'est ainsi qu'Haloitë s'étalant sur les grains de sable rejoignit Ilweran colorant les cieux. La mer dansante et l'arc-en-ciel teintant s'allièrent sous les rayons d'Ardamírë, le fils du soleil réchauffant, pour recueillir chez les jeunes elfes le premier de leurs nombreux rires. »_

Legolas repoussa le vieux livre de contes en relevant des yeux piquants vers le plafond après sa lecture épineuse. Pourquoi donc la mer, un arc-en-ciel et le fils du soleil abandonneraient tout pour recueillir le rire d'elfes ? Il observa les pages poussiéreuses notant les pages manquantes et celles effacées par le temps. L'objet en lui-même ne l'intéressait absolument pas, ce qui l'avait fasciné était l'illustration sur la première page. Une jungle tropical, dense et humide grouillante d'animaux sauvages plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Des mammifères dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé et la plupart considérerait les Hommes et les Elfes comme des repas.

L'un d'eux était nommé dans le vieil ouvrage, une gigantesque bête brune orangée et marbrée de noires avec des canines semblant plus tranchantes que des sabres sortant de sa gueule. Le Tigern prédateur de la jungle était l'un des plus redoutable, à la fois fascinant et dangereux. La jungle présente dans les yeux de Falathar semblait également infernale, un terrain inconnu sineux où le danger rodait constamment. Une note sous le somptueux dessin attira son regard, cette dernière disait en vieil elfique : _« Le Tigern est dit anéantisseur d'étrangers, je rêve d'aller même au péril de ma vie affronter la jungle. »_

Quel souhait étrange était-ce là de courir à sa mort. Malgré lui, le Prince resongea à ce qu'il s'était passé à Fondcombe, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Longs mois au cours desquels, il avait découvert le manque sur toutes ses facettes, de son visage le plus beau au plus détestable. Songer à une personne était beau, ressentir le manque était épouvantable. L'impression d'avoir laissé quelque chose de primordiale et le regretter amèrement. Legolas n'avait rien laissé mais il ressentait cette même aigreur assombrissant au fil des mois son humeur joyeuse au près des autres elfes. Le temps semblait avoir suivi son rythme même s'il savait que c'était une chose naturelle contrairement à ce que lui ressentait. L'hiver était tombé apportant avec lui la neige et la glace, recouvrant tout de son large manteau blanc.

Legolas ferma les yeux, le visage de Falathar lui revenant à l'esprit avec tellement de clarté qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir tatoué sous ses paupières. Les flammes dans ses yeux verts, les cheveux noirs ondoyant sous le vent, les lèvres pleines et le sourire resplendissant. Ces sentiments étaient confus, il ne ressentait aucune haine plutôt de la colère avec un semblant d'affection étrange et saisissante. L'ambiguïté de cette dernière le laissait plus perplexe que toute autre chose, aimait-il réellement Falathar au point que son absence lui retourne constamment les tripes ? L'aimait-il comme il aimait Tauriel et le reste de ses amis les plus proches ? Mais Falathar et lui n'étaient pas proches, ils se côtoyaient à peine. D'où avaient bien pu surgir le désordre de son esprit et l'affolement de son cœur ? Cela avait de quoi le mettre dans l'embarras car son affection ne souhaitait pas être réprimée aussi incongrue soit-elle. Legolas avait de nombreux amis, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'être avec Falathar ?

Quelle question stupide, il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il suffisait de croiser le regard du fils d'Hommes pour qu'une inextinguible colère bouillante le prenne d'assaut. Être ami avec homme ? Avec des êtres à l'existence plus courte qu'un battement de cœur ? Un être qui disparaîtrait si tôt que son affection lui serait confié ? Legolas était bien loin d'être ignare ou naïf, il ne voulait aucunement perdre ses amis alors ces amis resterait de ceux capable de l'accompagner aussi longtemps qu'il le serait nécessaire. C'était injuste, il le savait mais peu importait. Cette colère sourde contre lui-même et l'esprit de feu s'essouflerait d'elle-même, comme cette affection jaillit de nulle part se déversant comme un mortel venin sucré dans ses veines.

Une image lui revint brusquement en lui faisant l'effet d'une gifle, celle de Falathar gisant sur son lit presque mort après lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il pensa à la feuille de Faltháber, cette dernière l'avait pratiquement ruiné en possession mais son père n'en avait rien su et c'était le plus important. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il se rappela l'absence de réaction négative de son père lorsqu'il eut vent de son escapade à Fondcombe et bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas, cet état de fait était inquiétant. Son père n'était pas du genre à oublier, au contraire de lui, il se souvenait de tout, les moindres détails de son existence. Et il lui avait formellement interdit d'approcher Falathar.

Avec un soupir, il reprit l'ouvrage à la couverture en feuilles de Bamzon parfumés et l'ouvrit encore une fois en espérant ne pas tomber sur la mer ou le ciel mais plutôt sur la terre et le feu qu'elle contenait.

C'est ainsi que Thranduil retrouva son fils en le rejoignant dans sa chambre, son regard se posa premièrement sur les draps du lit nouvellement _verts_ puis sur le grand tapis à présent _vert_ d'herbe au lieu du brun précédent. Il s'attarda sur les rideaux bordant la baie vitrée _verts_ au lieu du blanc habituel partout dans la maison puis enfin sur la tunique _verte_ de son fils et ses chaussures _vertes_.

Le roi retroussa le nez pour la énième fois, il avait bien sûr remarqué ces changements peu subtiles au cours des semaines et les premiers mots qu'avaient échangés son fils et le protégé de Mithrandir lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il n'avait plus entendu parler de ce dernier depuis l'année précédente et cette obsession pour le vert de son fils lui semblait de très mauvaise augure. Le vert était l'une des couleurs favorites de sa dulcinée et il partageait son avis, Legolas en tenait d'ailleurs son nom mais il y avait bien assez de vert à l'extérieur. Sans commenter ce désastre de couleur vert, Thranduil entra dans la pièce.

— Legolas.

L'elfe en vert releva la tête de son livre, surpris de voir son père et se redressa poliment en refermant son livre.

— J'ai eu vent que Tauriel ne t'as pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et que la poussière s'installe sur ton carquois et tes flèches.

Legolas alla d'un pied à l'autre les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures qu'il semblait trouver particulièrement captivants. Thranduil soupira et le rejoignit à travers la pièce silencieuse.

— Cela m'ennuyait, dit finalement l'elfe en vert.

— Ton activité favorite _t'ennuyait_ , dit son père d'une voix si polaire que Legolas ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Ton amie Tauriel _t'ennuyait_ ?

Le petit elfe déglutit, bien sûr que non, Tauriel ne l'ennuirait jamais ! Mais les mots restèrent à sa plus grande frustration coincés dans sa gorge.

Le roi l'attrapa par le bras et lui intimant rudement de le suivre ; Legolas se sentit défaillir, fallait-il vraiment qu'après des mois de silence que son père laisse finalement sa colère lui échapper ? Il n'eût aucune réaction lorsqu'il fut déposé sur le plus gros des cerfs géant de Mirkwood, les gestes de son père contenait une absence de délicatesse inhabituelle envers sa personne alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire présente même dans ses plus grandes colères. Legolas enserra avec force le crin brun de l'animal lorsque ce dernier s'élança à toute vitesse le faisant chanceler de gauche à droite à chaque impulsion, son père l'attrapa de justesse par la taille avec une irritation tout de même palpable en voyant la difficulté de son fils à tenir sur l'immense bête.

Legolas avait terriblement froid et il n'était pas sûr que la température soit la seule responsable. Hésitant, il leva timidement les yeux vers son père lorsque l'animal sembla prendre une rythme moins dangereux et réprima une certaine admiration. Son père semblait inébranlable, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, ses yeux étaient impénétrables et sa couronne resplendissante tenait fermement sur sa tête, ses cheveux blonds volaient derrière lui comme des rideaux d'or alors que le vent glacial de l'hiver s'abattait sur eux. Il était inébranlable, ne cillant pas à la morsure brutale du froid sur sa peau blanche, aucun des mouvements brusque de leur monture ne semblait le déranger, son regard de givre était fixé droit devant lui - vers leur destination.

Legolas tenta en vain de l'imiter en regardant les milliers de flocons s'échappant des cieux pour rejoindre la terre, la main de son père se ressera et il remarqua que le paysage se ternissait. Des roches jaillisaient de nulle part, les arbres se tordaient comme en proie à une torture constante et leurs branches tombaient vers le sol semblant épuisés. Les arbres harassés devenait de plus en plus effrayant et de plus en plus malade alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs, Legolas n'était jamais allé aussi loin des les bois et à juste titre. Cette partie de Mirkwood n'était pas très fréquenté, seules les plus vieux elfes s'y rendaient et cela restait rare. Il frissona lorsqu'une habitation à moitié recouvert de terre et de végétation apparut, l'endroit semblait insalubre et délaissé.

Il ne remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté que lorsque son père le tira brusquement de sa contemplation en le soulevant de leur monture comme s'il avait pesé le poid d'une brindille. Legolas détestait cela, il détestait cette partie de la forêt, il détestait le froid pesant qui l'habitait et il détestait la manière dont les arbres semblait souffrir en silence autour de lui.

Son père le prit par le poignet, le faisant avancer malgré sa faible résistance jusque devant la vieille bâtisse à moitié en ruine. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais où ? Il se perdrait stupidement s'il se mettait à courir maintenant sans parler de l'humiliation qu'il s'infligerait. L'elfe en vert se contenta de fixer la porte ronde en bois délabré, son père semblait attendre quelque chose de lui alors il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique. Il frappa à la porte trois petits coups et cette dernière se déplaça dans un grincement tellement sinitre qu'il l'obligea en s'entourer avec ses bras pour ne pas trembler. Une légère pression sur son épaule le poussa à faire quelque pas sans pour autant le rassurer. L'endroit paraissait mort et il n'avait jamais vu de lieu aussi macabre parmis les elfes bien qu'il admette qu'il était relativement jeune.

À l'intérieur l'endroit semblait plus chaud bien que l'on sentait que la mort y avait été particulièrement présente, la vieille maison avait été construite comme celles des Hommes et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les elfes pouvaient dormir à la belle étoiles s'ils le désiraient, ils étaient moins sensible à la nature que les Hommes, ils étaient en parfaite communion avec elle. Ici, tout avait été construit pour l'isolement. Un feu était allumé dans un trou sur l'un des murs, encore une manière de faire d'Hommes ; comme dans les livres, ils avaient des cheminées dans leurs maisonettes.

Il se figea dans l'entrée lorsque la poussière présente dans l'air lui tomba dessus en une fine pellicule grisâtre et répugnante. Une présence dans l'ombre le fit sursauter et il remarqua seulement maintenant que son père n'était pas avec lui, les ombres des arbres produit par le feu semblaient vouloir l'attaquer avec virulence. Il se retourna prêt à décamper lorsqu'une voix douce et agréable dans l'ombre lui parla.

— Bonsoir, Legolas.

La politesse semblait surfaite ici et le Prince de Mirkwood se retourna vers son origine. Assis dans ce qui semblait être un fauteuil mais la difformité de l'objet recouvert d'un drap blanc donnait l'impression d'une chose vivante se mouvant discrètement dans la lumière blafarde du feu de cheminée. Un elfe y était, arborant une expression sereine alors que son visage était orienté vers la cheminée.

— Mon nom est Vanrim. J'ai souvent conversé avec ton père ces dernières années.

À ces paroles, Legolas se rassura, s'il parlait avec le roi de Mirkwood, il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Retrouvant tout son courage, il s'approcha de la cheminée avant de se pétrifier lorsque le visage de l'elfe lui apparut clairement. Vanrim se disait aussi d'une grande beauté.

— Surpris, jeune elfe ? l'interrogea doucement l'elfe avec un sourire amer, sa voix était sublime et Legolas songea qu'il devait être un elfe chanteur.

Mais son visage… Legolas ferma difficilement les yeux, refusant catégoriquement d'en voir plus.

— Oh non, ne fermez pas les yeux Altesse, chuchota l'elfe avec semblant d'ironie désagréable.

— Co… Comment pouvez-vous, tenta de demander Legolas mais sa voix chevrotante l'obligea à se taire, il ne voulait pas voir ni même savoir.

— J'ai perdu la vue, il y a bien longtemps. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'insulte que vous me faîtes en n'osant me voir. Je suis un vieil elfe et je vois par bien des manières.

Legolas déglutit et fixa le sol délabré avec intensité. Vanrim dit de son nom la grande beauté, avait un visage balafré des plus marqué qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir en ce monde. Une immense et profonde cicatrice traversait son visage d'une beauté encore saisissante malgré tout, la balafre allait du front en passant par l'œil gauche avant de disparaître sur sa gorge, une autre plus effacée fendait sa lèvre en se séparant au niveau de la joue en branche d'arbres ternes et ses yeux étaient entièrement grisés par la cécité. Legolas n'avait jamais vu d'elfes aveugles, ce n'était absolument pas commun ou même normal, car c'était là un maux d'Hommes.

— Tu dois probablement avoir compris qu'il s'agit de la maison de quelques Hommes où plutôt d'une femme de leur race, dit l'elfe aveugle en regardant le feu sans même véritablement le voir.

Legolas ne dit rien, observant la danse macabre des arbres torturés sur les murs fissurés de la maisonette.

— Elle est morte, il y a 1193 ans, huit mois, dix-sept jours et trente-deux… maintenant trente-trois minutes.

— Une humaine a vécu parmis les elfes de Mirkwood, murmura Legolas n'arrivant pas y croire.

— Elle a vécu avec moi parmis nous durant près d'un siècle. Retiens donc cela, cher ami. J'ai perdu la vue après avoir passé plus de milles années à la pleurer.

— Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que je retienne cela ? le questionna Legolas en relevant vivement la tête, intimement certain qu'il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que j'eusse perdu la vue, souffla Vanrim sans répondre à sa question et il parut soudainement beaucoup moins serein. J'ai simplement eu le malheur de ne pouvoir la rejoindre.

Vanrim souffrait et absolument tout l'entourant en était le pâle reflet.

[ ... ]

Le seigneur Elrond déposa délicatement la lettre argentée du roi des manteaux gris sur sa table. Il caressa la plume qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme si ce seul geste lui permettait de voir plus clairement les choses qui l'inquiétaient. Avec un infime soupir, il se dirigea vers la baie où il avait une vue immédiate sur ses enfants. Elladan semblait déterminé à faire tomber Elrohir de son cheval alors que la plus jeune Arwen revenue récemment de son voyage d'apprentissage avec les elfes Guérisseurs s'attaquait par derrière à Elladan. La petite famille ainsi réunis ne semblait pas se rendre compte du spectacle ridicule qu'ils donnaient aux autres habitants de la vallée. Lorsqu'Elladan tomba dans la boue sous le rire éclatant d'Arwen, Elrond dût secouer la tête pour ne pas sourire à la moue déconfite de son fils recouvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Les rires d'Elrohir et Arwen s'étranglèrent brutalement aux profits de cris écoeurés et indignés lorsqu'Elladan entama sa vengeance en s'essuyant sur les membres de sa famille sans aucune retenue.

Elrond retourna à sa lettre lorsque ses enfants disparurent parmis les regards ébahis de leurs voisins. Le roi Thranduil lui faisait part d'une chose inquiétante prenant de l'ampleur au Nord. Mirkwood étant - bien que gigantesque tant en largeur qu'en longueur - très au Nord, elle serait donc la première touchée en cas de menace ce que son voisin ne prenait pas à la légère. Le seigneur de Fondcombe passa une main sur son visage en proie au doute, devait-il s'inquiéter ou seulement voir là, un excès de vigilance chez le roi Sindar ? S'il agissait et envoyait quelques uns de ses elfes s'enquérir en personne pour lui de ce nouveau venu dans le Nord, ne risquait-il pas des déclencher les hostilités avec les Hommes ? Ces derniers ne semblaient toujours pas enclin à que les elfes s'approchent de leurs territoires et cet état de fait était réciproque.

Avec une certaine gravité, il se rappela du mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait pris en Lothlórien lorsque Mithrandir avait souhaité leur présenter cet enfant l'année précédente. Ses fils semblait s'être profondément liés d'amitié avec le petit homme, chaque fois qu'il venait leur rendre visite ils semblaient devenir plus immatures et impatients qu'ils l'étaient habituellement. Il se souvint de leur manque de vigilance avec leurs invités et grimaça en se rappelant à quel point ses relations avec le roi de Mirkwood s'étaient détériorées après l'incident qui avait pratiquement coûté la vie au jeune Prince, Legolas n'était d'ailleurs pas revenu depuis au grand désarroi de ses fils. Mithrandir avait lui semblé particulièrement secoué par ce qui lui avait été conté, il n'avait tenu rigueur à personne de l'incident mais était resté suffisamment silencieux et pensif pour inquiéter le seigneur de Fondcombe.

Les choses évoluaient, il ne pouvait agir mais rester inactif sonnerait le glas définitif d'une bonne entente avec le roi Thranduil, pas que leurs relations aient été un jour des plus solides. La reine de la Lothlórien avait après tout été catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas agir maintenant et Elrond savait que les conseils de Galadriel étaient à prendre en compte bien qu'il ne soient pas toujours promesse de paix et de tranquillité. Ils seraient bientôt menacés mais pour l'heure, il ne ferait rien et le roi de la grande Mirkwood en ferait probablement de même. Le cœur tranquille, il se déplaça jusque son bureau prenant un parchemin vierge en resongeant rapidement que Mithrandir s'entretenait à l'heure actuelle avec le mage Saruman et que son protégé était par ce fait entre les mains de Galadriel en Lothlórien. Elrond prit un deuxième parchemin, cette fois à l'intention de Galadriel et Celeborn.

[ ... ]

Falathar n'osait respirer. Il craignait que le simple fait d'inspirer ne le trahisse, lui et sa déchéance. Il était caché dans les buissons s'embarassant de milliers de questions tantôt absurdes tantôt effrayantes pour comprendre la nature de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir en ces lieux. Il savait que c'était là quelque chose de puissant, inextinguible et terrassant. Ces sentiments étaient à la fois simples et complexes, il ne savait presque rien de l'elfe en vert appart qu'il voulait, qu'il devait par dessus tout le protéger et lui éviter de souffrir. S'il venait à disparaître, le Prince en souffrirait-il réellement ? Si Legolas venait à disparaître, lui ne saurait comment il y réagirait, il n'était pas faible mais le savait profondément ancré en lui, cela serait atroce. En souffrirait-il de la manière dont-il souffrirait s'il venait à perdre Elladan et Elrohir, ou s'il venait à perdre Gandalf qui l'avait accompagné jusque à chaque instant de sa courte vie ? Non, il lui semblait que c'était different pas plus ou moins important mais plus effrayant car ces sentiments étaient nés du néant absolu.

Falathar soupira avant de se frapper rudement le front en comprenant qu'il venait de trahir la position qu'il maintenait depuis des heures. Quel idiot. Il vit Legolas se figer entièrement son arc tendu toujours enfoncé dans sa joue alors que la flèche s'apprêtait à fendre l'air pour terasser sa cible.

— Qui est là ? Que voulez-vous ?

Falathar se pétrifia en perdant toute la confiance qu'il arborait en venant ici, il ne répondit pas. Le fils du roi de Mirkwood savait être intimidant finalement mais, il n'avait pas peur, cela était embarrassant et amusant. Avec une nouvelle détermination aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin, il tendit la main pour écarter les branches mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Legolas semblait humer l'air autour de lui. En l'espace d'une seconde, une flèche tranchante et menaçante fut tendue dans sa direction. Surpris, il ne parvint pas à retenir un mouvement de recul ce qui lui valut de s'emmeler lamentablement les pieds dans les racines.

— Falathar.

L'enfant mage ne saurait dire ce qui l'inquiéta le plus ; la profonde horreur contenue dans la voix alors qu'elle prononçait son nom, le soudain tremblement de la flèche tendue dans sa direction alors que son propriétaire était l'un des meilleurs archers ou le fait que Legolas fit trois bond en arrière en manquant de tomber par terre.

Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait en venant ici en grande tête brûlée. Cette horreur dans le regard bleu de Legolas, cette expression terrifiée comme s'il avait été le mal personnifié resterait probablement gravée dans son esprit. Falathar eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'être réduit en charpie et il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait reculer. Il ne pouvait revulser quelqu'un avec tant de violence. Devait-il s'en aller ? Cela n'avait rien de naturel, il ne rebrousserait pas chemin, peu importait à quel point cela était égoïste, il ne pouvait ignorer son cœur lorsqu'il se lamentait d'une telle manière. Legolas ne le détestait pas et il n'avait pas peur de lui, peut-être cette réaction avait-elle une autre explication ? Falathar l'espérait.

— Bonjour, tenta-t-il avec la politesse qui manquait au protagoniste blond.

Le garçon ne manqua pas la virulente colère qui ravaga les orbes célestes lorsqu'il parla et plutôt que de l'effrayer la manière dont l'elfe le foudroya du regard lui remit du baume au cœur. Parce que la tempête instable eut raison de la peur et de l'horreur, les joues blanches s'incendièrent alors que la colère semblait s'intensifier au rythme des secondes.

Falather écarta les branches du buisson pour se dévoiler entièrement à Legolas qui ne perdit pas de temps pour rencocher sa flèche dans sa direction.

— Que veux-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il en détachant méticuleusement chaque mot qu'il prononça pour y maintenir un ton égal.

Falathar ne sembla pas faire grande mesure de la menace qu'il tendait vers lui où peut-être était-ce le tremblement persistant de sa main qui le rendait moins menaçant. Dans ce cas, ne devrait-il pas être effrayé par l'idée qu'un seul tremblement et la flèche pouvait lui traverser le crâne ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit l'enfant mage avec une sincérité désarmante.

Oui, que voulait-il réellement finalement ?


	6. Need To Keep Up The Pace - VI

**Chapitre VI : Need To Keep Up The Pace.**

 _"Le silence, ce rythme d'éternité que prend parfois l'instant présent."_

G. Raymond

_

Les battements de son cœur semblaient suivre un tempo, trois battements puis une pause et deux autres avant qu'une parole ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Musique sinistre qui l'avait hanté nuit et jour depuis sa rencontre avec Vanrim.

Mort. Danger. Souffrance.

Amertume et Déchéance.

Un traumatisme ancré en lui. Là encore la musique semblait reprendre mais il n'y avait plus de pause son cœur battait la chamade d'un rythme plus soutenu que le galop fougueux d'un cheval de course. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dangereusement et un chaos discontinu, plus bruyant qu'une cacophonie régnait dans son esprit. Une migraine lui lançait depuis son réveil et la seule chose que Legolas arrivait à retrouver dans la débâcle était sa colère - familière.

Par tous les Valars, jamais si grande colère ne l'avait foudroyé. Il en était rendu muet alors qu'il fixait l'enfant mage devant lui venu en leurs terres sans raison. Sa main se ressera sur son arc, si son père apprenait qu'il était ici, il craignait pour sa tête, jamais personne n'avait pénétré Mirkwood sans y être invité. Il était entré comme un voleur dans la noble Mirkwood et pensait qu'il n'allait pas être chassé ? Lorsque Falathar esquissa un autre pas, il lui lança le regard le plus sombre qu'il n'ai jamais lancé et cela sembla arrêter l'humain.

— Va-t-en, ordonna Legolas en abaissant finalement son arc en ne voyant en l'humain aucune menace.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de l'humain avant qu'il ne croise son regard, le Prince de Mirkwood aurait affirmé sans aucun doute que son cœur venait de se fracasser contre sa cage thoracique. À plusieurs reprises.

— Je n'irai nulle part, répondit Falathar d'un ton faussement léger, une horrible imitation de l'Istar Mithrandir. En réalité, je suis venu pour une raison, ajouta-t-il en redressant la tête.

Finalement, il y avait bien une raison. Legolas plissa les yeux méfiant lorsque l'humain passa une main dans sa poche et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en reconnaissant le feuille de Faltháber qu'il lui présenta. Il rangea sa flèche dans sans son carquois en reculant comme brûlé par la seule vue de l'innocente feuille.

— Je pense qu'il est inconvenant de chasser la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie.

— Je te remercie, dit sèchement Legolas irrité par les émotions vives et incompréhensibles qui le traversaient. Maintenant, s'il-te-plait, va-t-en.

L'éprouvant pincement qu'il ressentit en voyant le visage de l'humain se décomposer le secoua et il se mordit la lèvre intérieure pour ne pas s'excuser. Falathar n'était pas désagréable aujourd'hui, il ne semblait même pas avoir dans l'intention de l'insulter, seul lui l'était et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

— C'était une mauvaise idée, marmonna soudainement l'humain avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

— Attend ! cria-t-il en le poursuivant.

Legolas se maudit, que faisait-il donc ?

 _Je t'interdis formellement de l'approcher._

Les mots de son père n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre, il était certain que son tiraillement devait transparaître sur son visage, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il s'en aille ?

Falathar se retourna avec un sourire si rayonnant pour sa personne que le Prince perdit l'espace d'un instant toute raison. Comment pouvait-on qualifier ça d'insignifiant ou de nuisible ? La chaleur qui l'enveloppa à la vue de ce sourire lumineux n'était pas insignifiante, la manière de son estomac se contracta n'était absolument pas insignifiante. Les millions de pierres précieuses qui brillaient dans les yeux verts natures de l'humain n'avaient rien d'insignifiantes - tout comme les tambours qu'elles créèrent dans sa poitrine.

Legolas ne parvint pas à retenir un petit sourire conquis et les yeux verts s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire. Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et pût voir que Falathar s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur un tronc derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers lui quelque peu troublé pour poser la question qui le laissait perplexe.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu à Mirkwood ?

— Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux que tu étais en parfaite santé.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et regarda curieusement l'humain. Devait-il vraiment rechercher une quelconque logique de la part d'un humain qui avait été élevé par l'Istar Mithrandir lui-même ?

— Pourquoi ne serais-je pas en bonne santé ? demanda-t-il. C'est plutôt à toi que cette question devrait être posée, j'ai su que me sauver t'avais particulièrement atteint.

À sa grande surprise, les joues de Falathar s'enflammèrent avant qu'il ne secoue la tête faisant virvolter ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Legolas fut pétrifié par sa brusque envie de les caresser lorsque l'humain se pencha pour observer le duvet neigeux de l'hiver. Il regarda l'humain se redresser en reprenant son teint de peau hâlé et doré naturel, puis une tristesse mélancolique sembla passer dans le regard verdâtre alors qu'il regardait les cibles éparpillées entre les arbres plus haut. Il lui sembla qu'il fuyait son regard mais Legolas ne comprenait pas la raison de sa gêne.

— J'aurais bien aimé apprendre à tirer des flèches, murmura-t-il songeur avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres dans un veine tentative des les aplatir. Tentait-il d'ignorer sa question ?

— Pourquoi-

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question prit au dépourvu par le brusque mouvement que fit Falathar lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui. Il ravala des mots en voyant l'intensité du regard émeraude abruptement posé sur lui.

— Je suis venu jusque Mirkwood pour te proposer de m'accompagner voir de belles choses, déclara-t-il habilement comme s'il s'agissait de paroles ayant une importance capitale.

Legolas ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler sa surprise et fixa Falathar comme s'il avait deux têtes au lieu d'une avant de secouer silencieusement la tête.

— Nous sommes entourés par les belles choses, affirma-t-il se retournant vers les somptueux arbres blancs pour démontrer la véracité de ses mots.

— Non, je voudrais te montrer les vrai belles choses.

Le prince haussa un sourcil et passa une main sur la sombre végétation de la forêt, nue sous la neige. Il s'entraînait depuis des heures à pratiquer l'art favoris des elfes combattants de Mirkwood.

— Pas celles que l'on contemple simplement, expliqua doucement Falathar sans prêter attention à son silence. Mais celles que l'on écoute et que l'on respire, Legolas. Je te parle des belles choses que l'on goûte et que l'on ressent avec passion.

— J'ai déjà goûté nombre de beaux fruits, répliqua seulement l'elfe en quittant des yeux les ancestrales cimes d'arbres dépouillés de leurs épais feuillages par la rudesse de l'hiver.

— Alors tu n'as pas à être effrayé, dit le le fils des Hommes en lui tendant une main.

Un geste si banal et pourtant empli de belles promesses. Le prince de Mirkwood l'observa longuement alors que les paroles de Vanrim lui revenaient comme portées par le vent.

 _J'ai simplement eu le malheur de ne pouvoir la rejoindre._

Mais cela était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas souffrir de l'amitié que lui proposait l'humain par ce geste ? Cela était différent de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Mais voulait-il vraiment de cette amitié ? Les Hommes étaient nuisibles avec l'existence plus infime dans le temps qu'un battement de cil. Legolas releva les yeux vers Falathar afin de les sonder jusque l'âme, il voulait y trouver quelque chose, il avait besoin d'y retrouver cette chose qui mettrait fin à toutes ses inquiétudes. Il se perdit dans la jungle dense et mystérieuse, irrésistiblement attirée par les flammes dansantes des prunelles émeraude.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il savait devoir y voir là un danger des plus immédiats mais il ne parvint à voir dans le brasier qu'une douce chaleur, chassant d'une caresse toutes ses inquiétudes. La sérénité qu'il ressentit en observant les feu incandescent lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il avait passé tout ce temps tourmenté. Falathar semblait être la solution à son bonheur, pouvait-il songer à l'ignorer lorsqu'elle lui était si facilement offert ? Pourquoi faire, cela semblait futile, inutile, il ne risquait absolument rien.

Après une énième hésitation, Legolas posa sa main sur celle chaude et innocente de Falathar, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il scellait là, son destin.

Le garçon aux yeux verts serra délicatement sa prise sur la main du jeune elfe blond comme les rayons du soleil, il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe. Et sans que personne ne le sache les deux silhouettes disparurent silencieusement dans une brise chaude qui fit fondre la neige autour d'eux.

[ ... ]

Glorfindel était un elfe plutôt joyeux, il était extrêmement poli et intelligent. Du moins suffisamment pour ne pas être regardé comme s'il avait été un enfant mais ne reste qu'il était très jeune. Il atteindrait bientôt la troisième centaine d'années et vous n'étiez considéré comme une personne à écouter avec attention tant que vous n'aviez pas au moins un six siècles.

En clair, Glorfindel s'ennuyait complètement, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec les plus vieux et les plus jeunes n'avaient visiblement pas envie de réflexion avant leurs 800 ans. La plupart fabulaient seulement sur quand ils rencontrerait leur destinée, la personne qui rendrait leurs vies d'immortels moins dévoué à l'enrichissement de l'esprit. Glorfindel n'était pas comme eux, il avait compris qu'il aurait au moins quatre millénaires ans lorsqu'il rencontrerait l'amour de sa vie alors il n'en avait que faire. Honnêtement, il y avait bien plus important que l'amour dans la vie, vous ne croyez pas ?

L'elfe blond rêvait de partir à l'aventure mais ses parents ne le laisserait pas partir avant de longs siècles alors en attendant tristement d'être considéré comme un adulte entier, il lisait. Il avait obtenu du Seigneur Elrond le droit d'entrer dans la bibliothèque la plus riche en Terre du Milieu mais il avait bien évidemment pratiquement tout lu. Il savait que l'Istar Saruman dont il avait entendu le nom par hasard possédait également nombre de documents fascinants mais encore une fois qui oserait frapper à la porte de l'illustre personnage pour faire de la lecture ? Bien qu'il soit un combattant aguerri portant fièrement son prénom, Glorfindel était loin d'être effronté malgré son désir furieux d'aller voir le monde entier. Loin de la belle vallée de Fondcombe où il était né, plus loin que la Lórien où il avait pu partir en accompagnant le Messager du Seigneur Elrond.

L'elfe au prénom signifiant bien casque d'or était assis dans une clairière paisible dans l'intention de relire les aventures d'un elfe ayant traversé l'océan pour rejoindre le sud lorsque l'inimaginable s'est produit. Un dragon ! Glorfindel avait vu un dragon ! Par Ilúvatar lui-même, les dragons étaient tous morts depuis des lustres !

Dans un premier temps, une ombre géante s'était abattue sur lui et lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers le ciel pour voir ce qui gênait sa lecture. Glorfindel s'était pétrifié de stupeur en voyant l'immense masse noir planant dans les cieux, les ailes gargantuesque envoyaient des volées d'air chaud sur les arbres qui en perdaient toute leur neige.

Puis, le dragon avait disparu remontant plus haut jusque disparaître dans les nuages. Alors comme vous vous y attendait, Glorfindel s'était rué chez le seigneur de son pays pour lui déclarer ce qu'il s'était passé en chutant plusieurs fois par son empressement sur le chemin, toujours la face contre neige. Pourquoi les arbres devaient-ils obligatoirement avoir des racines ?

— Je pense que tu as passé trop de temps à lire sous le soleil, avait répondu le Seigneur Elrond après avoir vu le jeune elfe débarquer échevelé et enneigé dans son bureau pour déballer tout un récit loufoque sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois.

— Non ! avait crié le blond estomaqué. Je vous assure, mon seigneur ! Un dragon a survolé Fondcombe !

Ils étaient en hiver, de quel soleil parlait-il ? Il faisait gris clair et pas une once de bleu n'était visible dans ciel.

Glorfindel pensa : ce qui s'était déroulé par la suite resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. L'austère seigneur de Fondcombe s'était esclaffé, cela avait été discret et léger mais parfaitement terrifiant. On avait ri de lui ! Glorfindel ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait remarqué en sortant du bureau qu'il avait l'air d'avoir traversé une tempêtes, ses longues tresses d'or s'étaient emmêlées et de la neige le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, Glorfindel s'était souvenu horrifié de la manière dont il avait balancé le précieux livre qu'il souhaitait dans la neige humide et n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps avant de se remettre à courir.

— Ne faîtes pas cette grimace ! lança Elladan en observant Izilbéth chanter avec ses frères et sœurs dans la salle des repas commune.

— Oui, je vois également des dragons, ajouta Gondolin à sa droite en gloussant de manière très déplaisante pour ses pauvres oreilles pointues.

Avait-il donc rendu tous les elfes qu'il cotoyait immatures en leur contant la chose la plus incroyable qui était arrivée dans sa vie ?

— Uniquement dans mes rêves, ajouta Gondolin d'un ton taquin en riant follement amusée par la situation.

Cela recommençait, toute la table fut hilare autour de sa grande personne. Glordindel soupira alors qu'une nouvelle grimace prenait de l'ampleur sur son beau visage. Une chose était certaine, il avait vu un dragon et peu importait s'il perdait toute crédibilité aux yeux des plus anciens en l'affirmant. Il ne plierait pas genoux car il était parfaitement sain d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe blond quitta la salle des repas communs de Fondcombe après s'être nourri convenablement et se fit un devoir de ne pas sursauter lorsqu'un vieil être gris de la tête aux pieds avec une longue pipe et un chapeau pointu apparut brutalement devant lui.

— Bonsoir, Glorfindel. J'ai ouïe dire que tu avais aperçu un dragon, est-ce vrai ?

[ ... ]

Legolas avait l'impression d'être enveloppé par Falathar l'espace d'un instant, tout avait son odeur, son essence, sa couleur flamboyante. Il avait également l'impression de flotter dans un bain chaud, d'être entouré d'une couverture chaude au milieu du néant. Lorsque la terre revint sous ses pieds, il se fit violence pour ne pas sursauter car il tenait toujours la main chaude de l'humain. Il n'eût pas peur lorsque la froideur hivernal revint s'abattre sur lui comme un fouet de glace et prit un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux croisant immédiatement le regard de Falathar qui s'avança vers lui.

— Avant tout les belles choses sont inédites, n'est-ce pas ?

Legolas se retourna et sursauta au voyant qu'ils étaient face à une immense cascade d'eau, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu les grands torrents d'eau plutôt et quelque chose le frappa soudainement.

— Mon père, s'exclama-t-il apeuré et l'échos de sa voix dans les lieux fut fascinant.

— Je te ramènerais avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ta disparition.

Legolas l'écouta à peine, éblouit par l'immensité de la vue. Il était au pied des montagnes, par Ilúvatar. N'était-ce pas incroyable ? Son choc dût transparaître sur son visage car Falathar ressera sa prise sur sa main, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. L'elfe en vert ne le souhaitait pas de toutes façons, un immense sourire barra son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers le vide juste à leurs pieds où l'eau disparaissait dans les veloutes de vapeur blanches. Étaient-ils si haut que des brumes leurs cachaient les profondeurs les rendant infinies à leurs yeux. Legolas en oublia même la froideur mordante et la peur qu'il aurait dû ressentir en ces lieux.

— Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? s'enquit-il. Sommes-nous très loin de Mirkwood ? Où sommes-nous exactement ?

Le silence du garçon aux cheveux sombres face à ses questions le fit se retourner et il pût constater que Falathar ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder avec un sourire ravi.

— Gandalf me laisse une grande indépendance, répondit-il finalement sous son regard insistant. Et c'est un ami qui m'a fait découvrir ces lieux. Nous sommes aux chutes Lámrin, en effet, c'est assez éloigné de Mirkwood.

— Les chutes Lámrin, répéta-t-il comme s'il souhaitait graver les mots dans son esprit. Cela lié aux échos qu'elle produit ?

— Oui. Tu peux hurler de tout ton soul si ça te chante, personne ne nous entendra jamais.

— Vraiment ?

Legolas fut enchanté d'entendre son cri se répercuter comme s'il se cognait contre les parois rocheuses des torrents d'eau. Il pouvait affirmer qu'aucun lieu ne lui avait fait cette effet alors qu'il respirait profondément l'air frais et humide à l'odeur délicieuse.

Une belle chose.

[ ... ]

Glorfindel observa l'Istar à la barbe longue s'installer convenablement dans la grande bibliothèque, le silence y était presque assourdissant et le rejoignit perplexe quant à la raison de sa présence. Principalement surpris qu'il vienne voir lui, simple elfe mais particulièrement et extrêmement heureux, il avait l'impression tenace d'être important.

— Mithrandir ? l'appela-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer sa curiosité, il se tenait devant un des rare Istar en Terre du Milieu. C'est un immense honneur.

— Viens donc t'asseoir, jeune elfe, l'invita-t-il.

Glorfindel s'exécuta immédiatement.

— Donc tu affirme avoir vu un dragon, c'est cela ?

Il hocha la tête et observa le vieil être récupérer un immense livre elfique et le déposer en face de lui. Le titre l'interpella immédiatement : _Les Dragons._

— J'aimerais que tu me montre la race du dragon que tu as vu, expliqua Mithrandir en voyant son expression interloqué.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à parcourir le livre docilement, Glorfindel releva les yeux vers l'Istar qui semblait se complaire dans l'observation des flocons de neige tombant dehors.

— Si je puis me permettre, dit poliment l'elfe aux tresses blondes. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de savoir la race du dragon avec exactitude ?

Mithrandir se retourna vers lui avec amusement visible avant de le rejoindre pour vérifier l'avancement de ses recherches.

— Cher ami, il me semble que tu as rencontré Falathar.

Glorfindel aquiesca au souvenir du petit homme prodigieux.

— Bien, dit lentement l'Istar. Car son origine reste un mystère même pour moi, expliqua le mage gris. Je ne sais pas qui sont ou étaient ses parents.

— Quel est le rapport avec le dragon que j'ai vu ? s'enquit Glorfindel un peu perdu.

— Oh cela pourrait bien être la réponse à toutes nos questions. Tu ne trouve pas étrange, jeune elfe que tu puisse être le seul à avoir vu ce dragon dans tout Fondcombe ?

— Vous l'avez vu aussi ! s'écria Glorfindel soulagé de ne plus passer pour un fou.

— Nous allons mener l'enquête ensemble, jeune elfe.

[ ... ]

Legolas ferma les yeux ressentant une nouvelle fois cette sensation de flottement alors que la chaleur se dissipait graduellement autour de lui, ne laissant qu'un parfum enflammé derrière elle. Il avait passé de longues heures à jouir des chutes Lámrin avec Falathar un peu plutôt, l'elfe ne pût retenir un sourire béat à ce souvenir en se rendant bien compte qu'il avait l'air horriblement stupide et ignare. Il fixa encore une fois l'endroit où l'enfant mage avait disparu agréablement surpris de ne pas frissonner après tout ce temps dehors mais il faisait curieusement chaud près de Falathar. L'humain lui avait dit qu'il dégageait une chaleur peut-être un peu supérieur à la normale lorsqu'il avait fait la remarque.

Legolas soupira de bien être avant de se diriger vers un cercle où la neige semblait avoir fondu, son petit arc et son carquois sur mesure y gisaient abandonnés quelque peu recouvert de neige. Un craquement le surpris sur la droite alors qu'il les ramassait et il vit Tauriel sauter d'une branche avec légèreté en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le sourire qu'il lui renvoya sembla la pétrifier entièrement.

— Eh bien, dit-elle. Vous semblez d'excellente humeur soudainement.

Le sourire de Legolas ne fondit pas d'une once et Tauriel finit par le lui rendre.

— Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'espérer que j'en sois la cause ?

Legolas se dirigea vers l'arbre derrière elle grimpant puis bondissant rapidement entre les branches suivit par son amie et il se retourna alors vers elle :

— Vous saviez qu'il existait des chutes d'eaux appelé Lámrin, Tauriel ?

Tauriel n'aurait pu comprendre pourquoi son ami lui parlait soudainement de chutes d'eaux et quel en était le lien avec sa soudaine joie mais n'en tint pas compte. Honnêtement, cela lui importait peu car elle avait eu le temps de s'ennuyer énormément ces dernières semaines avec l'absence du jeune Prince de Mirkwood.

La Lórien ou de son nom plus récent Lothlórien possédait les plus beaux jardins du monde. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle la gouvernait avec son époux depuis des temps anciens, Galadriel ne saurait démentir ce fait. Elle comtemplait toujours et encore les jardins de la Lórien. Avec un fin sourire la reine caressa l'anneau à son doigt avant de rebrousser chemins en direction de son siège, son sourire s'épanouit alors qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait vu. Peut-être serait-il sage qu'elle se rende aux fameuses chutes Lámrin, la vue ne pouvait qu'être éblouissante.


	7. What Has Never Been Told - VII

**Note :** Oui, j'ai réussi à achever la première partie de l'Histoire **(PAST)** ensuite on passe à le seconde **(PRESENT)** qui concerne ce cher Harry Potter. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas et je m'excuse de mon retard. J'avais jamais eu à faire face à une fin et ça m'a clairement désoeuvrée même si ce n'était que la fin de la première partie. La chapitre suivant est le final et il est déjà prêt à être posté.

Bonne lecture !

E.

_

 **Chapitre VII :** **What Has Never Been Told.**

 _"La vie est faite d'illusions. Parmis ces illusions, certaines réussissent. Ce sont elles qui constituent la réalité."_

J. Audiberti.

 _"Les grandes batailles paraissent éternelles."_

E.

_

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées les unes après les autres et les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés maintes fois secrètement à la découverte des belles choses de la vie, tant celles que l'on voyait, touchait et respirait que celles que l'on goûtait et ressentait. Ces lieux qu'ils avaient vus, ces longues balades, ces profondes conversations, ces jeux et rires qu'ils avaient partagés. Le Temps passait si vite et l'hiver s'essoufflait cédant doucement la place au printemps.

Legolas se tenait sur l'accoudoir du trône de son père. Le trône en question était d'une architecture particulière, imitant les bois de cerfs géants emblème de leur peuple en vingtaine de fois plus longs et plus larges. Le siège royal s'étendait quasiment jusque plafond de la grande salle qui lui était dû et les immenses bois torsadaient derrière un roi nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier de sa richesse. Personne dans les lieux ne se doutait de la culpabilité qui lui mordait férocement les entrailles alors qu'il filait tranquillement son arc en observant son père prendre son rôle de souverain en accueillant les uns après les autres des elfes venus faire part de leurs demandes ou annoncer de quelconques banalités.

Legolas savait que Falathar devait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de prétexte pour s'éloigner dans les bois de Mirkwood afin de le rejoindre. Ceci étant la raison première de sa culpabilité, le prince de Mirkwood dissimulait à son père depuis des semaines son amitié avec le fils d'Hommes et ne pouvait se résigner à mettre un terme à cette sorte de rébellion puérile contre les ordres du roi des elfes de Mirkwood. Il observa à la dérobée l'être ancestrale d'une beauté sans âge et éternelle gracieusement installé sur son trône. Son père regardait de ses sempiternelles prunelles gelées un elfe éleveur agenouillé à ses pieds déclarant que des loups avaient attaqués l'un de ses cerfs.

Legolas soupira se donnant l'impression d'être un prisonnier attendant la liberté et la culpabilité à cette pensée le figea un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne docilement son activité balançant ses pieds flottant dans le vide. Les elfes grandissaient lentement si l'on choisissait de comparer leur croissances physiques à celles des humains. Quand il fallait seulement une vingtaine d'année ou même moins aux humains pour atteindre leur maturité physique, il en fallait presque le triple aux elfes, un demi siècle en somme. Un juste retour des choses si l'on considérait qu'ils conservaient leur physique durant des millénaires quand les humains flétrissaient avec les années. C'était pour cette raison qu'on disait d'eux qu'ils possédaient une jeunesse éternelle et qu'ils se faisaient appelés "bel gens". Les siens quittaient rarement leurs pays et étaient particulièrement méfiant vis à vis des étrangers.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la salle du trône et le fit sursauter, il se rattrapa de justesse à l'accoudoir mais lâcha dans la manœuvre son arc qui se défila en rencontrant le sol. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte qu'il avait lui-même produit ce bruit en donnant un coup de pied au trône et que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Legolas baissa la tête avec un air penaud, gêné d'avoir interrompu le discours d'une elfe guérisseuse demandant l'autorisation pour un système d'échanges. Il sauta de l'accoudoir en se réceptionnant aisément au sol avant de ramasser son arc qu'il fixa avec depit pour éviter le regard son père.

— Goheno nîn, s'excusa-t-il et alors qu'il pensait que le moment était propice à sa fuite, le roi l'interpella. Legolas se fit violence pour ne pas soupirer en rebroussant chemin et il croisa le regard curieux d'une Tauriel perchée sur une fenêtre près du plafond.

[ ... ]

— Vous savez, dit soudainement Glorfindel en ressortant la tête d'une immense pile de manuscrits pour se tourner vers l'Istar Mithrandir. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous.

Gandalf lui lança un bref regard intéressé avant de redonner son attention à la vue dehors. L'elfe aux tresses pensait que lire ces pavets d'écriture dont la plupart lui donnaient la migraine - car ils étaient dans la langue des Hommes de l'Est qu'il maîtrisait à peine - était le prix à payer pour avoir l'honneur d'être en compagnie de celui que les Hommes appelaient Mage.

— Les Hommes appellent les trois Istari en Terre du Milieu Gandalf le Gris, Saruman le Blanc et Radagast le Brun, reprit-il élégamment en scrutant le vieil être face à lui qui se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire. Mais personne ne sait d'où vous venez, ajouta-t-il sans même essayer de cacher la curiosité audible dans sa voix. Sachant que vous avez la confiance de la reine Galadriel, du seigneur Elrond et même du roi Thranduil.

Gandalf se retourna et déposa sa longue pipe en bois sur la table, il caressa inconsciemment sa barbe tout en scrutant d'un œil amusé le jeune elfe blond.

— Concentrez-vous Glorfindel, dit-il finalement.

— Mais j'aimerais savoir, si vous me le permettez, insista l'elfe aux tresses dorés. Ce que vous appelez magie, d'où vient-elle ?

— Mystère, répondit simplement l'Istar arrachant une moue insatisfaite de cette réponse à l'elfe de Fondcombe.

— Mais, persista encore Glorfindel. Cela nous permettrait peut-être de retrouver l'origine de Falathar.

— Croyez-vous ? le questionna Gandalf à présent franchement amusé par la curiosité de l'elfe.

— Eh bien, marmonna Glorfindel pataugeant visiblement dans ses nombreuses élucubrations sur Falathar. La forêt où a été retrouvé Falathar ne nous rien appris et nous n'avons toujours pas revu le dragon alors...

— La magie est inexplicable, jeune elfe. C'est ainsi que nous disons des faits inexplicables qu'ils sont magiques.

Sur ces paroles, Mithrandir lui indiqua le livre devant lui et Glorfindel jaugea son épaisseur avec une grimace involontaire qui s'accentua lorsqu'il décrypta le titre : _La forêt de Fangorn._

Legolas se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il faisait face au trône de son père, toujours incapable de soutenir le regard hivernal sans que la culpabilité ne l'étreigne. Il se contenta de garder la tête basse en fixant ses chaussures brunes, plus que conscient du silence dans la pièce. L'elfe en vert déglutit en sentant les doigts de son père relever son menton afin de l'empêcher de fuir son regard et frissona en le croisant. Il tenta en vain de s'en défaire mais l'effort équivalait à déplacer une statue d'albatre, c'était une belle erreur sous-estimer la force du roi des elfes sylvestres. Il aperçut tant bien que mal le geste de la main évasif ordonnant de quitter les lieux que fit son père à sa droite et Legolas se sentit faiblir tant son malaise était grand alors qu'il était forcé d'affronter les yeux bleues. Savait-il tous ce qu'il lui dissimulait depuis des semaines ? Et qu'il avait éhontement désobeit ? Impossible, pensa-t-il en dévisageant toujours son père et il perçut le bruit des pas légers que produirent les elfes en quittant la salle du trône lorsque l'un d'entre eux au fond de la pièce beugla :

— Je l'ai !

Toute la foule du peuple sylvain de Mirkwood rassemblée dans la salle se figea, le cri réussissant à surprendre l'entièreté de la Cour et de ses invités, il permit à Legolas de se défaire de son père. Il se retourna vers l'origine de cette exclamation, chose rare car les elfes ne criaient d'ordinaire pas, ils étaient relativement discrets respectant le silence dans les lieux privilégiés telle que la salle même du grand trône.

Legolas vit comme tout le monde Lorgan face à eux - un elfe très mince aussi grand qu'une montagne et maître de la chasse - brandir fièrement comme le fruit d'une chasse particulièrement difficile un jeune humain tête en l'envers qu'il tenait par les deux chevilles. Le prince ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Falathar entre les mains du chasseur. Ce dernier lui sourit le tête toujours en bas ne semblant aucunement gêné alors que lui se demandait comment son ami avait pu se faire attraper et atterrir ici. Legolas fronça les sourcils lorsque son père se redressa sur son siège.

— Falathar ? le reconnut Tauriel au loin qui sauta de son perchoir avec une grâce qui choya ses longs cheveux roux pour le rejoindre.

L'enfant mage tourna la tête dans sa direction avec un expression réellement embêté peinte sur ses traits enfantins.

— Vous savez de qui il s'agit, Tauriel ? s'enquit Lorgan plus calmement après le rugissement de victoire qu'il venait de pousser, il adressa un regard méfiant au fils d'Hommes et déclara à la chasseuse : Il volait mes fruits et cela n'était guère récent !

— Pardon ? s'exclama l'elfe rousse désapointée en fixant le garçon suspendu comme du bétail. Garçon qui eut le bon goût de rougir en devenant plus écarlate qu'une tomate mûre alors que Lorgan raffermissait sa prise sur lui devenue tremblante.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes à Legolas pour faire le lien entre les paroles de Lorgan et les délicieuses sucreries que lui apportait Falathar depuis quelque temps. Le prince jeta un regard ébérlué à l'enfant mage qui lui renvoya un simple regard d'excuse qui ne contenait pas la moindre trace de remords. Legolas renifla, en plus de s'introduire comme un voleur dans Mirkwood afin de pouvoir le rejoindre. L'humain avait eu la folle idée de voler dans leur forêt, ne fallait-il pas être fou pour tenter une telle entreprise ? Il n'y avait point de voleur, ici, le jeune prince se pétrifia son regard se faisant de plus en plus horrifié à la pensée qu'on puisse punir un tel acte, définitivement l'humain était inconscient d'avoir osé voler dans les lieux.

Il vit Falathar se redresser à peine conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'enfant mage attrapa d'un geste souple les mains qui lui tenaient les chevilles pour s'en dégager et se hissa sur les bras de Lorgan qui tituba étonné de perdre sa prise alors qu'il attendait une réaction de Tauriel à ses mots. Le chasseur rattrapa néanmoins immédiatement l'humain par son chandail avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et décida de le maintenir à ses pieds avec une pression autoritaire sur son épaule pour empêcher la fuite du jeune criminel.

Un petit rire échappa malgré lui a Legolas lorsqu'il avisa la moue renfrognée de Falathar quand ce dernier replaça pompeusement son chandail froissé. Il constata que l'humain avait quelque peu grandit, si lors de leur première rencontre leurs tailles étaient semblables plus d'un an après l'humain avait clairement continué sa croissance sans accompagner le rythme de la sienne.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, lui recommanda Falathar sans hausser la voix en entendant son rire devinant qu'il serait entendu et il se degagea avec facilité déconcertante des mains de Lorgan qui couina en perdant l'équilibre.

Cet énergumène n'avait-il pas conscience du crime qu'il venait de commettre à Mirkwood ? Le prince écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant soudainement pour quelles raisons lui et l'enfant mage se retrouvaient secrètement depuis des semaines et pourquoi sa présence devant son père était précaire. Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Falathar apparaissait brusquement devant lui dans une brise chaude qui souleva ses longs cheveux blonds propageant autour de lui un délicieux parfum familier.

Tauriel près de Lorgan qui avait assisté à la scène ne pût s'empêcher de scruter d'un œil confus l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant mage la seconde précédente et là où il se trouvait près du prince de Mirkwood à plusieurs reprise comme beaucoup d'autres dans la pièce. Puis une fois remise du choc, son regard revint sur la scène dont ils étaient témoins. Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face semblant échanger de longues paroles par le biais du regard qu'ils partageaient.

Elle reconnut dans la joie manifeste de leur jeune prince, cette lumière qu'il avait eut, il y a de cela des semaines alors qu'elle l'avait surpris seul dans les bois. Legolas comtemplait l'enfant mage comme s'il avait devant lui la plus grande merveille du monde et l'humain lui renvoyait cette même saisissante intensité dans le regard semblant tout autant subjugué par l'autre alors qu'une brise inexplicable et mystérieuse les caressaient.

Tauriel comme tous les autres elfes présent aurait été incapable de ne pas voir la profonde affection entre eux, il lui sembla que la terre venait de trouver son nouveau centre de gravité alors qu'un silence assourdissant régnait en maitre pendant que tous admirait comme elle, la passion à l'état pure. L'air en était plus lourde autour des deux créatures, les baignant d'une lumière qui n'avait d'orgine qu'eux-mêmes, le prince des elfes sylvestres et l'humain insolite brillaient littéralement. Un lien comme elle n'en avait jamais vu les unissaient et cela la frappa comme la foudre, l'explication aux émotions si volatiles et inexplicablement puissantes de Legolas était juste devant ses yeux, un humain.

La chasseuse sut au plus profond d'elle même qu'elle souhaitait un jour pareille lumière sur elle, pareilles émotions foudroyantes lorsqu'elle trouverait l'être qui lui était dû depuis l'aube de son existence. Mais l'elfe à chevelure de feu savait que ce dont elle était témoin aujourd'hui en cet instant n'avait jamais été et resterait à jamais issu des deux êtres qu'elle admirait de tout son soul alors qu'ils illuminaient le monde comme des étoiles. Legolas et Falathar paraissaient avoir quitté leur univers pour celui qu'ils partageaient, oublieux de tous ce qui les entouraient, leur attention uniquement axé sur l'un et l'autre, le centre de leurs mondes.

Tauriel se rendit compte des mains de Falathar qui prenaient en coupe le visage de Legolas avec une délicatesse inattendue pour un si jeune humain et devisagea avec une certaine stupeur les filaments dorés et blancs s'échappant comme de la poudre de lumière du corps de Falathar les flattant tout deux d'une pluie de magie éclairante. L'arc de Legolas gisait à présent au sol à leur pieds délaissé par son propriétaire qui n'avait de yeux que pour l'humain. Puis soudainement le prince sembla revenir parmis eux et avec un sourire, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lorgan qui était tout aussi stupéfait que les autres. Falathar eut une légère grimace en s'écartant comme à regret de son Altesse et les longs cheveux de ce dernier cessèrent de voleter entre les filaments de manière captivante autour du visage éclatant. Le fils d'Hommes rejoignit inconscient du regard de tous Lorgan et agita la main devant l'elfe svelte, un panier empli de fruits rouges apparut devant leurs regards un peu plus ébahis.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit l'enfant mage en elfique devinant qu'il ne serait pas compris si d'aventure, il s'exprimait dans la langue des Hommes et Lorgan balbutia piteusement des morceaux de phrases intelligibles en réponse dont le garçon ne sembla pas faire grande mesure. Je n'avais pas connaissance que les arbres étaient vôtres, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre dans légère brise brumeuse juste après une dernière œillade en direction du prince Legolas.

La brise s'effaçait mais Tauriel pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait de sa position, elle eut une brève absence plongée dans ses pensées avant de voir les elfes qui disparaissaient dans les sorties. En quittant les lieux royaux, elle s'aperçut que le roi des elfes s'était levé dans toute cette prestance admirable qui le caractérisait et qu'il dardait un regard singulièrement sombre sur sa jeune descendance.

[ ... ]

Falathar reconnaissait aisément l'émotion qui l'assaillait alors que son cœur pulsait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa nuque en alerte et qu'une pierre difforme se logeait dans sa gorge, lui obstruant vicieusement les voies respiratoires.

La peur.

Il avait tellement peur que ses mains en tremblaient et qu'il en suait à grosses gouttes menaçant de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Une émotion puissante, destructrice et pernicieuse, la peur évoluait en nous comme une huile venimeuse, déchirant nos veines, déchaînant nos cœurs et brouillant nos esprits. À ce stade, nous ne voyons plus qu'elle et sans même nous en rendre compte, la peur devenait le marionettiste et nous la marionnette, imperméable à toute autres émotions à l'exception d'elle. Cette peur viscérale et dévastatrice, l'ennemi antérieur dans toute sa splendeur, un handicap inextricable issu de nos propres doutes.

Falathar en était entravé alors qu'il savait qu'il était temps, cela ne pouvait attendre. L'heure fatidique était arrivée, inconsciemment son regard s'était axé sur la forêt Mirkwood visible de la montagne où il était perché depuis des heures. Une statue fouettée par le vent frais des hauteurs ne cillant pas à la morsure du froid et aux claquements lugubres de quelques arbres piteux contre les pierres distordues. Il avait peur, à tel point qu'il était paralysé réalisant plus pleinement les choses qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. La peur pouvait le dévorer de ses crocs acides, il ne reculeraitpas. Il ne pouvait, il était temps. La finalité même de son existence, et la seule raison de sa présence.

L'immense tête de Godarn entra dans son champ de vision, le dragon l'empêcha de voir Mirkwood dans toute sa grandeur, il l'empêcha aussi de voir la Lórien dans toute sa beauté. Bougeant encore son énorme tête, Godarn l'empêcha de voir le Rohan et le Gondor puis la Comté, Fondcombe et les Monts Brumeux. Falathar lâcha un soupir tremblant et cessa alors de s'accrocher à la vue de tous ce qu'il connaissait, de tous ce qu'il aimait et de tous ce qu'il devait quitter alors que le crépuscule tombait, dorant, rougissant et violaçant l'horizon.

Le dragon était aujourd'hui aussi gargantuesque que l'étaient ceux de sa race, semblant invincible avec les piques tranchants de sa peau. La bête aux yeux d'or poussa doucement le corps du jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres pour le sortir de son apathie.

— Merci, murmura Falathar en se hissant sur l'énorme dragon. Te souviens-tu de ta tâche, mon ami ?

Dans un grondement vibrant la bête aquiesça et le son se traduisit usuellement en des mots dans son esprit. Godarn déploya ses longues ailes sombres et membranes et prit sans attendre son envol. Falathar s'accrocha à l'épaisse peau du dragon, une peau tiède pour lui mais qu'il savait brûlante pour d'autres. Il suivit le balancement du corps du dragon pour ne pas glisser alors qu'ils remontaient vers les cieux s'assombrissant aux dessus des mortels et des immortels. Leur voyage s'entama alors dans un rythme doux, éloigné de la froideur par la chaleur que dégageait Godarn et Falathar s'allongea sur le large dos planant pour éviter le vent, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible pour lui-même :

— Legolas voulait te rencontrer.

Le prince des elfes de Mirkwood, même en sachant que cela était inenvisageable n'avait cessé de réitérer sa demande lorsqu'il lui faisait découvrir les magnifiques lieux que Godarn lui avait fait précédemment visité. Et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu, pensa-t-il douloureusement. Falathar se redressa en entendant Godarn gronder et il caressa d'un air absent le bracelet en lianes argentés qu'il avait au poignet droit, se souvenant dans difficultés de son origine.

— Pour la vie. Un bracelet pour te rappeler que je serais éternellement avec toi, avait soufflé Legolas, une après-midi particulièrement froide où ils avaient préféré se cacher entre les branches nombreuses et épaisses d'un Bamzon brun pour observer les elfes de Mirkwood s'affairer à des tâches quotidiennes.

Falathar se souvenait de ce qui avait suivi cette entrevue, ce qu'il avait dit sans même pouvoir se retenir avait semblé pétrifier l'elfe blond. Il ne regrettait poutant pas ses paroles. Il avait regardé longuement Legolas, découvrant cette capacité à se figer telle une statue de marbre froid. L'elfe lui avait semblé profondément ébranlé par ses mots, transpercé par une foudre qu'il n'avait pas réellement saisi. Le temps passait, il n'aurait pu s'attarder pour son ami même s'il avait supplié sa destinée de ralentir. Godarn claqua son aile gauche pour le tirer de ses pensées et il s'accrocha fortement quand le dragon entama sa descente vers la terre alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Bien trop vite, il fit face aux portails d'une étrange bâtisse où les ténèbres et la mort semblaient y vivre perpétuellement. Il regarda le ciel dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Godarn mais rien appart les ténèbres n'était discernable d'où il était. Serrant les poings, il entama sa marche vers l'aboutissement de son existence. Falathar évolua sur le chemin sinueux pénétrant à chaque pas un peu plus vers la noirceur s'arrêtant lorsque le chemin fut invisible tant le brouillard était épais. Un froid terrible le transperça dans l'obscurité alors qu'habituellement même l'hiver ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

— Ainsi, j'ai vu juste, dit une voix spectrale épouventablement craquelante alors que la glace semblait s'insinuer en lui. Que viens-tu faire dans ma demeure, enfant ?

Falathar chercha l'origine de la voix dans la brume et abandonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'origine, elle venait de partout.

— Vous savez la raison de ma présence, répondit-il laconiquement masquant la terreur sourde que provoquait en lui les lieux maudits.

— Vraiment ? repondit la voix reprenant de la gravité. Quelque chose souffla à sa nuque et il bondit à trois mètres sous la surprise heurtant de plein fouet un mur où il s'appuya à temps alors qu'un rire spectral retentissait partout, l'écho sinistre aux lieux.

Falathar avec horreur une forme sombre tordue apparaître au sol, se courbant inhumainement dans des angles brisés et répugnants. Un corps complètement noir composée d'une seule matière huileuse et épaisse, suintant la mort. La forme noire étala des bras et des jambes ressemblant plus à des tentacules d'ombres qui s'accrochèrent à un autel de pierres qu'il voyait maintenant que le brouillard se dissipait. Il s'écarta du mur et il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne courir immédiatement à la vue de la monstruosité qu'il devait affronter, une créature à peine vivante d'où l'on reconnaissait à peine les différents membres.

— Dans ce cas, je peux te promettre une mort douce, chuchota la voix spectrale presque caressante lui hérissant tous les poils. Un bras de la masse sombre se rua brusquement vers lui. Il tendit la main pour lui envoyer cette rasade de flammes qu'il maîtrisait en riposte mais à sa grande stupéfaction sa magie ne répondit pas, totalement sourde à ses appels désespérés.

La créature laissa échapper un autre rire et le frappa de plein fouet, son bras huileux lui trancha la chair et transperça presque son épaule alors que la puissance de l'impact l'envoyait valdinguer à une vingtaine de mètres. Sonné par la rudesse du coup, Falathar mit un instant à revenir à lui alors qu'un élancement phénoménal lui broyait l'épaule. Il vit avec horreur un acide noir et gluant lui dévorer les vêtements et la peau alors qu'il laissait lui échapper des larmes de douleur, de peur et de colère. Hurlant silencieusement contre sa magie qui ne répondait plus annonçant plus clairement qu'autre chose sa défaite et sa mort prochaine. Incapable de bouger pleinement, il s'ecroula derrière un rocher mais à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle que la créature le retrouvait dans les décombres et l'attaquait cette fois sur la jambe.

Elle jouait avec lui, réalisa-t-il avant que sa tête et son corps n'heurtent violemment un mur gelé, retombant au sol sous des débris de poussières. Le garçon sut plus qu'il ne sentit l'étendue de ses blessures alors que sa main valide essuyait du sang coulant abondamment de son crâne sur son visage. Comment était-il se battre et accomplir sa tâche sans magie ? Il était même dans l'incapacité de fuir, à la merci du mal incarné. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer survivre ?

 _« Pour quelles raisons luttes-t-tu ? »_

Il sursauta toujours à plat ventre acculé par la douleur en entendant la voix intrusive dans son esprit et vit au loin, la créature sombre privée de son humanité se diriger lentement vers lui. Peu effrayée par l'absence de menace qu'il représentait ainsi aux portes de la mort, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'empresser pour lui ôter la vie.

 _« Pourquoi combats-tu aujourd'hui, Falathar ? »_ insista violement la voix semblant le frapper à l'intérieur sa tête déjà bien abîmée.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats ? croassa-t-il face contre terre. Je ne me bats même pas.

 _« Alors, bats-toi, »_ ordonna la voix dans son esprit et il trembla en reconnaissant celle de Legolas. Devenait-il fou ? Falathar ferma les yeux alors que sa tête lui pesait aussi lourdement que du plomb enraciné dans le sol, des larmes de colère roulèrent encore sur ses joues terreuses.

 _« Bats-toi, Falathar ! »_

Sa magie ne lui répondait pas !

 _« Bats-toi ! »_ répliqua seulement la voix, à celle de Legolas sembla s'ajouter les voix des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de se battre ! Comment pouvait-il se-

 _« Bats-toi ! »_ ordonnèrent les voix d'Elfes, d'Hommes, d'Hobbits, de Nains et même d'un certain mage en assourdissant toutes ses pensées.

Falathar les reconnut toutes sans peine alors qu'elle ne cessaient de lui hurler à l'esprit que cette bataille n'avait guère commencé et qu'elle n'attendait que lui. Peu importait finalement s'il devenait fou, qu'il ait le crâne fendu ou que la moitié de son corps saignait à blanc par de multiples blessures. Peu importait que sa magie fusse sourde à ses appels et qu'il courait droit à sa mort. Il n'attendrait pas sagement le coup de fatal en gisant à terre comme un faible. Peut-être l'était-il mais ça n'avait aucune importance, essuyant rageusement son visage où se mêlait larmes, sang et poussières, Falathar s'appuya sur son unique main valide et son bras tremblant pour se relever.

Cette bataille ne s'acheverait pas ainsi. Le rire spectral s'accentua lorsqu'il manqua de s'écrouler plusieurs fois en boîtant et il se leva, le dos droit, enserrant son bras tailladé contre lui et toujours encouragé par les cris de son esprit audacieux assorties aux tambours de son cœur effrayé.

La créature noire se redressa à son tour de toute sa hauteur devant lui à quelques mètres de lui et sans autres cérémonies, le monstre fusa dans sa direction paraissant déterminé à lui ravir la vie. Falathar lui fit face sans baisser les yeux avec pour seule arme la misérable pierre qu'il ensserrait avec force dans sa main gauche. Non, sa force était avec lui, les gens qu'il aimait et même ceux qu'il ignorait, tous ceux pour qui il accomplissait cette tâche ingrate aujourd'hui. Tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'un temps pour faire face à la menace du Mal qui s'abattrait bientôt en Terre du Milieu. Il se battait pour eux, pour leur avenir, pour les oubliés, pour les lâches comme pour les courageux.

Dans un cri de rage, Falathar se jeta dans la débâcle attaquant l'ennemi de la même manière qu'il le faisait. Accompagné seulement des restes de sa force mais de l'entièreté de sa détermination. Il se rua dans le dédale peu conscient de sa folie, il repousserait le Mal, quel qu'en soit le prix.


	8. All Beautiful Things Have An End - VIII

**Note :** Dernier chapitre de **PAST,** on entame à la suite **PRESENT** avec une ébauche pour un passage fluide entre les époques, vous saisissez ?

(R : Past Wounds = anciennes blessures ou plaies passées.)

Bonne lecture.

E.

_

 **Chapitre Final (VIII) :** **All Beautiful Things Have An End.**

 _"Les affections profondes deviennent semblables aux anciennes blessures en laissant derrière elles, marques et cicatrices."_

E.

_

La beauté était une chose relativement simple pour eux - les Elfes. Ils trouvaient que les Hommes s'éxtasiaient sur des choses superficielles qui n'avaient aucune réelles valeurs. La beauté que les siens voyaient était généralement celle du cœur, le caractère d'une chose et non pas son apparence. Il était bien étrange de penser pouvoir juger une personne à ce que l'on apercevait d'elle.

Le septicisme de Legolas était donc compréhensible lorsque Falathar lui avait parlé des belles choses. L'elfe fut néanmoins heureux de constater que sa vision des belles choses était sans frontières, elle ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à l'apparence des choses. Bien que le garçon aux prunelles précieuses n'est jamais nié apprécier regarder une belle chose d'apparence lorsqu'il en avait une devant lui. Ainsi, Falathar pouvait passer de longues heures à flatter les cheveux du prince de Mirkwood, chose qui l'amusait, l'humain aimait ses cheveux et les caressait fréquemment.

Repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille pointue, Legolas redonna son attention à la plante face à lui, l'aurore était à peine visible dehors et la nuit lui avait paru interminable. La veille, il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre et il ne parvenait pas à passer outre la cuisante déception dans le regard de son père. Ce dernier n'avait absolument rien dit, se contentant aisément de l'écraser de son regard le plus sombre et surtout désillusionné. De toutes ses jeunes années, Legolas n'avait jamais cru voir un jour une telle déconvenue chez son père et il en était la cause, le fiasco. Il en arrivait à supplier Ilúvatar pour l'oublie de son père. Mais il devait prendre son mal en patience car seul le temps pourrait lui donner ce qu'il recherchait actuellement, de l'indulgence.

La plante qu'il fixait était une fleur de vie de celles poussant dans la clairière enchantée. Legolas en avait prit une après de longues heures à passer devant elles tout en faisant semblant de les ignorer. Il attira la plante vers lui et se réinstalla face à la baie vitrée assis en tailleur sur le parterre vert pour admirer les premiers rayons du soleil sur cette dernière. Les fleurs de vie étaient sacrés pour les siens, d'une telle valeur que les elfes cessaient leurs promenades pour s'y recueillir lorsqu'ils croisaient leurs chemins, une tradition ancienne. En l'occurrence, Legolas avait lié pour sa sérénité cette fleur de vie à Falathar et cette dernière viverait aussi longtemps que son propriétaire le ferait. Une grimace se peignit sur son visage et il ferma les yeux pour chasser les réminiscences qui l'assaillirent au rappel involontaire du moment où il avait attaché les racines tressées de la fleur de vie au poignet de l'humain, liant par ce geste leurs souffles de vie. Il s'éloigna vivement de la plante lorsqu'un douloureux nœud se forma à l'intérieur de sa poitrine aux souvenirs qui pénétraient avec force son esprit.

Falathar et lui étaient perchés sur un haut Bamzon au sein même de Mirkwood ce jour-là et le protégé de Mithrandir avait joint leurs mains à hauteur de son menton semblant intensément ému par le présent qu'il venait de lui faire. Il lui avait présenté leurs mains fermement jointes ensembles et l'avait longuement observé de son regard si intrépide, une jungle dense et mystérieuse où une pluie d'étoiles diluvienne s'était abattue. Les yeux de Falathar brillaient et l'espace d'un instant les flammes de ses orbes s'étaient faites dociles et silencieuses sous l'émotion.

— C'est ma promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner, avait soufflé Falathar en pressant ses mains alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension le traversait. De rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin sans jamais négliger notre amitié, avait-il ajouté plus bas sur le ton d'une intime confidence avant de murmurer presque imperceptiblement même pour son ouïe puissante : C'est aussi ma promesse de demeurer auprès de toi durant l'éternité.

En entendant cela, Legolas avait retiré brusquement ses mains avec l'impression d'avoir été brûlé à vif. Ces promesses l'avaient brutalement ramené à cet état qu'il avait fui plutôt. État où il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre une personne chère à son cœur.

Les tambours du cœur de Falathar avaient augmenté en crescendo, les percevant sans peine lorqu'il avait remarqué que son ami n'était plus seul. Legolas avait senti son propre cœur tenter de briser sa cage thoracique au rythme du sien alors que toutes ses inquiétudes lui revenaient comme se ravivaient les anéantissantes flammes maudites. Elles s'étaient de nouveau logés dans sa poitrine après ces temps de paix, après toute cette joie qu'ils avaient partagé, tout avait soudainement semblé voler en éclats d'une seconde à l'autre. Les simples paroles de Falathar avait sonné le glas de son bonheur. La peur viscérale qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de cette finalité lui avait volé le souffle, lui faisant l'effet d'une main d'acier compressant son cœur avec toute la force du monde. Les tambours de leurs deux cœurs avaient retentis à l'unisson dans la peur.

L'incompatibilité entre eux s'était dressée brusquement telle les murailles de la réalité. Falathar et lui, éphémère et éternel, chaleur fugace et vent immuable. Un rêve, tout lui avait semblé être un rêve, se fanant comme le jeune bourgeon de la rose écarlate à l'arrivée de l'hiver sans espoir.

Comment avait-il pu lui promettre l'éternité ? pensa Legolas en ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine où son cœur semblait de nouveau en proie aux pires lamentations.

Il jeta un regard à la fleur de vie et bondit comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses pour se ruer vers elle. Devant ses yeux alarmés, les pétales flétrissaient et son cœur se glaçait à la sentence qu'elle annonçait.

[ ... ]

Au loin, comme si l'alarme avait retentie à mille lieux aux alentours. La reine de Lothlórien accompagné de sa garde se dirigeait déjà vers le Nord en direction des bois de Mirkwood, laissant son pays au bon soin du seigneur de la Lórien, son époux Celeborn. De même que dans la bibliothèque poussièreuse de Fondcombe, Gandalf le Gris quittait la belle vallée sans même se soucier de l'elfe aux tresses d'or qui s'accrocha à sa robe grise lorsqu'il disparut soudainement pour rejoindre Mirkwood.

L'approche de ces troupes fut capté par l'ensemble des gardes de Mirkwood lorsqu'au même instant dans les habitations royales Legolas s'élançait dans les bureaux du roi oubliant momentanément la colère de son père pour lui montrer la fleur de vie mourante. Et après qu'il lui eut déclaré d'une voix tremblante que son ami était en danger et qu'il devait expressément lui venir en aide, son père avisa la plante.

— Une fleur de vie.

Le roi Sindar semblait indigné, Legolas se garda de répondre et n'eût d'autre réaction que de fixer alarmé la pétale sombre se détachant silencieusement de la fleur bancale et essoufflée.

— Tu as lié cet humain à une fleur de vie, constata Thranduil d'une voix glacial où la colère était fortement perceptible.

Cette éclat eut la grâce de ramener Legolas sur terre car son père n'avait jamais d'éclat. En réalité, il semblait être une statue de glace et en voyant le tic nerveux qui faisait tressauter l'œil de son père alors que son visage diaphane semblait reprendre vie, il eut peur.

— Legolas, dit son père et le jeune elfe cessa de reculer en l'entendant. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que signifie-

— Je sais, l'interrompit-il courageusement après avoir déglutit bruyamment. Mais la fleur se meurt, père. Je vous en prie, supplia-t-il.

Thranduil détailla avec une certaine émotion le visage blême de son fils. Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé en l'avertissant du péril que représentait cet humain et il n'y avait donc pas d'âge pour nourrir de profondes affections. Aimer si imprudemment sans même réaliser le danger que cela représentait, une aberration. Plus lassé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le roi de Mirkwood se leva et referma l'entrée de son bureau avant de s'accroupir au niveau de sa jeune descendance. Il retira le pot des mains tremblantes de Legolas sans un regard pour la jeune fleur prématurément aux portes de la mort et souffla :

— Legolas.

— Non, nia immédiatement son fils qui le supplia du regard en devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

— Legolas, écoute-moi, poursuivit tout de même le roi en prenant délicatement les mains de sa progéniture.

— Non ! cria-t-il en se débattant furieusement. Non ! Non, il n'est pas, il ne peut pas…

Le cœur de Thranduil chuta dans sa poitrine lorsque la voix de son fils s'étrangla en laissant place à des sanglots bouleversants et il tendit la main pour essuyer le visage candide maculé de larmes mais Legolas s'écarta vivement.

—Non, il n'est pas, persista encore sa descendance sans parvenir à achever sa phrase. Il ramassa la fleur de vie avant d'ouvrir l'entrée de la pièce et déclara : Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, j'irai seul.

Sur ces paroles, l'elfe Legolas s'enfuit dans le corridor des habitations royales, la plante fermement serré contre lui. Mais il se figea brusquement lorsque son père ajouta d'une voix si douce qu'elle lui brisa le cœur des paroles véridiques qu'il avait omis dans sa précipitation.

— Tu ne sais pas où il est, fils.

La fleur de vie perdit sa troisième pétale et d'autres larmes roulèrent sur les pommettes de Legolas alors qu'il réalisait son impuissance.

[ ... ]

À l'extérieur, les elfes de la Lórien arrivaient aux portes de la Grande Mirkwood sollicitant immédiatement le roi des lieux. L'Istar Mithrandir les rejoignit peu de temps après avec sur ses talons le jeune Glorfindel perdu dans la mêlée ayant toujours le livre sur la forêt de Fangorn dans les mains. Le vieux mage croisa la regard de Galadriel qui eut un imperceptible geste de la tête avant qu'elle ne quitte son escorte pour s'avancer en direction du roi des manteaux gris qui apparaissait avec son fils à ses côtés qui cherissait une plante abîmée entre ses mains.

— Vous souvenez-vous de cette menace au Nord ? demanda la reine sans s'embarasser des salutations qu'attendait la politesse après avoir reconnu la fleur de vie mal en point.

Le visage du dernier roi Sindar s'assombrit en prenant de la gravité alors qu'il aquiesçait silencieusement en réponse.

— Nous nous y rendons, le temps presse. Il ne tient qu'à vous de nous y convoyer si vous le souhaitez, roi, déclara doucement la reine veillant à se faire entendre uniquement par le roi et le fils.

— Le temps presse, dites-vous, répondit simplement Thranduil avant d'ordonner qu'on lui amène sa monture et son escorte usuelle.

Les gardes apportèrent le cerf géant aux bois gargantuesques et Legolas lâcha un couinement lorsque Tauriel et Lorgan l'empêchèrent de suivre son père quand il se précipita à sa suite.

— Je veux venir ! s'écria-t-il alors que l'escorte de Mirkwood rejoignait à celle de la Lórien mais ils l'ignorèrent. Père ! Père !

Ce fut finalement Galadriel qui l'entendit en soufflant quelque chose au roi Sindar qui revint vers son fils. Legolas fut persuadée qu'elle savait tous ce qu'il ressentait, le danger subtilisant la vie de Falathar ne pouvait provenir que de cette menace. Qui d'autre aurait porté atteinte à la vie de son ami ? Il n'émit aucune plainte lorsque son père le souleva d'une main pour le déposer devant lui sur sa monture, soulagé d'avoir été entendu.

La troupe s'éloigna sans attendre alors qu'on sommait Mithrandir de mettre le troisième anneaux confié aux elfes de la Terre du Milieu. À cette instant bien loin des regards, le premier arbre de Mirkwood se teintait de noir alors que la verdure verte s'évanouissait au profit d'une autre plus ombrageuse.

Legolas ne quitta plus la fleur sacrée du regard lorsqu'il remarqua les expressions graves et inquiètes de Galadriel et Mithrandir. La distance fut courte et ils parvinrent rapidement au devant d'un champ de ruines. La milice entière fut pétrifié par le spectacle qui se dressait devant eux et un silence assourdissant régna sur les lieux. Des flammes plus hautes que les grands arbres lèchaient tous ce qui n'était pas encore cendre et si jadis, il y avait eu bâtisse. Ce n'était plus qu'un terrain laminé avec une terre semblant composée de cendre et de feu suintant le Mal qui s'évaporait doucement en épaisses veloutes obscures dans les cieux où s'amoncelaient doucement les nuages.

Le jour éclairait, le Mal s'évanouissait, entre les flammes et les cendres, toute vie avait été effacée. Pourtant, un corps devint perceptible au milieu des cendres alors que la fumée se dégageait. Legolas fut le premier à l'apercevoir et il bondit du cerf qui eut un sursaut au mouvement soudain. La fleur de vie lui échappa et se fracassa contre le sol mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, son attention entière donnée à son ami reconnaissable dans tous les lieux qui gisait immobile sur le sol.

Les autres eurent une exclamation de surprise en le voyant se jeter dans les flammes et les décombres avant que son père ne se mette à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de continuer. Un dragon jaillit alors de l'horizon et il fut perceptible pour tous qu'il brûlait sur son passage les lieux morts. Le roi Sindar attrapa fermement son fils qui n'avait toujours pas la moindre réaction en voyant la dangereuse et sombre créature dans les cieux.

Thranduil rebroussa son chemin, s'éloignant vivement du danger et sa monture eut protestation à la brutalité alors qu'ils retournaient près des autres qui n'avaient pas cillé peinant encore à réaliser le spectacle dont ils étaient témoin. L'averse qui s'abattit les prit par surprise alors qu'une pluie torrentielle submergeait les lieux, trempant la moindre parcelle et éteignant la moindre flamme. Le dragon s'éloigna sous les yeux écarquillés de Glorfindel à l'arrivée de la tempête. Sans relâcher son étreinte sur son fils, Thranduil et les autres se dirigèrent vers la seule chose qui avait échappé au joug du dragon, Falathar, comme s'il avait délibérément évité l'enfant. Legolas se jeta sur le corps qui eut un mouvement à son apparition et il l'appela, le secoua mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le reste du cortège n'avait de yeux que pour la plaie béante qui transperçait les côtes de garçon, il semblait qu'on avait lacéré sa chair et brisé ses os. Le haut-le-cœur et l'empathie fut général entre les rang quand sous la pluie avec le cœur en lambeaux, Legolas appelait désespérément Falathar, le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, de lui répondre et de respirer. Un mouvement faible sur sa main le rendit momentanément muet et l'elfe en vert baissa les yeux pour constater avec émoi une main gelée et cendrée recouvrait la sienne. Ces yeux s'embuèrent, l'étincelle de l'espoir ravivée dans son jeune cœur.

— Falathar ? murmura Legolas sous les torrents bruyants de la pluie.

En reaction, le susnommé battit faiblement des paupières pour dévoiler ses prunelles vertes qui lui coupèrent littéralement le souffle sous l'avalanche de son soulagement. Le prince essuya d'une main tremblante le sang sur le visage de son ami avec sa manche, inconscient du regard de tous sur lui. Falathar laissa échapper un faible gémissement en faisant l'effort incommensurable de serrer sa main de Legolas. Il laissa un sourire frêle percer ses lèvres ensanglantées que l'elfe trempé lui rendit faiblement car son âme tremblait toujours en son sein.

— Legolas ?

Le prince prit la main poisseuse entre les siennes dans une veine tentative de la réchauffer et aquiesça dans un murmure en se rendant compte du regard hésitant que dardait son ami, la vue visiblement ternie.

— La forêt et le feu... ne s'entendent pas... hm ? murmura soudainement Falathar lui rappelant le comportement étrange qu'il avait eut lors de leur première rencontre. Des absurdités, pensa Legolas. De véritables absurdités.

— Penche-toi… s'il… te plaît, quémanda l'humain d'une voix si faible qu'il s'était penché avant d'avoir entendu la phrase, les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux devant la souffrance de son ami et ses mains se resserèrent sur la sienne. Il la sentit alors se déloger d'entre ses mains pour venir s'appuyer contre sa poitrine juste sur son cœur battant pour y effectuer une douce pression.

— Je vais mourir, murmura le Mortel à son oreille bien que ses mots furent captés par l'ensemble du congrès.

— Non, répliqua Legolas avec virulence et la main de Falathar qui enserra son chandail l'empêcha de reculer de son déni.

— Je vais... mourir, répéta toujours aussi faiblement Falathar et sa gorge en fut trop nouée pour qu'il puisse le démentir une nouvelle fois. Mais… c'était une promesse que… je pouvais tenir, soupira-t-il cherchant le regard mouillé et douloureux que lui adressa l'elfe en vert.

Falathar ferma les yeux cessant momentanément tout mouvement comme si le moindre geste lui coûtait terriblement et c'était bien évidemment le cas. Legolas trembla en voyant ses mains écarlates trempées du sang de son ami et il recommença à l'appeler d'une voix chevrotante sous la peur. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque Falathar le regarda de nouveau.

— Mon… cadeau, expliqua-t-il et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les pommettes de Legolas alors qu'il voyait la vie quitter le corps devant lui. Ma… promesse… Legolas, répéta Falathar et la pluie degagea autre plaie béante sur son front. Je te… confie... ma magie.

— Non ! protesta Legolas comme foudroyé une seconde fois. Tu vas...

— Mourir, le coupa l'enfant mage avec un faible sourire attristé en refermant les yeux alors qu'il le frappait brutalement à la poitrine. Falathar libéra doucement son dernier soupir, à bout de souffle.

Le choc l'ébranla entièrement alors qu'une rafale de vent s'abattait sur lui et qu'une douce lumière dorée l'illuminait. L'acte envoya une chaleur irradiante qui le pénétra et se déploya comme les ailes d'un dragon dans sa poitrine, enflammant tout son sang et ses sens, l'espace d'un morceau d'éternité issu d'une magie immortelle.

Au sol, le corps de Falathar privé de toute son essence vitale se désagregea comme une statue de pierre et ne laissa plus qu'un sombre tas de poussières que la tempête emporta sans attendre sous les regards humides et moroses des témoins.

L'enfant était mort.

Legolas suivit du regard les cendres qui avaient été son… sa moitié...Dans sa poitrine tel un sombre échos à la magie qui irradiait à présent ses veines, la cacophonie que produit son cœur en se fracassant durement ; brisé à jamais fit chavirer tout son être écrasé par la douleur foudroyante. Coincé par sa gorge nouée, son hurlement de douleur le courba en deux alors que les larmes muettes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Un froid s'insinua dans la plaie béante et saignante que devenait sa poitrine, glaçant comme l'hiver absolument tout sur son passage. Discrètement alors que les larmes tombaient au milieu de l'averse, une fleur germa de la terre aride et cendrée. Gandalf eut un sursaut alors qu'elle se déployait silencieusement sous les larmes de Legolas, sa tige était plus noire que la terre mère où elle jaillissait et ses pétales rougeoyantes s'enflammèrent imperméable à la pluie diluvienne et au vent de la tempête. Autourant le corps du souffrant, ses sœurs la suivirent doucement et se déployèrent les unes après les autres en un cercle consolant, brillant d'une lueur chaleureuse et dangereuse tout comme l'avait fait leur créateur.

Les sanglots se firent alors bruyants et les cris déchirants...

_

 **FIN DE LA** **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**


	9. Things Change In The World - IX

**Note :** Finalement pas d'ébauche, on entre directement dans le vif du sujet.

Et je changerais bientôt le résumé.

Bonne lecture.

E.

_

 **SECONDE PARTIE : Present**.

 **Chapitre IX** **: Things Change In The World.**

 _"I amar prestar aen... Le monde a changé..._

 _Han mathon ne nen... Je le vois dans l'eau..._

 _Han mathon ne chae... Je le ressens dans la terre..._

 _A han noston ned gwilith._

 _Et je le sens dans l'air."_

Galadriel.

~~~

Ce jour-ci, quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui, c'était évident que quelque chose clochait mais quoi ?

Au matin, Harry Potter avait ouvert les yeux avec cette impression qu'une chose n'allait pas. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Non, il n'était pas du genre tête en l'air. Le ciel était bleu, la soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient alors quelle était la raison de cette étrange sentiment ? Avec un soupir et un main passée sur la table basse pour récupérer ses lunettes, il avait fini par quitter son lit en tentant de faire abastraction de cet étrange pressentiment. Le brun avait pris sa douche comme chaque matin avant d'achever sa toilette complète. Tout en terminant de nouer sa cravate après un long café noir, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il n'était pas en avance mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'être, Harry rejoignit la rue bordant la maison où il transplana au Ministère dans ce bruit caractériel. Le sorcier rabattit la capuche de sa cape en disparaissant si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'étrange papillon jaune sifflant l'air gris de Londres.

Aurait-il été plus attentif sans doute l'aurait-il remarqué car après tout, il ne semblait pas courant de voir cette insecte jaune vif se balader en pleine ville, loin de la faune et la fleur de son environnement. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination après un passage dans les cabines téléphoniques, Harry eut un reniflement au moyen de déplacement et n'essaya même pas de se faufiler discrètement dans la foule bruyante du ministère de la magie puisque dès l'instant où il retira sa capuche pour entrer, il devint le centre de l'attraction général.

Le temps n'avait jamais fait son devoir à ce sujet, il pensait que les gens auraient dû oublier mais c'était un peu comme de demander à un amputé d'oublier la jambe qu'il avait perdu autrefois. Trop de sang avait coulé durant cette sombre période de l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne, il aurait été inadéquat de demander aux gens d'oublier la période où ils avaient perdus des personnes qu'ils avaient chéries et aimées. Particulièrement lorsque lui même avait encore quelques difficultés à passer au dessus de tous ce qui avait rythmé sa vie.

Quelque chose clochait, aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins une chose semblait retenir les gens à l'écart aujourd'hui et depuis son retour, peut-être était-ce sa posture, son regard ou même son silence. La foule s'écartait à chacun de ses pas pour lui permettre d'évoluer sans entraves dans les immenses couloirs bondés du ministère alors qu'il rejoignait son département où devait l'attendre l'escouade complète.

— Monsieur Potter ? l'apostropha une voix hésitante.

Harry se retourna lentement, surpris d'avoir été interpellé alors qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de monde et vit l'une des nouvelles recrues l'observer en frottant sa main sur nuque visiblement mal à l'aise. Mer Dallon était un Auror excessivement maladroit en sa présence, Harry veillait galamment à ne pas s'en encombrer lorsqu'il partait sur le terrain. Pourtant le jeune Mer Dallon était l'un des meilleurs Aurors de Londres, ayant obtenu le meilleur classements des jeunes recrues de cette année. Le brun savait aussi que ses parents voulaient l'appeler Merlin mais se rendant compte que l'on jurait bien trop par ce nom, ils s'étaient contentés de Mer bien heureusement pour leur progéniture. Il lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il le suive après avoir récupérer un dossier des mains d'une autre Auror présente dans leur secteur - un amoncellement de bureaux et de tableaux plein de paperasse et d'images en tout genre séparées par de simples rayons ensorcelés. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans son bureau personnel accoudé à la zone et Dallon referma la porte derrière eux. Harry se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et lui demanda d'emblée :

— Où est Ron ?

En effet, son meilleur ami manquait bien à l'appel, aujourd'hui.

— Monsieur Weasley ? Il a avertis le département avant votre arrivée, sa femme et sa fille sont tombées malades cette nuit, il prend sa journée.

Probablement était-ce un des patients d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'était spécialisée dans la recherche thérapeutique sorcière après quelques années en médicomagie. Si cette dernière était un peu moins laxiste avec ses employés quant à son centre de recherche, ce genre d'accident n'arriverait jamais, bien que cela reste très rare - la seule fois en deux ans - les risques auraient dû rester à un pourcentage proche de zéro.

— Bien. Pour cette affaire de Sorciers qui dévoilent le monde magique aux maximum de Moldus. Rendez-vous sur place avec Marge et O'Brian, Dallon.

La jeune recrue acquiesça poliment et s'apprêtait à sortir avant de se retourner pour ajouter.

— Oh et Monsieur Weasley a aussi déclaré qu'il vous contacterait sur… un machin Moldu rectangulaire dont j'ai oublié le nom en attendant que sa cheminée soit reconstruite.

Harry reporta son regard vers lui, un sourcil haussé avant de deviner quel était le machin Moldu en question. Il fallait bien avouer que les téléphones bien ensorcelés étaient bien plus pratiques que les conversations par cheminette même si les sorciers avaient des difficultés risibles avec les technologies Moldues. Ils allaient bien falloir s'y faire au rythme ou les choses allaient… Il y avait de plus en plus de Nés-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés dans les postes prestigieux du monde magique et ils amenaient avec eux, la modernité.

Un éclat lumineux attira son regard et il aperçut un papillon jaune battant vivement de l'aile près de sa fenêtre. Depuis quand y'avait-il des papillons au Ministère ? se demanda Harry intrigué par l'insecte et sa présence. Étrangement comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, le papillon vola jusque lui et se posa doucement sur son nez titillant sa curiosité, il n'avait jamais vu d'insecte si fragile agir de la sorte. Le papillon jaune recommença battre des ailes comme s'il s'étirait avant de s'envoler une nouvelle fois. Il resta en face de lui, semblant étrangement attendre quelque chose et Harry se demanda d'où pouvaient venir ses propres interprétations. L'eclat jaune face à lui se dirigea soudainement vers la porte et Harry le suivit presque inconsciemment pour lui ouvrir la passage, curieux de voir sa destination. L'Auror en chef allait se mettre à la poursuite de l'insecte lorsque quelque chose vibra dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et referma sèchement la porte de son bureau réactivant du même geste tous les sortilèges qu'il avait jeté sur la pièce en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour le mettre à son oreille.

— Harry ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi Ron, comment vont les femmes de ta vie ?

Harry n'eut aucun mal à visualiser Ron entrain de rouler des yeux derrière le combiné. Il se pourrait même que son ami soit un train de tenir le téléphone à l'envers en essayant d'habiller sa jeune fille alors qu'il bataillait pour empêcher Hermione de quitter son lit de malade.

— Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être dans leur état. Et ça va là-haut ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi ?

— J'ai envoyé Dallon à ta place, répondit simplement Harry.

— Quoi ? s'indigna Ron alors que sa voix prenait quelques décibels.

— Il ramait seul ici et il te fallait bien un remplaçant, tempéra le brun un brin amusé.

— Et je suppose que _toi_ , tu ne pouvais pas y aller ?

— Tu suppose bien, assura Harry en feuilletant la liste des déclarations faites par diverses victimes cette semaine et il capta un « Rose ! » estomaqué étouffé par la main de Ron sur le téléphone et sourit.

— Cette petite, je vous jure, geignit Ron en rapportant le téléphone à son oreille. Au fait, j'ai vu Ginny.

Harry s'arrêta immediatement de relire les nombreux noms s'arrêtant sur une certaine Ariana Bronks et se redressa après avoir garder le silence un peu trop longtemps.

— Un peu tard pour demander des explications quant à notre rupture Ron, tu crois pas ?

Il laissa son regard errer sur la gazette du jour pour se détacher de la réponse qui tardait à venir.

— Eh bien, Ginny est partie à l'autre bout du monde et toi… N'en parlons même pas mec, grogna Ron avant de lâcher un soupir dépité pour sa fille probablement.

Harry haussa les épaules pour lui-même et s'appuya posément contre le dossier de son siège avec le même soupir de lassitude.

— C'était ... commença-t-il avant de se faire brusquement couper la parole.

— Ne fais pas ça, Rose ! s'égosilla Ron à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il y eut un bruit sourd et une ribambelle de jurons qu'il était préférable de taire aux oreilles d'une enfant.

Devant lui, Rose Weasley était sage comme une image avec sa bouche en cœur, ses joues pleines et ses grands yeux noisettes mais il ne fallait pas si fier puisqu'il savait que la fillette était turbulente avec Ron.

— Oui donc, revint Ron semblant avoir fait une course poursuite avec sa fille tant il était essoufflé. C'est pas possible même malade, elle a de l'énergie.

Harry ricana un instant avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, il arqua un sourcil interloqué en revoyant le papillon jaune volant calmement devant sa fenêtre.

— Je suppose, reprit finalement Harry d'une voix plus grave témoignant son sérieux sur le sujet. Que j'ai bien trop prit goût à la liberté durant mon exil volontaire pour envisager de faire ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, me marier et fonder une famille. Ajouté au manque d'affection durable que j'éprouvais pour Gin. Ça aurait mal terminé.

— Je me suis toujours demander ce qui t'avait poussé à prendre le large après nos formations d'Auror.

— Mmm, marmonna Harry, évasif et il observa le papillon jaune persister curieusement devant sa fenêtre en faisant de légers va-et-vient suspects. Il déverrouilla la fenêtre et le même schéma se reproduit, le papillon se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

— Ron, je te laisse et prend soin de ta famille, dit négligemment Harry en raccrochant avant que le roux au le temps de répondre par autre chose qu'une onomatopée.

L'Auror se retrouva à suivre l'étrange papillon dans les longs couloirs du Ministère et resongea au sentiment qui l'avait prit à son réveil. Quelque chose clochait définitivement aujourd'hui.

En réalité, c'était plutôt comme si une chose avait changé. Il deboula dans un énième couloir vide sans avoir de difficultés pour reconnaître le département des mystères. Harry trébucha sur l'escalier menant à la salle du Savoir alors que le papillon semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus en rapidement et passa sans s'arrêter devant la chambre des Langues-de-Plombs. Et enfin, il se pétrifia totalement lorsqu'il atterrit devant l'entrée de la salle de la Mort et eut un violent mouvement de recul. La papillon jaune s'éloigna dans la grande salle se perdant dans les longs rideaux qui avaient vu la mort de son défunt parrain et Harry le considéra oscillant entre sa fulgurante envie de suivre l'étrange insecte, irrésistiblement attiré par lui et son souhait de déguerpir de cette salle sinistre le plus rapidement pour s'éloigner du flot de souvenirs qu'elle déversait en cascade dans son esprit.

Le papillon disparut de son champ de vision et l'attraction soutenu enrôlé par son cran eurent raison de lui. L'Auror Potter n'avait pas mis pied ici depuis des années, de longues années. Le souvenir rendu blafard par la peur de Sirius Black traversant le voile sombre de l'arcade séparant le monde des vivants et celui des morts tournant en boucle devant ses yeux, le fit fermer fortement les yeux et inspirer profondément. Il plissa les yeux après avoir replacé ses lunettes pour retrouver le chatoiement jaune et vit avec horreur le papillon s'enfoncer de lui-même dans le voile ténébreux.

— Qu'est-ce que... ?

Harry se tut en sentant un parfum d'eau de Cologne étranger et se retourna vivement avec la connaissance d'une présence indésirable dans la salle de la Mort. Il scanna toute la pièce s'étonnant partiellement du silence en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin pour surveiller les salles. Une très faible lueur trahit l'intrus sur sa gauche et Harry renifla en se dirigeant vers lui. Il tendit la main dans le vide et enserra un étrange tissu à la texture ruisselante qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il tira lentement sur la cape d'invisibilité, sa cape d'invisibilité pour dévoiler son poursuiveur et la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy en personne se dévoila.

Le brun observa un instant encore surpris par la longueur de ses cheveux, Draco avait largement dépassé son père à ce niveau, peut-être un vieux truc de Sang-Pur pour flatter une élégance autant hautaine que séduisante mais cela lui seyait parfaitement. Harry lui avait prêté sa cape quelques années plus tôt et ça avait été une véritable épreuve de s'en séparer. Pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, les souvenirs qu'elle contenait et le fait qu'elle avait cachée sous elle nombre de ses ancêtres.

À cette époque trouble de la défaite de Voldemort avec de longues discussions, lui et Draco avaient développés une étrange relation et on ne pouvait parler d'une réelle amitié car elle se basait uniquement sur une confiance mutuelle, rien de plus, rien de moins. Le fait était que sa cape brouillait efficacement les pistes et était entièrement indétectable, la rélique n'avait aucun mal à passer les sorts de protections et les détecteurs. Une capacité habile qu'il avait préféré taire et garder secrète au cas où elle serait utile et elle l'a été.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? Au dernières nouvelles, tu es censé être en France.

Draco jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de répondre laconiquement :

— J'étais bien en France.

Harry relâcha la cape observant la manière dont elle rendait partiellement invisible Draco avant de se retourner vers l'arcade encore dérangé par ce tout ce qu'elle lui évoquait et la vision du papillon entrant dedans.

— L'Angleterre me manquait, soupira le blond avec une sincérité étonnante observant à son tour le voile de la Mort.

Harry s'aperçut alors des yeux sombres de Draco Malfoy, les perles d'ordinaire argentées semblaient avoir été recouvert du même voile obscure qu'ils regardaient. L'homme se sentit soudainement stupide d'avoir omis le récent décès de Narcissa Malfoy, dépouillée et exilée du pays avec entrave magique complète visant a lui retirer l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs après huit ans enfermée dans Azkaban, prison infernale entourée de détraqueurs. Il s'apprêtait à dire une chose pour témoigner son soutient à Malfoy, lui présenter ses condoléances ou quoique ce soit mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose un sinistre et sonore craquement résonna dans toute la pièce faisant presque trembler les murs et les fondations.

Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent immédiatement vers son origine, le voile de l'arcade se mouvait étrangement relâchant des craquements grinçant semblables à des os brisés qui les firent tout deux frissoner et une brise glacial s'abattit dans la pièce faisant brusquement chuter la température.

— C'était quoi ce- ?

Avant que Draco ne puisse achever sa phrase, une violente bourrasque de vent les envoya tout deux valdinguer avec la puissance d'une tornade à travers toute la salle.

Harry s'accrocha désespérément au mur le plus proche résistant au vent qui rafla ses lunettes et fixa avec des yeux horrifiés la spirale naissante dans le voile cherchant voracement à les aspirer. En baissant la tête pour éviter de se briser la nuque, il chercha frénétiquement Draco dans la pièce et serra les dents pour tenir face à la puissance de l'ouragan. Tout ceci n'avait rien de naturel, les objets se fracassaient contre les murs, les rideaux se dechiraient violemennt sous l'assaut et les murs se fissuraient à la brutalité des meubles qui les heurtèrent en explosant, un véritable capharnaum régnait.

— Malfoy ! cria-t-il alors qu'une bibliothèque se décollait du sol happé par le vent violent dans sa direction.

— Ici ! hurla une voix et Harry se retourna pour voir le blond accroché de toute ses forces à un rideau qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

— Merde ! jura-t-il en sortant difficilement sa baguette de sa poche. Accroche-toi, Draco !

Mais au même moment, le mur où il était accrochée se fendit et Harry fut pris dans la tournade au centre de la déflagration. Il se cogna brutalement contre plusieurs murs se prenant diverses objets alors que sa baguette, sa montre et quelques objets réduits traînant dans ses poches étaient avalés sans état d'âme par le voile. Il lui semblait avoir face à lui un monstre infernale dont la machine avalait absolument tout.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ! cria Draco quelque part alors qu'il rencontrait violemment le sol.

Il en profita pour s'y accrocher in extremis en plantant ses mains dans le carrelage noir, brisant et saignant ses ongles sans hésiter pour résister à la tempête.

— Harry ! hurla inutilement Draco lorsque la pierre sombre sous lui et d'autres se décollèrent brusquement du sol. L'Auror jura une énième fois en étant de nouveau entraîné dans les violentes bourrasques. Dans la cohut, il eut juste le temps d'entendre un autre hurlement et d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds avant de se faire complètement engloutir par le voile submergé comme un noyé par les ténèbres les plus sombres.

~~~

Les ténèbres l'entouraient et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était éveillé, si même ses paupières étaient réellement ouvertes où si tout cela n'était une illusion. Les morts pouvaient-ils voir ? Harry se souvenait avoir été mort, passé comme Sirius Black à travers le voile de l'autre côté. Il reprit doucement conscience de son corps et battit des paupières. Était-il vraiment mort ? Il leva la main vers son visage mais ne vit absolument rien, pas une once de lumière ne parvenait à pénétrer ses rétines, le noir absolu. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment ouvert les yeux ?Doucement, la froideur des lieux où il gisait se rappela à lui, il était complètement gelé, frigorifié et trempé. Il réprima avec difficultés les frissons qui le parcouraient et serra fortement les dents. Il était recouvert d'une substance qui semblait être de l'eau et en tatant le sol autour de lui, il sentit en grimaçant légèrement sous la surprise une simple substance terreuse et boueuse. En tendant plus loin la main, il toucha quelque chose de rêche et fin bien qu'humide par l'eau lui rappelant clairement de l'herbe chaude en été qui réchauffa agréablement sa main. Il n'était pas mort ? S'il était, il lui semblait être bien vie mais peut-être que la mort y ressemblait, après tout.

Un croassement de grenouille acheva de le faire sursauter et dans le mouvement brusque sa tête rencontra de la boue qui macula son visage et ses mains. Le clapoties que produirent des jambes lorsqu'ils les bougea lui assura la certitude qu'ils trempaient. Il était près d'un étang ou d'un lac. Un autre croassement de grenouille résonna quelque part à gauche de lui et l'odeur répugnante de poisson laissé à l'air et de boue l'obligea à plisser le nez. Harry ramena ses mains à son visage pour essuyer avec sa manche trempé la boue et il soupira lorsque son corps protesta au geste. Une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne se réveilla, montant doucement en crescendo et il gémit en clignant des yeux. Sa vue se troubla et quelques rayons perçèrent faiblement les ténèbres lui permettant de voir la manche de sa chemise blanche devenue totalement brune. Il faisait jour, réalisa-t-il. Un autre croassement retentit suivit par deux autres et il vit enfin le ciel, ce dernier était bleu et dégagé de tout nuages gris comme il l'était en plein été. La lumière du soleil brûlant l'agressa immédiatement et il plissa les yeux en se redressant complètement. Selon l'emplacement de ce dernier, il devait être dans l'après-midi, raisonna Harry en regardant autour de lui. Il bien devant un lac qui semblait l'avoir recraché plutôt ou peut-être qu'il avait plu faisant monter l'eau. Les grenouilles ou les crapauds qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir continuaient de croasser bruyamment autour de lui avec une vivacité qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on attendait de la mort. Les brins d'herbes étaient chauds autour de lui, le soleil irradiait les lieux. Il soupira en s'extirpant totalement du lac aux grenouilles et observa son étendue, il était moins grand que celui de Poudlard et surtout plus inoffensif, moins sombre. Cette forêt où il avait atterri n'était définitivement pas la forêt Interdite, il repéra dans l'herbe sa baguette et s'en saisit immédiatement avant de se souvenir d'une chose bien précise. _Draco._

Décollant sa chemise trempé et poisseuse de son torse, Harry Potter décida de faire quelques pas autour de lui pour retrouver sa Némésis blonde. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant l'étrangeté de cette forêt. Les arbres étaient haut et épais, l'empêchant efficacement d'avoir un champ de vision large et dégagé, un endroit de prédilection pour se cacher, l'ennemi n'aurait aucun mal à s'y dissimuler pour le poignarder dans le dos. Il haïssait cela, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avoir toujours haï cela, ne pas pouvoir tout garder à l'œil et être incertain du danger s'il rodait près de lui. Peut-être l'existence qu'il avait eu l'avait-elle tendue plus attentif. Il était vrai qu'il ne dormait jamais sourdement, gardant toujours un œil rigoureux sur ce qui l'entourait. De plus, la largeur et la hauteur des arbres permettait à autrui et aux bêtes sauvages de se cacher dans les feuillages en plus de pouvoir se tapir sous l'herbe.

Harry souffla lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent un rocher dissimulé dans les herbes hautes et jaunies par l'été. Il n'y avait pas un chat à la ronde, tout était silencieux, seuls ses pas brisaient la quiétude du lieu, cette forêt semblait veille, trop vieille mais surtout épuisée. Avec sa vue quelque peu diminué par la perte de ses lunettes, il s'estima heureux de n'avoir qu'une simple myopie aussi cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir nettement. Lorsqu'il repéra une masse étalée, il eut une bref inspiration heureuse de ne pas s'être trop éloigné du lac au risque de se perdre dans cet endroit paumé et inconnu. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le corps et la vison qui l'accueillit le fit pâlir considérablement. L'Auror manqua presque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive sous le choc et sa respiration se fit erratique à la vue du visage familier mais il ne s'arrêta pas au contraire, il accéléra.

Sirius Black lui-même gisait à ses pieds, identique à ce qu'il avait été ce jour fatidique lui ayant coûté la vie malgré la décennie qui s'était écoulé. Le brun leva un regard révulsé sur la peau quelque peu pâle, les cheveux sombres mi-longs en bataille étalés autour de sa tête, la barbe de trois jour toujours aussi négligée, cette étrange différence entre ses deux sourcils où l'un d'eux semblait avoir été froissé par une main fatigué passé sur le visage. Les traits tirées et les rides apparuent par la fatigue et le stress de cette époque étaient cependant absentes, il semblait paisible et serein contraire de la peur qui les abritaient tous lors de cette sombre période. En plus d'une décennie, son parrain n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, il était devant lui alors qu'il les avait quitté, envoyé à la mort par sa naïveté juvénile et la baguette maudite de sa cousine démente, Bellatrix Lestrange.

De la même manière que lorsqu'il avait été touché par le sortilège de jambes en coton, le Sauveur fut forcé de s'agenouiller quand ses jambes comme ses mains tremblèrent sous la violence de l'émotion qui l'assaillait. L'Auror aguerri en oublia complètement ses mains boueuses et pleines de crasses en tout genre pour approcher ses mains du visage de son parrain se sentant de nouveau comme l'adolescent secoué qu'il avait un jour été lorsque sa gorge se noua au contact. Il s'émerveilla presque de voir le torse se soulever au rythme d'une respiration silencieuse étant bien celle d'un vivant, de sentir les battements saccadés de son cœur lorsqu'il amena sa main sur la veste brune du Sang-Pur. Bien que sérieusement ébranlé, il laissa un sourire usé fleurir à la pensée qu'il était peut-être bien mort finalement. Il se redressa en réalisant l'impossibilité que son parrain soit revenu à la vie mais une voix insidieuse lui soufflait qu'il faisait bel et bien parti des vivants. Pourtant tout ceci n'avait absolument aucun sens, cette tempête soudaine au Ministère semblant presque avoir été provoqué sciemment, ce voile fou qui cherchait férocement à l'avaler alors qu'il était d'ordinaire passif. Une légère crispation tordit le visage de Sirius, à la pensée qu'il était sans doute dans un état similaire au sien plus tôt ou même pire, Harry se releva après avoir constaté que son parrain était bien frigorifié.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction le corps et le fit léviter sans mal au soleil l'eloignant de l'épais arbre qui lui faisait de l'ombre pour l'approcher de ce qu'il avait choisi d'office comme un étant le point d'orientation, un énorme rocher à quelques mètres du lac. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier se demanda un bref instant s'ils étaient toujours en Angleterre avant en se détachant de la vue irréel de son parrain. Il lança un regard circulaire à la forêt avec un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva rapidement le corps de Draco Malfoy son pull fin au col roulé bleu contrastant avec l'herbe jaune et des feuilles sèches. Il se précipita vers l'ex-mangemort et en voyant qu'il était dans un état similaire à celui de son parrain le fit léviter sans s'attarder. Il ramassa la baguette sombre en bois d'Aubephine gisant près du corps pâle avant de ramener le blond près de son parrain. Cela fait, il s'installa près d'eux en s'appuyant contre la rocher pour attendre.

Inconfortable, il se lança un sort de séchage dont les brusques vagues d'air chaud le firent frissonner et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres récemment coupés. L'Auror hésita à jeter un _Enervatum_ aux deux hommes profondément endormis pour les réveiller puis se ravisa en décidant plutôt d'explorer les lieux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et retrouver d'autres objets. Il ne connaissait rien de cette endroit pourtant l'odeur fraîche lui donnait une brève impression de déjà vu. Cette forêt était bien vêtue et les arbres bien fournies, il repéra un pommier a quelques mètres mais appart ceci, la forêt indomptée semblait s'étaler à perte de vue autour de lui. Le fait de ne pas savoir où aller le fit grincer des dents et appart sa montre cassée et sa cape dans un arbre, il ne trouva rien, pas la moindre bête vicieuse. Si la faune et la fleur semblait bien développée quelques chose avair bien fait fuir toutes les bêtes ici. Il revint finalement près des corps après s'être jetés quelques hasardeux sortilèges de lavages pour se débarrasser de cette boue dégoûtante qui le recouvrait et des brins d'herbes dans ses cheveux.

Harry n'était pas mort, il en avait la certitude autant qu'il savait être dans un endroit inconnu qui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance. Les arbres de la forêt étaient imposants et quelque choses d'omniprésent semblait l'habiter, invisible à l'œil nu. Sur le chemin du retour, il fit une alte au pommier pour en ramasser quelques unes et s'installa près des corps endormis après avoir vérifiés leur état. Harry songeait en rangeant la cape dans sa poche à cette tornade dans la salle de la Mort. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver entre le moment où lui et Draco s' étaient fait aspiré et son réveil dans cette forêt perdue. Le papillon jaune et son pressentiment lui revinrent sans apporter la moindre réponse. Il se nota mentalement d'essayer de transplaner chez eux au réveil de ses congénères et se laissa finalement choir sur le sol en profitant des effets des rayons de soleil sur sa peau et de l'odeur reposante de lieux. L'air d'ici semblait dépourvu de toute pollution, plus pur qu'aucune autre mais également garnis d'autre chose, une chose dont toutes les cellules de son corps se délecter. De la Magie brute, dispersée et sauvage mais surtout très passive, douce presque flemmarde. La magie pénétrait toute chose ici aidant la végétation à se développer en étant une partie intégrale de la forêt, comme un souffle de vie.

Une violente toux le réveilla et il vit Draco rouler sur le côté en se tenant le côtes en laissant échapper un gémissement d'inconfort, il se redressa pour se diriger vers lui.

— Draco ?

Le blond écarta faiblement le rideau de cheveux pâles et clairs qui coulaient sur son visage avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

— Potter ? Il fronça les sourcils laissant le temps aux neurones de son cerveau de se reconnecter avant de poursuivre après une autre toux : T'es pas mort ? Je veux dire … Est-ce qu'on est morts ?

Harry regarda son parrain et Draco poussa une exclamation surprise en suivant son regard.

— C'est quoi ce cirque ? gronda-t-il en se redressant, fixant avec des yeux exorbités Sirius au sol. On est mort ou pas, Potter ?

Le brun tiqua au ton agressif, il allait directement à la conclusion qu'il avait un lien avec tout ça. Il admettait que s'il n'avait pas été lui-même, il se serait également pointé du doigt à la question trop fréquente "Qui a fait ça ?" Mais cette fois-ci, l'homme n'avait rien à avoir avec ceci.

— On est pas mort, soupira Harry en lui tendant sa baguette pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu, Malfoy la lui arracha presque des mains d'un air irrité et fatigué. Harry sentait le regard pesant de Draco sur lui qui lui demandait expressément des explications tout en jetant fébrilement des regards en direction de son parrain qui dormait toujours inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus étrange, ils devaient déjà être entrain de le chercher fébrilement au Ministère. Il n'était pas du genre à disparaître en plein milieu de la journée.

— Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler que ton parrain est mort, il y a dix ans ? cingla Draco derrière lui en retirant des brins d'herbes dans ses cheveux avec une moue dégoûté qui amusa Harry.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir avant qu'ils ne soupirent tout de deux de concert passablement éreintés par les dernières perturbations. Pourquoi perdait-il encore son temps à rêver d'une vie paisible ? Ils devaient rapidement trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux mais pour faire ceci, il devait trouver où ils se situaient et rien ne lui indiquait où ils étaient.

— Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, avoua finalement Harry en se frottant la tempe sentant son mal de tête revenir de plein fouet alors que Draco se relevait du sol pour secouer ses vêtements. Et je ne sais pas où on est, ajouta-t-il en regardant son parrain.

— On est peut-être morts, fit remarquer Malfoy en traînant sur les syllabes pour appuyer ce sur détail en particulier.

Ils étaient passés à travers l'arcade, logiquement ils étaient morts à moins que tous ce que racontent les sorcier au sujet du voile ne soit que fabulation.

— J'ai l'air mort d'après toi ? fit sarcastiquement Harry obtenant un autre regard sombre du blond qui reprenait doucement du poil de la bête. Draco observa les alentours d'un œil critique, peut-être avait-il une idée du lieu où ils étaient ? Mais l'ex-mangemort revint rapidement sur son parrain pour recommencer à dévisager Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse, on pouvait considérer qu'un homme revenant des morts était tout même curieux.

Le silence s'installa ni gênant ni pourtant très confortable, ils n'avaient jamais de longues conversations. L'important avait été dit et les interrogations qui parsemaient leurs esprits n'auraient aucune réponses. Harry remarqua que le soleil commençait à décliner et que le crépuscule n'allait plus tarder pour déposer rapidement le rideau sombre de la nuit.

— Je doute qu'il sache quoique ce soit, dit Harry lorsque Draco se retourna vers lui en devinant le chemin de ses pensées sur le fait que Sirius puisse leur apporter la moindre réponse.

Malfoy le rejoignit pour s'adosser sur le rocher et l'élégance qu'il mit dans ce simple geste alors qu'il venait de se dépoussiérer lui donna envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Les gens avaient plus tendance à trouver ce comportement gracieux et pompeux très agaçant. Ils grinçaient des dents férocement mais après avoir côtoyé longtemps Draco clandestinement, cela lui faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Il évitait seulement que toutes ces manières exacerbées ne déteigne sur lui au même rythme qu'il pouvait déteindre sur les autres sans s'en apercevoir.

— L'air est étrange, déclara doucement Draco en étirant son bras. La magie est presque palpable.

— Je l'ai senti aussi, répondit vaguement Harry sans lâcher son parrain des yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres sans voir Draco renifler dédaigneusement au geste nonchalant habituel. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

— Tu ne pense sérieusement pas que je vais me fier à l'instinct Gryffondorien, dis-moi ?

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir se retenir cette fois.

— Tu devrais, j'ai ce sentiment depuis mon réveil. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment douteux.

— Tout est bizarre ici, imbécile, grommela l'ex-mangemort toujours aussi contrarié par ce qu'il leur arrivait mais l'Auror l'ignora.

— Je pense qu'il va bientôt falloir redoubler de vigilance d'ici quelques minutes, poursuivit Harry sans prêter attention à l'insulte en levant les yeux vers le ciel où la nuit retombait doucement au dessus d'eux. Les yeux de Draco étaient presque scintillants dans l'obscurité lui rappelant toujours les reflets lunaires sur l'eau tranquille.

— Tu pense que la forêt deviendra dangereuse pendant la nuit ? s'enquit le blond et il hocha la tête en réponse. Est-ce qu'on peut allumer un feu, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid ?

— Ça va attirer l'attention sur nous mais au point où en on est, bailla Harry en étirant sa nuque. On n'a plus qu'à espérer que des gens ne sauverons si on a faire à des monstres.

— Le sol semble ne pas avoir été foulé depuis des années, je vais réchauffer mes cordes vocales.

— Excellente initiative, félicita le brun sur un ton plaisantin en se relevant lorsque Draco récupéra sa baguette. Je vais chercher du bois, je ne pense pas qu'un feu magique durera sans support dans cette endroit.

— Ne t'éloigne pas trop, souffla Malfoy et Harry se retourna surpris par l'inquiétude du blond mais ce dernier ne le regardait déjà plus préférant donner son attention au ciel.


	10. The Adventure Begins Now - X

**NOTE** : Je suis lente, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. Il y a beaucoup trop de fics délaissées sur le sujet. Peut-être une malédiction annihilant toute motivation ?

Vous remarqueriez en lisant ce chapitre que je n'avais pas trop envie de faire une simple reprise de SDA. Si des choses ne sont pas clairs demandez.

La fin ? Tu plaisante ! Ce n'est que le début, cousin.

Bonne lecture à tous.

PS : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, tous positifs et encourageants.

E.

_

 **Chapitre X : The Adventure Begins Now.**

 _"Quelle âme hésiterait à bouleverser l'univers pour être un peu plus elle-même ?"_

Paul Valéry.

 _"Il me font sourire ceux qui parlent sérieusement de leur avenir. Leur avenir est dans la tombe."_

Maurice Maeterlinck.

_

Les seigneurs de la Lórien vivaient dans les plus larges et les plus hauts arbres connus à ce jour en Terre du Milieu. La maison du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel était située dans les profondeurs de la forêt féerique, appelée le bois de Mallorne. La forme titanesque de l'arbre où avait été construit leur foyer était effrayante tant les feuilles et les branches s'étendaient, toute créature était mise au rang d'insecte lorsqu'elle approchait le bois de Mallorne - le cœur même de la maison elfique en Terre du Milieu.

Au crépuscule d'une nouvelle nuit paisible, la reine de la Lórien était allée - le temps d'une marche solitaire - retrouver son miroir enchanté. L'objet unique permettant de voir par delà les vision qu'offraient les yeux. Ces songes l'avaient prié de s'y rendre les nuits précédentes.

Devant la sculpture, elle plongea ses yeux dans le liquide offrant l'image de son reflet doucement éclairé par la lueur des derniers rayonnements du soleil. Le Miroir se troubla doucement et lui offrit la vision de Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor - Royaume des Hommes - où aurait lieu le mariage d'Arwen Undómiel, fille du Seigneur Elrond et d'Aragorn, nouveau roi du Gondor. Elle vit la capitale, une citadelle de sept niveaux au bord montagneux, jouissant d'un bel éclat avant que l'image paisible commune à toute fin de guerre ne se dissipe dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Il apparut à sa suite dans les ondulations du Miroir, le Mordor, contrées sombres où avait siégé Sauron et les forces du Mal avant que l'Anneau Unique nourri de l'obscurité la plus immonde, ne soit détruit par de courageux Hobbits - Frodo Sacquet et son jardiner Samsagace Gamegie - dans les laves de la Montagne du Destin située au Mordor où il avait été forgé autrefois dans le secret. Un pays mort en cette nuit, les terres de cendres se diluèrent à leurs tours sans que la reine ne parvienne à deviner le reste du chemin qu'allaient prendre les visions décousues de l'artefact.

Lorsqu'une autre image s'éclaira, la reine se pencha tant sa surprise fut grande et inattendue. De ses yeux, elle vit un humain brun comme la nuit aux yeux verts possédant les traits saisissants qu'elle avait connu et côtoyé, il y a de cela des temps si anciens qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de les compter dans l'instant. L'enfant visible dans le Miroir allait d'un pas de conquérant vers sa propre mort, sans pourtant montrer le moindre signe de reddition ou de faiblesse. Bien qu'elle eut déjà vu cette vision, jadis, un sourire attristé perça encore une fois ses lèvres, son cœur antique encore bien capable de ressentir les émotions prosaïques du commun des Mortels dont le chagrin.

Bien qu'elle fusse connue pour ne rien oublier, il fallut une minute à Galadriel pour que le jeune nom lui revienne entièrement à l'esprit. Un visage qu'elle avait choisi d'omettre et un nom qu'elle avait choisi de taire pour le bien de tous. Galadriel observa le visage de l'enfant devinant sans pourtant avoir connaissance que si cette enfant réapparaissait dans le Miroir, les répercussions de sa courte existence allaient voir le jour d'ici peu, près d'un millénaire après son décès. L'humain était mort au Nord de Mirkwood dans ce qui fut avant ses destructions et reconstructions près de la montagne devenue solitaire, Erebor, une terre noire. La forteresse cachée de Sauron appelée Dol Guldur au Sud de la forêt Mirkwood avait été construite et habitée par le détesté sans qu'il ne dévoile son identitée avant de rejoindre le Mordor lorsqu'il fut démasqué par l'Istar Mithrandir et les Elfes.

— Falathar, souffla Galadriel quand l'image se dissipa alors qu'elle versait de l'eau sur la façade du Miroir liquide. Ami des dragons cupides et avides depuis ton premier souffle, que nous réserve l'avenir que tu as tracé durant tes plus jeunes années ?

Galadriel releva sa coupe de verre contenant l'eau et se pencha dans l'intention de pouvoir lire l'avenir ; ce qui sera et non ce qui fut ou même ce qui est.

La brume s'agita et se déchira de la même manière que la foudre déchirait un ciel paisible. La vision qui l'accueillit la rempli d'un effroi qu'elle n'avait au grand jamais ressenti, son corps en trembla et son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. La reine lâcha un cri de pur horreur en se soustrayant du Miroir avec une force affectée par la peur autant brutale qu'inutile. Elle parvint a s'échapper de la vue de cette chimère avant qu'elle n'arrive à terme, laissant tomber dans son élan la coupe d'eau qui se brisa bruyament à ses pieds envoyant ses éclats dans toute la pièce.

Prise dans son émoi, l'elfe couronnée dû s'appuyer contre une façade de pierre pour se reprendre et ne pas s'écrouler. Galadriel ne put cependant pas se départir de son regard clair hantée par l'abominable vision. De longues minutes passèrent alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui lui avait été permis de voir et de prédire.

La paix qui venait tout juste de poser pied en Terre du Milieu ne lui avait jamais paru si lointaine et illusoire qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Alors que l'ombre de Sauron avait été détruite et que la paix s'installait jour après jour, la guerre revenait sur le pas de la porte plus mortelle et destructrice qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Le rythme cardiaque de son cœur figé s'emballa brusquement alors qu'elle fixait les éclats de verre sur le sol et l'eau qui le maculait. Sa vision d'elfe se troubla et Galadriel se rendit compte que des larmes muettes roulaient sur ses joues pâles retombant sur sa robe blanche.

Des pas à l'extérieur s'approchèrent rapidement foulant à peine le sol et la reine vit avec une grande difficulté, l'instant où le visage de son époux se décomposa à la vue de ses larmes, rendu livide par l'inquiétude. La Dame de la Lothlórien n'était pas certaine qu'elle eut un jour pleuré avant ce jour. Celeborn rejoignit son épouse pour la soutenir dans sa douleur outrepassant le Miroir et les morceaux de verre brisés sous ses pieds d'elfe sylvestre.

Dans son dos, à la surface du bassin sculpté et surélevé qu'était le Miroir enchanté de la reine Galadriel, le mirage de l'Arda pour les Elfes ou la Terre pour les Hommes rendant son dernier souffle dans le sang et le feu ; consumant en son sein toute vie s'effaça doucement jusque disparaître dans la fumée et les brumes vibrantes. Dans les feuillages d'un arbre, un papillon blanc s'envola d'une branche pour aller se coucher silencieusement sur une belle fleur d'été.

[ ... ]

Si l'on demandait à Harry Potter ce qu'évoquait sa cicatrice, il vous dirait qu'elle ressemblait juste à une éclair. Même si tout le monde pouvait y voir la foudre dans l'éclair membraneuse né du sortilège de la mort lancé avec une haine froide sur un nourrisson. C'était un mensonge car en réalité, sa cicatrice lui évoquait sa colère, celle sagement coffré tout au fond de sa personne, chauffant, trépignant sous les chaînes qui l'encerclait durement. Tout en gardant Draco Malfoy dans son champ de vision, il s'enfonça dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait doucement au rythme de la nuit.

Il inspira profondément, heureux d'être loin des regards et se frotta le visage avec lassitude. Il n'eût pas à s'enfoncer très loin entre les arbres pour trouver les quelques branches mortes nécessaire à un feu de camp. Il se demanda vaguement si Draco était toujours aussi doué en métamorphose qu'il l'avait été à Poudlard avant de s'accroupir. Il ramassa quelques branches se faisant l'effet d'un inadapté car même après toutes ses années, son premier réflexe n'était jamais d'utiliser la magie. Harry était plutôt du genre terre à terre et manuel. Il lança un faible _Accio_ sans direction précise pour attirer quelques branches mortes et essaya en vain avec ses lunettes qui n'apparurent pas. Elles étaient probablement toujours dans la salle de la mort. L'Auror songea à qu'il était sans doute inconscient d'user de la magie ici avec un air aussi chargé mais il était possible que l'inverse soit tout aussi dangereux pour lui, il mettrait Malfoy en garde.

Les branches d'arbres en main, Harry regarda autour de lui en songeant à sa cape sombre de couleur aubergine coûtant une belle fortune oubliée sur le dossier de son siège avec la photo de lui-même en compagnie de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione prise en quatrième année sur le mur de son bureau. Il avait passé énormément de temps dans le dit bureau depuis sa promotion en tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors quelques années après que l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix Kingsley Shacklebolt fusse nommé Ministre de la Magie.

Pour le travail nécessaire à la reconstruction de la Grande Bretagne magique mais aussi pour ses projets personnels, l'un d'eux d'ailleurs restait toujours inachevé malgré les années passées dessus. Il se retourna pour retourner vers le lac, distiguant de sa position la lumière blanche du sort de lumière qu'avait jeté Draco toujours assis près de la pierre lorsqu'un chatoiement familier passa rapidement sur sa droite. L'Auror se retourna juste à temps pour voir le papillon jaune qui l'avait attiré dans la Salle de la Mort s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Après une brève hésitation, il le suivit silencieusement veillant à ce que ses pas feutrés soient presque inaudibles.

Ce papillon pouvait l'amener à une explication tout comme il pouvait l'amener à sa perte. Peut-être avait-il été ensorcelé par un sorcier particulièrement dérangé, songea Harry en récupérant sa baguette qu'il venait de ranger dans sa poche sans lâcher du regard l'éclat jaune vif.

Lorsque le papillon se mit à faire du surplace, le brun lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il faisait à présent très sombre, les rayons lunaires peinaient à percer le feuillages des longs arbres et il s'était considérablement éloigné du lac. S'il n'avait pas été un Auror avec un excellent sens de l'orientation probablement se serait-il perdu. Il n'y avait rien et le papillon était peut-être finalement un simple papillon ressemblant à celui qui était entré dans le voile mais Harry en doutait sérieusement, simple question de probabilités. Il allait se résigner après avoir constater que même avec un sortilège pour éclairer les lieux obscurcis par la nuit il n'y avait rien lorsqu'un petit objet dans les ronces attira son attention.

Un Anneau.

[ ... ]

Draco avait toutes sortes de pensées qui s'enjambaient à une vitesse hallucinante dans son esprit. Les hypothèses avaient à peine le temps de prendre forme que de nouvelles alternatives à ses suppositions intervenaient accentuant follemment ses maux de têtes. De plus, avec le tremblement perpétuel de sa main alors qu'il tentait de garder stable un simple _Lumos_ et le chaos de son esprit habituellement si perspicace, son irritation avait fort lieu d'être. Dans la mêlée, il insultait également Harry Potter de tas de noms d'oiseaux plus originales les uns et que les autres, chose normale en soi.

Bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa doctrine de suivre en premier lieu son instinct, Draco Malfoy était persuadé que tout cela ne pouvait qu'être de la faute du Chef du Bureau des Aurors britannique. Et dire qu'il avait fait tout le trajet depuis Paris en usant des moyens de transports moldus extrêmement dangereux - puisque transplaner en Angleterre magique d'après guerre sans autorisation n'était rien d'autre que du suicide - pour retrouver Potter et lui annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert...

Il avait laissé son secteur entre les mains incompétentes de ses collègues pour ça et voilà qu'il retrouvait dans une forêt perdu à l'autre bout du monde qui déreglait sa magie après avoir été avalé par une chose passive depuis des millénaires au Ministère. Draco balança finalement sa baguette et se gratta le sourcil gauche en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas se mettre à vociférer. Être avec des Moldus qui passaient plus de temps à hurler qu'à parler devait avoir rouillé son self-contrôle.

L'ex-mangemort inspira profondément et une fois calme, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de ramasser sa baguette qui brillait toujours du sort qu'il avait jeté ravivant aussi vite sa colère qu'il avait calmé. Sérieusement, quel pouvait être cet endroit ? Draco n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une forêt de la sorte, qui rendait sa magie totalement indomptable et Merlin savait à quel point, il était cultivé. Il se demanda s'il était particulièrement sensible au lieu ou si c'était également le cas de Potter et du déclaré mort nouvellement vivant à ses pieds.

À cette pensée, Draco tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit où avait disparut Harry et lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui le surprit en apercevant la lueur d'un même _Lumos_ à quelques mètres. Ce sentiment devait probablement être du au fait qu'il se savait incapable de survivre seul longtemps en milieu hostile, il se fit la remarque que son ami Blaise Zabini aurait été utile ici. Si le métisse avait été présent, Draco serait déjà entrain de réfléchir avec ce dernier partageant toutes ses hypothèses jusque trouver l'explication la plus plausible et chercher rapidement une solution.

Comme pour lui donner une raison supplémentaire d'être de mauvais poil, son estomac gargouilla lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas dîner la veille ni durant le trajet de Paris à Londres. Les avions, rien n'était plus effrayant dans le monde Moldu à l'exception des banlieues de Paris peut-être. La manière dont parlait les jeunes le perturbait toujours autant puisqu'ils semblaient avoir inventer leur propre français la-bas. Déjà que pour un anglais ordinaire, le français était loin d'être aisé. Mais il était un sorcier doublé d'un Malfoy, sa famille trouverait toujours un moyen de se faire comprendre et entendre - même sur Mars.

Le blond jeta un œil à Sirius Black qu'il était censé surveiller et se pétrifia en avisant la place vide où devrait être le corps de l'évadé d'Azkaban. Paniqué, Draco jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui et hurla à plein poumons sans pouvoir se retenir lorsqu'une masse sombre aux dents toutes sorties et menaçantes avec des pupilles luisantes se jeta sur lui.

[ ... ]

Harry comtempla longuement l'objet, le bijou avait sans doute été oublié mais sa brillance etait facilement repérable la nuit. Intrigué, il tendit la main pour le prendre entre ses doigts. De l'or, l'anneau était étonnement trop simple pour être considéré comme une bague. Il remarqua que des arabesques transparaissaient doucement sur la dorure et plissa les yeux pour pouvoir les lires. L'Auror s'apprêtait à y mettre sa baguette ayant toujours la fonction éclairante du sortilège de lumière pour mieux voir les lettres lorsqu'un hurlement le fit sursauter. Il manqua de lâcher l'anneau par mégarde en reconnaissant la voix de Draco et se retourna immédiatement vers le lac.

Le brun déboula d'entre les buissons pour rencontrer une scène pittoresque à graver dans les anales. L'Auror mûr retint difficilement son rire en voyant Draco Malfoy difficilement perché sur une branche pour tenter d'échapper à un immense chien noir qui lui aboyait férocement dessus. Il remarqua la baguette sombre en bois d'Aubéphine dans la gueule de Sirius et l'expression profondément terrifié Draco qui lâchait des petits cris chaque fois que Sirius faisait d'énormes bons en direction de sa petite branche. Avec un petit sourire, Harry se demanda s'il devait agir ou rire encore un peu. Au moment où il songeait à cela Sirius fit un bon particulièrement puissant et réussit à atteindre la branche entre ses babines qui trembla et craqua faisant crier Draco qui s'accrocha avec toute son âme au tronc d'arbre. Harry lacha finalement un rire, révélant de ce fait efficacement sa présence à Draco qui lui lança un regard noir.

— Potter ! hurla-t-il furieusement en arrachant une branchette pour la jeter sur Sirius en ratant grossièrement son lancé. Cesse de zieuter et viens de m'aider espèce de sale ab… !

La branche se tordit cédant aux attaques répétés faisant glisser l'ancien Serpentard de manière à lui couper efficacement lé sifflet. En situation désespéré Draco se remit à jeter des branches directement arrachés à l'écorce ce qui eut le don de rendre l'énorme chien encore plus féroce. Son hilarité calmé, Harry avança finalement et Sirius sembla se rendre compte de sa présence puisqu'il délaissa Draco pour se jeter sur lui. Le poid et la force avec laquelle s'était jeté le canidé lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il engagea une lutte contre la bête enragé sur le sol.

— Sirius ! s'exclama l'Auror surpris par le comportement de l'animagus lorsqu'il parvint à l'ejecter à quelques mètres d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il se redressa mais sans même l'écouter le chien fusa une nouvelle fois dans sa direction avec la réelle intention de l'écorcher vif.

L'Auror eut le réflexe de jeter un _Incarcerem_ qui emprisonna son parrain dans de grosses cordes avant de se redresser complètement. Le chien lâcha quelques grognements et aboiements agressifs dans sa direction sans qu'Harry ne s'en offusque vraiment. Il se tourna vers Draco toujours accroché à la branche qui menaçait de lâcher et le faire chuter brutalement au moindre mouvement.

— Ça va ? lança le brun sans paraître pourtant très inquiet de la situation.

Malfoy se contenta de lui jeter un regard éberlué comme s'il devisageait la créature la plus stupide du monde. Harry leva la main par réflexe vers son nez pour remonter ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu'il ne les avait plus. Il jeta un œil à Sirius délaissant rapidement l'ex-mangemort et vit le chien noir que les Weasley n'avaient cessé d'appeler Sinistros lorsqu'il était plus jeune mordre inutilement les cordes magiques pour pouvoir s'en libérer. Harry grimaça et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un craquement voyant à temps Malfoy tomber de son perchoir en mettant toute sa volonté pour ne pas lâcher des cris et des sifflements de douleur. Le blond se releva et se dépoussiéra silencieusement avant de se diriger lentement vers Harry pour récupérer sa baguette. L'Auror nota la lenteur du geste en se faisant la remarque que Malfoy devait avoir quelques bleues et lui tendit la baguette sombre avec un cœur en crin de licorne qu'il venait de ramasser. Draco lui arracha presque le bras en la récupérant une nouvelle fois et lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de retourner près du rocher sans un mot.

— Occupe-toi de ton cinglé de parrain sinon je le découpe en rondelles Auror de pacotille, dit finalement Draco d'un ton réfrigérant après un silence où Harry lui avait envoyés les quelques branches éparpillées qu'il avait amené.

L'Auror en question ne prit même pas de relever l'insulte - car après tout, Draco insultait tout et tous le monde - et ignora le dernier Malfoy anglais en se baissant vers la carcasse ligoté de son parrain sous sa forme animagus.

— Sirius ? tenta-t-il posément ayant appris dans le métier que la violence ne servait pas toujours.

Le gros chien cessa de gigoter inutilement entre les cordes et tourna le regard vers lui semblant autant calmé que perturbé par le son de sa voix, bien qu'elle soit très grave comparé à sa voix d'adolescent, quelques intonations devaient être reconnaissables. Harry se fit la réflexion que son parrain l'avait vu pour la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait à peine quinze ans autant dire qu'il avait assez changé plus d'une décennie plus tard. Mais bon à moins que son miroir ne lui montre un autre visage chaque matin, il avait toujours les même traits du visage. Il tendit la main vers son parrain pour le libérer des lourdes cordes en soufflant le contre sort après une vérification de l'état du soi-disant Sinistros.

Sirius reprit forme humaine et Harry se releva pour lui faire face, il réprima son amusement à l'expression comique de son parrain lorsqu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en passant frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux après avoir relever les yeux vers lui. Sirius Black ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche et le brun ne semblait montrer aucune envie de venir en aide à son cher parrain. Après avoir posé une main sur son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre sûrement, il plissa les yeux et se jeta finalement à l'eau.

— … Harry ?

L'Auror fit mine d'y réfléchir avant de sourire. Définitivement, Sirius lui avait manqué.

— Oui. C'est bien moi, Sirius, répondit Harry en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

L'animagus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, donnant l'air d'être un parfait crétin mais Harry supposait que son expression serait également ridicule s'il avait été dans la même situation. Sirius baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de remonter les yeux vers son regard verdâtre dépouillé de ses lunettes fétiches pour semble-t-il évaluer sa taille.

— C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'Harry se frottait le menton avec une grande patience.

— Je crains qu'il s'agisse de la réalité, répondit une voix derrière et en un tour de main extrêmement rapide Sirius menaçait Draco de sa baguette sortie de sa poche.

Le blond ne réagit même pas devinant sans doute que Potter empêcherait son parrain de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois si besoin. Voyant qu'Harry s'il s'agissait bien de lui ne réagissait pas, Sirus lui lança un regard méfiant avant de s'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir l'avoir avec Draco dans sa ligne de mire.

— Qui êtes-vous ? siffla-t-il en leur jetant des regards noirs faisant froncer les sourcils d'Harry qui soupira bruyamment visiblement ennuyé par son comportement.

— Draco Malfoy, dit sur le même ton le blond assis sur le rocher. Que vous avez sauvagement attaqué sans raison deux minutes plutôt.

Harry et Sirius l'ignorèrent totalement, l'un parce qu'il trouvait l'homme ressemblant à son filleul plus menaçant, l'autre parce qu'il tentait d'analyser son parrain d'un regard perçant. Draco… Draco s'en fichait, il était plus occupé à réparer les dégâts d'un chien enragé sur sa peau et ses vêtements pour se soucier de la baguette tendue dans sa direction... Il avait un sens particulier des priorités.

— Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne, Sirius ? s'enquit l'Auror d'un calme olympien en brisant le silence tendu où ils se fixaient en chien de faïence.

[ ... ]

Les Monts Brumeux étaient une chaîne de montagne en Terre du Milieu que les Elfes sindarin appelaient _Hithaeglir._ Ses principales montagnes sont - en partant du Nord de la Terre du Milieu vers le Sud - le Mont Gundabad où selon la légende s'était élevé un père Nain nommé Durin. Puis les trois Monts Caradhras, Celebdil et Fanuidhol qui sont les trois sommets sous lesquels se trouve la Moria. Une ville souterraine appartenant aux Nains que les forces du Mal eurent dévasté sans pitié, les seigneurs Nains furent avides et creusèrent profondément à la recherche des métaux précieux réveillant accidentellement un Balrog qui les contraint à fuir ou périr. Tout au sud, le Mont Methedras, sommet le plus austral de la chaîne surplombait l'Isengard ; forteresse où vivait l'Istar Saruman dans sa grande tour nommée Orthanc située à Calenardhon avant qu'il ne cède à la folie en contribuant aux attaques de Sauron.

Dans les profondeurs de ses grandes montagnes, une créature s'éveillait lentement après un long sommeil ayant perduré tant de siècle que toute créature frôlant les profondeurs ne distinguerait pas la bête de la roche. Un rugissement féroce raisonna contre toutes les parois des hauteurs, effrayant une flopée de volatiles qui s'envola d'un même vigoureux battement d'ailes. Dans les sombres et bas caveaux des Montagnes, deux pupilles plus dorées que l'or pur se dévoilèrent et du feu jaillit des ténèbres annonçant le réveil cataclysmique d'un dragon. La roche dégringola et la montagne trembla.


	11. Night Is Full Of Secrets - XI

**Note :** Les Elfes de Fondcombe parlent l'elfique quenya et les Elfes de Mirkwood le sindarin. Pour la Lothlórien, sindarin, même s'ils se comprennent tous.

Pour le rôle de Draco, ça vous laisse perplexe, hein ?

Si vous avez des hypothèses quant à sa présence dans cette aventure, partagez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

E.

_

 **Chapitre XI : Night Is Full Of Secrets.**

 _"Toute aventure humaine, quelque singuliaire qu'elle paraisse, engage l'humanité entière."_

Sartre.

_

Les flammes embrasèrent les morceaux de bois rendant poussières déjà certains d'entre eux alors que Draco levait ses mains au dessus du feu et que Potter se retournait vers son parrain qui n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde, baguette en main. L'Auror se laissa choir contre la roche dur faisant pester Draco qui dut se décaler et s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol pour rester près du feu. Les jambes croisés, le blond prenait garde à surveiller discrètement les alentours aux aguets bien que sa posture savamment choisie laissait croire le contraire.

Il n'aimait pas ces lieux et se souvenait des paroles de Potter sur ce mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait des lieux bien plus prompte à la détente qu'une forêt sombre où les arbres donnaient l'impression de bouger vicieusement dans l'ombre. Une certaine hostilité se dégageait de cette forêt, il frissona et redonna son attention à Sirius Black qui observait Potter comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir l'évidence. Le blond sentait sa patience s'effriter et préféra observer le flammes léchant les branches mortes plutôt que de partager les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue.

— Bellatrix, répondit Sirius après ce qui semblait être une éternité. La question posée donnait l'impression d'avoir tourné en boucle dans son esprit. Draco songeait qu'il était logique pour un homme réapparaissant après avoir manqué une bonne décennie de la vie de ses proches d'avoir l'esprit plus que chaotique.

— La bataille au Département des Mystères, souffla l'Auror alors que Sirius aquiesçait lentement avec bien trop de méfiance.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Potter semblait se replonger dans les réminiscences d'un cauchemar, Draco remarqua la manière dont sa posture s'était faite plus hostile alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Éloignant ses mains du feu, il eut l'envie d'intervenir.

— Tout cela s'est passé, il y a un peu plus de dix ans Monsieur Black, énonça-t-il tranquillement. Vous êtes mort durant l'affrontement.

Draco eut la réflexion que s'il avait frappé Black son expression aurait été exactement la même. Quant à Potter, son regard noir lui donnait l'impression qu'il venait l'annoncer de la pire des manières un décès. L'absence de délicatesse, il l'admettait. La douceur lui semblait être une perte de temps dans cette situation.

— Sirius, tempéra Potter en le quittant des yeux pour regarder Black mais l'homme semblait à deux doigts de leur jeter un sort au moindre mouvement suspect.

— Ne vous fichez pas de moi, cracha-t-il. Je répète, qui êtes-vous ?

Draco eut du mal à retenir un ricanement stérile alors que l'expression dépité de l'Auror reprenait ses droits sur son visage.

— Nous nous sommes déjà présentés, fit-il d'un ton moqueur. Je suis Draco Malfoy, l'unique fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Et il se prénomme Harry Potter, héros national, fils de Lily et James Potter. Vous souhaitez également nos arbres généalogiques, Monsieur Black ?

L'expression de son interlocuteur se fit plus menaçante et Draco lui sourit en sachant pertinemment qu'il remettait de l'huile sur le feu. Black pointa sa baguette vers lui, le fusillant du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas son ton.

— Aux dernières nouvelles le rejeton Malfoy a quinze ans, répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de revenir sur Potter. Exactement comme mon filleul.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre mais un autre regard de Potter l'empêcha d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il haussa les épaules en redonnant son attention aux arbres qu'il surveillait précédemment.

Après tout, Sirius Black était le problème d'Harry Potter. Il devait simplement trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui pour rejoindre Astoria, conter cette aventure rocambolesque et revenir sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert ; ce qu'il était venu originellement annoncer à Potter contre l'avis de la cadette Greengrass. À présent, les paroles d'Astoria prenaient plus de sens maintenant qu'il faisait face à l'Auror. Était-ce à lui de révéler pareil secret ? Précédemment, cela lui avait paru absurde de taire tout cela. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de s'immiscer de trop dans toute cette affaire.

Pour répondre à Sirius Black, Potter déposa sa baguette aux pieds de l'ex-détenu probablement en gage de bonne foi, une technique de persuasion peu sûr selon lui. Lorsque l'Auror tendit la main vers lui, Draco haussa l'un de ses fins sourcils blond inclinant légèrement la tête en refus. Cependant, le brun lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une question en récupérant de lui-même la baguette en bois d'Aubéphine dans sa main.

Draco roula simplement des yeux sans grandes protestations après une brève œillade en direction de Black. Bien que méfiant, son cousin sembla comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des menaces et abaissa sa baguette sans pourtant daigner la ranger. Au regard amusé de Draco, il éloigna un peu plus leurs baguettes respectifs d'un coup de pied sans jamais les lâcher du regard. Il supposait que la prison rendait les Hommes d'ordinaire prudents paranoïaques avec l'influence nocif des Détraqueurs.

Potter s'approcha du feu afin d'être un tant soit peu éclairé avant de passer consciemment une main dans ses cheveux. À ce simple geste, lumière se fit, le regard de Black se posa immédiatement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair visible malgré la faiblesse du feu. Une question muette traversa rapidement son visage et Potter aquiesça d'un air peiné alors que l'amusement de Draco disparaissait aussitôt sous le poids de cette atmosphère lourde. La température chutait avec la nuit ou était-ce seulement cette forêt atypique, quoiqu'il en fusse, le blond ramena ses genoux contre lui en revenant s'appuyer contre le rocher. Il soupira faiblement en se rendant compte qu'il était fatigué et releva les yeux vers le ciel après avoir ramené une autre mèche fuyarde derrière son oreille, difficile de manquer à quel point la lune était blanche et belle ce soir.

— Alors je suis tombé, réalisa Sirius Black à voix haute soufflé par cette constatation.

La bataille au Département des Mystères lui avait été conté mais Draco n'était pas sûr qu'aucun détails ne fusse omis. Cela faisait longtemps et il était certain que tous avaient préféré oublier cette histoire.

— Je… Je suis tombé, répéta l'ex-détenu ébranlé, il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ondulés avant de se laisser tomber par terre accablé par la nouvelle. Doux Merlin, pria-t-il dans un souffle alors que son esprit essayait probablement d'assembler pièce par pièce les éléments.

Draco observa Potter, ce dernier paraissait défait et son silence en témoignait alors que le spectacle de son parrain bouleversé se dressait face à eux. Le dernier Malfoy détourna rapidement le regard, ne pouvant regarder ni l'Auror ni son cousin, le flammes eurent une nouvelle fois son attention alors que l'on entendait dans la nuit les prières de Sirius Black. Répétant inlassablement qu'il était passé de l'autre côté, profondément chamboulé par cette authentique vérité. Pour une énième fois dans sa vie, Draco fut plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir été aux premières loges durant ce désastre.

[ ... ]

La voix chantante d'Izilbéth était devenue autre.

N'ayant pas fait partie des elfes qui allèrent sur le continent Ouest, en Terres Éternelles pour rejoindre Valinor durant le retour proclamé de Sauron, l'elfe au chant d'argent avait bien assisté à la guerre. Elle en avait perdue une chose essentielle durant cette période. Sa voix était toujours délicate aux accents doux et aiguës, une voix de velours, puissante mais dépourvue de toute innocence. Le chant d'Izilbèth s'était assombri. Alors qu'elle chantait en compagnie d'autres elfes, sa voix mû d'une volonté propre créait sa propre mélodie… elle terrifiait.

La paix reposait sur le continent centre de la planète, la Terre du Milieu, semblant définitive et rassurante mais le cœur d'Izilbéth avait été marqué, sans aucun échappatoire à sa prison de mélancolie. Lorsque l'on fêtait de voix enjouées la fin de la guerre et les siècles de paix à venir, elle semait sa rancœur et sa violence en l'appelant de sa voix argentée dans les cœurs de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Izilbèth se dissociait des chants heureux car la lumière l'avait désertée ; d'une musique dissonante, sa voix était devenue autre, lourde de ténèbres. Il y avait bien les chagrinés pour apprécier son chant, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que nombreux furent perdants durant la guerre et que nombreux furent de ceux ayant perdu des êtres chers ; c'était bien les seuls.

Glorfindel avait observé ce désastre de loin jusque l'instant où son amie refusa tout bonnement d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois le chant, serinant à partir de ce temps à l'œil blafard de la nuit, la lune blanche. Éloignée de toutes oreilles puisqu'elles someillaient en ces heures tardives, Izilbèth soupirait ses paroles mélancoliques.

L'elfe aux tresses d'or n'avait jamais fait parti de ceux qui dormaient la nuit. Les nuits de Glorfindel étaient teintés d'insomnie, aucun mauvais rêves l'empêchaient de dormir loin de là, un seul besoin l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement, il ne parvenait à s'enfuir dans les méandres des songes que lorsque son corps tombait lui-même de fatigue. À l'exeption de ses quelques nuits où il parvenait à dormir perdant toute élégance en ronflant tel un Nain disgracieux, Glorfindel faisait de la lecture sous la voûte étoilée d'Imladris ou comme la nommait-on dans la langue commune, Fondcombe. Ainsi, il avait pu entendre Izilbèth et nulle ne pouvait l'aider à quitter de cette tristesse, ils ne pouvaient que la rejoindre dans sa peine et mourir de chagrin. C'était bien là, un des seul maux pouvant atteindre les Elfes comptant parmis les grandes blessures qui leur retiraient la vie - l'immortalité.

Dès lors, Glorfindel devait attendre chaque nuit laissant son amie achever son chant solitaire avant de pouvoir quitter sa couche lorsqu'elle retrouvait la sienne. L'elfe tressé d'or n'était pas triste, son cœur était relativement en paix. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'écouter les accents sombres de son amie sans en soufrir, aussi rudimentaire que cela puisse paraître, Glorfindel tenait à la vie, il l'aimait probablement plus que quiconque.

Cette nuit, il se rendit dans cette clairière qui l'avait tant accueilli depuis sa naissance et rejoignit le parterre afin d'entamer son habituelle lecture. Le livre n'avait rien de fascinant mais Glorfindel ne pouvait se résigner à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, sa vie se réduisait à la recherche alors qu'il lisait miliers et miliers livres. Ce que recherchait Glorfindel à travers ces nombreux écrits, lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Chose incertaine, c'est ce besoin inexpliqué de retrouver une chose particulière qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, le seul but qu'il ai toujours eu.

— Bonsoir, Glorfindel.

L'elfe releva les yeux et ne cacha pas surprise en voyant l'Istar Mithrandir en face de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir pour quelles raisons, il l'avait originellement rencontré.

— Mithrandir, le salua-t-il sobrement après avoir jeté quelques regards autour de lui. Il referma son livre et se releva doucement pour pouvoir être à la hauteur du vieil être.

— Quel bon vent vous amène jusque Imladris ?

L'istar désormais blanc de la tête au pied sourit. Cela restait étrange pour quiconque de se souvenir, qu'il n'avait plus face à lui Gandalf le Gris mais Gandalf le Blanc. Était-il la même personne ? Le mystère des Istari n'avait malheureusement pas été résolu par Glorfindel, les derniers siècles avaient été bien remplis pour lui.

— Marchons, proposa Mithrandir le tirant de ses pensées, il se retourna alors que l'elfe lui enjoignait le pas.

Ils marchèrent en silence sous un ciel dépourvu de nuages alors qu'approchait le jour du solstice d'été. Le mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn resterait probablement dans les mémoires. Les Elfes s'étaient rassemblés à Imladris préparant l'arrivée de l'étoile du soir, princesse de la vallée pour sa venue à Minas Tirith ; où elle siégerait reine d'ici peu afin de veiller sur son nouveau peuple aux côtés de son futur époux, le roi du Gondor. Arwen fut des Elfes qui delaissèrent l'immortalité, amante d'un Mortel, son destin serait à jamais lié à celui d'Aragorn le jour du solstice d'été.

Imladris était située dans une gorge creusée par la Bruinen ; rivière prenant directement sa source dans les Monts Brumeux au nord de Fondcombe (Imladris). Une vallée pleine de piques et de collines dans les contreforts des Montagnes possédant une vue éblouissante, très enfoncée, il était bien difficile de la découvrir si l'on en connaissait pas le chemin. Elle avait toujours été un lieu paisible qui accueillait en son sein les voyageurs et les réfugiés de toutes races. Elle était sans doute, la demeure la plus appréciée en Terre du Milieu quand la Lothlórien en était le cœur elfique, Imladris accueillait les diverses races en difficulté.

Alors que ses yeux étaient tournés vers l'horizon, Glorfindel songeait que le silence perdurait lorsque Mithrandir reprit la parole.

— Glorfindel, minauda l'Istar de sa voix lourde, que t'évoque le nom Gondolin ?

L'elfe quitta des yeux la vision du monde pour observer l'être à la barbe blanche. Gondolin, songea-t-il, pesant le nom dans son esprit alors qu'il semblait faire échos à une chose innommable enfouis dans les profondeurs de son être.

— Cela m'évoque, murmura Glorfindel. Une puissance invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne peuvent la voir, dissimulée sa grandeur n'eût d'égal que sa beauté.

Gandalf observa l'elfe alors que ces yeux semblaient à des lieux et des mers de Fondcombe, il leva son précieux bâton d'une blancheur immaculée dont la boule de diamant à son bout scintillait doucement même dans la plus grande obscurité.

Les orbes égarés de Glorfindel ne le virent pas chuchoter quelques paroles en frappant le vide d'un vigoureux mouvement du bras. L'elfe perçut uniquement la fraîcheur soudaine d'un grand vent survenu de nulle part emportant d'une caresse légère tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne laisser qu'une joyeuse musique dont l'échos résonnait parmis les Monts. Glorfindel ferma les yeux, bercé par cette mélodie et sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait de délaisser la langue commune pour sa langue maternelle, il entonna solennellement un chant plus léger que l'écoulement d'un ruisseau et le murmure du vent :

— Utúlie'n aurë... Aiya, Eldalië ar Atanatári, Gondolin utúlie'n aurë ! Laituvalmet, a Gondolindrim... _[Le jour est venu... Voyez, peuple des Elfes et pères des Hommes, le jour de Gondolin est venu ! Nous les glorifierons, ô peuple de Gondolin...]_

Il y eut le lourd retentissement de cloches pour accompagner ses paroles rejoint par le doux carillon de clochettes portées par la brise du soir. Troublé, Glorfindel cligna des yeux pour se retourner vers Mithrandir mais quelle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau seul. La musique de joie se tarit au même rythme que la brise alors qu'un seul nom résonnait dans son esprit.

Gondolin.

La pierre cachée.

[ ... ]

Harry se tenait debout au pied de la tente les yeux rivés sur les flammes en tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Préférant songer à ce qu'il devait se passer actuellement à Londres plutôt qu'à son parrain. Lorsque Sirius après un long silence avait demandé à savoir absolument tout ce qui s'était passé ses dix dernières années. L'Auror avait refusé, jugeant scrupuleusement l'état moral de la chose, agissant comme il avait toujours agis ses dernières années - avec sureté.

Le brun savait que son parrain devait assimiler les quelques informations qui avaient fuité dont son décès et le fait que tous ce qu'il est toujours connu n'était plus ou dans son cas était plus vieux de onze ans. Doux Merlin, l'Auror savait que c'était là le plus léger, il n'avait aucunement envie de ressasser tout cela. Comment diable pourrait-il annoncer à son parrain que toutes les bonnes choses d'aujourd'hui, la paix, le bonheur, la fin de la terreur - Voldemort avaient été payé au prix du sang d'innocents ? Parents, amis, famille, adultes ou enfants, tous y étaient passés.

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas, du moins pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas infliger tant de peine à un membre de sa famille. Pour cela, il fut soulagé que Sirius n'est pas insisté. En réalité, à son non catégorique, la discussion s'était arrêté. Il avait appris énormément de choses sur la nature humaine, son cher parrain ne voulait pas savoir autant qu'il savait devoir l'entendre et Harry comprenait. Merlin qu'il comprenait car c'était bien lui qui allait devoir annoncer toutes ses mauvaises choses.

Enfonçant la main de la poche enchantée de son pantalon noir, il en extirpa sa cape et ses pensées allèrent derechef vers Albus Dumbledore, un sourire triste aux lèvres, il se remémora le visage de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il songea à l'execrable Severus Snape. Les héros de l'ombre comme ceux mis en avant avaient eu leurs noms sur les murs qu'ils avaient édifiés à Poudlard et sur le Chemin de Traverse pour leur rendre hommage.

En revenant sur Terre, Harry continua de jeter ses Accios, il faisait cela depuis un moment et n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Cela était interdit en Angleterre comme dans beaucoup d'autres états mais les poches des vêtements d'Harry étaient ensorcelées de la même manière que les sacs sans fond ; Hermione avait tiqué lorsque son mari et lui étaient revenus d'une mission avec cette particularité fort utile sur leurs vêtements.

Le problème avec cette fraude - bien indignes d'Aurors respectés - c'était qu'il était bien aisé d'entrer dans un pays avec des objets interdits, heureusement c'était une chose difficilement accessible. Harry avait été surpris que Draco s'en soit rendu compte quand sa cape ressortait de sa poche plutôt dans la nuit.

En prenant conscience de la petite circonférence de sa poche, la cape n'aurait jamais du entrer dans celle-ci. Suite à cette découverte Malfoy avait plissés les yeux en retroussant son nez aquilin d'une manière réprobatrice. Il lui avait demandé de vider ses poches sous l'œil attentif de son parrain, le connaissant étonnamment bien pour deviner que des objets devaient y traîner.

Les deux Sang-Pur l'avaient regardé silencieusement sortir des choses plus étranges et incongrues les unes que les autres, des choses qui - il le répétait - n'auraient jamais du rentrer dans ses poches. Harry sourit doucement avec un coup d'œil à la tente. Il avait entassé tous ce que contenaient ses poches spécial dans un coin de la tente par pure flemmardise. Il aurait du se souvenir de la manière scrupuleuse dont Kreattur, l'ancien elfe de maison des Black gérait les objets.

S'il avait toujours été dans son bureau au Ministère, il aurait demandé à l'elfe de maison de vider ses vêtements aux poches ensorcelées. Harry n'osait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait pu laisser traîner dedans ses dernières années, peut-être même des choses dangereuses. Il y avait bien des armes dans ses poches actuelles mais présentement il remerciait Kreattur car cette bévue leur était d'une grande aide.

L'Auror allait même jusque se demander si l'elfe de maison ne l'avait pas fait sciemment et c'était sans doute excessif de penser que Kreattur est pu avoir un quelconque lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère. D'ailleurs son amitié avec l'elfe de maison avait été des plus inattendus, d'après ses souvenirs Hermione avait été la plus surprise surtout que Kreattur représentait bien ses anciens maîtres. Les parents de Sirius et leurs préceptes sur la pureté du sang.

Néanmoins l'amitié de Kreattur semblait être exclusif puisqu'elle ne s'était pas encore étendu à ses proches. Harry pensait que cela ne tarderait pas, même s'il avait du s'intéresser à la culture des Sang-Pur pour comprendre cet elfe de maison buté et vraiment gagner sa confiance. Si l'Auror connaissait ses proches aussi bien qu'il le pensait ; Ron allait bientôt devoir s'adresser à Kreattur quant à sa plus que soudaine disparition.

Avec un soupir, l'homme se frotta le visage. Il espérait de tout cœur que lorsque l'enquête les mènerait à la Salle de la Mort dans le Département des Mystères - qu'ils retrouveront vraisemblablement dans un état catastrophique - que ses Aurors ne sauteraient pas à la conclusion la plus logique en retrouvant ses lunettes en morceaux près de l'arcade.

Harry avait envie de briser des choses à l'idée qu'on puisse le déclarer mort - lui rappelant la possibilité qu'il soit vraiment mort. Mais Ron prendrait la direction du Bureau des Aurors, du moins il le pensait. Il inspira profondément en se souvenant que cela ne faisait que quelques heures et qu'il pourrait bientôt rectifier le tire en trouvant rapidement un moyen de rentrer en Angleterre. Encore heureux que son testament, ses finances et ses projets soient régulièrement mis à jours aussi bien magiquement qu'en sa présence ; auquel cas, cela serait un véritable foutoir.

Après une dernière tentative d'attirer un objet qui se serait perdu entre l'instant où le voile avait décidé des les avaler et leurs chutes dans cette forêt, Harry se remit à surveiller les alentours. La tente lui rappelait la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Hermione et Ron et il fut heureux que ce ne soit pas la même. Hermione l'avait conservé, celle qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses poches était brune tirant vers le kaki, elle venait d'un séminaire qu'il avait fait en montagne quelques années plutot lorsqu'il s'était intéressé à la magie ancienne. Sirius et Draco y étaient actuellement et Harry ne savait absolument ce qu'ils faisaient bien qu'il leur avait conseillé de dormir. Ils devaient probablement de la même manière que lui, ruminer les deniers bouleversements de leurs existences.

L'Auror songeait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas du être habitué à ce genre d'imprévu. Il s'installa près du feu, sa baguette bien en main. Le brun mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas en danger ici. Mais en réalité, c'était bien plus complexe que cela, il ressentait une certaine hostilité qui se dégageait des lieux envers lui - un étranger. Mais il avait aussi une curieuse impression de déjà vu et chercha à se rappeler si éventuellement il n'était pas déjà venu ici par le passé.

Un légère brise fraîche lui arracha un frisson et il s'approcha du feu. La lourdeur de l'air dont sa magie semblait se nourrir voracement le laissait quelques peu surpris mais cela restait agréable, il avait la sensation que sa magie respirait. Mais l'Auror ne pouvait pas se détendre, il était fort pressé de s'en aller d'ici, quelque chose lui sommait de quitter des lieux rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, Harry leva sa baguette pour raviver le feu mourrant.

— Incendio, chuchota-t-il sans lâcher les flammes des yeux qui se deployèrent en rencontrant sa magie.

Il se souvint brusquement d'une chose, la seule chose qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche.

L'Anneau.

L'Auror le sortit de sa poche après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans la tente ; cette dernière semblait petite de l'extérieur mais faisait la taille d'une petite maison à l'intérieur. Il redonna son attention à l'anneau d'or qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts espérant revoir les arabesques mais fut surpris de ne voir rien apparaître, à croire qu'il avait rêvé cela plutôt.

Mais de la même manière que tout ce qu'il savait instinctivement, une idée germa de nulle part dans son esprit, comme s'il avait toujours su. Harry approcha l'Anneau des flammes et plongea sa main dans le feu rouge. Il ne ressentit aucune brûlure et sa peau sembla aspirer les flammes, glissant comme de l'eau, une étrange caresse. Dans sa paume, des lettres de feu commencèrent à apparaître sur l'or, recouvrant la moitié de l'anneau avec d'étranges formes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu mais qu'il n'eut étonnamment aucun mal à déchiffrer.

 _« Ash nazg, ash tûr. Ash nazg grimbatul agh ash nazg krimp burzum. »_

— Un anneau, un maître. Un anneau pour les trouver et un anneau pour lier les ténèbres, murmura l'Auror alors que les flammes ténébreuses s'évaporaient autour de ses doigts.

L'écriture aussi rougeoyante que les braises disparut et il résista à l'envie de mettre le bijou à son doigt, il savait d'un savoir tant insoupçonné qu'inexplicable que ce n'était pas à lui de porter cette anneau. Ni effrayé ni rassuré par cette part de lui, Harry sut qu'il allait devoir méditer à ce sujet. Tout cela avait sans doute un lien avec toute cette aventure, il lui fallait des réponses et des explications avant qu'il ne soit contraint de partager ce secret avec Sirius et Draco.

[ ... ]

Thranduil entoura de ses longs doigts la flûte en verre qu'on lui tendait et se laissa choir un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège. Derrière lui, Armël, la servante peignait délicatement ses longs cheveux alors qu'il observait de son haut balcon ses meilleurs troupes à l'œuvre alors qu'elles repoussaient tant bien que mal l'invasion des gobelins et des orcs ayant survécus après la défaite de Sauron.

Le Mordor était un énorme cratère depuis la destruction de l'Anneau Unique et les créatures sombres de la demeure de Sauron s'étaient agglutinées aux portes de Mirkwood ; nommé la Forêt Noire ou encore la forêt Grand'Peur depuis l'ombre rampante qu'avait amené la présence malfaisante du Dol Guldur au sud non très eloignée de la Lothlórien, suffisament pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée mais assez proche pour qu'elle se soit sentie menacée.

Bien que détruite aujourd'hui ; la forteresse du sorcier noir avait recouvert la forêt d'un voile d'obscurité inaltérable.

À sa tombée, les clairières obscurcies furent parcourues par la peur, des bêtes sauvages vinrent y chasser et des créatures féroces et maléfiques peuplèrent ses bois. En l'instant, gobelins et trolls souhaitaient envahir le pays d'Elfes mais surtout le détruire, seul un miracle pouvait chasser de les ténèbres de ses bois - le fardeau de son peuple.

Le roi porta la flûte à ses lèvres, se délectant du nectar exquis avant de lever ses yeux de glace vers les archers menant une lutte féroce contre des gobelins aux flèches enflammées, tuant un peu plus la végétation de sa tendre forêt. Devant le spectacle de flèches tranchant de l'Orc et du Troll. L'esprit du souverain s'orienta doucement vers sa descendance loin de lui et il porta la main à ses cheveux pour constater qu'Armël entreprenait de les coiffer habilement.

Thranduil songeait à l'éventualité prochaine de passer la couronne à sa progéniture. De cela, il s'était laissé six siècles mais le combat contre Sauron et la détermination de son fils à aller aux devant de la guerre l'avaient laissé penseur quant à la promptitude de Legolas, et le savoir qu'il devait lui inculquer avec patience. Tant de vaillance, d'imprudence mêlé au désir intarissable de voir le monde ne pouvait permettre à un prince de siéger stablement durant de longues périodes. Legolas se devait de grandir, bien qu'il eut montré tôt sa maturité en allant se battre si jeune pour contribuer au sauvetage de la Terre du Milieu.

Par l'omnipotence d'Ilúvatar, Legolas touchait avec peine son premier millénaire, un enfant. Un enfant bien capricieux qui refusait catégoriquement de se vêtir de manière à ce que l'on reconnaisse ce qu'il était, un prince. Il fallait admettre que contrairement à ses ancêtres dont son père Oropher, Thranduil n'avait jamais été une personne au caractère sage. Bien au contraire, dans sa jeunesse, il était très impulsif, se pressant de la même manière que Legolas au combat et ne perdait aucunement son temps à porter le bel habit de prince elfe. Thranduil et son peuple n'étaient pas les plus friand d'apprêts inutiles. Il était un Elfe Gris après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Le Roi elfe laissait bien volontier l'attrait de se couvrir de pierres précieuses aux Hommes et aux Nains, sa richesse était suffisamment conséquente pour qu'il n'eusse aucun désir d'exhibition.

Les Nains, une grimace dedaigneuse vint peindre son visage d'elfe avant qu'il ne décide de redonner son attention à ses troupes. De son dos, en avisant la flûte vide entre ses doigts graciles, Armël aux doigts d'argent le resservit emplissent le verre d'un Nectar roux avant de retourner aux complexités dans ses cheveux. De sa position, la plus haute de tout Mirkwood, Thranduil vit que le nombre de ses troupes avait inévitablement diminué cette nuit ; une autre nuit qu'ils passeraient éveillés.

— Nombre de nuits passerons avant que Legolas ne daigne reposer pied à Mirkwood.

De l'autre côté de la pièce un elfe assis devant des parchemins déposa sa plume en redressant à l'entente de ces mots. Il avait le regard qui ne se posait en aucun endroit dans la pièce riche ; le gris de la cécité, aucun mot ne franchit pourtant ses lèvres en réponse.

Depuis l'arrivée des créatures obscures amenés par le Dol Guldur, le Roi elfe et son peuple s'étaient retranchés dans les souterrains de la forêt. Bien loin de la manière des Nains, tout avait été construit de la main des Elfes de Mirkwood, dans les cavernes, les rares étrangers tolérés pouvaient y voir les magnifiques arbres qu'eux seuls parvenaient à faire grandir dans l'obscurité souterraine.

— Vanrim ? insista Thranduil en déposant sa flûte sur une desserte où reposait un pichet savamment sculpté en argent brillant contenant le Nectar qu'ils buvaient jusque plus soif.

L'elfe au coin de la pièce eut un sourire avant de répondre sa voix mélodieuse avec une lenteur plus que volontaire :

— La mariage de l'étoile du soir et du descendant d'Isildur aura lieu le jour du solstice d'été, claironna-t-il. Nous murmurons que Minas Tirith après cela n'aura été aussi lumineuse qu'à sa fondation.

Le dernier Roi Sindar posa son regard polaire sur l'elfe qui fut l'amant d'une humaine puis releva finalement les yeux vers Ithil, la Lune. Il rejoignit la terrasse extérieur, sa main glissa le long de l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre ancien portant le sceau des ténèbres de par ses branches dépouillés et son tronc de jais. Il bordait le plus haut point de la Forêt Noire, la Tourelle du Roi et plus loins dissimulées dans les arbres étaient les tours d'observations.

La voix de Vanrim lui parvint alors même qu'il observait le lointain de sa vue puissante où ses elfes défendaient leurs portes, s'attardant sur une chevelure flamboyante parmis les blondes et les brunes. La chasseuse Tauriel.

— Thostel yrch ! _[Orcs puants !]_ pestasoudainement l'elfe à la voix habituellement enjôleuse dans son dos. Thui na deleb, _[L_ _'odeur est répugnante]_ elle n'aurait point de mal à troubler le repos éternel d'un mort.

Avec une moue amusée sur les lèvres, Armël déposa une flûte pleine aux mains de Vanrim avant de reprendre entre ses doigts fins les longues mèches de son souverain lorsqu'il retourna à son siège. Achevant sa tâche en songeant éternellement à sa propre descendance bien aimée. Le silence régna, pressentant qu'il perdurait le reste de la nuit, nulle ne quitta plus des yeux les portes brunes de Mirkwood éclairées par les rayons lunaires.

Mirkwood… où flottait dorénavant le fantôme de sa gloire passée, du temps où elle fut verdoyante de toute part. Naguère, son nom était Vert Bois le Grand, les voûtes et les allées abritaient des animaux variés, des oiseaux chanteurs, chênes et hêtres peuplaient le royaume du Roi Thranduil… Puis l'ombre s'installa et les ténèbres régnèrent.

Et tous le savent, les ténèbres grouillent de secrets.


	12. The Fire Is In Each Of Us - XII

**Note :** Bon, je suis de retour après... Vous savez combien de temps, je suppose ? Oui, la _suite_ est là !

Et c'est un très un long chapitre.

Bref, je tenais simplement à remercier sincèrement les généreux commentaires et à éclairer un point.

Pour :

 **A** **suna25 :** Je ne sais pas, si tu verras cette réponse mais bon. Les commentaires positifs dont les tiens évidemment m'ont vraiment touché mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas être assez douée pour entamer un véritable livre. Je n'ai vraiment aucune stabilité littéraire mais merci pour tes encouragements.

 **TeZuKa j ; DidiineOokami ;** et toutes celles ou ceux qui se demandent où est Legolas et ne peuvent pas trop voir les références à l'histoire originale de SDA ou du Hobbit : Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre, je pense.

J'ai vu qu'on avait atteint les 70 suiveurs, donc ça méritait un gros chapitre après tout ce temps.

Bonne lecture.

E.

_

 **Chapitre XII : The Fire Is In E** **ach Of Us.**

 _"C'est tellement complexe un Homme et, jusqu'au dernier moment, tellement inachevé."_

Abbé J.P Rousselot.

_

Draco se retrouvait dans la brume, perdu au milieu des nuages ; sans sol ni plafond, l'atmosphère était pesante et l'air humide. Il avait l'impression que les volutes de fumées blanches étaient directement logées sur ses rétines l'aveuglant totalement, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il le devinait, le savait alors qu'il tendait les mains vers ce qui semblait être le néant.

La panique faisant doucement son chemin, Draco se mit à marcher, cherchant où il avait encore atterri. Mais qu'importe où il allait, il avait l'impression de faire du surplace dans un brouillard infini. Poussé par une désagréable sensation de claustrophobie, le blond se mit à courir pour tenter d'échapper à une chose qui n'avait ni matière ni origine alors que les épais nuages l'étouffaient.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas l'obstacle et se heurta brutalement à un objet au sol qui lui fit douloureusement rencontrer le sol. Sa masse s'étala sans grâce sur ce qui l'assura que ses pieds touchaient bien quelque chose et sa tête roula sur le côté alors qu'il se remettait du choc qui l'avait brièvement assommé. Après un moment d'inactivité, il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux afin de voir ce qui avait causé sa chute. Le blond se frotta le front en grimaçant de douleur et remarqua l'énorme rocher à ses pieds. _Un rocher parmi les nuages et la brume ? Où diable Merlin l'avait-il encore jeté ? Le voile fou n'était-il amplement pas suffisant ?_

À peine cette dernière question fut tel pensée qu'une tempête se leva soudainement autour de lui, bazardant le décor blanc en de violentes bourrasques qui l'arrachèrent presque du sol. Alors qu'il tentait de s'accrocher à ce semblant de sol en s'aggripant au rocher de toutes ses forces. Pour résister aux grandes bouffées de vent tentaient de lui arracher la peau, Draco se recroquevilla, concentrant toute sa force dans ce but et attendit la fin de la tempête les yeux fermement clos.

Cela fonctionna car aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, le calme revint sans qu'il ne soit blessé même s'il devinait que ses cheveux avaient souffert des soudains assauts du Zéphyr. Il battit des paupières et relâcha la pierre après un coup d'œil sur ses mains rougies. Presque immédiatement après qu'il est levé le nez, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui se dressait devant lui.

 _Une cité médiévale._

Regardant du point le plus haut de cette citadelle blanche comme l'albâtre, des pavés aux toits jusqu'au draperies et tentures, sa vue périphérique lui primât de voir les longs escaliers traversant les niveaux de la ville, il en compta six sous ses pieds alors qu'il faisait face à une balustrade construite avec de vieilles pierres polies au sommet de cette immense construction montagneuse. Son éblouissement fut tel qu'il en oublia l'espace d'un instant sa personne, captivé par la ville animée à ses pieds brillant sous les rayons d'un soleil éclatant.

Draco prit conscience de la chaleur et comme s'il avait été sourd précédemment les bruits lui éclatèrent soudainement aux oreilles, l'entourant tel un toile de bruits, une fanfare qui le ramena brusquement sur terre. Partout chants et chahuts se confondaient, les bruits de pas pressés et les bavardages enjoués de la ville le happèrent entièrement alors qu'il parvenait a peine à saisir quelques bribes parmi ses myriades de sons variés.

— Femmes et hommes de Gondor ! cria brusquement une femme derrière lui en brisant sa concentration.

Il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de peu de tomber par dessus la rambarde et cela aurait été fort fâcheux. En se retournant, Draco vit des gens arriver à cheval foulant bruyamment les sols bâtis avec leurs sabots d'une musique fière et extravagante.

— Approchez ! Approchez ! chantonnaient-ils en captant immédiatement l'attention général. De la soie tissée à l'Est ! Pierres d'émeraude venues des profondes et chaudes roches du Sud ! Parures serties des plus beaux diamants pour toute la haute de Minas Tirith !

Mais avant que Draco ne puisse en entendre plus, le décor fut une nouvelle fois balayé par une tempête où étrangement seul lui et le rocher subsistèrent. Lorsque le calme revint une seconde fois, c'est en un contraste fulgurant avec la cité blanche que des terres désolées l'accueillirent silencieusement.

Pas un son ne filtrait le silence assourdissant régnant sur ces terres, un silence funèbre pour un endroit où tout n'était plus que cendres s'il en croyait ses paumes noircies par la poussière flottante dans l'air alors qu'il quittait la roche pour se remettre debout.

Ce spectacle désolant l'attrista profondément sans qu'il en comprenne réellement la raison. Les orbes gris se posèrent sur l'amas d'énormes pierres non loin de lui, restes de ce qui lui semblait être une forteresse sombre et une lumière chancelante lui apparut au fond de la pyramide rocheuse. Cette lumière pâle ressemblant étrangement à l'espoir, fragile et vacillant, tremblant, mourant.

Curieux bien que toujours dérouté, Draco se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la pierre où la lumière émise par des flammèches instables fuyait par une minuscule fente entre les pierres. Il leva la main pour toucher les débris sombres et quand cette dernière entra en contact avec la parois, ses doigts la transpercèrent de la même manière que les fantômes traversaient murs et objets. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette vision et il recula d'un bond. Enfin, avant même qu'il puisse le prédire ou s'attarder sur cette nouvelle découverte. L'ensemble du décor l'entourant s'évanouit brutalement comme un château de sable branlant soulevé par les vents fougueux de la mer et disparaissant sous ses vagues mortelles.

Une fois encore seul lui et la mystérieuse roche subsistèrent à la tempête de sable et lorsqu'elle s'éteint enfin, Draco se retrouva dans une douce prairie qui lui rappelaient les landes et les grandes plaines de son enfance - campagnes vertes foulées par les chevaux sauvages, l'air paisible annihila ses inquiétudes comme fondait la cire parfumée d'une bougie ; avec chaleur et langueur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les paysages de sérénité, devinant aisément que cela ne saurait tarder avant qu'un ouragan ne vienne une énième fois lui retourner l'estomac et faire tout disparaître autour de lui pour l'abandonner au néant. Il apparaissait à l'ancien Serpentard qu'il devait trouver une chose particulière, la voir afin que le voyage reprenne, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il y avait de fin a tout cela mais il l'espérait de tout cœur. Draco se mit donc en quête de cette chose particulière qu'il devait retrouver dans les paisibles prairies pour mettre un terme à toute cette bizarrerie.

Les arbres se faisaient un peu plus fréquents chacun de ses pas, recouvrant la charmante pelouse de plantes plus denses, emplissant sa vision périphérique de feuillages et de branches où il passait à travers. Cela lui arrachait un frémissement de déplaisir chaque fois qu'il se souvenait être réduit à l'état de spectre, si bien qu'il prenait soin de les éviter.

Le blond eut l'impression de marcher durant des heures avant que la couleur vif d'un papillon n'entre dans son champ de vision, ses reflets illuminant inexplicablement les arbres tel les pâles rayons rosées et orangées du Soleil à son réveil. Draco se rua expressément vers l'insecte volant, le poursuivant sans arrêt et il y trouva ce qui semblait être un enfant perché sur un arbre que le papillon rejoignit en se posant sur sa petite main.

La première chose qui attira son attention fut a quel point l'arbre était isolé, un pivot solitaire dépourvu de feuillages avec l'écorce rêche et usée. Puis ses prunelles grises s'attardèrent sur l'enfant en lui-même, tout aussi seul que l'était le grand arbre. La beauté fulgurante dont il était le frappa alors que ce dernier observait une chose lointaine qui n'était pas… ou une chose qui n'était plus - figé tel une statue de glace. Le seul mouvement était celui de la brise douce faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds et les reflets dorés qui s'y retrouvaient et s'y mouvaient continuellement comme des caresses lumineuses sur un ange ; une œuvre d'art.

Les émotions émanant de l'enfant l'écrasèrent soudainement alors qu'un autre mouvement fugace venait de capter son attention. Près de la créature, le papillon arborant les couleurs d'un jeune soleil battait vigoureusement des ailes et flottait à présent près de sa joue. Draco se sentit brutalement accablé d'une douleur vive avec la force d'un coup de poing. Le froid d'un hiver sans précédent glaça soudainement sa poitrine, gelant jusque la fêlure son cœur, sa gorge se noua d'une peine réprimée et ses voies respiratoires s'obstruèrent jusque l'étouffer atrocement.

Il tomba à genoux anéanti par la force incommensurable d'une telle plaie. Mais cela ne venait pas de lui et son empathie en redoubla, une constatation lui apparut alors qu'il luttait pour respirer et retenir une agonie qui ne lui appartenait pas et il en remerciait Merlin, ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Si la beauté de cette créature juvénile avait une somme égal ne serait-ce pas la douleur glacée abritant sa poitrine, si froide qu'elle en devenait aussi brûlante que les flammes d'un dragon.

L'ouragan qui revint fut une véritable bénédiction car il lui rendit son souffle et le délivra de ce fardeau, cette douleur figée dans la glace. Des frissons le parcoururent bien après que le calme soit revenu chez lui alors qui lui semblait que les fantômes de ces lames glacées lui étreignaient encore le cœur. Draco secoua violemment la tête pour se reprendre, souhaitant à présent quitter cette endroit maudit le plus rapidement possible, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui l'entourait et il fut incapable de retenir le cri d'horreur qui jaillit de sa poitrine à la vue du spectacle qui l'entourait cette fois.

À présent, les prairies semblaient lointaines car ici, les morts s'entassaient, les cadavres pleuvaient et le sang coulait. Partout, comme des gouttes de sang qui se mêlaient aux rivières pourpres, jonchant le sol sous ses pieds. Les flammes ne cessaient de grandir et de gonfler arborant le visage tordu et émacié de la folie, les pleures et les cris d'agonies devenaient pareilles à des lames tranchantes dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il les captait, le sol brûlant grondait.

À ses pieds, un enfant noyé venait d'être rejeté par les rivières sanglantes, s'ajoutant aux monstrueux amoncellement de morts qui bordaient les allées de damnations et le chemins des morts. Les gens tombaient les uns à la suite des autres, les survivants s'achevaient les uns les autres ; comme si les pires fléaux de l'humanité s'étaient tous déversés ici dans l'unique but de l'anéantir.

Un spectacle si répugnant ne pouvait mener qu'à la folie, profondément horrifié et effrayé par les allures cauchemardesques que venaient de prendre son aventure fantasmagorique, l'ancien Serpentard porta ses mains à ses cheveux et s'y accrocha de mains désespérés comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas devenir dément. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'âme broyée par cette vision, le blond se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux alors que les globes semblaient littéralement fondre dans leurs orbites pour fuir ce spectacle car il sentait, ressentait et entendait absolument tout avec une puissance abominable.

Draco quitta presque son lit en se retrouvant soudainement allongé et écarquilla les yeux dans la pénombre effrayante. La panique lui noua la gorge, oreillers et couettes étaient déjà bien loin dans la pièce lorsqu'il reprit pied avec la réalité et que son cœur cessa de battre furieusement dans sa poitrine faisant disparaître la vision rouge sang de son rêve. Il retomba sur l'oreiller, le front luisant et réalisa complètement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible rêve, un cauchemar. Il passa ses mains encore tremblantes et rendues moites par l'angoisse sur son visage, la respiration encore hachée et le corps trempé de sueur froides. En focalisant son esprit sur la réalité afin de chasser cet abominable rêve de son esprit, il lui fallut un instant pour se calmer totalement. Il soupira et s'affaissa dans une veine tentative de détente en se rendant bien compte qu'il était rendu à l'extrême, les nerfs encore à vif.

Draco resta un instant sans bouger aussi avant de finalement se lever sur ses jambes instables et se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, du moins le semblant de salle de bain qu'il y avait dans la tente enchantée de Potter. La seule chose qui séparait les pièces dans cette tente étaient les épais morceaux de tissus dont elle était composée et les quelques parties bois. Draco espérait juste que personne ne l'avait entendu, il en doutait de toute façon en sachant qu'il bougeait ou parler rarement dans son sommeil.

Un autre soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il entra dans son bain chaud et il ferma les yeux en s'allongeant. Il refusa d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée pour le rêve qui avait inondé sa nuit d'étrangetés. L'eau chaude n'eût aucun effet sur lui, il avait terriblement froid et ses membres tremblaient encore.

[ … ]

Harry ouvrit un œil en entendant le léger bruissement de pas proches, il ne dormait pas vraiment mais la fatigue avait pointé le bout de son nez lorsque l'aube était apparu sans qu'aucune menace directe ne vienne troubler la nuit. Ses inquiétudes s'en étaient retrouvées apaisés par le silence quasi mortuaire de cette forêt durant les trois quart de la nuit, l'Auror avait presque l'impression que tout choses s'y trouvant étaient en une sorte d'hibernation général à peine dérangée par le frémissement des sols. Il se redressa et son épaule émit un léger craquement de protestation. Vraisemblablement, passer toute une nuit contre un rocher n'avait pas été l'expérience la plus agréable de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'Auror en Chef croisa immédiatement le regard gris de Sirius qui le toisait depuis devinait-il un bon moment ; son parrain détourna le regard finalement avant qu'il ne puisse compléter son observation. Mais le brun remarqua que l'homme n'avait probablement pas non plus passé une nuit des plus reposantes. La pâleur de son teint et son silence étaient quelque peu annonciateur sans même ajouter les cernes naissantes sous ses yeux orageux. Harry le suivit du regard lorsqu'il s'assit et s'attarda brièvement sur les cheveux encore humides d'une douche matinal avant de se faire tirer de sa contemplation par son parrain qui prit la parole.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Sirius en brisant le désagréable silence où il avait senti le regard de l'Auror sur sa personne.

— Personne ne connaît cette endroit, répondit le quidam.

Sirius tourna le regard vers son supposé filleul et prit le temps de le détailler à la lueur clair du ciel pour y superposer l'image de l'adolescent qu'il connaissait. À présent qu'il faisait jour, les traits parfaitement nets de l'homme qui lui faisait face ne lui mentaient pas. Sirius retrouvait dans les prunelles vertes, cette attention qu'il avait l'habitude de retrouver chez le fils de son meilleur ami, cette bienveillance qui lui rappelait Lily Potter et cette pointe de malice bien plus flagrante sur le visage d'un homme adulte au visage taillé à la serpe que sur celui d'un adolescent encore innocent par bien des aspects. Malice qui lui rappelait James Potter complétée aux cheveux de jais aussi foncée que l'obsidienne et cette fossette qui apparaissait lorsque le jeune Harry souriait ; à présent, si elle était toujours aussi visible sur l'homme nonchalamment appuyé sur ce rocher, cette fossette devait souvent disparaître sous les prémisses d'une barbe lorsqu'elle n'était pas rasée.

Sirius se fit la remarque qu'il n'était absolument pas gêné par son regard et ce fut la première différence qu'il nota entre l'adolescent et l'adulte accompli, en dehors de la voix et de la taille ou même du physique en général. Il était le premier à savoir combien un grand garçon pouvait évoluer en grandissant mais pour ce qui était du caractère, songea-t-il en faisant de nouveau voyager son regard sur la forêt dense et silencieuse que les entourait avant de se poser sur le lac non loin. Le changement n'avait jamais rien de rassurant.

Oh, il y avait bien la cicatrice mais en réalité cette dernière ne définissait rien pour lui. Le véritable nœud du problème reposait seulement sur une chose ; était-il capable d'avaler ou ne serait-ce que d'envisager une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque ? Comment aurait-il pu réellement manquer dix ans ? La magie avait ses limites, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… il serait mort ? Il pâlit en se souvenant des paroles du soi-disant nabot Malfoy quant à son décès. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Sirius Black décida qu'il ne voulait pas y songer pour le moment, la compréhension viendrait à lui d'elle-même ou la vérité. Chassant tout cela dans son esprit, il secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien répondu à la version adulte de son filleul. Quelques questions importante au vue de la situation lui vinrent à l'esprit.

— Comment comptez-vous rentrer à Londres ? questionna-t-il sans se retourner, le lac étant la chose la plus apaisante dans cette forêt. Sirius supposait inconsciemment que l'homme vivait en Angleterre.

— Nous sommes bloqués ici, expliqua le brun d'une voix qui sonnait toujours un peu trop profonde à ses oreilles. Tu l'as probablement remarqué mais la magie est beaucoup plus présente ici, elle est aussi très instable. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner donc-

— Vous… avez essayé ? le coupa l'animagus un brin étonné par cette analyse des lieux digne de l'investigation sorcière.

— Oui, répondit la version adulte grimaçant d'avoir été coupé avant de rependre : Nous allons bouger en espérant découvrir où nous sommes et de là, trouver un moyen de rentrer au Ministère.

Sirius jeta un regard périphérique à la forêt, de son point de vue, il n'y avait pas un chat ici et ils ne pourraient que tourner en rond sans boussole ou quelques outils d'orientation. Merlin, cette forêt semblait s'étendre à l'infini et même au-delà. Ils marcheraient sans doute durant des jours avant d'en voir le bout ou du moins s'y retrouver et il n'était pas certain de s'y repérer même en usant de son fabuleux flaire sous sa forme animagus. Cette constatation le fatigua d'avance à la perspective de cette longue marche. Mais autrement que rester ici et attendre que ça se passe, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Un boucan effrayant le fit se retourner vers latente qui attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le bruit de chute et vit du coin de l'œil que la version adulte de son filleul s'était déjà levé pour voir ce qui se passait. À son tour, il l'imita pour voir ce qui pouvait bien occasionner tout ce bruit dans la tente et la rejoignit.

[ … ]

Il était connu de tous, que les habitants du Gondor se levaient tôt, vivant au rythme du soleil à l'image de leurs ancêtres - les derniers Númenóréens aux cœurs sains que l'orgueil des Hommes n'avait pas souillé - qui échouèrent en Terre du Milieu lorsque l'Île bénite fut submergée, disparaissant sous l'Océan une seconde fois. Le Númenor gisait silencieusement depuis voilà des siècles à mille lieux sous les Mers et bon nombre du peuple de Gondor eurent oublié leurs origines et l'existence même du royaume submergé.

N'y avait-il pas plus beau spectacle pour un roi, que de voir son peuple se réveiller doucement à l'aube sous le soleil incendiant son royaume nouveau florissant comme à son premier jour, brillant d'une heureuse quiétude alors que la sérénité d'un peuple fier embrassait chacun, traversait chaque rue et illuminait chaque sourire.

Aragorn, roi du Gondor par le sang, darda Minas Tirith du plus haut point de la ville forte et blanche, laissant son regard bienveillant sur les nombreuses rues à des pieds. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'une ribambelle d'enfant traversa soudainement la grande place alors que les marchands ouvraient leurs portes au nouveau jour, leur babillage joyeux résonna entre les maisons comme la chanson du matin et les cloches sonnèrent bruyamment aux quatre coins de la ville déclarant que la journée démarrait officiellement. Le menton barbu du roi lui chatouilla soudainement et son regard dériva vers sa droite.

— Êtes-vous présent depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il en sentant la présence qui l'observait.

Des pas si imperceptibles qu'ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un elfe s'approchèrent et le roi daigna se retourner pour croiser le regard bleu du Prince de Forêt Noire.

— Quelque chose vous inquiète, souffla le prince sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.

Autant qu'il connaissait les Elfes, ayant même grandi en leur compagnie, Aragorn savait que ce dernier pouvait être ici depuis sa propre arrivée que cela valait pour eux à peine le temps d'une respiration alors qu'il savait avoir observé son royaume durant deux longues heures sans interruption. De ce savoir qu'il avait, le roi était au courant depuis bien longtemps que les Elfes ne pensait absolument pas comme les Hommes.

Le roi lança un sourire rassurant à son ami avant de faire quelques pas sur le sol plat en direction de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, remarquant du coin de l'œil que l'elfe le suivait. Il tendit la main vers une branche toujours fine et vierge de tout feuillage et lâcha un autre soupir en regardant l'unique pousse dorée de l'Arbre Majestueux ; la fleur y brillait sur une haute branche. Legolas fit de même et observa la fleur dorée, l'effleurant à peine alors qu'une brève lueur de compréhension traversait son regard gelé. Si les yeux de son ami avaient été d'un bleu vif à une époque, Aragorn ne l'avait pas encore connu puisqu'il se souvenait aisément de sa rencontre à Fondcombe avec le Prince de Forêt Noire.

Comme tous en Terre du Milieu, Aragorn avait eu vent de la réputation du Roi Elfe vivant dans la Grande Forêt, Thranduil. Et il s'était attendu à ce - de pensée sûr - que sa descendance lui ressemble. Mais il s'était fourvoyé, si Legolas semblait être une statue de glace dont le cœur de sa composition avait la dureté du marbre et la froideur d'un siècle de gèle auquel personne ne pouvait se confronter. L'hiver présent dans son regard pénétrant n'avait jamais reflété l'âme son ami. Aragorn dans toute sa sagesse, avait su voir comme d'autres qu'elle n'était pas froide et le simple fait qu'il soient devenus amis était une preuve irréfutable de sa bonté.

— Mithrandir saurait répondre à vos inquiétudes, dit le Prince elfe en relâchant la fleur qu'il caressait entre ses doigts fins, des mains lisses et absentes de toutes callosités alors qu'il savait l'elfe être un excellent tireur.

Une particularité des Elfes bien étrange car quand bien même furent-ils blessés, leurs peaux ne semblaient garder aucun stigmates après la guérison, il n'avait jamais vu d'elfe marqué. C'était une chose qui bien qu'elle soit étrange ne lui avait jamais paru importante, Aragorn s'éloigna de l'Arbre Blanc en répondant :

— Gandalf a quitté le palais la vieille et aussi magicien qu'il puisse être, certaines choses lui sont autant inaccessibles qu'au commun des Mortels ou des Immortels dans votre cas.

Le rire du Prince elfe le surprit alors qu'il semblait emplir l'air de cette paisible musique si rare et si agréable. Même après qu'il se soit tut, l'écho léger sembla résonner parmi les fleurs des grands jardins entourant de douceur chaque âme présente dans les habitations royales. Aragorn s'était toujours étonné de l'aisance qu'avait le Nain Gimli - devenu son ami au même titre que Legolas lors de leur périlleuse aventure commune - à faire rire le Prince elfe, bien qu'aisance soit encore un grand mot.

— Aragorn, vous étonnerez-vous encore de ce que peut faire ou savoir un Istar ? Le scepticisme des Hommes à tout ce qui les dépasse est vraiment légendaire, déclara Legolas en reprenant son sérieux, conservant cependant une expression avenante. Je suis certain qu'il pourra taire vos inquiétudes sur l'avenir de votre pays.

Aragorn ne s'étonna pas que l'elfe eu trouvé rapidement la raison de son inquiétude sans qu'il n'eusse le moindre besoin d'en parler. L'avenir, chose si incertaine, son regard bienveillant quitta l'elfe des yeux pour se reposer encore une fois sur l'Arbre dont ils s'étaient éloignés. L'unique fleur semblait se rire de lui et il détourna le regard avec certain malaise, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'enfance.

— D'ailleurs, reprit-il après qu'ils se soient promenés silencieusement dans les jardins du palais durant un temps. Savez-vous où il se rendait si discrètement ?

— Je ne sais jamais vraiment les intentions de Mithrandir, répondit Legolas.

— Personne ne les connaît, acquiesça le roi en observant au loin l'enfant d'un palatin qui se désaltéra grassement à une fontaine avant de partir en courant après quelques coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours pour ne pas se faire prendre. Aragorn sourit à cette vision.

— Mis à part Dame Galadriel, termina Legolas en suivant lui aussi des yeux l'enfant qui disparaissait dans les jardins. Néanmoins, je pense l'avoir vu se diriger vers le Nord-Est.

— Comptait-il rejoindre le Rohan ?

— Cela est fort possible mais je songeais à Imladris.

Le Roi se demanda silencieusement ce que le vieux Mage comptait faire à Fondcombe et sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher son esprit dériva de grès vers sa promise, Arwen. Le visage de celle qu'il aimât si ardemment flotta devant ses yeux alors qu'il souhaitât ne plus s'éloigner de sa chère et tendre ; aussi se devait-il faire preuve de patience. N'était-ce pas ce que les Hommes attendaient d'un bon souverain ?

Chassant ces réflexions pour d'autres, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une forte secousse fit violemment trembler le sol de Minas Tirith sous leurs pieds et son regard inquiet croisa celui tout aussi alerté de son ami. Tel deux parties d'un seul corps, ils se retournèrent vers les Montagnes Embrumées bien éloignées du Gondor, l'origine de ce dangereux tremblement de terre. Une secousse brève et sans dégâts mais qui sema une panique foudroyante parmi tous les habitants du Gondor dont les cœurs se souvenaient encore clairement des horreurs de la guerre. Un vent de frayeur secoua les âmes de Minas Tirith alors que la cité qui se préparait aux festivités prochaines se pétrifiait comme toute chose vivante face à la Mort et leurs peurs remontèrent à la surface comme de longs serpents noires aux venins mortel.

[ … ]

Draco tira la malle qu'il avait trouvé dans une pièce placard de la tente, grimaçant sous l'effort qu'il devait fournie. Il regrettait déjà amèrement le confort que la magie apportait, se rendant soudainement compte des efforts inutiles que les Moldus devaient fournir pour des choses aussi insignifiante que de déplacer une énorme malle d'un point A ou point B, bien qu'ils possèdent les petites roues. Il souffla lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la pièce principal de la tente qui faisait office de salon au vue du canapé qui y trônait et renversa avec un sourire de contentement la malle qui l'avait sans scrupules fait transpirer. Il s'essuya le front avec un certain dégoût à l'idée de salir la manche de son pull et se laissa choir sans manières sur le fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle.

Draco entama sa fouille parmi les nombreux artefacts de la malle, les énormes à livres digne du centre de recherche d'Hermione Granger furent sagement empilés à sa droite, les choses d'aspect suspect ou dangereux allèrent à sa gauche. Cette tâche l'absorba tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas alors qu'il s'extasiait presque religieusement sur quelques objets rares qui selon lui mériteraient un bien meilleur prioritaire que Potter, les deux nouvelles présences emplissant la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsque Potter prit le livre en haut de la pile qu'il quitta la malle des yeux. L'Ancien Serpentard haussa simplement un sourcil en direction de Potter et de Black en peu plus loin dans la pièce.

— Que fabriques-tu avec mes affaires ? lui demanda l'Auror en reposant soigneusement le livre avant de détailler les piles incriminées.

Draco eut un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'en fichait éperdument que ce soient _ses_ affaires ou celle d'un autre. Il ne faisait jamais rien d'inutile, Potter devait le savoir depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient.

— Je cherche, répondit-il simplement en retournant aux fouillis de la malle.

— …des objets qui peuvent potentiellement nous venir en aide, termina le brun en s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Draco hocha la tête, avant qu'il ne puisse se faire la réflexion que cela semblait suffisamment logique pour qu'on le taise. La présence de Sirius Black dans le salon ou de manière plus grandiloquente dans le monde des vivants se rappela à lui et son regard gris dériva vers ce dernier en voyant que Potter l'avait pour un instant bref occulté. La gêne et le trouble qu'il ressentit lorsque son regard se posa sur ce dernier, le prirent par surprise si bien qu'il se figea.

Non pas qu'il n'ai jamais été troublé ou gêné dans sa vie mais plutôt…

Son regard orageux revint sur sa main gauche tenant une cuillère ayant été ensorcelée pour devenir une fourchette ou un couteau selon les besoins de son propriétaire à mi-chemin du tas d'objets qu'il avait justement nommé : Inintéressant. Et il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant l'appartenance de ses sentiments nouveaux. Draco redevint maître de lui juste au moment au Potter relevait les yeux vers lui pour jauger sa soudaine inactivité.

Les prunelles émeraudes le sondèrent avant de rapidement le délaisser pour les objets qui emplissaient la malle. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle et cette simple réaction lui fit froncer les sourcils tant cela était inhabituel chez lui. Son rêve se rappela alors à lui et il inspira profondément afin de repousser tout cela au fond de son esprit, l'ex-mangemort ne pût cependant s'empêcher de lancer un autre regard à l'évadé d'Azkaban lorsque la gêne et le trouble de Black se changea en un vague dépit. Il était donc capable de ressentir toutes les émotions de Sirius Black.

— Votre aide ne serait pas de refus, lui lança-t-il lorsque le dépit sembla s'orienter vers une émotion des plus négatifs et Black fronça les sourcils en l'entendant.

Alors que l'étonnement l'avait à peine traversé, la main de son parent éloigné se dirigea vers sa poche où le blond devinait que sa baguette se trouvait. Il sentit la méfiance irradiant son être avant qu'elle ne se change brusquement en résignation avant qu'il n'ait le temps de suivre ce rythme brutale. Sans répondre, Black les rejoignit et observa les tas sans vraiment comprendre le tri étrange qu'ils effectuaient.

Si Potter avait été quelques peu initié à sa manière d'agir, cela ne pouvait être le cas de son cousin. Le blond fut fasciné par la vitesse à laquelle celui-ci passait d'une émotion à une autre, puissante ou faiblarde et il se demanda si cela était le cas de tous les Hommes quand il prit la parole pour expliquer à Black quelles étaient les différentes piles qu'ils formaient.

Tout à sa découverte, Draco dû retenir un sourire amusé lorsque la lassitude empli l'être de Sirius Black moins de cinq minutes après qu'il eu commencé à l'aider. Fort bien, il avait développé une sorte d'empathie puissante et cela méritait réflexion. Pour cela, il allait devoir se souvenir sérieusement de ce cauchemar afin de comprendre l'origine de sa nouvelle capacité. Sans doute, un effet secondaire éphémère, son noyau magique était assez secoué par la magie de cette forêt. C'était une hypothèse, pensa Draco lorsque Potter se releva après avoir retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans la malle, une boussole. Mais il devait comprendre pourquoi cela ne touchait que son cousin, peut-être le sang mais cela semblait improbable.

La dernière question qui traversa son esprit fut de se demander, s'il devait partager cela avec ses compagnons d'infortunes ou au contraire se taire en sachant tout ce qu'un tel don pouvait lui apporter s'il restait un secret. Pour une raison sur laquelle, il ne s'attarda pas, la seconde possibilité lui sembla la plus envisageable. La malle aux artefacts d'Harry Potter réquisitionna son attention, lui évitant ainsi d'y songer de manière plus accrue.

[ … ]

Après un dernier regard sur les silhouettes de son parrain et Malfoy, Harry traversa la tente pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il repoussa le tissu qui servait de porte et jeta négligemment la boussole qu'il avait récupéré sur son lit avant de s'appuyer sur le bureau également présent dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux durant un instant où il écouta consciencieusement les battements de son cœur, surveillant le moindre écart au rythme complètement serein qu'il avait obtenu peu avant le réveil de Sirius. Rassuré par les battements paisibles, il se redressa et se massa la nuque, étouffant un bâillement à ce geste avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise dans la perspective de prendre un douche et peut-être même un bain. Lorsque son estomac lui fit savoir de manière audible qu'il attendait d'être nourri, il grogna en rejetant sa chemise sur le bureau mais l'ignora, sachant qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience avant d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bain, le Chef du service des Aurors britannique songea aux événements de la nuit. Le brun avait effectivement médité la nuit dernière mais sa réflexion s'était retrouvée interrompu lorsque des vibrations avaient soudainement traversé le sol sous lui, des vagues sur l'herbe sombre aux sauts des infimes pierres aux alentours jusque tressaillement des brindilles mortes, rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de ne pas s'en alerter. Il avait rapidement dû jeter un sort dérivé de l'Assurdiato et du sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la tente qui l'empêchait de ressentir les effets d'un sol vibrant, annonçant à sa connaissance une secousse si ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre qui aurait probablement alerté son parrain et Malfoy s'ils l'avaient perçu.

Harry aurait pu reprendre sa méditation lorsque les légères vibrations s'étaient tues mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, un rugissement profond et puissant avait traversé toute la Forêt jusque l'atteindre, l'écho féroce transporté par la brise n'avait pas manqué de le mettre sur des gardes. Ce cri de bête avait résonné en lui comme s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tôt les flammes ténébreuses crées par l'Anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans les bois, rappelant une connaissance endormie dans son corps. Le rugissement avait relié chaque terminaison nerveuse de son cerveau les unes à la suite des autres, les électrisant comme si la foudre avait fendu son esprit. Un mot, un seul avait répondu à la résonance de ce rugissement en lui ; _Dragon_.

Un vent chaud lui avait balayé le visage, éteignant presque le feu qu'il gardait intacte pour l'éclairer et l'Auror ne saurait dire s'il avait rêvé au non mais il se souvenait également du bruissement assourdissant d'énormes ailes battantes au loin et de l'odeur particulière d'un incendie Immortel, son cœur en avait fait une grande embardée.

Puis doucement, insidieusement, le silence avait repris tous ses droits semant rapidement le doute quant à la réalité de ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit encore désordonné. Harry secoua la tête et retira l'Anneau de sa poche et le déposa sur le sol, le son clinquant qu'il produit en heurtant ce dernier sembla résonner dans toute la pièce alors qu'il fondait sous une eau qui malgré sa température brûlante n'eut que peu d'effet sur sa peau. L'image d'un dragon aussi sombre que la nuit semblait gravée sous ses paupières alors qu'il sentait l'eau glisser en cascade sur sa peau et se répandre en vapeur fumante.

[ … ]

Pareil à des milliers de flèches que l'on eut planté dans sa propre chair, le corps si long et si élancée de celle baptisée Tauriel souffrait atrocement. Tant l'horreur de ce qui gonflait en son sein la rongeait, il lui semblait être transpercée de toute part par ces flèches empoisonnées. La fatigue tiraillant ses muscles, la chasseuse aux cheveux de flammes observait sa propre flèche fendre sournoisement l'air, invisible aux yeux des autres à peine plus perceptible qu'un infime éclat sombre. Lorsqu'elle vint se loger brutalement dans la poitrine de l'une des plus immondes créatures qu'elle avait la malchance de croiser. Flèche impétueuse, si pleine de colère, elle broya la chair monstrueuse avec une haine ardente, déserte de toute pitié ; transperça l'Orc qui avait croisé sa pointe menaçante en son endroit le plus sain, son cœur, afin de lui ôter la vie en l'espace d'une infime seconde.

Tauriel ferma les yeux en avisant la chute de la bête avant d'encocher une nouvelle flèche d'un geste sûr plus vif que le vent, s'apprêtant à condamner le plus de vies possibles; car quand bien même appartenaient - elles aux monstres nés même du Mal dont l'unique but était d'amener la mort pour semer la déchéance sur le Monde, elles n'en restaient pas moins des vies… L'âme épuisée de devoir encore voir ses vies si intolérables à ses yeux lui amenaient une étrange satisfaction lorsqu'elles s'écroulaient et un apaisement que nul ne saurait comprendre.

Comment expliquer, qu'elle, Tauriel si douce en dehors du chant de bataille, si patiente et compréhensive puisse avoir une âme tant vengeresse qu'assassine. Elle-même, née dans le foyer le plus doux qui soit, de la race dont on vantait la sagesse depuis les débuts de la création puisse avoir l'esprit mort face à la haine froide qui consumait son être depuis près d'un siècle. Tout son être réclamait vengeance depuis cette perte… Non, c'était un vol, on lui avait arraché ce qu'elle avait aimé.

Vengeance… Un mot qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre avant de ressentir l'ivresse qui la prenait durant un si bref mais essentiel instant - chaque fois qu'une vie s'essoufflait parmi ses monstres. Gobelins, Orcs, Trolls et les plus détestables d'entre eux, les Uruk-hai, Tauriel n'aurait de repos lorsqu'elle aurait lavé le Monde de leur existence, sa haine n'avait point de limites. Son regard autrefois si noble transperça comme ses flèches noires la nouvelle troupe d'immenses Trolls résistants par elle ne savait quelle sorcellerie maléfique aux rayons du soleil pour détruire les grandes portes de Mirkwood. L'agitation autour d'elle gonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, explosant parmi les Elfes de Forêt Noire alors que les premières Portes de leur pays tremblaient violemment, faisant chuter des dizaines d'entre eux au mains des gobelins qui ne se firent pas prier pour les réduire en charpie. Le beau visage, figé par la haine se crispa sous la colère qui jaillit soudainement dans sa poitrine, terrassant les derniers lambeaux de raison qui restaient en elle.

—Les Portes ! s'égosillait-on. Les Portes tombent !

Des cris d'effrois lui parvinrent sans pourtant qu'elle n'effectue le moindre mouvement en réponse ; tirant sans relâche ses flèches haineuses si rapidement que l'on aurait cru voir du vent, elle vit les siens quitter de pas pressés par la peur les Portes pour se replier derrière les forteresses souterraines dédiées aux armées disparaissant ainsi à la vue de tous, ou allant rejoindre les Tours pour se remettre aux catapultes.

Les murs autour d'elle commencèrent à s'effondrer alors que son attention entière restait fixée sur ce qui lui permettait de respirer, pour chaque flèche envoyée, un nouveau souffle. Les Elfes eurent beau s'arracher les poumons à hurler son nom, il leur semblait que la chasseuse était devenue sourde à toute autre chose. Ne pouvant la rejoindre sans mourir dans les éboulements les appels incessant s'essoufflèrent doucement alors qu'ils observaient sans doute pour la dernière fois la chevelure enflammée de leur chasseuse rouge comme l'automne.

Le temps sembla soudainement s'arrêter alors que les effondrements ruinaient tout ; leurs ennemies, les Orcs s'étaient brusquement stoppés à leurs portes, ces dernières comportant déjà de nombreuses failles qui leurs auraient permis à désir de saccager l'ensemble de Mirkwood. Ce fut avec un ébahissement total et si rare chez eux que les Elfes observèrent un vent furieux se lever, les aveuglant partiellement, ils leur semblèrent qu'un imperceptible murmure porté par ces vents chauds traversaient les rangs désordonnés de l'Ennemi, sifflant un ordre incompréhensible qui rassembla tous les restes de l'armée de Sauron. Dans un silence religieux ; ils s'éloignèrent du pays stupéfait vers une destination inconnu de tous. Tauriel laissa échapper un sifflement de rage à cette vue inattendue, puis sans un regard elle s'éloigna tout aussi silencieusement traversant les siens encore figés de stupeur avec la sensibilité d'un rocher, son regard vide de toutes émotions autre qu'une haine glaçante, son esprit vide de tout autre chose que la mort qu'elle désirait semer.

— Tauriel, souffla Lorgan lorsque cette dernière pénétra le lumineux plateau extérieure du pays souterrain alors qu'il attendait avec le peuple le reste des valeureux blessés et que l'on rapporte les noms des courageux morts dans cette énième bataille. Chasseur de son état, quelque peu soulagé car il avait été de ceux qui avaient hurlé en vain après Tauriel en pressentant sa mort, il s'approcha d'elle. A l'instant même où il croisa l'effroyable regard dénué de toute âme de son amie, les mots moururent douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Lorgan reprit cependant ses esprits en s'apercevant que Tauriel était déjà bien loin, son regard se posa alors sur le Messager qu'avait envoyé le prince Legolas alors que ce dernier retournait probablement auprès de Vanrim. Le prince avait émis le désir dans sa missive que la chasseuse le rejoigne à Minas Tirith pour les noces de son ami Aragorn avant qu'ils ne reviennent tout deux pour suivre leurs devoirs respectifs. Lorgan avait eu l'intention d'en informer la concernée sur les ordres immédiats de Vanrim, le proche scribe du Roi mais… Un violent frisson traversa son corps au rappel vif de ce regard meurtrier, il écouta les soldats rapporter ce qui s'était passé aux Portes durant un moment avant de se détourner pour rejoindre rapidement les habitations royales à son tour.

Ainsi, allant d'un Elfe à l'autre la stupeur se rependit tel une traînée de poudre jusque dans les chaumières les plus enfoncées du pays alors que les questions emplissaient les esprits accablées.

Quel écho venait-il donc troubler la Terre du Milieu au point de faire rebrousser l'armée du Mal ? Chuchotait-on aux creux des foyers les plus encaissés.


	13. Farewell From A Great Silence - XIII

**Note :** Bonjour à tous. Nous nous retrouvons après tout ce temps, il semblerait que j'avais besoin de renouer avec le monde de l'enfance pour pouvoir reprendre cette histoire. Le style est plus éthéré, le temps est passé et je dois reprendre la main.

J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez mon absence et qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes retrouvailles avec mon monde.

_

 **Chapitre XIII : Farewell From A Great Silence.**

" _Le rencontre de tout homme avec son destin est inéluctable._ "

E.

_

La seule chose à laquelle pouvait penser actuellement Sirius était qu'il donnerait tout pour un bon steak. Il se souvenait de quand il était jeune alors qu'il était toujours cet enfant très agité qui rendait Lady Black folle de rage d'ailleurs. Il mangeait pour quatre bien loin de la fine bouche pincée qu'il aurait dû être de par son éducation. Éducation qui fut sans doute lésée lorsque Sirius, en esprit fort, avait choisi de penser par lui-même en considérant l'incompréhension qui l'avait toujours envahi face aux préceptes moraux de sa famille.

Aujourd'hui encore, à plus de trente ans d'existence, certaines choses lui semblaient toujours aussi inconcevables que lorsqu'il était jeune et avait l'obligation de s'enrichir l'esprit avec l'héritage magique, lyrique - culturel de l'honorable et très ancienne famille des Black. Noble famille de Sang-Pur qui avait compté un nombre affolant d'aliénés tout de même et était sans doute la famille qui s'était lié à toutes les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur anglaises sans aucune exception. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Malfoy chez les Potter, pourtant il y avait des Black chez chacun d'eux au même titre que les Prewett et les Nott, les Parkinson étaient quant à eux presque un dénominateur aussi commun que les Blacks, présent chez les Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley et Greengrass en plus des Black.

Sirius tiqua lorsque le visage pâle de sa cousine lui apparut à l'idée de la folie, le faisant presque frémir et il chassa ce souvenir comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche particulièrement ennuyeuse, sentant déjà l'avalanche de mauvaises pensées que le simple visage Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait lui amener.

Un malvenu sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit alors qu'il se souvenait du temps fou qu'il avait passé durant son enfance au Manoir Black à rendre folle les trois sœurs en fuyant les radars qu'étaient les yeux sombres de leur mère, Druella Black née Rosier. Cette femme effrayante qui bien que plus âgée avait trouvé une acolyte en sa propre mère, Walburga Black. Le souvenirs de leurs maris respectifs bien qu'ils soient cousins ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien lui arracha presque un sourire. Orion Black et Cygnus Black, le frère de Walburga, se ressemblaient, personne n'avait jamais compris la raison de leur mésentente mais le froid qu'ils installaient lorsqu'ils partageaient la même pièce avait de suite fait oublié aux deux Lady Black l'idée même d'une simple cordialité entre eux.

Sirius revoyait parfaitement les moments où sa mère, son frère et lui déguerpissaient lorsque le frère de sa mère rentrait afin d'épargner à Druella une investigation ennuyeuse de la part de son époux. Il entendait presque les menaces de sa mère chuchotées à l'oreille alors qu'il se debrouillait pour arracher les cheveux de Narcissa. Bellatrix étant bien trop pourvue, il n'avait jamais pris le risque d'y laisser un doigts quant à Andromeda, il revoyait la manière dont elle le narguait avec sa baguette brillante et sa "Maturité apparente," le menaçant sans pincettes de lui jeter un maléfice s'il s'amusait à la faire tourner en bourrique.

Sirius revint sur terre lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy, bien qu'il n'ai toujours aucune preuve qu'ils soient qui ils prétendaient être, il préférait ne plus montrer de manière ostentatoire sa méfiance vis-à-vis des deux inconnus. Ils étaient tous dans la même galère après tout, pensa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Et ils n'étaient clairement pas des menaces. Le regard du nabot Malfoy, plus très enfantin d'ailleurs, devenait de plus en plus exaspérant au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient alors qu'il n'avait lui-même rien de mieux à faire que tourner en rond comme un chien cage dans cette tente en ruminant le fait qu'il mourrait de faim.

Même si sa baguette fonctionnait toujours, il n'aurait pas pu conjurer ou métamorphoser un repas. En effet, selon la loi de Camp, la nourriture était une des cinq exception à la métamorphose élémentaire. Une potion de nutrition restait envisageable mais la question des ingrédients nécessaires se posait à son tour.

Sirius se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un chaudron quelque part dans cette tente, lorsque le blond redonna son attention à la version adulte de son filleul. Et l'animagus ravala le grognement d'agacement qui montait dans sa poitrine. Le Maraudeur n'était pas aveugle, bien qu'il se sente totalement dépassé depuis son réveil. Il sentait sur lui le regard du fils de Lucius depuis le début de la matinée, ce qu'il y voyait le laissait plutôt perplexe et l'agaçait prodigieusement puisqu'il n'en comprenait absolument pas la raison. Un étrange mélange de fascination, d'étonnement, de perplexité comme s'il se retrouvait face à un puzzle et de moquerie dissimulée tant bien que mal. Cette derniere était probablement la raison de son irritation puisque les autres à ses yeux n'avaient pas de sens.

Actuellement alors que Malfoy inspectait une valise de potions de soins et accessoirement la réorganisait à sa guise. Les deux hommes face à lui avaient exposés leur plan qui selon lui se cantonnait à une chasse à l'info en l'absence de mieux et discutaient rapidement des hypothétiques raisons de leur contretemps au Ministère de la Magie. Sirius soupçonnait que le fils de sa cousine avait simplement besoin de s'occuper les mains avec ces fioles, il était probablement très productif professionnellement parlant et gérait à n'en pas douter de nombreuses choses à la fois quelque soit son métier. Sirius quitta la mallette des yeux pour revenir à la conversation qui se jouait devant lui sachant qu'il aurait sa potion nutritif plus tard.

— Donc, le voile pourrait être un portail. Selon la légende, il a toujours mené au royaume des morts, une faille en quelque sorte, résuma le blond en fermant une bonne fois pour toute la mallette contenant le nécessaire de potions de soins qu'ils avaient à disposition. Mais… ça n'explique pas les raisons pour lesquelles le voile nous aurait amené ici surtout qu'il est connu inactif depuis toujours.

Même s'il avait voulu participer à cette conversation, il n'aurait pas pu. Le simple fait qu'ils discutent de faits inconcevables dépourvu de toute logique l'en empêchait. Le voile qui prenait vie ? Quel sorcier sain aurait pu avaler ça ? L'animagus secoua la tête, s'attirant immédiatement le regard du blond. Il s'insulta mentalement pour cette erreur.

— Et vous, Black ? s'enquit d'ailleurs ce dernier auprès de lui.

Sirius cligna stupidement des yeux, il avait décroché après que l'Auror est émis l'idée que la magie ancienne accumulée dans les vieilles salles du Départements des Mystères pourrait être l'origine de leur passage. Ce à quoi Malfoy avait répondu que ça n'aurait pas pu échapper à la vigilance des Langues-de-Plombs. Après cela, le néant...absolu.

Cet irritant amusement revint au galop dans les prunelles grises qui ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler leur lien sanguin par la similitude qu'ils avaient avec ses propres yeux, Sirius se retint de fulminer lorsque le blond reprit d'une manière presque moqueuse :

— Pensez-vous qu'il est possible de retrouver l'envers du voile dans cette forêt ?

Une brève lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans l'esprit de Sirius alors qu'il répondait par la négation et que la version plus mûr de son filleul aquiesçait semblant en accord avec ses propos.

— Pourquoi pas ? répliqua l'ancien Serpentard en se retournant vers l'Auror, laissant de nouveau le soin à Sirius de ruminer sa faim et le sentiment d'être complètement déphasé de la réalité - cette réalité.

— L'unique voile est celui d'Angleterre et nous avons possiblement simplement changé de pays, une tempête magique nous aurait déplacés sans difficultés.

Si Sirius avait été un autre, il aurait manqué le regard que le brun et le blond avaient jeté dans sa direction. Ainsi, sa présence était un facteur prédominant dans toutes leurs hypothèses et défiait absolument toutes les lois de la rationalité à leurs yeux. L'ancien prisonnier admettait qu'il était complètement largué.

— Pourquoi semble-tu certain que l'Angleterre est seul à posséder une telle… chose ? le questionna Malfoy en tapotant inconsciemment avec les clapets de la mallette.

— Les Langues-de-Plombs, expliqua l'Auror en reposant les yeux sur Malfoy.

— Essaierais-tu de me faire croire que tu as une entente avec eux ? demanda le blond en se levant brusquement, la mallette en main. L'inimitié qu'ils partagent avec le service des Aurors est pourtant loin d'être un secret, Potter, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant du fauteuil.

Sirius se pinça l'arrête du nez au sursaut qu'il avait eu et soupira en suivant des yeux le nabot Malfoy alors qu'il partait récupérer un minuscule sac en soie noire à peine plus gros qu'une bourse de gallions dans l'entrée pour y enfoncer la mallette de taille bien plus conséquente en comparaison. Le sac sans fond du propriétaire de cette tente sans doute, à moins qu'il appartienne à Hermione. L'animagus avait vu le blond y ranger un nécessaire de survie plus que complet avec l'aide de la version plus vieille de son filleul sans qu'il n'eusse besoin de lever le petit doigt un peu plutôt.

— Pas tous, se contenta de répliquer placidement l'Auror en suivant des yeux lui aussi le blond agité alors que celui-ci faisait plusieurs aller-retours dans la pièce à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi en ouvrant et refermant plusieurs boites et placards.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant un meuble poussiéreux qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore fouillé. Sirius vit le brun se redresser brusquement du mur où il était appuyé depuis qu'il était lui-même entré dans cette pièce et n'avait plus quitté le canapé que la progéniture Malfoy ne cessait de rejoindre et de quitter à intervalles réguliers à sa plus grande consternation.

— Malfoy, l'arrêta-t-il alors que le susnommé s'apprêtait à ouvrir les portes en bois. Ne touche pas à cette armoire.

Sirius comme le blond froncèrent tout deux les sourcils dans une similitude parfaite en réponse à cet ordre. Le brun avait laissé le fils de sa cousine fouiller chaque recoin de cette tente sans mot dire mais lui interdisait ce meuble ? Son filleul n'aurait jamais permis autant de liberté a un Malfoy.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna d'ailleurs le Malfoy, exprimant parfaitement sa pensée en haussant ses sourcils clairs d'un air suspicieux. Qui y a-t-il dedans ?

— Rien qui te concerne. Contente toi de t'éloigner, répondit l'Auror et le froncement de sourcils Blackien s'accentua à cette réponse.

Le fils de sa cousine eut une grimace mécontente mais s'éloigna de l'objet interdit pour rejoindre le canapé, laissant clairement voir que sa curiosité comme celle de Sirius était piquée à vif par cette limite imposée.

— Je range la tente dans une heure, leur rappela l'Auror en quittant le pièce après qu'ils aient hoché la tête.

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, le blond se retourna vers lui alors qu'il venait de s'enfoncer dans le canapé pour être plus confortable. Sirius se redressa, sentant qu'il comptait dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

— Donc ?

L'animagus haussa les sourcils, il était assez drôle de constater la manière dont cet homme pensait qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'il disait à mi-mot comme s'il avait la capacité de lire dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas la cas et l'évadé ne comprenait absolument pas où il venait en venir.

— Pardon ?

Malfoy lui lança un regard de côté en se relevant sans doute pour la centième fois de ce foutu canapé de campagne et se dirigea vers le meuble interdit.

— On l'ouvre ?

À ces mots, Sirius comprit soudainement ce qui le laissait pantois au sujet de Draco Malfoy. Depuis quand le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy ne nourissait-il plus de haine pour les traîtres à leur sang, sang-de-bourbes et tout le toutim que son éducation lui avait enfoncée à coups de marteau de le crâne. Sirius se souvenait de l'antipathie que son filleul et ses amis nourissaient à l'égard du fils crétin de Lucius Malfoy. Le personnage qu'il cotoyait depuis la nuit dernière semblait bien loin de la description pour le moins haute en couleurs que lui avaient fait Ron et Harry, ce qu'il avait pu constater lui-même après. En se rendant compte qu'il le devisageait sans rien dire, l'animagus pinça les lèvres en répondant à la question d'un air passablement désaprobateur.

— Ne vient-il pas juste de t'interdire-

— Black, le coupa Malfoy face à l'armoire. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette chose ?

— C'est une très mauvaise id-

— Bien ! trancha Malfoy, sans aucun respect pour la vie privée d'autrui. C'est vous qui l'avez ouvert, ajouta-t-il moqueusement alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir violement les portes résistantes. Les chiots sont curieux, après tout.

Le regard noir que lui lança l'Animagus lui certifia que les chiens avaient une ouïe bien développée. Une nuée de poussière lui retomba dessus lorsque les portes cédèrent non sans l'écorcher à la main droite quand de gros chardons sautèrent et Sirius demeura bouche bée à la vue de ce que contenait l'armoire privée de leur hôte.

— Douce Helga, s'exclama Malfoy en ramenant sa main ensanglantée contre lui, illustrant parfaitement sa pensée.

[ … ]

Galadriel, éclairante comme un rayon d'étoile, traversait les jardins de la Lórien, la lumière enchantée de la forêt elfique semblait émaner de son seul être. Les yeux clos, elle écoutait les divers chants de son peuple dans les arbres si haut qu'ils semblaient vouloir toucher les cieux. Des immenses arbres recouvraient le pays, les larges feuilles de Bamzon servaient tant de couverture, de lit que de toits. Les épaisses et chaudes feuilles pourpres apportaient quant à elles chaleur et confort, issues des Falthàbers que seul la Lórien possédaient. Les feuilles rouges luisaient d'une douce lumière à la tombée de la nuit noire, entourées de lucioles vertes. Enfin, les plus nombreuses - feuilles dorées - et les plus petites issues des nombreux Mellyrn de la Lothlórien, reflétaient chaque rayons de soleil perçant à travers la dense forêt tel de pâles rideaux de lumières glissant sur l'herbe douce et caressante.

Bamzon, Falthàbers et Mellyrn.

Vert, pourpre et or.

Les Elfes de la Lórien ne possédaient pas de chaussures ou tout autre vêtement visant à la protection plutôt qu'au confort. Ils évoluaient dans le plus simple appareil capable de protéger leur pudeur exacerbé propre à tout elfe digne. Les tissus aussi léger que l'Air leur permettaient de se mouvoir à guise dans les arbres, bougeant gracieusement, langoureusement, vivement aux rythme des chants qui retraçaient leurs longues et discrètes existences.

Leurs oreilles pointues et fines captaient les sons les plus discrets derrière les myriades de musiques, le réveil d'un oiseau, le doux ronronnement d'une famille de rongeurs près d'un ruisseau, les infimes gazouillements de l'aube, les bruissements d'ailes vives s'accordant au battements galopant des cœurs des animaux et leurs yeux pâles et limpides ne manquaient rien du spectacle de la nature.

L'ensemble de la forêt était leur maison et ils y veillaient avec soin, la chérissant comme une partie d'eux. La forêt était parsemée de fleuves et de rivières à son sol sous les arbres géants. Larges étendues d'eau où les créatures féeriques s'y baignaient, vivant et chantant dans l'eau clair. Elfes chanteurs ou Elfes des ruisseaux, qu'importe, les habitants de la douce Lórien ne vivaient que pour ça ; faire vivre la nature à travers leurs voix d'anges, faire avancer les saisons, soutenir la marche du temps et son influence.

Cependant, c'était un intime secret.

Jamais, il ne quittaient la forêt.

Jamais, il ne s'en éloignaient.

Ils étaient les Elfes des Eaux, ils dansaient sous les torrents de la pluie et leur présence dans chaque souffle de vie était tellement discrète que certains doutaient de leurs existences. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette partie du globe terrestre, n'était -ce pas parce qu'elle était vierge de toute civilisation à leur arrivée ? Pourtant chaque Elfe de la Terre du Milieu sentait que l'heure du départ approchait à grand pas. Que ce soit en Lothlórien pour les Elfes Chanteurs, à Forêt Noire pour les Elfes Sylvestres ou d'Imladris pour les Elfes du Savoir, les Érudits, qui par leur sagesse conservaient toute la connaissance du monde. Les Nains disparaissaient sous Terre et les Hommes se multipliaient, l'ère des Hommes était bel et bien arrivée signant la fin du temps des Elfes. Les Elfes disparaîtront comme les Nains, les Hobbits et tout autre créature féerique peuplant la Terre.

Place aux Hommes, leur temps était advenue.

Ainsi, à travers les arbres, Galadriel entendait son doux peuple faire leurs adieux à leur maison sans se douter un instant que des évènements arrivaient à grand pas menaçant de bouleverser l'Ordre immuable des choses au même titre que le départ en Terres Immortelles. Les Terres des Elfes qui deviendraient inévitablement dans les mémoires humaines Conte puis Légende et enfin Mythe avant d'être complètement oubliée par les Hommes. Leur départ s'en verrait précipité ou retardé, nul ne pouvait savoir.

Galadriel l'ignorait, elle ne pouvait voir.

La reine inspira les effluves douceâtres de ce foyer qu'elle pensait quitter d'ici peu et tendit une oreille pointue vers les cieux alors qu'une musique légère lui parvenait des arbres où les plus jeunes chantaient.

 _De tous les Valar, l'Aîné demeure à Mandos._

 _Accueillant les âmes des morts et des damnés._

 _Gardien du Domaine des Morts, son nom est Nàmo._

 _Au don de prophétie, il fut une fois pris de pitié._

 _Lorsque la belle Luthien chanta devant lui son_ _aria_

 _P_ _our l'amour de ce Beren, la Mort la délivra._

 _Juge de tous, Nàmo rend sentences et condamne._

Le chant elfique s'acheva sur cette parole au parfum éternel alors qu'ils entamaient un nouveau chant sur le Vala qui vit et prospère dans chaque parcelle d'eau, inondant la Terre et les Cieux, Ulmo, source de toute vie.

[ ... ]

— Black ! Attrapez ça !

Sirius réquisitionna maladroitement l'étrange tube en verre que lui avait lancé Malfoy, il l'observa avec perplexité alors que ce dernier s'approchait du lac qui bordait leur camps. Après avoir ouvert l'armoire interdite, Malfoy avait récupéré des tubes vierges qu'il avait balancé dans les mains de Sirius avant de dérober quelques contenus de l'armoire interdite sous les yeux angoissés de l'Animagus. Ce dernier ne s'était pas fait attendre pour suivre quand l'autre avait quitté la tente comme un voleur, il ne pouvait pas dire si cet Harry version adulte avait entendu le blond timbré ouvrir le vieux meuble et n'avait pas souhaité s'en assurer. L'animagus l'avait suivi jusqu'au lac le plus proche. Le blond s'activait maintenant à prendre des échantillons de l'eau qu'il rangea dans sa poche, cela fait, il s'intéressa à l'objet de leur délit. Enfin que racontait-il, son délit, Sirius n'était que témoin des actes de l'hyperactif fouineur, après tout.

— Il semblerait que ce cher Potter possède quelques artefact très illégaux, ricana doucement Malfoy. Des armes blanches, rien que ça.

En le voyant sortir une longue epée de son étui de cuir, il fut heureux d'avoir pensé à refermer l'armoire au cas où son hôte viendrait ranger la tente un peu plutôt, l'armoire en question était l'équivalent de la caserne d'alibaba pour un mercenaire, pleine d'armes mortelles en tout genre, tant moldus que magiques. Des arcs ensorcelés au plus modernes armes à feu, en pensant par les épées médievales et les armes de destruction massives. Cette vue avait rapidement ravivé sa suspicion, si le blond semblait aussi peu au fait que lui, celui qui se prétendait son filleul l'était moins.

L'épée qu'avait volé Malfoy était impressionante, des runes y étaient gravés et visiblement lourde puisque ce dernier peinait à la trainer derrière lui, peu pratique, selon lui. Le manche avait une couleur rouge éclatante orné d'or, probablement du au nombreuses pierres précieuses qui le recouvrait. Sirius sourit en voyant l'homme ploiyer sous le poids de l'épée qu'il était enfin parvenu à lever.

— Black, regardez un peu ça ! cria-t-il en positionnant la lame au niveau de son front.

C'était à se demander si ce gars avait vraiment du sang aristocrate, pensa Sirius sans parvenir à retenir son sourire amusé lorsque Malfoy écarta ses jambes à la soldate et frappa le sol avec toute sa force. Manque de pot, sa prise était mauvaise et le poids de l'acier lourd lui fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait. Sirius se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsque le blond se prit le sol boueux en pleine poire.

— Quelle épée merdique ! s'énerva le blond à qui le visage plein de terre retirait toute crédibilité.

— Je te conseillerais d'arrêter là l'humiliation, aboya Sirius avant de finalement éclater de rire devant l'expression indigné du rejeton de Lucius.

— La ferme Black ! rouspéta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageux dans l'épée toujours enfoncée dans la terre.

Le rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'aboiement d'un gros chien reprit de la vigueur lorsque le visage de Draco s'échauffa de colère ou de gêne, la rougeur était visible même sous la terre et l'herbe qui maculait ses joues et son front.

— Un peu de respect, lacha Black entre deux rires, pointant du doigt l'épée que le blond fusillait dorénavant du regard promettant milles tourments à l'objet inanimé. Cette épée appartenait à Godric Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle maltraite un serpent.

Le blond eut l'air tellement choqué que Sirius cessa de rire et haussa les épaules lorsque le blond le fixa intensément, l'air de demander "Quoi ?"

— Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement stupéfait. Black, cette relique a plus d'un millier d'années, elle devrait siéger dans un musée et être étudiée scrupuleusement. Comment Potter a-t-il pu mettre la main dessus et pourquoi diable ne l'a-t-il pas confié au Département des Recherches Historiques ?

— Pour ça, répondit Sirius lorsque l'épée glorieuse s'évapora et disparut soudainement dans un petit nuage de poussières sous les mains de l'aristocrate. L'épée est venue à Harry lorsqu'il avait douze ans dans des circonstances particulières, elle ne répond probablement qu'à son appel.

— Précisement, surgit une voix dans son dos. Sirius évita du justesse une rencontre avec le sol à son tour en sursautant, lorsqu'il fit volte face, l'ambout de l'épée menaçait sa gorge et son presumé filleul sortait de la tente. Qui s'est permis d-

— C'est Black, déclara promptement l'ancien Serpentard.

— C'est complètememt faux. Vous allez pas croire ce… ce-

— Docteur, dit Malfoy en achevant sa phrase.

— Pardon ? lâcha l'animagus, visiblement perdu.

— Je suis docteur, s'expliqua Malfoy avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire de la relique en souriant. Je peux témoigner, Black a ouvert ton armoire, Potter.

Sirius le regarda de travers avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Je n'ai pas touché à cette foutue armoire, déclara-t-il froidement, perdant visiblement patience.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots et Potter haussa un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction en attrapant l'epée du fondateur qui cessa immédiatement de menacer l'ancien prisonnier.

— Tu cherches les ennuis, Malfoy ? s'enquit l'Auror en s'approchant du blond qui renifla semblant tant amusé par la situation que dédaigneux .

— Pas plus que toi, répondit Draco. Je sais que la moitié de ce que tu possèdes est au delà de ce que la loi autorise, Potter, même de la part d'un Auror croulant sous les honneurs.

— Vol, violation de propriété, et utilisation d'arme prohibée, lista Potter en lançant un regard appuyé à sa main ensanglantée.

— J'ai toujours su que le Département de Justice Magique ne valait rien.

Potter lui jeta un dernier regard sévère en avertissement avant de s'éloigner sous l'œil attentif de Sirius.

— Ne t'approche plus de mes affaires, Malfoy ou c'est un bras que tu finiras par perdre, gronda le proclamé Sauveur en disparaissant sous la tente enchantée.

Malfoy se dirigea vers Sirius pour récuperer le boitier fereux qu'il cachait sous sa veste après qu'il se fusse assuré que l'Auror ne reviendrait pas. Il l'ouvrit avec un frémissement d'excitation digne d'un explorateur après une découverte majeur, le pistolet noir qu'elle contenait entra rapidement dans le champ de vision de Sirius qui eut un mouvement de recul inconscient.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-il lorsque le blond pris l'arme en main avec un sourire un peu démoniaque et le regard d'un savant fou.

— Potter vient de nous autoriser à l'étudier, si cette chose était si dangereuse, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il l'aurait récupéré ? Quoi ? s'enquit le médecin devant le regard surpris de son acolyte. Si vous pensiez qu'il ne l'a pas vu, c'est mal le connaître, Black.

Sirius ne pipa mot et se contenta de surveiller les faits et gestes du pseudo fils de sa cousine.

Ce dernier pointa d'ailleurs brusquement le pistolet sur Sirius et pouffa en le voyant plonger au sol.

— Il n'est pas chargé, l'imforma-t-il en reculant lorsque l'animagus se mit à lui gronder dessus.

En un clin d'œil, l'homme avait disparu au profit de la bête qui se rua sur le docteur pour se venger alors que l'homme renouait visiblement avec ses vieux instincts de Maraudeur. Alors qu'ils roulaient sur le sol, un coup de feu retentit brisant la quiétude des lieux avec une puissance effroyable.


	14. Cursed Memory & Feelings Outburst - XIV

**NOTE** : Hey ! Comme on se retrouve, ça me rassure de voir que vous n'avez pas tous déserté. Merci et bonne année à vous aussi, même si c'est un peu tard pour le dire.

Juste un truc, l'elfique imaginez-le comme un murmure plus ou moins fort sinon… il perd un peu son charme. Mais c'est comme vous voulez.

Rappel : Sindar = Manteau Gris.

Le peuple de Mirkwood ou Fôret Noire sont sindarins donc ils ne parlent pas l'elfique Quenya entre eux.

Si l'elfique vous dérange, dites-le moi et j'arrête, c'est plutôt complexe comme langage.

_

 **Chapitre XIV : Cursed Memory and Feelings Outburst.**

 _"La mémoire est le miroir où nous regardons les absents."_

Joseph Joubert

_

 _C'est une belle chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Les chutes Lámrin._

Les paupières de Legolas se plissèrent alors qu'il se redressait lentement en songeant au rêve qui avait hanté sa nuit. Doucement, son esprit dériva sur le feu ardent qui grondait dans sa poitrine, un feu orné de stalactites dont l'amère parfum de cendres froides assombrissait l'humeur du Prince des Manteaux Gris.

Falathar…

Legolas se demanda depuis combien de jours ou plutôt combien siècles ce nom maudit n'avait pas effleuré son esprit perpétuellement endeuillé et enbrumé. Les années s'étaient écoulées en cascade et l'enfer devenait plus brûlant chaque heure passant depuis cet étrange instant, si loin maintenant que l'existence de la chose qui avait un jour été un mal pour lui semblait irréelle, le produit d'un esprit malade, issue de quelques mirages dépourvues de sens. Sans doute, la vieillesse en avait fini de se cacher de lui, sa blondeur avait après tout virée à l'or blanc, trahissant son âge et sa lignée malgré l'éternelle jeunesse de ses traits.

Il s'était résigné à l'idée qu'une malediction courait dans ses veines, si l'on s'en référrait à ce qui était arrivé au Roi Elfe, son père, auparavant. Tous les Elfes finissaient par s'éteindre et rejoindre l'être aimé au royaume de Mandos, car après souffrance nommée venait l'apaisement. Mais la vie semblait s'accrocher à son être tel l'araignée à la proie sur sa toile, la douleur à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son corps s'était soignée en commençant scupuleusement à lui dévorer l'esprit, enfin la mémoire.

Le Prince Sylvestre n'était pas inconscient du fait que ses souvenirs n'étaient que parcelles d'eau dans le désert, s'évaporant plus vite qu'on ne pouvait constater leur existence, seules les émotions subsistaient en un miasme sans consistence, inaltérnables comme gravées dans sa chair et dans son âme. Les choses étaient si confuses à présent, qu'il était incapable de mettre un nom sur la voix qui avait hantée ses songes ni même affirmer si Falathar dont le terme avait une si grande résonnance était un être ou un objet de valeur, chose ou personne. Ce nom dégageait autant de douceur que de rudesse comme le feuillage et l'écorce d'un arbre, il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il ne parvenait finalement pas à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait tant heurté par le passé qu'il en était réduit à errer dans ce monde avec des lambeaux fumants à la place d'un cœur, au près d'un dragon de puissance éléctrisant en son sein. Il soupçonna que ce soit cette force pulsante dans sa poitrine qui soit à l'origine de la vie qu'il menait, celle d'un être dont la moitié s'était éteinte. Restait à définir moitié, chose qu'il avait vraisemblablement… oublié.

Les cloches de Minas Tirith brisèrent le silence songeur, ramenant le Prince à ses préoccupations actuelles. Le mariage du Roi Aragorn, les Hobbits et le peuple d'Humains qui devait être rassuré car les Monts Brumeux s'étaient apaisés.

Legolas quitta ses draps, se dirigeant vers les préparations de la cérémonie. Le soleil du solstice baignait sa chambre de sa clarté et de sa chaleur, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau qui lui était alouée pour ces jours à la capitale du Gondor. Legolas fut enchanté d'y retrouver son amie Tauriel, assise sur un banc alors qu'elle observait d'un air absent la fontaine blanche au centre du grand bassin régalien.

La chemise de nuit de son seigneur rejoignit le sol alors qu'il se glissait dans l'eau fraiche du matin, Tauriel l'observa disparaitre sous le surface avant qu'il ne réapparaisse quelques instants plus tard au bord près du banc où elle siégeait, provoquant quelques remous dans l'eau.

— Mae govannen, Tauriel. [Bonjour, Tauriel.]

La chasseuse suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau qui longea la joue du Prince Sindar avant qu'elle ne s'évapore comme bu par se peau satinée.

— Le suilon, Hîr nîn, [Je vous salue, mon seigneur] souffla-t-elle en inclinant la tête lorsque son altesse lui renvoya un fin sourire, tout en dégageant son visage des longues mèches dorées qui s'y était incrustées.

— Pedo, thelon ist o rîn i edledhon. [Parle, je veux avoir connaissance des souvenirs que je perds.]

Les épaules de Tauriel s'éffondrèrent alors qu'elle poussait un soupir lasse.

— Je me demande pourquoi cette tâche revient à l'elfe qui s'est entichée d'un Nain, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de ses réflexions desuètes sur la reconquête d'Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire et la désolation de Smaug. Lorsque je vous prononce le mot Feu, à quoi songez-vous immédiatement ?

— Je pense à des fleurs, répondit Legolas quelques secondes plus tard.

— Est-ce là tout ? s'enquit Tauriel en tendant un large tissu blanc devant elle quand le bruit de l'eau frappant le carrelage blanc se fit entendre alors que son frère par adoption sortait du bain.

— En dehors d'un feu ordinaire et des fleurs incandescantes que j'ai, jadis, planté au palais ? Je dirais une myriade d'émotions contradictoires et déconcertantes.

L'elfe dont les cheveux avaient les couleurs de l'automne eut l'air songeuse et ne réagit pas lorsque Legolas s'éloigna, la soie blanche le recouvrant. Les serviteurs qui pénetrèrent l'enceinte de la salle d'eau avec les vêtements de cérémonie du prince l'arrachèrent à sa seconde contemplation du vide. Ils le vêtirent, le coiffèrent, le pouponnèrent et le flattèrent durant ce qui sembla un âge et lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin les lieux, Tauriel le questionna :

— Vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit où vous avez obtenu ses fleurs enflammées ?

Le silence s'étendit avant que le prince ne réponde finalement d'une voix basse.

— Non.

Le visage de Tauriel perdit toutes couleurs si brusquement que l'exangue lui donna l'air d'une morte.

— Et si j'en crois votre expression, ce souvenir était important, que s'est-il passé ?

La chasseuse cligna des yeux avant de secouer violemment la tête.

— Rien qui n'est de l'importance, souffla-t-elle en forcant un sourire. La vitesse à laquelle vos souvenirs s'éteignent m'effraie juste un peu.

Legolas lui jeta un regard sombre et calculateur lorsqu'il se détourna de son reflet.

— Juste un peu, Tauriel ?

[ ... ]

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux clos, faisant rouler l'anneau entre ses longs doigts. La tentation était toujours présente, mais étrangement peu inquiétante. La méditation lui avait permis de comprendre la nature des reminiscences qui immergeaient des landes obscurs de son esprit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les souvenirs ne se reforment et que les choses prennent sens.

Tout en refermant le sac sans fond que Malfoy avait rempli avec les armes qu'il venait d'ajouter, il resongea au Dragon Noir. Ce souvenir décousu ayant surgit de nulle part lui permis de comprendre qu'il restait une part inexplorée de son être confinée dans l'ombre. Harry s'était souvenu d'une pluie diluvienne, fraiche sur peau alors qu'elle frappait sa peau tanée, l'odeur de l'écorce, de ce bruissements d'ailes appellant un vent chaud accompagné d'un regard dont la pupille était le mirroir de l'or pur. Mais le plus percutant restait étonnement la forêt de ses souvenirs brumeux, forêt où lui, Malfoy et Sirius se trouvaient actuellement. Un dragon avait vu le jour et sans qu'il soit capable de l'expliquer rationellement, l'Auror savait qu'il était déja venu en ces lieux, cette forêt lui était proche. La question sans réponse restait quand ?

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'un coup de feu l'arracha brusquement de ses réflexions. Ses instincts reprirent aussitôt le dessus alors qu'il se retrouvait baguette en main à se ruer vers la sortie.

[ ... ]

— Peut-être ai-je un peu sous estimé la dangerosité de cette arme, souffla Draco alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus soutenu après l'avoir presque lâché une minute plutôt.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le gros chien noir se redresser et retrousser les babines dans sa direction.

— Et peut-être que Potter a surestimé ma capacité à manipuler cette arme. Sirius gronda mais le médecin l'ignora. Je veux dire, poursuivit-il en laissant glisser son regard sur l'arme par terre puis sur l'arbre dont l'écorce arborait maintenant un beau trou de balle. C'est son travail d'empêcher les gens de faire des choses dangereuses.

Draco pouvait presque sentir la colère de Black sur sa peau, tant elle était dense. Il sut que l'animagus avait repris forme humaine lorsque l'émotion qu'il dégageait fut moins brute, plus aigue et un reste de la frayeure engendré par le coup de feu, toujours perceptible.

— Il n'y pas mort d'homme non plus, cracha-t-il, trouvant toute cette colère un peu surfaite, trop Gryffondorienne.

Black plissa les yeux, le défiant de dire une ânerie de plus. Le blond renifla mais n'ajouta rien d'autre en voyant Potter arriver. L'Auror rangea sa baguette lorsqu'il avisa la situation et maudit ses vieux instincts lui ayant fait momentanément oublier qu'il avait laissé une arme à Malfoy.

Il soupira bruyamment en attirant le pistolet à lui d'un sort et fut amusé de voir son parrain fusiller du regard l'ancien Serpentard.

— Le pistolet est enchanté, expliqua-t-il lorsque Malfoy refusa de le recupérer à sa plus grande surprise, de ce qu'il en savait le blond avait toujours été attiré par l'expérimentation en général.

Sirius haussa les sourcils en entendant ces mots et sa perplexité du se lire sur son visage autant que sur celui de Malfoy car l'homme poursuivit.

— Il a été ensorcelé pour ne pas tirer sur des personnes. Si l'on tente de la faire, la balle est automatiquement supprimée ou déviée sur un objet animé.

Pour illustrer ses propos didactiques, l'Auror pointa l'arme sur Malfoy qui recula instinctivement et pressa la détente. Rien ne se produisit, même pas un frémissement.

— Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te confier quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux, railla Potter en renvoyant le pistolet dans les mains du fils Malfoy.

Le blond fronça profondément les sourcils.

— Est-ce que tu viens d'insinuer que je suis un danger public ? cria-t-il à Potter qui s'éloignait déjà.

Si l'Auror lui répondit, le médecin ne l'entendit pas car un rugissement en provenance des arbres fit frémir la terre à cet instant. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il y avait le moindre oiseau de cette forêt sinistre avant de voir la gerbe effrayée qui recouvra totalement le ciel à ce grondement. Les poils de Sirius se dressèrent sur sa nuque alors que son corps se tendait comme arc face au danger. Comme si un immense prédateur se ruait droit vers eux, les arbres commencèrent à s'affaisser et s'effondrer en ligne continue alors que les pas de la bête faisaient littéralement trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

— Courrez ! hurla quelqu'un derrière lui, cet ordre le ramenant sur terre lui permit de reprendre le controle de son corps.

Poussé par l'instinct, l'animagus détala dans la direction opposé, suivant l'Auror et le médecin dans les profondeurs de ses bois alors que le sol vibrant manquait de lui faire embrasser le sol à chaque pas. La respiration haché par la course, son instinct de survie et la peur annihila toute pensée rationelle.

— N'AVONS NOUS PAS BANNIS HOMMES, NAINS ET ELFES DE NOS TERRES ?! rugit une puissante et profonde voix qui résonna comme l'éboulement d'une montagne. Sirius se retourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa abasourdi. Si bien qu'il en trébucha , s'écorchant vivement la joue sur un caillou.

L'animagus contempla les arbres, la chose éléphantesque à sa poursuite était d'immenses arbres animés dont l'immensité se substituait à leurs mouvememts lentd. Rien de communs avec les saules cogneurs, ces arbres là avaient des visages creusés dans l'écorce tordue par la colères, les membres qui leur permettait mobilité par quelque sorcellerie étaient aussi colossaux que tout le reste.

— LA... FORÊT... DE FANGORN NE SOUFFRIRA JAMAIS LE MOINDRE ÉTRANGER ! fulmina un autre arbre derrière alors que le maraudeur se voyait encerclé. Sa stupéfaction ne l'empêcha pas de paniquer quand des branches l'emprisonnèrent, le ramassèrent et le pendirent à plus de quinze mètres du sol.

— QUI ES-TU HUMAIN ET QUE VIENS-TU FAIRE ICI ?

Sirius resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau les yeux fixés sur la distancce le séparant du sol et les branches se resserèrent, menaçant de lui briser les côtes s'il ne répondait pas.

— _PARLE OU JE T'ÉCRASE,_ gronda un autre arbre d'une voix menaçante qui laissait songer que des rochers roulaient dans sa gorge et les boucles brunes de Sirius se soulevèrent au souffle de l'arbre alors qu'il jurait que ses oreilles saignaient à présent.

— Si- Sirius Black, toussa le brun en forçant sa voix à quitfer sa gorge alors que le sang lui remontait lentement à la tête.

— ES-TU SEUL SIRIUS BLACK ? l'interogea un énième arbreaux allures de sequoïa disproportionné.

— Err... Oui... ? hésita l'ex-prisonnier en jetant un regard écarquillé autour de lui à la recherche de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut comparable au maelström dans toute sa splendeur.

[ ... ]

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour en vous._

Les mots de Tauriel résonnaient encore dans son esprit des siècles après la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire par une troupe de Nains accompagnée d'un Semi-Homme, durant la bataille qui les avait opposé à Azog et ses Orques. La présence de Bilbo Sacquet était le fait de cet imprévisible Istar, n'est-ce pas ?

Aux yeux de Thranduil, Mithrandir avait toujours apporté autant de soucis qu'il avait contribué à en régler. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait amené ce jeune humain, en supposant qu'il eut réellement la moindre parcelle d'humanité. Comment se prénommait-il déjà ? … Falathar.

Tauriel s'était lié d'amitié avec un Mortel - tout Nain qu'il fut - exactement comme l'avait fait son fils un millénaire auparavant, époque où il mesurait à peine la moitié de tronc d'un jeune chêne.

Legolas était venu en ce monde dans la souffrance absolue alors qu'il tuait sa mère, ceux qui prédissent y virent un signe quand lui-même ensevelissait plus tard son épouse. Quelle que soit la nature d'un tel présage, Thranduil avait porté autant d'attention à ces éveillés que l'on en porte aux insectes. Mais Tauriel était issue d'un doux couffin, sa vie paisible avait pris un virage lorsque ses parents furent assassinés par une troupe d'Orques en exil. Pas encore femme mais jamais plus enfant après cela, le Roi l'avait incluse dans sa famille parmi les siens après l'avoir retrouvée orpheline au pied du premier mont d'Hithaeglir [des Monts Brumeux, le Mont Gundabad, lors d'un périple.

Si nul amour ne subsistait en lui, Thranduil ne finirait jamais de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à adopter l'insolente alors qu'il avait déjà un fils capable de le combler. Les souvenirs du Roi Sindar étaient aussi clairs qu'un ciel dégagé, il revoyait clairement ses hommes mourir sur le champ de bataille entre les mains répugnantes des Orcs lorsque Tauriel avait prononcé ces mots sentencieux, et après cela la mort de ce jeune Nain.

— Quelle importance accordes-tu aux souvenirs, Vanrim ? s'enquit-il en entendant les pas de son scribe le rejoindre.

Le susnommé, vêtu d'une toge ondoyante couleur perle et ivoire comme chaque scribe présent dans le palais et dont les cheveux noués en un pâle et délicat épi longeaient le dos, descendait le grand escalier qui menait à la sortie lorsqu'il vit le roi.

—Ma foi, répondit-il de sa voix enjoleuse tout en prenant un air humble, ils sont l'essence de ce que nous sommes. Sans eux, nous n'avons et ne sommes rien. L'expérience des choses façonne notre être à chaque étape de la vie.

Thranduil quitta du regard son obscur forêt pour surveiller les réparations effectuées sur les portes de son royaume, se remémorant encore l'étrange événement qui avait conduit à débarrasser sa demeure de l'envahisseur Orque quelques jours avant le départ de Tauriel.

— Et les cicatrices qui te recouvrent le visage ne sont-ils pas en quelque sorte des souvenirs, alors ?

Vanrim resta silencieux, observant scrupuleusement la silhouette altière qui lui tournait le dos.

— Même avec le visage totalement recouvert de disgrâces, je resterais plus beau que vous, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton plus chantant, dans une tentative d'alléger l'athmosphère.

L'elfe traversa le grand plateau pour observer à son tour la reconstruction des parties détruites des portes de Mirkwood. Après un dernier regard dans cette direction, il vit Thranduil retourner vers la salle du Trône.

— Un Roi ne revient pas sur sa parole, rappela Vanrim en lui suivant, le ton signifiant qu'il attendait toujours son dû après toutes ses années.

— Tu as passé tellement peu de temps avec cette humaine, remarqua le Roi. Mais elle est parvenue à te faire oublier ce qu'être elfe signifiait.

— Oui, c'est cela, c'est cela, marmonna Vanrim en réponse d'une voix à peine perceptible.

— Cenel [Voyant] poursuivit Thranduil en le dardant d'un regard sévère qui lui rappela de ne jamais douter de l'ouïe d'un elfe. Lorsque tu m'auras parlé de cette prophétie dont tu es gardien. Je te montrerais la raison pour laquelle tes cicatrices demeurent là où chez tout autre elfe, elles disparaissent.

Vanrim se figea aux portes de la salle à ces mots et regarda le roi s'installer sur son Trône, le siège était à l'image de son propriétaire, immensément grand, intimidant, sublime et impitoyable. Taillé en l'idée des bois de cerfs géants et gravé d'arabesques, les extremités de l'imposant trône s'étiraient comme d'épaisses branches, faisant ressortir les tons chauds de la courronne. Quelque part toute cette resplendissance lui rappelait sa bien aimée depuis longtemps au royaume de Mandos. Elle avait eu un grand attrait pour la beauté, de toute sorte.

Les sempiternelles orbes hivernales se posèrent sur sa personne dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa diatribe. En voyant cela, celui dont le prénom se disait d'une grande beauté laissa un sourire percer ses lèvres roses écartant les pans de sa robe d'ivoire tandis qu'il s'inclinait.

— Hélas, j'ai peur que l'heure ne soit pas à la révélation, mon roi.

Le regard du roi se durcit avant qu'il ne se détourne, le congédiant de la sorte.

— Dis moi Vanrim, cela concerne-t-il Legolas ?

Le sourire de l'elfe charmeur s'élargit alors qu'il tournait le dos à la pièce.

— Patience, susurra-t-il de sa voix enjouée où l'on pouvait entendre, à s'y méprendre un soupçon d'amusement.

[ ... ]

Les percussions et les cordes créaient un concert de vibrations sur chaque parcelle de son être, la musique semblait enchantée pour pousser le corps au mouvement et alimentait la joie de vivre général. Les vœux échangés et les discours de remerciement faits, les membres de la communauté de l'anneau s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu dans les jardins royaux, plus calme que la place pleine de citadins et de palatins venus partager la joie du roi du Gondor. Aragorn et Arwen, roi et reine, étaient toujours visible de tous, au centre de la grande table de banquet, écoutant et regardant menestrels, poètes et danseurs de la grande soirée. Un sourire débordant de joie sur le visage, la fille du Seigneur Elrond rayonnait de bonheur tel l'étoile qu'elle était.

En réalité, le bonheur était à l'ordre ce soir. C'était à juste titre les plus belles noces célébrées au Gondor et sans doute, dans toute la Terre du Milieu, la décoration à elle seule était incomparable.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? songea Legolas en traversant la place bondée. La lumière tamisée des feux de joie et des torches donnait une chaleur incandescente à l'atmosphère, les sons s'entrechoquaient bercés de rayons lunaires par la lumière de l'œil de la nuit, comme des battements de cœurs excités à l'eau de vie. Il était sans doute agréable d'être devisagé par les Hommes comme s'il était une sorte de divinité descendu des cieux pour partager leurs festivités. Arwen ne semblait pas prêter attention aux regards curieux et admirateurs qu'elle attirait tant son attention était fixée sur son époux.

Pour un elfe, cette admiration lointaine à laquelle les Hommes semblaient se complaire était le summum de l'étrangeté s'il en croyait l'expression atterrée de Tauriel. La gente de Minas Tirith l'apercevait depuis longtemps maintenant au près de leur nouveau roi et Legolas n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'au moment où Tauriel s'était mise à pencher la tête par profonde curiosité chaque fois qu'un humain lui lançait un regard charmeur.

C'était, en effet, très curieux et probablement fascinant pour sa sœur adoptive qui avait été plus au contact des piques que lançaient habilement les Nains qu'autre chose dû aux tensions que Legolas avait quelque part lancé en les insultant. Bien que les elfes soient assez étrangers au concept de beauté extérieur dont semblaient se délecter les humains, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il comprenait l'attrait de certains Nains pour la laideur non plus. L'un ou l'autre était curieux.

Le Prince laissa un pâle sourire percer ses lèvres lorsque Tauriel lui fut volé par une troupe de danseurs et danseuses aux beaux attraits. Les serviteurs que son père avait envoyé avec Tauriel avaient opté pour une coiffure qui cachaient ses oreilles, sa longue chevelure flamboyante glissant en de lourdes mèches bouclées de chaque côtés de son visage tandis que le reste ramené en une complexité typiquement elfique à l'arrière de sa tête cascadait dans son dos nu. La robe ivoire et légère que la chasseuse portait en tournoyant avec grâce parmi ses comparses fêtards créait un exquis contraste avec ses cheveux vifs. Les pas des danseurs étaient dans une synchronisation parfaite et ils semblaient ravis de voir Tauriel jouir de la musique en partageant leur don pour la danse.

Reprenant son chemin, Legolas s'éloigna de la silhouette de l'heureuse elfe qui sembla s'oublier, elle et ses tourments intérieurs, durant cet instant d'humanité. Les bruits de la foule continuant à emplir ses oreilles sensibles, les vibrations s'alignant aux pulsations anormalement rapides de son cœur, il eut l'honteuse sensation que la joie ambiante contribuait à répandre un venim en lui. L'amertume qu'il ressentait lui fit perdre la joie fugace qui l'avait traversé à la vue de Tauriel alors qu'il posait son premier pied sur les grandes marches immaculées de la citadelle.

Un malaise persistait en lui, Legolas se sentait quitter cette état d'insensibilité qui l'avait accompagné ces derniers siècles pour un constat plein d'amertume, à moins que ne ce soit de la jalousie.

Arrivant au balcon des quartiers royales du palais, le prince elfe à l'habit céleste obtint une vue périphérique de toute la place. En posant les yeux sur le roi et la reine du Gondor, qu'il eut supposé la jalousie lui parut ridicule. Il n'était plus certain de distinguer ses émotions cette nuit, tant elles étaient puissantes, entremêlées et confuses ; remontant à la surface comme s'il les avait enterrées dans les profondeurs de l'océan des siècles durant. Passant de la mélancholie à l'angoisse puis de la douleur, une colère foudroyante l'assaillit, Legolas fut bientôt incapable de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et eut tout juste le temps de voir Tauriel venir dans sa direction avant d'être englouti dans une tempête, le méli-mélo d'émotions ravageant son être, il sembla que le dragon n'avait attendu que cet instant propice pour s'éveiller et le monde à travers les profondes mers glaciales du visage princier explosa, le souffle de la déflagration annihila tout ce qu'il rencontra dans les flammes.

— Legolas !


	15. Unexpected Brings Down Everything - XV

Hey!

J'ai mis un récapitulatif court pour ceux qui ont oubliés et manqués les indices que j'ai semé dans la 1ère Partie. Beaucoup de choses vous sont passées sous le nez, si le mystère est toujours aussi dense. Donc lisez-le attentivement.

 **Les Explications primordiales :**

C'est ici que les choses sont à éclaircir, je suppose. La magie de Falathar a des propriétés défensives qui ont transformé le métabolisme de Legolas, chaque blessure qu'il se fait se referme immédiatement. Aucune chose ne saurait lui être fatal, plus que la longévité cette magie puissante et presque divine (ref : Gandalf est un Istar, un Mage, seuls êtres capables de magie) en mutant avec celle de Legolas (elfique, qui donne la longévité et la résistance) a fait du Prince Sindar un véritable Immortel quelque peu invulnérable. Mais Legolas n'en a jamais fait usage et n'est jamais rentré en contact direct avec la magie de Falathar, la rendant passive et la laissant s'accumuler. Le noyau de la magie se situant près du cœur d'où l'impression de Legolas d'avoir un dragon grondant à cette endroit. Falathar étant extrêmement lié au feu et à la chaleur, les propriétés de sa magie tendent à fortement s'intensifier en saisons chaudes. Le solstice d'été en est l'apogée. Enfin, je pense qu'il est important de comprendre que le bon Falathar n'a nullement respecté les règles de la nature, en les transgressant, le retour de flammes était inévitable. Falathar souhaitait absolument que Legolas reste en vie, pour des raisons qui ne tiennent qu'à lui après s'être déjà dressé contre l'ordre naturel des choses quelques années plutôt (ref : chute de Legolas à Fondcombe) et nul ne sait les conséquences.

La nature elfique du Prince a tout de même repris ses droits sur Legolas, si le chagrin ne pouvait l'amener aux portes de Mandos (Royaume des morts) alors il vivrait sans le souvenir de ce chagrin et oublierait tout ce qui se rapporte au mal du cœur. Nuance à prendre en considération, la perte de mémoire de Legolas est lente car la magie de Falathar fait rempart, ainsi les souvenirs liés aux sens s'effaçent mais les émotions et sentiments ne le quitteront probablement jamais. Legolas peut ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'était Falathar n'empêche qu'il ne cesse de l'aimer, il a clairement conscience de sa perte, c'est curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Rappel** : Les elfes sont des créatures, puissantes et immortelles mais leur plus grande faiblesse demeure leur cœur ; bon nombre d'entre elles meurent d'une plaie émotionnelle. Le chagrin est meurtrier pour eux. La comparaison qu'on en fait dans les anciens contes est qu'ils possèdent des cœurs aussi fragile que le crystal et sont censés avoir l'âme généreuse et indulgente.

* * *

 **Chapitre XV : The Unexpected Brings Down Everything's Foundations.**

 _"Si la vie réelle est un chaos, en revanche une terrible logique gouverne l'imagination."_

Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Le Guérisseur se figea brutalement en se rendant soudainement compte que durant sa course folle, le paysage avait changé. La forêt n'était nulle part en vue, le soleil perçait à grande peine les profondeurs du lieu. L'air ne parvenait plus dans ses poumons et ce fut la sensation d'étouffer qui lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps. À quel moment, il s'était égaré dans l'infinité de son propre esprit, Draco ne saurait le dire mais une chose était certaine, cela n'avait absolument rien de naturel. Il se souvenait de s'être pris une mauvaise branche après que Black ait été attrapé par les arbres géants de cette maudite forêt, puis son corps lui avait été volé… complètement et entièrement, le menant inexorablement vers le lac qui l'avait révulsé d'une manière viscérale. Quelque chose s'était emparé de lui, une chose qui voulait vraisemblablement sa mort immédiate.

Alors même qu'il s'enfonçait dans les eaux froides et profondes du grand lac, la boue aspirant ses membres comme si elle avait été vivante, il n'arriva toujours pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps élancé. Il se noyait, paralysé par une force étrangère, ses lèvres tremblantes rendues bleues par la froid glacial des eaux qui le mordaient jusqu'à l'os. C'était terrifiant, la peur le scindant littéralement en deux, une brûlure vicieuse ravageant ses poumons, et s'il n'avait pas été au fond du lac nuls doutes que ses larmes de frayeur auraient été bien visibles. L'eau lui paraissait à présent plus viciée que l'esprit d'un démon, l'alourdissant de son épaisseur. Cette eau lui avait toujours parue suspecte, au delà de son aspect inspide, son instinct l'avait mis en garde un bon nombre de fois contre ce lac lugubre et suspicieusement silencieux. Chaque fois qu'il s'en était approché, un violent sentiment de dégoût et de peur mêlés le poussait à reculer vivement. À présent, il comprenait, une énergie sombre l'avait souillée et s'amusait présentement à le tailler en pièces. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, à penser, la douleur noyant son cerveau aussi férocement que l'eau froide envahissait ses poumons. Des taches sombres lui couvrirent la vue horrifiante des cadavres d'un eco-système mort et une fatigue assomante prit le pas sur la douleur, l'avertissant que son trépas approchait et que la Mort rampait à lui, souriante. Mais bien avant que la panique n'ait pû atteindre son esprit, les ténèbres l'avaient englouti, signant sa fin.

[ ... ]

Comme la tempête qui arrive, détruit tout sur son passage et disparaît, à une vitesse hallucinante, Harry avait juste eu le temps d'entendre le cri de douleur de Sirius dont les côtes furent broyés qu'un tourbillon de flammes l'avait assiégé. La chaleur inimaginable dégagée avait mis en poussières les immenses arbres en un battement de cils, le noyant dans ce qui semblait être l'enfer sur terre. Le ciel lui fut rapidement caché par le feu montant si haut qu'il semblait être fait de pilliers guidés par une force inconnu tournoyant d'un pouvoir incommensurable. La vague de magie brute derrière cette attaque impromptue le frappa avec un telle puissance qu'il ne dut qu'à ses anciens réflexes de ne pas finir en cendres. Ses vêtement s'embrasèrent à même sa peau sous la chaleur incandescente alors qu'il dressait un bouclier de glace d'un agile coup de baguette. Seulement, la température ardente eu tôt fait de faire fondre la glace en l'espace d'un battement de coeur, le forçant à éviter d'un bond les arbres dont les flammes avaient dévorés les racines et qui menaçaient de l'écraser. Ces derniers s'effondrant les uns à la suite des autres créèrent de telles crevasses dans le sol noir de cendres que le chef des Aurors perdit l'équilibre. Il dévala une fosse à bride abattue, devant son salut à un énorme rocher qui s'il arrêta sa rapide dégringolade, perça aussi sa peau d'une large plaie sur son biceps. Aveuglé par la fumée et complètement obnubilé par sa tentative d'éviter les troncs des arbres brûlés alors qu'il se remettait sur des pieds, l'Auror ne remarqua pas que dans ce déluge de flammes, il était la seule chose que les flammes ne parvenaient pas à dévorer alors qu'elles lèchaient insidieusement le moindre de ses vêtements. Mais Harry se rendit bien compte que sa baguette quant à elle était belle et bien entrain de partir en poussières.

Le bois enchanté semblait céder sous la pression du torrent de feu alors qu'il repoussait habilement les énormes branches chutant du ciel en une pluie destructrice au milieu de l'épaisse fumée à grands coups de sorts d'explosion et de bannissement divers et variés. Balançant rageusement les restes de sa baguette morcelée lorsqu'elle se brisa, l'Auror joignit ses paumes dans une ultime tentative de sauver sa peau. Il invoqua alors l'un des plus puissants boucliers que les sorciers n'avaient jamais inventés, bénissant mentalement Dumbledore pour lui avoir légué ses livres et ses recherches, fruit de toute une vie à étudier la magie secrètement. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier eût un sourire à la fois mauvais et ravi en voyant les flammes s'écarter de son chemin comme domptées, de même que les énormes branches tombant toujours alors qu'il déployait presque toute sa puissance magique contre ce feu dévastateur. Ce qui ne fut non sans lui rappeler le résultat d'un feudeymon dont la puissance avait été multipliée par cent voir mille. De la sueur perlant sur son front dû à l'effort, Harry, occupé à réduire tant bien que mal le brasier foudroyant, ne vit pas venir la gueule immense d'un dragon aux écailles plus sombres encore que la nuit ainsi que la nouvelle ruée de flammes tout droit sortie de la gueule de la bête qui l'envoya valdinguer alors que les ténèbres s'abattaient brusquement sur lui.

Dans cette forêt étrange, il n'y eut plus aucune trace d'Harry Potter, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tas de cendres sur une large partie du territoire. Ainsi, une pluie torrentielle se déversa comme affligée sur les dernières flammes et une ombre gigantesque disparut lentement sous les nuages gris. Le même destin fût celui de Draco Malfoy alors que l'averse faisait rudement monter le niveau d'eau du Grand Lac de la forêt inconnue, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son corps parmi les profondeurs boueuses où se décomposaient les cadavres anciens de poissons, grenouilles et autres animaux marins d'un éco-système tué par l'eau souillée.

[ ... ]

Quand Legolas s'éveilla ce jour, il fut presque étouffé par le sentiment de liberté qui le submergea. L'humeur lui monta aux yeux avec la force d'un ras de marée, lui qui était si accoutumé aux aléas de l'océan. C'était comme s'il prenait sa première respiration après des siècles d'agonie. Alors qu'il observait ce qui l'entourait, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le feu grondant depuis toujours dans sa poitrine s'était soudainement tu, terrassé. À sa place, une tendresse exquise emplissait son cœur et son être, telle une fleur en éclosion répandant la paix et la sérénité. La sensation d'être libéré de ces oppresseurs lui sembla tellement douceureuse que Legolas souhaita rester allongé sur cette pelouse resplendissante pour l'éternité.

Néanmoins, il lui fut impossible de ne pas remarquer les nombreuses fleurs recouvrant la clairière et l'immense arbre qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Un Falthàber dans toute sa gloire, tel un pilier de lumière et de flammes. Il finit par se relever, ébloui par le majestueux être de bois et de feuilles et s'en approcha. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, la prise de conscience devenait plus forte alors qu'il se remémorait brutalement les événements de la veille. Le Prince se mit à conjecturer au pied de l'arbre pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Le dragon avait fini par quitter sa cage thoracique; mais en était-il mort ?

Le prince n'était pas certain de ce qu'il attendait du royaume des morts mais certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi lumineux et doux pour la demeure du dieu de la Mort, Mandos. Comme tout elfe digne de son nom, Legolas avait eu son quota d'enchanteresses histoires au sujet d'Ilùvatar [Père de tous, Créateur d'Eä [l'Univers] et des Ainur dont le chant, l'Ainulindalë, est l'origine de la naissance d'Arda [la Terre]. Mille et un conte à l'éloge des Valar qui furent les Ainurs descendus sur Terre afin d'engendrer par leurs chants la naissance de tout ce qui peuplait l'Arda. Nàmo, plus connu sous le nom de Mandos - du fait de sa demeure, le royaume des mortsn ainsi nommée - faisait parti des Valar.

Mais Legolas se distinguait des autres, là où il n'avait jamais été capable de porter à Ilùvatar, ou Eru comme l'appellaient les Hommes, l'amour puissant que les autres elfes lui portaient. Ce comportement était peut-être à l'origine de sa malédiction, songea-t-il observant d'un air détaché ses mains ridiculement petites sans parvenir à s'alarmer de leur aspect chérubin. Ne punissait-on pas l'ingrat ? se questionna-t-il dans l'intimité de son esprit. Ou alors peut-être était-ce dû au fait que son cœur ait été volé par un autre avant que son apprentissage ne le mène jusqu'aux débuts de la création et qu'il fut incapable d'aimer ou d'avoir le plus simple intérêt pour autre chose que pour l'élu de son coeur.

Oui, se résolut le prince, on ne pouvait le punir car après tout, n'était-ce pas Eru lui même qui avait créé les Elfes ainsi, tout comme il en avait fait autrement avec les Hommes par la suite. Lassé de son observation, le prince elfe finit par s'éloigner du Falthàber tout en se demandant pourquoi celui-ci lui était si familier. Finalement, épuisé de se questionner vainement sur ce qui avait pu arriver entre son éclat à Minas Tirith et son réveil dans cette paisible clairière, il s'allongea, les paupières closes afin de profiter pleinement de cette quiétude avant qu'elle ne prenne fin.

— Ah te voilà ! s'écria une voix, le faisant sursauter.

Legolas se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de profonds orbes émeraude qui semblaient vouloir l'engloutir. Le visage s'éloigna lorsque le prince fit mine de se redresser et son regard retomba sur la silhouette enfantine assise en face de lui. La peau dorée, les cheveux aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune dont les boucles indisciplinées retombaient lâchement sur ses tempes, le jeune humain qui lui faisait face dégageait une chaleur indescriptible que Legolas pouvait sentir émaner de tout son être. Mais le plus fascinant demeurait ses yeux, plus vivaces qu'une jungle, avec l'éclat de l'émeraude et la chaleur d'un brasier, les flammes s'y mouvaient avec ardeur.

Pris par sa contemplation, le prince manqua de remarquer que l'inconnu s'était levé et lui tendait la paume d'un air impérieux. Il cligna des yeux, surpris lorsque ses mains furent capturées sans son consentement et qu'il fut sur ses deux jambes la seconde suivante. Toujours incapable de ressentir la moindre méfiance pour son vis-à-vis, il resta silencieux et ne cessa de le contempler avec curiosité.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa ou peut-être qu'une part de lui le savait déjà auparavant. Le fait étant que Legolas prit subitement peur, se reculant inconsciemment à mesure que l'humain faisait un pas dans sa direction.

— Tu es… Comment ? s'exclama-t-il, incapable de contenir son balbutiement.

Le garçon s'arrêta, un sourcil inquisiteur relevé et le prince se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se soustraire, le dos contre le tronc de l'Arbre de Feu, en tournant la tête. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur l'humain, celui-ci lui faisait face. L'objet de sa réalisation s'approcha et Legolas dû relever les yeux pour croiser le regard forêt, l'enfant étant plus grand que lui d'une tête. Il se retrouvait dans son corps d'enfant, rien de tout cela n'était réel, le Prince Legolas se persuada qu'il vivait pour ainsi dire, une profonde et stupéfiante hallucination. Bien que secoué, il finit par se reprendre à cette pensée rationnelle et pleine de sagesse.

— Je sais que c'était toi, déclara-t-il en regardant dans les yeux de l'enfant mirage, découvrant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas son visage du fait de sa perte de mémoire, mais il pouvait le sentir. Qui était-tu ?

Le visage de l'enfant sembla s'assombrir un peu avant qu'il ne pose son front contre le sien en soupirant, sans jamais quitter son regard. Le Prince fronça brièvement les sourcils à ce geste très familier avant que le parfum chaud de l'enfant n'apaise immédiatement son humeur.

— Au moins tu n'es pas mort, souffla-t-il à mi-voix, son front toujours pressé contre le sien. Et le fils du Roi Elfe comprit avant même que les mots ne l'atteignent pleinement.

— La vie ou la mémoire, résuma-t-il sèchement, son regard devenu meurtrier vrillant son hallucination, devinant que les apparences s'amusaient à se jouer de lui. Legolas ne faisait pas face au souvenir d'un enfant innocent, cet humain était bien plus que cela. Qui que tu fus, reprit-il, et quoi que tu ais pû accomplir, humain. Cette décision ne te revenait pas.

Le Prince devina aussi aisément que sa vie avait été près de finir et que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait été épargnée mais au prix de ses précieux souvenirs d'enfance.

L'humain lui jeta un regard plein de dérision alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, sa candeur s'effaçant de son visage pour laisser place à un sérieux qui attisa aussitôt la méfiance du fils de Thranduil. Cependant, la créature ancienne aux oreilles pointues fut prise de court par la sensation de fraîcheur que l'étranger créa en reculant, tout semblant soudainement si froid et si terne loin de cet humain. Le Prince ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant, alors que la réponse à toutes ses questions se trouvait à sa portée. Le visage sévère, il reprit la parole devant le silence comtemplatif du fils du peuple humain.

— Tu t'es emparé d'un droit que tu n'avais pas en violant ce qui est mien, en as-tu seulement conscience ? s'enquit-il fermement.

L'humain haussa un sourcil circonspect au ton régalien usé par le prince, ton dont il n'avait certes pas l'habitude et qui le perturbait quelque peu. Car si la personne en face de lui avait l'apparence du jeune elfe qu'il avait rencontré. Elle n'en était rien son ami, elle avait grandi et changé et ne se souvenait pas de lui, constata-t-il sombrement.

Legolas avait beau avoir été un petit elfe avec de grands airs sévères, il n'avait jamais été animé du venin qui semblait s'écouler de la voix du Prince Sylvestre face à lui. Celui-là même qui dardait un regard particulièrement glacial sur sa personne, qui tranchait violemment avec le visage angélique et chérubin de son corps psychique. La douceur et l'innocence de son ami semblait s'être envolé avec les siècles qui l'avaient vieilli, et son regard noir ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'adorable imitation de son père dont avait fait preuve le jeune Legolas sans même s'en rendre compte dans ses plus tendres souvenirs.

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'humain aux cheveux sombres comme une nuit sans lune éprouva une vive colère à la pensée de cette infinie temps que son âme avait passé bercé au gré de la magie avant de renaître, et que tous, absolument tous l'oubliaient alors qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour leur accorder un répit face à un ennemi bien trop redoutable. Chassant de ses pensées sa deuxième vie, Falathar se ressaisit en sachant que son temps était compté à mesure que son lien avec l'âme de Legolas s'effilochait et que le magie dont il l'avait gracié quittait son corps où elle était devenue un surplus menaçant de le consumer.

— Tu n'es pas encore Roi, Legolas, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer reprenant du caractère cassant qu'il avait eu de sa seconde vie où il avait également été privé de ses souvenirs au même titre que Legolas jusqu'à présent. Même si je ne doute pas que Thranduil serait très heureux de répondre à ta requête, il n'en reste pas moins que son règne n'inclut que les Elfes de Forêt Noire et non les Hommes.

— Tout cela n'a rien de réel, déclara brusquement le Prince en fermant les yeux, sa patience envolée, et il le répéta et répéta comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule qui lui permettrait de quitter les lieux.

Ah, soupira mentalement la vieille âme qu'était Falathar, il avait oublié que Legolas ne connaissait de la magie que les petits tours de passe-passe que son jeune lui avait mis en oeuvre pour l'impressionner. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage enfantin alors qu'il s'adoucissait à cette pensée et se rapprochait.

— Legolas ? l'appela doucement l'enfant mirage lorsqu'il arriva à sa trentième répétition sans se lasser. Mon intention n'est nullement de te brusquer mais le temps nous est compté.

— Qui étais-tu ?! éclata finalement le Prince, l'angoisse finissant de faire fondre son masque et sa colère faisant grimacer l'humain. J'exige que tu me rendes immédiatement mes souvenirs, ordonna-t-il, voulant absolument savoir à qui il avait à faire.

— Sinon quoi ?

Legolas resta silencieux à cette question, semblant scrupuleusement méditer ses prochains mots alors qu'il angoissait à l'idée de perdre à jamais une partie de lui avec ses souvenirs, et finit par fusiller du regard le jeune humain, sa fierté un peu insultée qu'un enfant même s'il n'en avait que l'apparence puisse moquer son autorité.

— Quelle menace pourrais-tu bien représenter pour un mort ? railla encore l'enfant lorsqu'il reçut en réponse un regard torve malgré toute la confusion qui emplissait l'elfe royal.

Falathar pouvait sentir cette émotion, car après tout son essence avait vécu avec le prince durant des siècles. Voyant finalement qu'il avait réussi à faire taire son altesse guerrière, l'esprit du Feu reprit la parole et entama alors l'un des monologues les plus longs dédié à expliquer qui il fut à Legolas, en passant par des théories d'une complexité fascinante sur la magie et en achevant sur la raison pour laquelle, lui, Falathar n'avait aucune prise sur sa mémoire avec la certitude qu'il oublierait même cette rencontre à son réveil et qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se souvenir de son propre chef.

— Mon nom est Falathar, Esprit du Feu et je porterais bien tout le blâme du fardeau qui t'afflige, Prince des Elfes Sylvestres. Mais la vérité est bien plus complexe encore que tout ce que ta longue existence t'as apprise. Le temps nous est compté et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de tout te dire, alors je souhaite que tu m'écoutes en silence avant que nous soyons forcés de nous quitter.

À ces mots, le visage du prince se plissa d'inquiétude.

— Soit, acquiesça-t-il en reconnaissant la sagesse de ces mots.

— Bien, approuva l'esprit, heureux d'avoir une créature sage et ancienne face a lui au lieu d'un jeune né révolté. Je suis né en l'an 1570 du Troisième Âge dans ce qui porte actuellement le nom de Forêt de Fangorn. Soit moins d'une vingtaine d'années après ta propre naissance, Prince Legolas.

[ ... ]

Présentement, Sirius admettait volontiers que tout ceci était bien réel, et qu'il n'était ni victime d'une blague suspecte ni d'une violente hallucination où il avait fait un bond dans le temps de dix ou onze ans d'après l'âge qu'avait maintenant son filleul. Le désastre qu'avait subi la forêt avait commencé avec l'eau du lac qui s'était mise à s'assombrir et à s'agiter sous les yeux de ce qu'il avait récemment découvert être des Ents, créatures dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant et aux allures d'arbres géants. Les vagues noires étaient parvenues à faire reculer les Ents qui l'avaient maintenues prisonnier entre leurs branches tandis qu'ils s'étaient contentées d'observer le curieux phénomène. La magie corrompue qui s'était dégagée des étendues noirs avait fait pâlir d'effroi le Maraudeur dès la première ombre. Dès lors, Sirius avait recommencé à se déchaîner et à briser les plus fines branches pour se dégager, oublieux même du fait qu'une chute à vingt mètres du sol lui serait des plus fatales. Son esprit ne lui hurlait plus qu'une chose, de fuire le plus loin possible de cet immondice avant que le lanceur de cet malédiction ne vienne jusqu'à lui.

Mais alors qu'il paniquait, la température autour de lui chutant graduellement, Sirius s'était figé brutalement à l'entente de la violente explosion retentissant au loin derrière lu, la chaleur étant même parvenue à lui lécher la nuque. Palissant plus encore, il s'était souvenu, les yeux écarquillés, que c'était dans cette direction précise qu'Harry et le fils Malfoy avaient fui ? Ce boucan avait eu le don de faire réagir les Ents qui s'étaient mis à s'eloigner rapidement, lui permettant de voir l'Enfer en personne se déchaîner sur cette maudite forêt où il s'était réveillé du jour au lendemain. Son coeur avait bondi à la vue des flammes abattant des arbres comme on écrase des fourmis, et Sirius se souvenait encore que l'idée que ses deux compagnons d'infortune avaient brûlé vifs lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

Les Ents l'avaient placés dans une cage de racines plutôt oppressante, qui lui avait rappelé si effroyablement son temps à Azkaban qu'une chappe de plomb lui était tombée dans l'estomac à sa vue. Les tripes retournées, Sirius tentait encore en vain de concevoir ce qui s'était passé avant que la pluie ne tombe soudainement sur la forêt et que le barrage de pierres au bout du lac ne cède sous les assauts de l'eau animée, révélant le sentier d'une large rivière asséchée où l'eau s'était déversée, disparaissant au loin avec les courses de nouvelles ruées d'eaux froides.

Sirius pensait qu'il avait eu son lot de toutes les choses impressionnantes que la magie pouvait faire, mais force lui était de constater qu'elle pouvait encore lui glacer le sang.

L'Animagus déglutit en secouant la tête pour chasser ces images cauchemardesques, son dos plaqué contre l'écorce froide. La pluie s'était calmée depuis un moment et l'ancien prisonnier réalisait qu'il avait du s'évanouir à un moment donné puisque le soleil s'activait déjà à faire sécher l'eau des feuilles vertes. De sa cage, il pouvait voir l'immmense trou béant que le feu avait créé dans la forêt ne laissant que des cendres et un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il détournait vivement le regard. Ses côtes broyées lui lançaient terriblement et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau.

Les voix graveleuses du conseil Ents, débattant depuis probablement des heures sur leurs prochaines actions comme s'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis qu'il était tombé dans les vapes, lui parvinrent et il grimaça en identifiant leur chef, le plus grand et plus calme des Ents, Sylvebarbe. Sirius l'avait rapidement identifié puisqu'il était celui qui avait interdit aux autres de le tuer en l'écrasant lorsqu'ils l'avaient accusés de tous leurs maux sous prétexte qu'il était dans les parages quand tout s'était déchaîné. Il pouvait également voir la tente magique de l'Auror étonnamment intouchée et fut soulagé de voir qu'il lui restait quelque chose. Plus de baguettes, plus de compagnons, plus d'explications mais il lui restait une magnifique tente enchantée à sa disposition si tôt qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de fuir ces satanés Ents.

Sirius allait continuer d'insulter copieusement les Ents et leur forêt quand une figure se détacha des grands arbres. Un seul homme vêtu de blanc sur un somptueux cheval à la robe blanche éclatante se dirigeait calmement vers sa cage, se souciant à peine d'interrompre un conseil d'Ents, derrière lui un équidé plus petit à la robe brune et mouchetée accroché par une corde à l'étalon blanc suivait. Le vieil homme portait dans sa main gauche, un long bâton immaculé orné d'arabesques argentés dont l'embout était fait d'un lumineux globe qui rappela à Sirius une petite boule de crystal. Ses longs cheveux et sa longue barbe blanche quant à eux s'associèrent immédiatement à Albus Dumbledore dans son esprit alors que le vieil homme descendait de son cheval où un sac et une gourde étaient noués à la selle de sa monture. Les chevaux laissés près de sa cage, il vit l'homme disparaître où avait lieu le conseil des Ents et saluer d'une voix claire et profonde les arbres pensants comme s'il s'agissait de vieux amis. La curiosité piquée, Sirius tendit l'oreille - pas que cela soit nécessaire quand il s'agit des Ents - pour suivre la conversation.

— Magicien Blanc, s'exclama une voix graveleuse et très lourde qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Sylvebarbe. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence au sein de Fangorn ?

— Loin de vouloir vous interrompre, mes vieux amis alors que vous avez, il semblerait, encore beaucoup à faire. Mais j'ai une requête à vous faire. J'aimerais ramener le pauvre homme qui se trouve dans cette cage parmi les hommes de Gondor. Il s'est malheureusement égaré lors d'un périple éprouvant.

Alors que Sirius relevait les sourcils de surprise aux paroles de l'inconnu, la réaction des autres Ents ne se fit pas attendre, surprenant même Gandalf par sa virulence.

— IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

— L'HUMAIN ÉTAIT PRÉSENT LORS DES DEUX ATTAQUES, C'EST ÉVIDENT QU'IL EN EST L'INVESTIGATEUR !

— ON PEUT MÊME SENTIR D'ICI LA MAGIE QUI COULE DANS SES VEINES !

Et les voix se chevauchèrent dans un chaos assourdissant quand celle du magicien visiblement amplifiée se détacha du lot.

— SILENCE ! hurla-t-il, vrillant les oreilles de Sirius qui grimaça et le calme retomba aussitôt, impressionnant le Maradeur. Cet homme n'est coupable de rien, c'est à peine s'il sait où il se trouve.

— Ce n'est pas un homme comme les autres, Magicien Blanc, rétorqua la voix profonde du Chef des Ents.

— J'en ai conscience, Sylvebarbe, comme tu as du voir que sa magie est trop faible et complètement étrangère à celle qui a dévastée la forêt de Fangorn.

Sirius s'indigna aussitôt alors qu'on s'efforçait de prouver son innocence dans son dos. Faible ?! Le sorcier se savait être plutôt puissant, il avait rendu honteux pas mal de sorciers quand il était encore Auror. Pris dans son indignation, il ne vit pas les racines s'écarter avant qu'il y en ai plus une seule. Ce ne fût que quand le magicien blanc fut revenu et eut traversé sa cage qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence et qu'il sursauta, se remettant immédiatement sur ses pieds.

— Enchanté, noble étranger, je suis Gandalf le Blanc, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire avenant alors que Sirius se contentait de le zieuter avec suspicion. Un cheval vous attend dehors ainsi que de la nourriture et de l'eau.

L'appel de la faim finit par endormir la méfiance de Sirius lorsqu'il remarqua que l'homme, aux vêtements trop éclatants pour qu'il n'y ait pas magie dessous, ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il se détendit et s'approcha en espérant de tout coeur qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Au point où il en était, songea-t-il, il pouvait bien croire un pégase s'il lui disait qu'il l'emmènerait au paradis.

Il tendit sa main à Gandalf qui ne cessa de sourire, le dévisageant d'un regard gris sombre curieux et pétillant en lui serrant la main.

— Sirius Black. Enchanté.


	16. To Get Lost In Oblivion - XVI

**Chapitre XVI : How Easy It's To Get Lost In Oblivion**

 _"Il est moins grave de perdre que de se perdre."_

Romain Gary.

_

Gandalf, si c'était bien son nom car Sirius ne cesserait jamais totalement d'être un peu paranoïaque sur les bords - remercions Azkaban pour ça - ne fit aucun commentaire quand il dévora sa nourriture comme un affamé et vida presque sa gourde d'eau. Cette eau était sans aucun doute la plus pure qu'il eût jamais goûté et il l'avala goulûment, étanchant largement sa soif. Les Ents ne s'étaient pas attardés plus longtemps allant probablement constater les dégâts fait sur leur demeure. Et l'animagus se fit la remarque que c'était sans doute semblable à perdre les membres d'une famille pour eux, pas étonnant que certains soient fous de rage à la vue des arbres brûlés.

Le pain contenu dans le sac était franchement l'un des meilleurs qu'il avait goûté, une fois avalé, il ne pût s'empêcher de se jeter sur les autres et finit en un temps record les fruits qui les avaient accompagnés.

Une fois le ventre plein et le sac vide, Sirius suivit le Magicien Blanc qui avait récupéré la gourde a moitié vide jusqu'au chevaux et alors qu'il allait grimper un peu maladroitement sur le sien. Il se souvint soudainement de sa tente, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme et lui pointa du doigt la tente non loin de la rivière Entalluve.

— Ah oui, votre tente, soupira Gandalf probablement pressé de prendre le chemin du retour. Êtes-vous capable de la démonter et de la plier ?

Sirius cligna des yeux, comme si l'idée même qu'on puisse avoir à monter ou démonter une tente ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Un coup de baguette et le tour était joué, non ? Sauf qu'il n'avait plus de baguette et n'avait jamais su le sort pour ranger une tente magique.

 _Grandiose, Sirius, vraiment._

— Non, répondit le Maraudeur en choisissant de se la jouer honnête au risque de passer pour un idiot.

Le Magicien lui lança un sourire amusé en orientant son étalon vers la rivière. Sirius ne le suivit pas tout de suite, se débattant d'abord pendant un moment avant de parvenir sur sa selle. Un fois bien placé, il perdit également quelques instants à attendre que le cheval se mette à bouger avant que ce dernier ne se mette soudainement en route lorsque l'animagus lui donna accidentellement un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'il eu rejoint le magicien, ce dernier avait une version minuscule de la tente dans la paume de sa main et l'observait une fascination clairement affichée sur son visage.

— Rassurez-moi, s'énerva immédiatement Sirius à l'idée d'avoir bousillé la tente de son filleul. Vous êtes capable de lui rendre sa taille normale, au moins ?

— N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes, je lui rendrais sa taille lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination.

Gandalf lui tendit alors la tente qu'il récupéra à la hâte et se mit à le guider dans les bois. Sirius rangea la tente dans le sac vide qui pendait a sa selle et le suivit en reprenant les rennes avec confiance maintenant qu'il comprenait comment il fallait agir avec son équidé. Au bout d'un moment, où le duo avaient finalement échoué sur un sentier au beau milieu des bois, Sirius brisa le silence contemplatif.

— Je peux vous posez une question Gandalf ?

— Faîtes donc, mon ami.

— Pourrais-je savoir où nous sommes et où nous allons exactement ? l'interrogea-t-il, se disant que s'il savait où il était, ce serait peut-être plus simple de retourner à Grimmaud Place et questionner ce cher Dumby sur le bazar qu'Harry et le marmot Malfoy lui avaient mis dans la tête.

Bien sûr, Sirius ne pensait pas une seconde à tout ce qu'il aurait pu manquer en dix ans.

— Ma première pensée a été de vous amener au Gondor, il nous aurait fallu descendre au sud de la forêt de Fangorn, traverser tout le Rohan et enfin longer une à une les Montagnes Blanches avant de parvenir à Minas Tirith qui se trouve être la capitale de Gondor.

— Pardon ?! s'etouffa Sirius dans sa confusion. Écoutez Gandalf, se reprit-il, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pays qui se nomment Gondor ou Rohan et encore moins de la Forêt de Fangorn. Alors vous allez gentiment m'indiquer à quelle distance nous sommes du Ministère Britannique où à défaut du premier aéroport moldu, s'il vous plaît.

Le Magicien Blanc se retourna pour le dévisager comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un asile de fou et resta silencieux comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre sur la réponse qu'il allait donner.

— Par Mandos, mais qu'est-ce donc un Ministère et un aéroport ? D'où sortez vous, Sirius Black ?

Sirius contempla sa réponse durant un aussi long moment que l'avait fait Gandalf avant qu'une peur totalement irrationnelle ne vienne lui agripper l'estomac.

— La question, je pense, est plutôt où suis-je ? murmura l'animagus, ses épaules s'affaissant presque immédiatement alors que son cerveau imaginait différents scénarios tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

 _Merlin, où est-ce que ce maudit voile l'avait-il envoyé ?_

— Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, Sirius Black, lui expliqua son sauveur ayant sans doute remarqué sa soudaine détresse. J'imagine qu'en tant qu'être bercé par la magie, vos questions sont nombreuses depuis votre arrivée, les miennes le sont tout autant. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous quittons la forêt par le nord en direction de la Lothlórien et non par le sud vers le Rohan. Dans votre état actuel, je crains qu'un voyage trop long ne détériore gravement votre santé et les habitants de la Lórien vous soigneront.

Gandalf se tut pour s'assurer que son nouveau protégé ait bien entendu et lorsqu'il demeura silencieux en continuant d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec un air profondément mélancolique. Il reprit la parole, sachant que le silence ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état de l'homme.

— Leur reine - même si elle refuse ce titre - Dame Galadriel, est une très vieille amie. Elle est dotée d'un don de prémonition et d'un troisieme oeil remarquable. Elle aura sans doute quelques réponses qui saurons vous apaiser. Le trajet vers la Lothlórien nous prendra trois fois moins de temps que celui vers le Gondor et sera également trois fois moins dangereux. Nous nous rendrons à Caras Galadhon qui est la capitale de la Lothlórien, cette ville se trouve juste à l'est des Monts Brumeux. Après quoi, nous irons rencontrer Galadriel et Celeborn dans leur demeure.

Et Gandalf continua ainsi, l'abreuvant d'informations sur les Galadhrim, le peuple de la Lórien pour nourrir le silence des bois de Fangorn au rythme des sabots trottinants. Et Sirius l'écouta sans un mot, son esprit n'entrevoyant dans tout cela que le cataclysme qui s'était abattu sur sa pauvre personne déjà sacrément malmenée par le destin.

[ ... ]

Les années s'étaient écoulés, les cendres grises avaient été balayés par les saisons, la terre s'était elle même soignée à force d'effort, les plantes avaient rejailli et l'herbe avait recouvert le sol de son tapis plein de vie. Pourtant dans ce paysage paisible qui avait accueilli la chute de l'enfant mage et de son plus grand ennemi, un autel avait été remi sur pied et les derniers rayons du soleil couchant caressaient sa silhouette de pierres brutes.

Sur cet autel, éloigné de toute population, gisait le corps froid d'un être qui avait été bercé par la magie à sa naissance. Les champs de hautes herbes sèches entouraient le lit de pierres dans une spirale sans fin donnant l'impression de l'encercler comme les vautours tournent autour d'un cadavre et les arbres les plus éloignés étaient courbés dans cette direction comme s'ils avaient été battu par le temps. Draco Malfoy prit sa première inspiration ainsi, dans ce silence angoissant et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les ténèbres s'abattirent soudain sur la clairière.

[ ... ]

Frodo Sacquet contempla en silence l'horizon, l'odeur des fleurs d'été dansante autour du Palais Royal de Minas Tirith était apaisante. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le silence avait lentement repris sa gouvernance. Ses amis et frères d'aventure, Sam, Pippin et Merry s'étaient couchés depuis un moment déjà, et Gimli avait déjà repris sa route au matin vers Erebor où sa famille l'attendait avec impatience. Frodo quant à lui était condamné à passer ses nuits éveillé et seul tant elles étaient emplies d'horreurs. Le Porteur de l'Anneau préférait encore rester éveillé que de d'affronter ses cauchemars encore et encore. Entre les morts tous plus atroces des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, les mots susurrés pas la voix effrayante et hypnotique de Sauron, la silouhette maudite et malade de Gollum et le fantôme toujours plus féroce de Boromir, rien ne l'épargnait.

Le Hobbit avait des nuits effrayantes, qui donnerait des sueurs froides aux plus courageux des Hommes et il n'aspirait aujourd'hui plus qu'à une chose, le repos, loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler cette maudite aventure qui l'avait presque achevé. Une chose qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir trouver au Gondor, ni dans la Comté à Cul-de-Sac.

Mais peut-être ailleurs… en passant par les Havres Gris. Legolas lui avait parlé durant l'organisation des noces d'Arwen et Aragorn du dernier bateau qui se trouvait encore au port elfique situé derrière la Comté. Le dernier navire arrivé en Terre du Milieu, il y a plusieurs douzaines de siècles et le seul encore debout, fabriqué par l'elfe Círdan lui même. On offrait ce passeport vers la quiétude de l'âme à lui et son oncle Bilbo, pour être la dernière chevauchée des Porteurs de l'Anneau vers les Terres Immortelles. Frodo savait bien que seuls les vaisseaux elfiques ne pourraient jamais retourner de l'autre côté du Grand Océan en Aman, le Royaume Béni, et que celui-ci serait le dernier que Círdan ne frabriquerait jamais, leur seule et unique occasion de suivre les Elfes.

La légende racontait qu'Eru avait élevé les Terres Immortelles d'Aman sur un autre plan accessible seulement par la Voie Droite où les seules capable de naviguer étaient les navires des Elfes Sindar. Ilúvatar en avait toujours proscrit l'accès aux Hommes et quand les Dúnedains corrompus par Sauron sur l'île du Númenor avaient tenté d'attaquer les Valar et leur Royaume Béni, la grande majorité des Numenoréens avaient fini noyés avec l'Île. Les survivants échouant en Terre du Milieu où ils fondèrent le Gondor quand Aman - tout un continent - avait été retiré de cette sphère par Eru.

Puisque Thranduil avait préféré rester en arrière sur la guidance de son Proche Conseiller Vanrim, Frodo savait de Legolas qu'il ne retrouverait pas le Roi Sindar sur ce bateau mais qui pouvait en être certain ? L'avenir était encore imprévisible car sûrement, le Prince Legolas n'avait pas prévu de disparaître au milieu de la fête ni d'embarquer avec lui la moitié du balcon principale du Palais Royal.

Frodo bailla aux corneilles en traversant les jardins lorsqu'il entendit une douce voix chanter d'un air triste et mélancolique, une elfe chanteuse sans aucun doute, avec une voix aussi enchanteresse. Curieux, le Hobbit se dirigea vers elle, se demandant qui donc pouvait porter un fardeau comparable au sien et la retrouva assise près de la fontaine, le regard tourné vers la lune.

— Frodo Sacquet, le salua-t-elle tournant son regard bleu nuit vers lui.

— En personne, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant de la fontaine. L'elfe aux cheveux blancs l'observa faire en silence avant que ses beaux yeux sombres et tristes ne se reposent sur l'oeil pâle de la nuit.

— Mon nom est Izilbéth. Il est étonnant que mon chant vous ai attiré au lieu de vous effrayer, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix monotone.

Frodo observa sa délicate silhouette, longue et élancée, son visage parfait si ce n'est bien trop mûr pour un Hobbit habitué à la beauté enfantine des gens de son peuple. Et s'étonna un instant de l'obscur beauté qui se dégageait d'elle. Ces cheveux avaient la même teinte pâle que la lune, et ses yeux nuit formaient un fort contraste avec les siens qu'il savait d'un bleu clair et éclatant.

— Je trouve qu'il est bien plus étonnant de croiser une elfe comme vous dans les parages.

Les longues oreilles pointues d'Izilbéth frémirent comme s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose de très incomfortable avant qu'elle ne soupire profondément.

— Vous n'avez pas été seul à souffrir des horreurs de Sauron et de son armée, Frodo Sacquet, murmura-t-elle sans cesser de dévisager la lune comme si elle en attendait des réponses. Vous n'avez pas vu une armée de mille elfes tomber et avec eux, frères et soeurs, mère et père…

Frodo resta silencieux, ses grands yeux célestes perdus dans ses pensées et lorsqu'Izilbéth reprit son chant, il écouta, les yeux clos.

[ ... ]

Legolas se persuada qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour s'attirer les foudres d'Ilúvatar, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour être autant châtié. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'il s'était levé et sa poitrine n'avait jamais été plus légère qu'à son réveil, mais il n'avait également jamais été confronté à un froid aussi intense à cet instant précis.

Le prince en venait à regretter amèrement le dragon de feu, car aussitôt l'avait-il quitté que l'hiver s'était installé en lui, amenant avec lui, une avalanche de tristesse. Ainsi, voilà des heures que le prince Legolas s'était figé dans cette position assise, son regard vide ancré à un point fixe au milieu de l'obscurité la plus totale. Il était totalement submergé par ces ruées de glace qui lui étaient tombé dessus et auxquelles, il ne s'était jamais préparé. Oh oui, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit douloureux, mais pas d'une telle intensité. L'elfe se sentait broyé, il avait l'impression de se faire dévorer les entrailles et de se faire lacérer de toutes parts. La gorge prise dans un étau de fer, et la poitrine si vide qu'elle en était douloureuse. Comme si le destin s'était amusé à le noyer puis à le brûler sur un bûcher, comment ne pas penser qu'il se faisait châtier de la plus atroce des façons ?

Et cela durait depuis des heures et des heures…

Pour se voir délivré de ce supplice, il serait fou de joie de vendre son âme, d'embrasser la Mort, de brûler dans les flammes jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive mais de grâce… qu'on mette fin à son calvaire. Car il comprenait, maintenant, qu'il avait été béni durant tous ses siècles et qu'à présent, Ilúvatar le punissait pour son ingratitude.

Lente et silencieuse, à la surprise même de son propriétaire, une larme lui échappa et roula lentement sur sa pommette froide et immobile comme le reste de son être. Elle lui sembla tant étrangère mais encore tellement naturelle. Subitement comme si la barrière venait de céder un torrent la rejoignirent sur les joues du prince des elfes. Il ferma les yeux comme pour tenter de retenir le flot mais ses efforts furent vains, son corps fit la seule chose dont il était capable, il déversa ses flots et hurla comme une tempête. Il hurla toute la peine qui le submergeait dans la noirceur intime qui l'entourait comme si les Ténèbres se préparaient à l'engloutir, il hurla à la mort, maudissant la vie de toute son âme.

Et l'obscurité noya ses cris et ses larmes durant des heures et des heures…

[ ... ]

Draco avait essayé de se libérer encore et encore mais une chose le maintenait fermement plaqué contre le sol de pierres dures et froides, rendant tous ses efforts vains. La nuit était si profonde qu'il ne parvenait à voir aucune étoile sur le ciel obscur. D'épais nuages noirs semblaient tourner au dessus de son hôtel, aussi abandonna-t-il l'idée de distinguer quoi que soit dans ces ténèbres sans lune.

Il le sentit avant de l'entendre, sa présence viciée faisant trembler jusque l'abime de son âme. La noirceur qui se dégageait de lui glaça le sang de ses veines et ne pouvait être comparée à la misérable aura malfaisante du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Manoir Malfoy. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il lui semblait qu'on pouvait l'entendre des kilomètres à la ronde tant il ne désirait qu'une chose. Fuir, fuir le plus loin possible.

Lorsque la chose s'arrêta derrière le lit de pierres, Draco se contracta tant que ses muscles protestèrent et il retint son souffle. L'obscurité l'empêcha de voir, mais il entendit son souffle et il le sentit se pencher vers lui. Le vent glacial qu'il avait amené, l'air s'alourdissant et les craquements lugubres qui le suivaient. Tout cela, lui fit presque perdre le contrôle de sa vessie et son coeur s'arracha presque à lui, lorsque finalement la chose le toucha. Une substance lourde et gelée se posa sur son front, une main peut-être, il ne pourrait jamais le confirmer. La peau de cette chose était visceuse, se collait à ses précieux cheveux et lui gelait les entrailles.

Sa voix lorsqu'il parla ne fût qu'un effroyable murmure mais un violent frisson le secoua de part en part à son entente.

— Divinateur...

Un éboulement aurait été comparable à cette voix écorchée et trop effrayé, il n'entendit presque pas la suite.

— Montre-moi ce qui tu as vu de l'avenir, du passé et de tout ce qui se trouve entre les deux.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit qu'une douleur atroce lui vrilla soudainement le crâne, se développant d'entre ses deux yeux jusque la nuque, elle lui ravagea l'esprit, lui faisant goûter une partie de l'enfer. Son hurlement de douleur affola tous les animaux à la ronde qui s'enfuyèrent dans attendre.

[ ... ]

Evère, plus têtue qu'une mule, était une femme bruyante, exubérante et débordante d'une énergie infinie. C'était une fille du soleil, embrassée par le feu, elle était l'humaine qui croquait la vie à pleine dents. Vanrim se souvenait de ses joyeuses prunelles brunes, elles étaient si chaudes, si vivantes. De ses yeux de biche taillés sur la silhouette d'amandes douces, et de son parfum sucrée et subtile qui n'avait jamais manqué de faire bondir son coeur. Il pouvait même revoir, son séduisant demi - sourire lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une chose d'une stupidité sans nom. Mais encore, Evère était aussi fragile qu'une fleur, ses parents s'effrayant même qu'une petite brise puisse la ravir à eux. Ah… douce Evère, soupira-t-il tristement, son coeur se réchauffant à son seul souvenir.

Chassant sa bien aimée de son esprit, le conseiller de sa Majesté contempla la situation dans laquelle, il se trouvait. Était-il temps ? s'interrogea-t-il en se servant une flûte de nectar. Il n'était toujours pas certain de répercussions que sa révélation engendrerait mais aucunes visions ne s'étaient révélées à lui.

Alors pourquoi garder un secret qui de toute façon ne lui avait jamais appartenu ?

Mais le scribe n'eût plus l'occasion de s'appesantir dessus car il fut surpris par le soudain frisson qui traversa son corps. Il se figea, son regard toujours orienté vers la flûte dorée se faisant lointain. Puis tout aussi soudaine, une violente douleur lui noya les sens, se répandant comme une traînée de flammes à l'interieur de son crâne. Il n'entendit pas son propre hurlement de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le carrelage mais son cri tira du sommeil et terrifia chaque âme du Palais Souterrain de Mirkwood.

[ ... ]

Dans les jardins de la Lothlórien, Galadriel effectuait son rituel du soir comme chaque nuit près du puit. Elle tenait une longue jarre pleine d'eau dans la main gauche et en deversait lentement le contenu dans le puit, faisant frémir la surface de l'eau pour qu'elle lui révèle chacun de ses secrets, le reflet de la voûte étoilée se brisa sous ses yeux bleus.

Lorsque la jarre fut vide, elle s'apprêtait à la déposer sur l'herbe humide quand un violent frisson secoua la moindre parcelle de son corps et lui fît lâcher prise sur sa jarre. Elle s'appuya contre son puit pour se maintenir debout et ses somptueux sourcils se froncèrent de confusion et d'inquiétude alors qu'elle portait inconsciemment une main à son front. Soudainement, une douleur comme elle en avait rarement expérimentée la traversa et elle hurla de douleur sans parvenir à taire son cri d'agonie. Les mains plaquées contre ses tempes, elle batailla contre l'attaque dont elle était victime avant qu'une puissance effrayante ne détruise ses maigres résistances. Elle s'effondra comme une poupée de son dans ses jardins enchanteurs.

[ ... ]

Dans la quiétude de sa chambre, Eowyn, première héritière du trône du Rohan expérimenta également cette douleur fracassante, qui l'a submergea en silence dans son sommeil et transforma ses songes en cauchemars.


	17. The Burden of the Living - XVII

Hello my dear dear people, je sais, autant d'énergie, c'est suspect.

 **Note** : J'ai changé le nom de famille (qui n'en est pas vraiment un) de Legolas, en anglais Greenleaf, parce que je trouve la traduction française nulle alors je l'ai fait à la sauce Euryal. C'est ridicule parce que son prénom est l'équivalent de son nom famille en elfique, Tolkien a de ces idées parfois. (Vous n'aviez pas remarqué, c'est ça ?)

_

 **Chapitre XVII : The Burden of the Living.**

 _"Il n'est plus temps d'aimer alors qu'il faut mourrir."_

Pierre Corneille.

_

Harry Potter… ?

Une voix féminine, douce et délicate perça la noirceur de son inconscience et l'amena à ouvrir les yeux. L'Auror fut immédiatement aveuglé par une lumière d'une clarté incomparable, si bien que ses yeux mirent un long moment à s'adapter à cette forte luminosité. Lorsqu'il put distinguer quelque chose dans la lumière vive, il vit une silouhette frêle et menue se détacher de la lumière. Délicate et gracieuse, il fut incapable de distinguer ses traits et fut forcé de refermer les yeux tant l'agression était insoutenable. Ses rétines souffraient encore lorsqu'il tenta un deuxième essai et fut cette fois capable de distinguer les couleurs puis petit à petit le tous s'éclaira d'une netteté qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté avec ou sans lunettes. Chaque infimes détails lui apparaissant clairement, il put dévisager la femme qui lui faisait face.

Si ce n'est que ce terme ne lui convenait absolument pas, une déesse plutôt, sa beauté était tout bonnement renversante et aurait mis à genoux plus d'un homme. Il n'avait jamais vue créature plus exquise pour le plaisir des yeux, sa peau était claire et lumineuse, ses cheveux tombaient en longues cascades ondulées aux couleurs sombres de la nuit. Ses lèvres étaient sculptées d'une hypnotique teinte rouge rosâtre et ses yeux d'un gris orageux semblaient porter toute la douceur et toute la souffrance du monde, sa tête était parée d'une lumineuse couronne argentée, forgée avec une finesse stupéfiante dans des métaux et pierres précieuses riches avec un obscur onyx au milieu du front.

Lorsqu'elle laissa effleurer un sourire amusé entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, Harry se rendit compte de la manière dont il l'avait regardé et fit preuve d'une volonté probablement surhumaine pour détourner le regard. C'est alors qu'il les vit, les Quatorze Trônes soudés les uns aux autres, forgés des plus grandes richesses que le monde ai jamais connu et assis sur chacun d'eux les Sept Rois et les Sept Reines à l'exception d'une seule - se tenant à sa droite plutôt que sur son trône - le dardaient d'un regard intense qui mettrait l'âme de n'importe quel homme à nue. Le silence était assourdissant alors que la dernière reine retournait à son trône d'une démarche silencieuse et gracieuse donnant l'impression qu'elle marchait sur l'air ou plutôt que l'air se pliait à sa volonté pour faire un sol.

Harry resta un long moment ébloui, devant tant de splendeur avant qu'il ne prenne soudainement conscience de sa totale nudité à la vue de tous et de toutes. Il fronça les sourcils n'étant pas vraiment certain de la manière dont il devait réagir, et fut surpris par l'absence de blessure lorsqu'il laissa son regard errer sur son biceps droit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la coupure qui lui avait déchiré le muscle. Ën fait, il n'y avait aucune traces et aucune cicatrices sur son corps, il était totalement immaculé. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus longtemps l'inventaire puisque sorti de nul part un pantalon en soie blanche le recouvra, de même qu'une ample toge bien qu'elle soit sans manches et ouverte sur le devant comme une veste, chose en soit pas très utile mais l'air était doux en ces lieux. La luminosité du tissu, remarqua-t-il, ne faisait qu'assombrir sa peau dorée.

— Merci, s'exprima-t-il pour la première fois en direction des Quatorze Trônes surélevés, il fut surpris de voir une autre déesse de la beauté incliner la tête dans sa direction. Cette fois-ci, sa chevelure était d'un blond ensoleillé et ses yeux d'un bleu chatoyant qui débordait de joie et d'amour, sa couronne reflétait la caractère lumineux de sa maîtresse avec ses perles blanches et roses et ses diamants fixés sur des fines lianes d'or pâle.

L'attention d'Harry fut de nouveau réquisitionné ailleurs, vers les trônes centraux où une femme et un homme s'étaient levés. La beauté de cette femme quant à elle était plutôt indescriptible et peu de mots auraient été capable de décrire un tel ange. L'homme à ses côtés n'en valait pas moins et ce fut le premier à parler alors qu'il descendait l'estrade des Quatorze et le rejoignait en bas des marches d'un air impérieux.

— Le Noir Ennemi du Monde est revenu de ses cendres, déclara-t-il en se plaçant face à lui, ses yeux dorées se fixant dans les siens, sans estrade, sans trône, mais en tant qu'égal. Tu sais fort bien la tâche qui t'incombe, Maître des Lumières et Détenteur des Feux.

Soudainement, la clarté se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter. Alors que l'évidence grondait comme un feu en lui, il recula d'un pas. Les Valar étaient face à lui, ayant repris un corps physique pour pouvoir s'adresser directement à lui. Et le plus puissant et plus sage d'entre eux, Manwë, Seigneur d'Arda et Roi des Cieux et Maître tout ce qui peuple les Airs venait de s'adresser personnellement à lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Les Anciens Ainur créés par la seule pensée d'Ilúvatar ne s'étaient pas rassemblés depuis la mort de Melkor et leur victoire sur lui, durant la Guerre de la Grande Colère. Jamais plus, ils n'avaient daigné reprendre une forme humaine - s'il on osait la comparer à la véritable humanité - qui ne faisait que ternir leur éclat. Les longs cheveux pâles de Manwë qui semblaient avoir été tirés des rayons de soleil laissaient clairement Harry douteux de cette affirmation cependant. Mais il garderait cette pensée pour lui.

— Tant que tu vis, Esprit du Feu, il survit, tonna la voix forte de Tulkas, Seigneur de la Guerre, à sa gauche. Le plus grand combattant du monde était assis sur son somptueux trône, ses cheveux - aussi courts que les siens - étaient aussi dorées que ceux d'Harry étaient sombres. Littéralement, sa barbe et ses cheveux bouclés étaient un couli d'or chaud. Et son imposante couronne d'obsidienne et parée de pierres précieuses aux couleurs vives s'accordait parfaitement à son imposante stature.

— Mais cette fois, Détenteur des Feux, il n'y aura pas de temps à récolter, tu ne pourras te contenter de le repousser. Ce combat sera ton dernier, Falathar.

Cette fois, ce fut Nienna qui déclara ces mots sentencieux de son trône, le premier visage qu'il avait vu. La beauté ténébreuse de la Valië était toujours aussi frappante quoi que moins surprenante à présent. Déesse de la Souffrance et Porteuse des Maux de la Terre entière.

— Tu as grandi, tu as vécu, tu es prêt, souffla calmement la voix enchanteresse de Yavanna, Reine de la Terre, des Plantes et des Arbres, Mère des Semi - Hommes et des Ents, ses joyeux yeux bleus lui souriant éternellement.

– Mais tu ne seras pas seul, murmura une voix vague et humide à droite, sur le dernier des Trône, Ulmo siégeait, sa forme humaine avait d'éparse sentiers d'écailles arc-en-ciel courrant à quelques endroits de sa peau pâle, il était le plus puissant des Valar après Manwë.

Des ruisseaux tournoyaient constamment autour de sa silouhette et ses cheveux semblaient être tissés dans l'eau tant ils étaient fins. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aux nuances aquatiques changeant incessamment sans pupilles ni blanc et sa chevelure blanche courrait jusque ses pieds, sans doute encore plus loin derrière. La couronne sur son front semblait être taillée dans la silouhette de somptueux corails où l'eau ruisselait aussi et dansait en filets autour de son trône sans source apparente, une créature aquatique en somme. Le Dieu des Mers et des Océans semblait avoir à coeur de le rassurer, sans doute effrayé qu'il ne tourne aussi mal que Morgoth Bauglir et Sauron. Mais encore, ses paroles rechauffèrent un tant soit peu, Harry qui se sentait plutôt seul depuis le début de cette rencontre.

— Les Nains se feront une joie de te prêter main forte, s'exclama Aulë près de son épouse Yavanna. Père des Nains et Roi de la Terre et de ses trésors, il avait sculpté le relief de toute la Terre du Milieu quand les Ainur ont rejoint l'Arda.

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas certain que les Nains acceptent de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui ou n'importe quel autre homme pour ainsi dire.

— Et tu seras capable de revendiquer l'Armée du Mal si tel est ta volonté, s'exprima enfin Mandos, le Juge des Valar, Gardien de la Maison des Morts et Connaisseur de toute chose passé et à venir, tant qu'Eru le lui permettait. Ses yeux gris étaient identiques aux orages de Nienna, révélant leur lien sanguin.

Une fois encore, Harry se contenta d'incliner la tête, son esprit tentant toujours de concilier tout ce qu'il apprenait avec tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir, c'est-à-dire presque rien en fin de compte. L'homme se rendait bien compte que ses connaissances n'avaient fait qu'effleurer le puit de savoir dont il aurait besoin pour survivre, autrement, il ne doutait pas qu'il serait immédiatement guidé vers sa mort.

— Que ta quête s'achève comme tu l'entendras, Harry Potter.

La voix de Varda, la Dame des Étoiles et Maîtresse du Ciel Lunaire à la beauté indescriptible - également l'épouse de Manwë - fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que les Ténèbres ne s'engouffrent en lui de nouveau.

[ ... ]

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'enfin, ils parvinrent à l'orée du bois. La Forêt de Fangorn loin derrière eux, le Magicien les avait orientés vers les montagnes alors qu'ils traversaient d'interminables collines, une grotte les y attendait. L'air se rafraîchissait près des Monts Brumeux, et l'animagus avouerait sans mal qu'il peinait à rester sur son cheval tant il était éreinté quand Gandalf semblait toujours être aussi frais qu'un marmot dopé au café. Tout à sa fatigue, il n'eut ni le courage ni la force d'être répugné l'aspect de la cavité se contenta de soupirer d'aise en s'installant contre une parois froide et humide.

Il observa la Magicien rassembler les morceaux de bois qu'il avait récupéré sur le chemin et souffler légèrement dessus. À sa surprise, des flammes jaillirent presque immédiatement des brindilles et éclairèrent la grotte, Sirius fut brièvement surpris par sa largeur. Lorsque Gandalf sortit des couvertures, l'animagus fit la grimace sachant qu'il allait devoir faire un effort pour se faire entendre.

— Rendez-lui sa taille, marmonna-t-il en ressortant la tente de son sac, Gandalf lui lança un regard perplexe et il s'expliqua : Je pense qu'on sera nettement plus confortable à l'intérieur.

Il la déposa sur le sol plus loin dans la grotte et se retourna vers Gandalf, le vieil homme se contenta d'agiter son étrange bâton et la tente reprit son aspect originelle.

— Permettez-moi de douter de vos propos, Sirius Black, lâcha-t-il d'un ton affable, néanmoins sceptique devant sa taille ridiculeusement petite.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Sirius eût une expression pleine de malice qui promettait monts et merveilles.

— Eh bien, _Magicien_ , êtes-vous bien certain d'être un expert en magie ? s'enquit-il d'un ton moqueur, en se penchent vers l'entrée.

Gandalf voulut rétorquer mais son récent protégé avait déjà disparu dans la tente, à contre coeur si ce n'est un peu poussé oar la curiosité, il entra aussi dans la tente.

Le Mage n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose se cachait derrière cette ridicule tente, l'espace en lui même était le plus frappant, de la taille une belle maisonnette avec des murs en toile et des portes en tissu. Il resta bouche béante durant un long moment et Sirius le dévisagea d'un air franchement amusé.

— Bienvenue dans la tente enchantée de mon très cher filleul Gandalf, déclara-t-il d'un ton orgueilleux en écartant les bras pour englober la pièce principale.

Gandalf ne sut toujours quoi répondre, une fois remis de son premier choc. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

[ ... ]

Les pupilles incendiées, Draco eût le plus grand mal à revenir à lui. La tête contonneuse, une douleur sourde le faisant toujours suer comme s'il était pris de fièvre. Ses réflexes psychomoteurs dans un état effroyable, ses yeux ne parvenait pas à se fixer et il avait la sensation qu'une personne avait tenter de lui crever les yeux avec les pouces. Il gémit lorsqu'une violente nausée le prit et sa gorge asséchée lui tirailla les cordes vocales.

— Il y en donc quatre qui partagent ton don en Terre du Milieu, fit remarquer une voix derrière lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'était plus aussi écorchée que la nuit dernière mais plus profonde. Pour une raison qu'il préféra taire ce constat l'alarma plus qu'autre chose et il laissa échapper d'humiliants bruissements de peur lorsque la chose s'approcha de la table de pierre.

— Le Monde qui t'as conçu est plutôt décevant, poursuivit la voix spectrale. Les Sorciers ne sont pas très différents des Hommes, leur stupidité est tout aussi affligeante.

Sa forme ressemblait à un nuage noir, un spectre à moitié corporel et sa silouhette vaguement humanoïde était empli de difformitées. Il dégageait une froideur glaciale et une odeur putride. Le Guérisseur aurait reculé loin de cette chose si cela avait été possible et il hurla presque quand la bête se pencha, percevant l'attaque avant même que le coup ne s'abatte sur lui. Un rire froid et cruel s'échappa du spectre, alors qu'il se mettait à tourner autour de l'autel comme un vautour et le blond savait que la prochaine séance de torture ne se ferait pas atteindre très longtemps. Le monstre s'amusait seulement à tester la résistance de ses nerfs.

— Si tu trembles devant l'incarnation de mon esprit, je me demande dans quel état tu seras lorsque j'aurais repris un aspect physique où je pourrais pleinement t'atteindre, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché qui lui arracha un frisson de peur.

Le rythme cardiaque du médecin s'accéléra avec appréhension alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Les griffes étrangement longues érraflèrent soudainement la peau de son bras gauche et il tressaillit, les lèvres pincées.

— Galadriel, nomma le monstre comme si le medecin avait le moindre idée de ce dont il parlait et lorsqu'il enfonça une griffe, le cri de Draco s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Vanrim, ajouta-t-il et une deuxième griffe déchira sa chair. Eowyn, sussura-t-il et le sang chaud s'écoula abondamment de son bras lorque la troisième griffe lui lacéra les veines. Et enfin toi, acheva la bête, parvenant à arracher un cri à sa victime lorsqu'elle fit remonter ses quatres griffes inhumaines sur toute la surface de son bras et lui arracha presque l'épaule dans la violence de son acte. Lorsque les griffes atteignirent sur nuque, Draco avait perdu connaissance.

[ ... ]

La douleur parvenait toujours à surpendre, se lamenta Legolas. Tantôt vive et aiguë, tantôt sourde et éternelle mais qu'importe en réalité sa forme, elle faisait partie de ce monde. Et enrager sur toutes les causes éventuelles de cette souffrance ne faisait qu'augmenter son intensité. Le prince était bien trop lasse pour s'aventurer sur un tel sentier. Il s'était plein de son errance, et maintenant que sa douleur lui avait été rendue, il n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie, ces jours étaient comptés.

La nuit qui s'était écoulée avait été d'une atrocité incomparable mais le jour avait fini par se lever, chassant l'obscurité qui régnait tant autour de lui que dans son propre esprit. Il se sentait, à présent, plus épuisé que jamais, plus vieux mais surtout plus lui-même... Cette douleur, aussi atroce soit-elle était sienne, elle faisait partie de son être, elle faisait de lui qui il était. Legolas, Prince Sindar, Héritier du Roi Elfe de Mirkwood, dernier membre de la lignée des Vert'Feuillets. Fondamentalement, un elfe qui n'aurait certainement pas du vivre plus d'une trentaine d'années si les miasmes qui lui étaient revenus depuis son réveil ne le faussait pas. L'enfant mage, ses traits lui étaient encore inaccessible mais en substance, Legolas se souvenait de leur rencontre mais surtout de sa mort, ce souvenir était l'un de plus violents. Il avait évidemment été traumatisé par sa première expérience avec la mort et encore, le mot était faible car cette mort l'avait presque tué sur le coup.

La douleur était bonne à lui rappeler qu'il était une créature de chair et de sang, condamné comme tout autre à rejoindre Mandos le temps venu et cette perspective l'apaisait. La vie, la mort, joie puis douleur, c'est ainsi que cela a toujours été.

Les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas seulement tiré Legolas de son apathie, ils lui avaient également révélé la pièce où il se trouvait. Une sorte de demeure souterraine taillée dans la roche, des gravures somptueuses paraient les murs étrangement chauds et nombre d'entre elles représentaient un grand dragon, régnant invincible sur les cieux. D'autres faisaient l'éloge des Feux Sacrés, et certaines n'étaient qu'un amas fascinants de runes et d'arbres enflammés ressemblant étrangement à des Falthàbers, les Arbres de Feu.

Un large trou sur sa droite était l'entrée de la caverne et quand, il s'était approché, la vue plongeante lui avait indiqué qu'il était au sommet d'une grande montagne. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle, tout paraissait si infime à cette hauteur, les arbres étaient des grains de poussières, les habitations des cailloux, les rivières des fils presque invisible.

De l'autre côté, une arche menait sur un long couloir encore taillé dans la roche, des runes illuminant les parois du sol au plafond. Plusieurs arches menant sur d'autres couloirs apparurent mais Legolas ne souhaitant pas se perdre dans un tel labyrinthe était resté tout au long dans le couloir principal.

Au bout de ce dernier, il avait été surpris par la vue d'un arc suspendu au mur, un carquois généreusement empli de flèches aiguisées à ses côtés. Il s'était arrêté, se demandant encore à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette étonnante demeure au sommet de la montagne. Le travail de l'arc avait été délicat, il était aussi richement ornée d'un sentier d'or et sertie des même émeraudes que le reste de ce mystérieux foyer. La cambrure était solide et parfaite pour son gabarit car l'arc était fin, lui permettant de refermer complètement sa main dessus. Il était aussi incroyablement léger, pour un produit si richement ornée, et Legolas vit des runes courrant l'intérieur de l'arc. Mais le plus stupéfiant, restait le fil où il y reconnaissait plusieurs très longs cheveux blonds et leurs élasticité était aussi incroyable que leurs solidité. Cet arc avait de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie le sien qui avait la grâce d'être fait avec un cheveu de Dame Galadriel. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de violer la demeure d'une personne potentiellement dangereuse. Legolas admettait qu'il aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit sien, cependant, rien ne l'avait empêchait de l'emprunter temporairement pour se protéger. L'elfe sylvain était toujours vêtu de sa tenue de cérémonie et il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulée depuis les grandes noces de Minas Tirith, peut-être un jour ou deux.

En prenant une des longues flèche, il remarqua qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir. Des portes closes barraient le passage et des runes brillaient fortement sur ces dernières. Cependant, elles s'éteignèrent brusquement lorsqu'il plaqua une paume sur la porte de gauche pour la pousser. Les lourdes portes grincèrent bruyamment et s'ouvrirent sur une vaste chambre.

Mais ce qui poussa Legolas à encocher sa flèche ce n'était pas la vue luxueuse des trésors qui y gisaient mais celle de l'homme allongé sur le lit aux draps de soie noire. Et si sa vue ne le trompait pas, l'humain se réveillait. Legolas, arc tendu et le souffle mesuré, le garda scrupuleusement en ligne de mire.


	18. Fire and Ice Coming Together - XVIII

Bien le bonjour dearest readers.

 **Note** : Souvenez-vous, au tout début de l'histoire, de la remarque de Falathar sur le nom de Legolas. Les feuilles vertes sont premières à brûler dans l'incendie d'une forêt. Legolas signifie Feuille Verte en elfique.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une plaisante lecture.

 **Chapitre XVIII : World's Chills are Fire and Ice Coming Together.**

 _"Il n'y a pas d'amour de vivre, sans désespoir de vivre."_

Albert Camus.

Les paupières du blond frémirent et avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il sut que quelque chose avait changé. Toute la lourdeur du monde s'était retirée, son âme était d'une légèreté sans commune mesure. Elle flottait, sans la charge d'un corps, dépourvue du poids de sa propre existence. Il se sentait si léger, vide de sa substance et de toute consistance, libre de toutes entraves. Le monde lui semblait si loin, comme un vieux souvenir dont on ne parvenait à saisir l'importance. Son regard lointain se tourna vers les étoiles qui l'entouraient, la Voie Lactée, il nageait au milieu de la constellation du Dragon. Draco se sentait partir, glissant sur un sentier d'étoiles au milieu de l'infinie galaxie.

Soudainement les étoiles chutèrent, le tirant de sa léthargie et il chuta avec elles, était-il devenu une étoile ? Il n'était plus ce qu'il était. La Terre se rapprocha de lui à une vitesse hallucinante et il songea qu'il allait s'écraser dans son immensité lorsque les étoiles disparurent soudainement et qu'un visage doux apparut dans son champs de vision. La femme lui souriait chaleureusement, ses yeux gris brillant dans l'obscurité.

— Mère…

Puis elle disparut, elle aussi, l'abandonnant au néant.

Des pas légers attirèrent son attention et le néant se retira à lui, laissant apparaître des quantités d'arbres. Il flottait au dessus d'une forêt, pensa-t-il avec difficulté. Il chuta encore entre ses arbres aux feuilles dorées et fit face à une foule d'étranges créatures rassemblées autour d'un arbre anormalement géant au tronc argenté. Leurs oreilles étaient pointues et leurs vêtements semblaient faits de feuilles d'arbres. Cet endroit est le bois de Mallorne, réalisa-t-il avec confusion en regardant l'arbre géant, ne sachant pas d'où lui venait cette étrange pensée. Les créatures étaient partout, perchées sur sur les arbres autour du tronc géant, assisent sur l'herbe, allongées sur des banc de fleurs ou baignant dans les ruisseaux. Elles regardaient toutes sans exception en direction d'un balcon creusé dans l'arbre argenté. Ces créatures étaient d'une grâce et d'une légèreté stupéfiante, remarqua distraitement Draco.

Des Elfes, put-il affirmer sans savoir pourquoi il en était si certain. Il se retourna vers le balcon et attendit avec eux dans le silence inhumainement parfait de la forêt. Une elfe couronnée, vêtue d'une robe blanche apparut lentement sur le balcon creusé, une lumière surnaturelle l'entourait et sa beauté était fascinante. Draco s'approcha, l'observant poser son regard limpide sur chaque visage présent, sa silhouette délicate semblant étrangement grande alors qu'elle les surpomblait de toute sa prestance. Une reine, se dit promptement le sorcier. Galadriel, était-ce bien son nom ? s'interrogea-t-il, toujours confus en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour proclamer des mots qui lui semblèrent d'une importance capitale.

— Galadhrim edledhiathar ennorath !

Ses paroles semblèrent résonner dans chaque arbre de la forêt et Draco fut surpris de voir qu'il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit dans la langue des elfes.

 _Les Elfes de Lórien quitterons les Terres du Milieu._

La Lothlórien disparut sous ses yeux alors qu'il se retrouvait brusquement sur des collines vierges non loin d'énormes montagnes. Devant lui, deux hommes à cheval galopaient en direction du nord. Son regard fut attiré par le plus jeune, à moitié réveillé et très peu attentif. Le nom jaillit de nul part de son esprit alors qu'il croisait son regard étrangement familier, d'un indomptable gris tempête. Sirius Orion Black, supposa-t-il en les regardant s'eloigner dans les interminables collines.

Il allait les suivre lorsqu'une violente douleur se propagea dans sa poitrine. Les collines disparurent instantanément et une ombre se déploya dans son champ de vision.

— Tu es dans ton corps astral, Cenel, souffla une voix spectrale qui le petrifia et le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'avaler. Si tu ne reviens pas maintenant, ton corps dépérira.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Draco en se sentant plonger dans un puit sans fond de ténèbres.

Le vent sifflait autour de lui, ses cheveux lui giflaient les joues et la lumière s'évanouit peu à peu au loin à mesure qu'il chutait jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

— Je suis l'ombre du passé, Sorcier. Celle qui jamais ne cessera de hanter cette Terre.

La voix spectrale fit écho tout autour de lui alors que l'obscurité semblait s'épanouir comme une fleur, et il entra brutalement en collision avec la pierre dure et froide de l'autel.

[ ... ]

Legolas serra les dents lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Le flèche manquerait inévitablement sa cible si elle était relâchée avec aussi peu de maîtrise. Il inspira profondément et attendit en silence, le regard fixé sur l'homme, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas été plus avisé de se dissimuler. Mais qu'importe en fin de compte car maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

L'homme se redressa et poussa un lourd soupir, l'elfe l'observa passer une main lasse sur son visage, comme pour chasser sa fatigue. Il remarqua alors que l'homme avait le torse devêtu et que sa peau avait le teint des Hommes du Sud, doré par le soleil. Ses cheveux courts étaient sombres et brillants comme l'onyx, ses membres étaient longs, ses épaules étaient larges et ses muscles étaient aussi bien développés que ceux des gardes royaux de Minas Tirith. Il avait une cicatrice sur le bras, observa-t-il avec curiosité. Et sur sa mâchoire courrait le duvet sombre d'une barbe de quelques jours. Il n'avait pas l'air très menaçant, et ressemblait à un habitant de la Cité Blanche de Gondor.

— Ma chère feuille, ton caractère ne s'est vraiment pas amélioré avec l'âge, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama soudainement l'homme, sa voix basse le tirant brutalement de sa contemplation.

Le prince cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ou complètement halluciné. Il reposa son regard sur le lit et ses yeux s'ecarquillèrent en constatant qu'il était vide. Scrupuleusement, il abaissa son arc et scanna la pièce de long en large. Les murs étaient toujours aussi hauts, la voûte d'un ébène si profond qu'on ne pouvait rien distinguer du plafond. Les runes et les gravures brillaient d'une lumière vive, et il remarqua qu'un feu était allumé dans l'âtre et que ses braises voletaient avec légèreté. Au dessus de la cheminée, un immense dragon volant y était représenté sur une mosaïque de gemmes, les reflets de ses écailles noirs étaient faits d'améthystes. Une chaleur soudaine sur son épaule le fit sursauter, et il se retourna d'un bond pour se rendre compte avec effarement qu'il n'y avait personne.

— Que… ?

La chaleur vint alors lui réchauffer la main, Legolas en lâcha son arc de surprise. Il relevait la main en question pour l'examiner lorsque la même pression chaude s'installa sur sa nuque et cette fois s'y attarda. Le Prince Elfe se retourna immédiatement, s'attendant à revoir l'homme et tomba presque à la renverse lorsqu'il fit face à un arbre. Une brise douce vint lui soulever les cheveux et il inspira profondément, presque certain à présent qu'il hallucinait. Devant ses yeux, les arbres et les buissons d'une végétation luxuriante avaient remplacés les murs d'obsidienne du ventre de la montagne.

— Je me demande, déclara paisiblement la voix grave et chaude de l'homme qu'il avait cru voir précédemment. Comment peux-tu être certain de rêver ou d'être éveillé ?

La voix venait de partout, le confondant plus encore que le décor inattendu. Tout était si vif autour de lui, comme si ses sens avaient été recouvert de poussières et que soudainement, ils se déployaient avec une puissance insoupçonnée. Les couleurs de la forêt étaient pleines de vie, Legolas reconnut Forêt Noire du temps où elle était encore luxuriante, du temps elle était nommée Vertbois le Grand. Du temps, où il ne mesurait pas plus de trois pommes empilées et courrait incessamment entre les jambes de son père, le Roi.

Chaque frémissement de vie lui était perceptible, comme s'il pouvait entendre les battements du coeur même de la forêt. C'était époustouflant, s'émerveilla-t-il en voyant deux écureuils courir sur les branches du grand Bamzon qui lui faisait face.

C'est ma promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner, avait murmuré Falathar, perché sur ce même arbre.

Fasciné, le prince s'aventura entre les arbres de Vertbois le Grand, caressant l'épais feuillage vert des chênes et des hêtres. Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il avait marché dans une flaque d'eau froide. Le prince des Manteaux Gris y jeta un coup d'oeil et remarqua avec surprise que son pied droit était nu et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce n'était plus une forêt qui l'entourait mais une large étendue d'eau aux énormes vagues. Des cascades d'eau chutaient bruyamment à proximité, se fouettant contre le sol de pierres, l'étang où il gisait était engluée de gros rochers. Il s'avança dans les ruées dansantes alors que la fraîcheur soudaine des lieux le faisait frissonner. Cherchant inconsciemment à se réchauffer au milieu des jets d'eau, le prince s'entoura de ses bras et remarqua alors sa totale nudité. L'odeur humide des chutes d'eau se frottant à la roche fit naître en lui une épaisse nostalgie. Ce sentiment lui fit monter l'humeur aux yeux et il soupira en se souvenant d'une des belles choses favorites de Falathar.

— Lûth ned Lámrin, souffla-t-il et comme dans son souvenir, l'écho des lieux lui répondit en murmurant ses paroles sur les immenses parois de roche, à travers les cascades, puis dans les airs emplis de vapeurs.

— L'enchantement des chutes Lámrin, répéta la même voix profonde qui semblait provenir de partout à la fois.

Mais cette fois, Legolas le vit, au milieu des cascades, son regard brûlant et captivant posé sur lui. L'émeraude de ses orbes lui était familier et agréable, les flammes s'y mouvaient et son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'une pensée folle lui traversait l'esprit.

Se pourrait-il que… ? osa-t-il espérer.

Legolas s'avança lentement vers lui, ses pas hésitants, la peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage le dévorant presque entier. En réalité, il y avait toutes les chances que ce ne soit qu'un simple mirage mais un espoir fou menaçait d'inonder son coeur. Ainsi, le Prince des Elfes continua de s'enfoncer dans l'eau claire et mouvementée jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne ses hanches, la main tendue vers celle que l'homme lui tendait. La température du bain s'échauffait à chacun de ses pas, le menant vers la source de cette chaleur. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son niveau, sa main se posant dans la sienne, chaude et calleuse, donc bien réelle, le coeur de Legolas se noya et l'homme lui lança un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle.

— Je peux comprendre pourquoi il lui a été si aisé de te vendre son coeur, commenta-t-il en passant ses doigts entre les longues mèches pâles de la luxuriante chevelure de l'elfe.

Le sourire d'Harry s'atténua progressivement alors qu'il contemplait la majestueuse créature qui lui faisait face. Les yeux de Legolas avaient la couleur des cieux, et chacune de ses émotions étaient perceptibles dans ses prunelles captivantes. Ses traits fins étaient d'une perfection qui caractérisait bien son peuple, mais ils dégageaient une lumière et une sensualité qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

La paleur de ses cheveux n'avait plus rien de commun avec le doré qu'il avait arboré durant son enfance, sa jeunesse apparente entrait en conflit avec la sagesse et la souffrance que portait son regard souligné par les longues franges de ses cils. Ses oreilles pointues étaient plus minces et surtout plus longues que la plupart des Elfes, témoignant de son ascendance royale et ancienne. Sa peau claire et lumineuse était dépourvue de toute imperfection, il était aussi mince et élancé que la plupart des Elfes, d'une légèreté inouïe.

La beauté de Legolas était irréelle, et Harry se demanda non sans un certain amusement, si son alter ego, tout enfant qu'il fut, n'était pas tombé pour son apparence avant toute chose. Cette beauté l'aurait sans doute ensorcelé également s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une caresse de Legolas, sa main pâle retraçant les contours de sa mâchoire.

— C'est rugueux, nota l'elfe avec curiosité. Je n'en avais jamais touché.

Ces mots le surprirent un instant avant qu'il ne se souvienne que les Elfes étaient tous aussi imberbes que les Hobbits. Harry ferma momentanément les yeux, cette main était si froide. Et il n'était définitivement plus la même personne, il ne ressentait plus rien de ce qu'il aurait du ressentir.

L'humidité de l'air s'évanouit alors qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau au coeur de la montagne, l'arc gisant toujours au sol non loin d'eux. Legolas fut légèrement déstabilisé, ses vêtements de cérémonie lui semblant plus rêches qu'auparavant. L'homme était toujours en face de lui, son regard ne le quittant jamais et l'elfe fut étonné de pouvoir revoir avec netteté les traits de Falathar en fermant les yeux, la douceur de son sourire et la joie enfantine qui l'animait toujours. Il releva alors les yeux vers l'homme pour le détailler, quelque chose chez lui était identique à Falathar mais autre chose, de plus dur, de plus sombre, se dégageait de lui et était complètement incompatible aux souvenirs qu'il avait de Falathar. Cette sensation fit vaciller l'espoir qui avait menacé de le submerger, et le prince rassembla son courage pour poser à mi-voix la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres.

— Serais-tu… ?

 _… cette ombre du passé ?_

L'homme le comtempla en silence durant un si long moment que Legolas se mit à douter qu'il eût saisi le sens de ses paroles, puis ses yeux verts s'assombrirent de regret, lui faisant immédiatement craindre ses prochains mots.

— Non, répondit-il finalement, faisant chuter son coeur dans sa poitrine. Je l'étais auparavant, ce n'est plus le cas dorénavant, poursuivit-il à l'oreille d'un sourd, l'elfe n'entendait plus que les battements assourdissants de son propre coeur.

Lorque ses dernières paroles prirent enfin sens dans l'esprit du Prince Sindar, il s'éloigna, frappé par un vent de tristesse, son espoir mourant comme une mer asséchée. Il se sentait trahi par ses propres sensations, ses yeux lui picotaient désagreablement, et le sentiment qui lui étreignait la poitrine lui donnait l'inexplicable envie de disparaître. Il fut partagé entre son besoin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cet endroit et son désir de rester pour comprendre.

Legolas ne pût s'empêcher de penser que sa vie aurait été beaucoup moins compliqué s'il avait obéi à son père lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de fréquenter l'enfant mage. Parce qu'il se rendait compte que même en ne sachant rien de l'homme qui lui faisait face, ses orbes verts le charmaient toujours autant, même si ce n'était plus à Falathar qu'ils appartenaient et que son coeur lui faisait terriblement mal. Ses yeux ne manquèrent pas qu'il était d'une beauté certaine et que ses traits raffermis par l'âge lui étaient familiers. Ce qu'il ressentait le troublait entièrement car si cet homme n'était plus son ancien ami, comment pouvait-il dégager cette exacte même chaleur ?

 _Ilúvatar n'avait-il pas fini de le tourmenter ?_

[ ... ]

Sa vie avait toujours été un total désordre, réalisa Sirius en cueillant un morceau de lapin grillé sur le feu. L'animagus avait presque passé toute la nuit à faire le constat de sa vie après avoir été réveillé par un cauchemar plutôt vivace où il revivait sa mort au Département des Mystères en boucle. Sûrement, Bellatrix devait être morte depuis le temps. Il n'y avait aucune chance que son filleul ou même le petit Neville Longdubat aient laissé filer cette dégénérée.

Sirius n'avait aucun souvenir de son passage dans le voile, cependant, il pouvait encore sentir le maléfice particulièrement vicieux que sa cousine lui avait lancé. L'ancien prisonnier admettait qu'il était curieux, que s'était-il passé après sa mort ? Son filleul avait du particulièrement mal vivre sa disparition, après tout, s'il se souvenait bien, le tout résultait d'un piège de Voldemort et Harry s'y était jeté la tête la première.

Sirius avait encore du mal à concevoir qu'Harry était un homme de vingt-six ans et qu'il était véritablement passé de l'autre côté, dix ans plutôt. L'ensemble des événements était assez confus, car maintenant qu'il y songeait, comment diable Harry et Malfoy Jr avaient-il fini par traverser le voile ? Il les avait bien entendu théoriser au sujet d'une tempête magique, mais il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans ce monde étranger, une décennie auparavant, par exemple ?

 _Magie, Magie, cesseras-tu un jour de nous surprendre ?_

Les informations de Gandalf lui avaient permis de réaliser que ce monde était plutôt médiéval. Les hommes voyageaient à pieds ou à cheval sur des distances extrêmement longues, donc il n'était jamais rare de croiser un voyageur ou deux lors d'un périple. Et la Lothlórien n'était plus qu'à quelques heures en cheval de distance, Sirius s'était demandé durant toute la matinée s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il se transforme en chien pour le reste du voyage. Le balancement de sa monture avait tendance à réveiller la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes. Mais l'idée de partager son secret à étrange Magicien Blanc, apparu de nul part, ne l'enchantait pas plus sue cela. Il suivait le vieil homme car il ne connaissait rien de ce monde, et n'avait aucun moyen de retourner de chez lui.

Enfaite, Sirius ne savait même pas si un retour était possible et n'envisageait pas de repartir sans le fils Malfoy et son filleul. L'idée même qu'ils aient pu mourir sur cette terre étrangère lui semblait inconcevable, alors Sirius savait qu'il devait les retrouver au plus vite.

Et pour cela, il avait besoin de connaître le monde où ils avaient été envoyé. Le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus était rester avec Gandalf et s'il était bien l'ami d'une reine comme il le prétendait, alors il était sûrement prudent de s'en faire un ami.

L'animagus avait été surpris de s'apercevoir que la Lothlórien était une immense forêt, dont le territoire pourrait sans doute rivaliser avec l'Angleterre. Il s'était demandé comment une population pouvait vivre sur un territoire si sauvage et Gandalf lui avait indiqué que les Galadhrim vivaient dans les arbres.

Ce mode de vie surprenant avait attisé sa curiosité alors qu'ils longeaient les collines près des Monts Brumeux et cette fois-ci, le Magicien s'était contenté d'un sourire mystérieux en lui dévoilant les noms des montagnes, délaissant la Lórien. Le plus au nord, le Mont Gundabad se dressait comme une force de la nature au loin. Puis les trois montagnes, Caradhras, Celebdil et Fanuidhol sous lesquelles un peuple avait creusé d'immenses mines aujourd'hui désertes, appelées les mines de la Moria. Lorsque Sirius s'y était intéressé, Gandalf était resté assez évasif sur l'histoire de ses mines abandonnées alors le Maraudeur avait fini par laisser tomber le sujet même s'il se demandait quelle ombre pouvait planer sur ces lieux pour que son guide personnel en taise l'histoire. Au sud, le Mont Methedras refermait la chaîne des Montagnes de Brume.

À présent, Sirius observait sa baguette alors qu'ils terminaient leur déjeuner pour tenter de déterminer la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait plus à faire la moindre magie. Il l'avait récupérée la nuit dernière, après avoir erré dans les moindres recoins de la tente dans l'optique d'en apprendre plus sur son filleul. La baguette n'avait pas la moindre réponse, comme si une force étrangère s'écrasait sur sa magie et la rendait ineffective. Lorsqu'il cherchait sa magie, il lui semblait chercher dans le vide.

Le Magicien et les Ents avaient exprimé leur capacité à la percevoir alors Sirius n'imaginait pas qu'elle ai pu disparaître. Gandalf en saurait sans doute plus à ce sujet puisque ce dernier parvenait parfaitement à effectuer sa magie. Le seul problème étant qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait connu Sirius.

En prenant un autre morceau de lapin grillé au dessus des braises, il s'adressa au vieil homme qui vérifiait l'état des sabots des chevaux un peu plus loin.

— Dites-moi, Magicien, lanca-t-il, savez-vous pourquoi il m'est impossible de faire de la magie depuis mon arrivée ?

Les chevaux devaient être bonne santé car l'homme à la barbe blanche revint dans sa direction, laissant les bêtes paître en paix

— J'ai constaté que votre magie était très différente de celle que j'avais pu observer au cours des années, Sirius Black, déclara-t-il en s'installant sur une vieille souche d'arbre où il récupéra le bol de fruits étrangers. La Magie des Mages, expliqua-t-il, est considérée en Terre du Milieu comme un don d'Eru. De ce fait, aucun Istar n'a jamais eu à l'apprendre, elle est tout simplement inée. C'est sans doute toute la différence entre vous et moi, jeune homme.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'un Istar ? s'enquit l'animagus.

— Un Mage, ce que je suis et ce que vous n'êtes pas, Sirius Black.


	19. A Blaze Of Burning Hearts - XIX

**Chapitre XIX : A Blaze Of Burning Hearts.**

 _"Ma vie, mon âme, certaines choses sont inéluctables et indéfinissables."_

E.

_

Arwen transpirait presque de nervosité, alors qu'une des servantes lui brossait ses cheveux bruns. Lyse était sans doute la seule du Palais qui ne la dévisageait pas sans arrêt comme si sa présence était encore la chose la plus exotique du pays. L'étoile du soir n'était pas stupide et savait qu'elle était sans doute la première reine des Hommes du Gondor qui n'était pas humaine. Elle comprenait que sa place serait difficile à gagner dans ce royaume malgré tout l'amour que lui portait Aragorn. Mais cela allait changer, elle ne comptait pas être la seule créature aux oreilles pointues que le Gondor connaîtrait. Les récents événements avaient exigé toute leur attention et maintenant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles, l'ancienne princesse d'Imladris se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de nuit de noces.

Elle avait discuté avec Gondolin et Izilbéth avant son mariage de l'importance de cette nuit, celle qui poserait les fondations du reste de leur vie conjugale. Et maintenant qu'elle revoyait son époux depuis plusieurs jours, l'elfe se rendait compte qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête.

— Respirez, Majestée, lui somma Lyse en interrompant le courant de ses pensées.

Arwen inspira profondément, elle baissa les yeux en remarquant le sourire amusé de l'humaine aux cheveux chatains et choisit de l'ignorer. Lyse ne la traitait pas comme une incarnation mystique mais ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Enfaite, Arwen était certaine que sa présence l'irritait et qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui auraient préféré voir le Roi du Gondor épouser une humaine comme lui. Mais son époux était un Dúnedain et avait été gracié d'une vie beaucoup plus longue que le commun des mortels, cette reine serait morte longtemps avant lui et tous le monde le savait. Comme tous devaient savoir qu'elle était la fille d'un Demi-Elfe et que ce sang d'Hommes coulant dans ses veines lui avait permis de choisir entre une vie mortelle et une vie immortelle. Elle avait choisi celle qui lui permettait de rester aux côtés d'Aragorn et de mourir à ses côtés, une vie d'humaine, à la fois éphémère et intense.

— Et voici, s'exclama Lyse en déposant le peigne sur le comptoir, elle s'arrêta près de la porte pour lui lancer un dernier regard. Vous êtes aussi belle que toujours, Majestée.

Arwen ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que cette constatation ne lui plaisait guère et s'empressa de jeter un regard au miroir lorsque sa dame quitta la pièce pour s'affairer autre part. Elle lâcha un soupir en voyant qu'elle s'était fait des idées, Lyse n'était pas méchante, juste pas particulièrement agréable avec elle, mais pas au point de lui souhaiter des malheurs.

La nouvelle reine du Gondor inspira profondément une nouvelle fois et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans sa robe de chambre bleu nuit, sa longue traîne suivant chacun de ses cercles anxieux. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise lorsqu'une pensée rassurante lui traversa l'esprit. Elle adorait Aragorn, elle l'aimait plus que ciel n'était grand, y'avait-il meilleur moyen d'honorer cela que par l'acte charnel ? Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait peur mais plutôt qu'elle ne souhaitait pas tout rater. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle en savait beaucoup sur ces choses là.

Sa mère était morte, et elle se voyait très mal débattre de ces choses avec ses frères ou pire avec son père. Arwen grimaça, si elle n'avait pas été si gênée d'attiser le rire de Gondolin et des autres, elle en aurait peut-être parlé mais n'était finalement pas assez proches d'elles.

Elle se demanda : qu'y avait-il de mieux pour une étrangère pour se faire accepter que d'être la mère de leur future roi ? Un roi qui aurait peut-être les oreilles pointues, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, comme si ce détail était la seule chose qui différenciait les hommes des elfes, alors que presque tout les séparaient.

Durant un bref moment, la reine se sentit complètement stupide et c'est ce qui la poussa à traverser les portes qui la séparaient de leur chambre à coucher. Elle se figea dans l'entrée en voyant Aragorn qui regardait paisiblement à travers la fenêtre.

— Oh, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement, reprenant rapidement sa marche. Vous êtes déjà là.

Aragorn se retourna vers elle, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux dorés se réchauffèrent lorsqu'il les posa sur elle.

— Amyaar Arwen, la salua-t-il en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il s'approcha, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se retourner vers les fauteuils où il déposa son épaisse cape royale. L'Arbre Blanc du Gondor y était brodé.

Arwen se pinça ses lèvres, en le voyant disparaître dans la porte menant au placard et revenir, déchaussé. Elle pensa que cela n'allait pas être simple lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher vers les épais manuscrits de leur bibliothèque privée. L'elfe laissa échapper un bruyant soupir de dépit qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Aragorn.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il en se retournent vers elle et Arwen rougit d'inconfort, ne sachant quoi répondre lorqu'il vint masser gentiment ses épaules comme s'il voulait la rassurer. Était-elle donc si transparente ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

Décidant que les actes parleraient pour elle, l'elfe se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui retirer sa lourde couronne d'or et la déposa sur un meuble à tiroirs près de la sienne. Plongeant brièvement ses yeux gris dans les siens, elle s'activa à délasser son chandail et le lui retira en évitant son regard surpris. L'elfe inspira brusquement et glissa une main le long de ses abdominaux. Aragon était beau, pensa-t-elle en le parcourant du regard comme si elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, passant ses mains sur ses épaules larges et musclés, les glissant le long de ses côtes.

Elle cessa ses caresses lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa respiration s'était alourdie, et fut surpris par la main chaude qui s'engouffra dans sa robe et lui enflamma le ventre d'une caresse. Elle haleta de surprise lorsqu'il délassa sa robe sans détacher son regard doré du sien. Aragorn inspira brusquement lorsque sa robe glissa sur le sol, révélant sa totale nudité.

Arwen sourit en passant un bras autour de sa nuque pour ravir ses lèvres, ce fut comme si des braises s'étaient mis à couler dans ses veines alors qu'elle dansait un ballet éléctrisant avec sa langue. Son bas ventre s'enflamma de désir, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même lorsqu'elle sentit son homme la soulever. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant la soie du lit, er regarda Aragorn la surpombler, le coeur palpitant dans sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire et se demanda en recapturant ses lèvres si les siens étaient tout aussi brûlants. Elle haleta lorsqu'il se mit à embrasser sa nuque et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il baisa la pointe de son oreille. Arwen le sentit sourire contre cette dernière, et ses orteilles se replièrent lorsqu'il reprit ses assauts en redescendant le long de son ventre. Ses baisers humides ne délaissant aucune partie de son corps.

Arwen se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse en le poussant à s'allonger sur le dos, elle s'installa sur ses hanches et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, son époux, le Roi du Gondor.

[ ... ]

L'une des plus grandes qualités de Legolas était sa vivacité d'esprit, ce trait s'accompagnait d'une capacité à passer sous silence tous ce qu'il considérait comme étant superflu. Il parvenait à faire totalement abstraction des obstacles lorsqu'il se fixait un objectif et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Dans cette montagne, son esprit avait déjà projeté ce qu'il voulait et tous les tourments d'Ilúvatar ne saurait l'en détourner. Mais avant toute chose, il devait impérativement comprendre. L'Elfe caressa distraitement le pan de sa tunique, elle était d'un lumineux bleu pastelle, et tourna le dos à son vis-à-vis, sentant toujours son regard posé sur lui alors qu'il observait les runes brillantes qui tapissaient les lieux.

— J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez Falathar, déclara-t-il en dirigeant sa main vers son front, ses cheveux étaient parés d'un complexe entrelacement de chaînes argentés ornées de diamants et perles blanches. Comme un si lourd secret planait tout autour de lui, l'entourant d'un voile de mystères, poursuivit-il doucement, délassant soigneusement chaque bijou qui ornait sa tête, toujours conscient qu'il était observé attentivement. Je pensais comme les autres elfes qu'il était une sorte de mage lorsque mon père et moi sommes arrivés en Lothlórien. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes faits face dans la demeure de Celeborn et Galadriel, j'ai vu en croisant son regard bien plus d'humanité que tout ce que Mithrandir avait bien pu m'apprendre aux sujet des Hommes.

Legolas s'approcha d'un meuble taillé dans la pierre noire, ses pas ne produisant pas le moindre son, et déposa ses joyaux dans la coupelle qui y gisait vide.

— Notre ami l'Istar n'a absolument rien d'humain car malgré son apparence, il est encore bien plus éloigné des Hommes que l'ensemble de mon peuple, reprit-il en retirant ses souliers de cuire souple. Cependant, il y avait encore quelque chose chez Falathar qui était bien plus qu'humain et plus les jours s'écoulaient, mon attachement grandissant, et plus ses secrets m'apparaissaient aussi flagrants que les nuages dans le ciel.

Le Prince Sindar dénoua la longue natte qui maintenait son visage dégagé en plaquant ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour qu'aucune mèche ne vienne se mêler aux parures de son front. Lorsqu'il finit de la dénouer, ses cheveux pâles comme une fraîche matinée retombèrent en cascade jusque ses hanches, ondulant le long de son corps. Finissant de retirer ses bracelets, il se retourna vers l'homme aux yeux verts, la soie fine de sa tunique longue et de ses chausses s'arrêtant aux genoux demeurant ses seuls habits. Dépourvu de tout ornement, sa tenue légère d'elfe ressemblait fortement à celle qu'il avait arboré le jour de leur rencontre chez Dame Galadriel.

— Les secrets de mon ami n'avaient que très peu d'importance pour moi, dévoila-t-il en avançant vers son auditeur silencieux. À un âge aussi jeune, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était que si Falathar décidait qu'une partie de lui devait m'être inaccessible. Je ne me sentais aucunement coupable d'ignorer mes propres secrets, cela simplifiait absolument tout.

Legolas se rapprocha du fils des Hommes, se perdant dans ses orbes ardents, il laissa son regard errer sur ses épaules robustes, sur sa peau dorée qu'aucun elfe n'arborerait jamais, sur les traits séduisants de son visage et soupira longuement.

— Tes secrets ne m'appartiennent pas, avisa-t-il en prenant l'une de ses mains. Mais comme tout elfe, je suis curieux. Comment peux-tu donc avoir été Falathar et ne plus l'être aujourd'hui ?

[ ... ]

Les sabots de sa monture heurtant la terre lui étaient agréable, Tauriel trouvait ce son apaisant. Elle retournait à Mirkwood avec le cortège du Prince Legolas pour rapporter les nouvelles de sa disparition. Malgré tous les efforts qu'avait deployé le Roi Aragorn, il n'y avait plus une trace de son frère de coeur dans l'ensemble du Gondor. Avec elle, il y avait les servantes du Palais Souterrain, les filles et les fils d'Armël. La cohorte des elfes de bonne compagnie bavardaient joyeusement derrière elle, et chantaient bruyamment. Les gardes encadraient stoïquement leur petite troupe, enfermés dans leurs armures d'acier, ils regardaient droit devant eux sans jamais ciller. Tauriel soupira, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver sur ce balcon. La seconde précédente, il était bien là et la seconde suivante des flammes l'engouffraient alors qu'une explosion faisait voler en éclat les pierres blanche de la capitale. Puis, plus rien, juste un grand trou béant au beau milieu du grand balcon.

Un cri la tira de ses pensées, elle se retourna, les sourcils froncées, et toute trace de sang quitta son visage à la vue qui l'accueillit.

— Des Orcques ! hurla un badaud derrière elle et Tauriel remarqua les gobelins perchés sur les arbres, les fixant dans un silence surnaturelle alors que les Orcques chevauchant leurs wargs, les encerclaient.

La chasseuse tira immédiatement la dague de sa botte en maudissant les convenances qui l'avaient forcés à ne pas amener son arc à un mariage.

— Baissez vos armes, cracha un gobelin, d'une voix horriblement aiguë. Nous ne voulons que la Princesse de Sang.

Les gardes se tendirent autour d'elle, et Tauriel grimaça en entendant le surnom qu'on lui avait affublé. Les gardes réagirent exactement comme elle s'y attendait.

— Il faudra venir la chercher vous même, Thostel yrch ! _[Orcques puants !]_ cracha en retour un garde sous son heaume d'or pâle avec un dédain si grand qu'il aurait pu emplir un champ.

Sur ces mots, il redressa sa lance et la jeta d'un geste si vif qu'elle s'enfonça droit dans l'oeil d'un énorme warg gris. La lame lui fendit le crâne dans un bruit sec et la bête rugit de douleur, révélant ses crocs ensanglantés, elle se secoua si violemment qu'elle déstabilisa le troupeau entier. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait aux gardes pour se jeter sur les gobelins brièvement distraits. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit presque immédiatement sur le cortège et le sang ne tarda pas à repeindre l'herbe sèche. Les serviteurs et badauds s'enfuirent, un grand nombre d'entre eux s'écroulèrent les uns à la suite des autres, des flèches les transperçant de toutes parts.

Dans la mêlée, la chasseuse remarqua le corps immobile d'un gobelin archer, ses oreilles sensibles frémissant aux cris de douleur qui emplissaient l'air. Voyant une belle occasion de faire le plus de dégâts possibles, elle quitta vivement la carriole et fut stoppée net par un énorme Orcque qui l'attrapa par les cheveux.

La bête lui lança un vile sourire édenté en la soulevant du sol, lui enflammant le cuir chevelu. Tauriel n'agit que par pure réflexe en lui enfonçant sa dague dans la jugulaire. Mais le coup de couteau ne fut pas assez profond et rata spectaculairement la veine mortelle. L'Orcque s'énerva et lâcha un rugissement guttural avant de l'envoyer paître contre un arbre. Le coup la sonna un peu mais elle fut vite ramené sur terre par une douleur aiguë qui se propagea dans sa cuisse, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Tauriel se retourna vers le gobelin qui venait de lui tirer une flèche et aperçut l'un de ses gardes lui trancher violemment la tête avec une épée. Le sang noir gicla de sa gorge, et Tauriel sa pencha pour récupérer l'arc ensanglanté avec une moue dégoûtée. Elle se relevait avec difficulté, sa cuisse saignant toujours abondamment, lorsqu'une main lui attrapa son bras. Un autre garde dont le nom lui faisait défaut l'aidait à se remettre debout. La chasseuse s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose lorsque du sang jaillit soudainement d'entre ses lèvres. Avec un sursaut d'horreur, elle le regarda s'effondrer à ses pieds, une hache barbare enfoncée dans la nuque, ses cheveux blonds se teintant du rouge écarlate de son propre liquide vitale.

Une colère vive la submergea et les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent sous la rage alors qu'elle remarquait que les corps des elfes s'entassaient sur l'herbe ensanglantée, morts, blessés et inconscients.

Tauriel comprit alors qu'ils avaient été berné et que cette paix fêtée n'avait jamais été qu'un mirage. Un Orcque à la peau boueuse lui lança un vicieux sourire lorsqu'elle tira son arc et libéra une de ses flèches mortelles. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se réjouir de le voir hurler à la mort, une flèche dans l'oeil car un autre Orcque l'assomma d'un coup de poing par derrière qui lui enflamma la nuque. Face contre terre, la vue troublée par des tâches sombres, elle sentit le froid d'une lame contre sa paume et s'en saisit instinctivement. Lorsque l'Orcque la ramassa par les cheveux comme un sac et que les gobelins amenèrent leurs cordes, elle eût le temps de sentir sa lame pénétrer violemment l'abdomen de la répugnante bête et le sang chaud s'écoula sur sa main avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

[ ... ]

Harry pouvait admettre qu'il était surpris. Legolas était comme l'océan, sa surface était lisse et ses profondeurs en constant mouvement. Personne n'était jamais certain de quand les vagues se déchaineraient, c'était une créature imprévisible qui possédait la faculté de pouvoir déstabiliser le monde à sa guise. Il se présentait avec un calme olympien alors que son esprit entrait en ébullition, entretenant mille et une hypothèses à son sujet. Contrairement au reste de ses congénères, son extrême sensibilité lui permettait de ressentir les choses avec une force inhumaine. Harry savait que le prince elfe était bouleversé par sa simple présence et perturbé par ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt et ce que ses instincts lui criaient.

— Mon nom est Harry Potter, déclara-t-il en observant de plus près les prunelles de l'elfe, le bleu était la couleur prédominante mais il était entouré d'une couronne vert pâle qui donnait une profondeur fascinante à son regard. Et la plus grande différence entre Falathar et moi, Legolas. C'est toi.

Legolas ressentit un changement dans l'air qui l'arracha à l'emprise du regard vert émeraude. L'odeur de l'herbe brûlée fit presque immédiatement remonter son coeur dans gorge et la sensation de cendres chaudes sous ses pieds le terrifia. Il se retourna, le temps semblant ralentir autour de lui, et fit face à l'une des scènes les plus douloureuses de son existence. Il se voyait à genoux dans la cendre et la boue, ses yeux semblant si grands sur un visage aussi juvénile. Ses cris paniqués résonnaient autour de lui alors qu'il fixait l'enfant mage immobile avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

Legolas ferma les yeux, la douleur aussi vivace qu'au premier jour, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur la peau glabre de ses pommettes.

— Pourquoi m'infliges-tu cela ? siffla-t-il en se retournant vers l'auteur de ce spectacle.

L'homme observait impassiblement la scène devant ses yeux, se déroulant toujours avec une lenteur surnaturelle.

— Peu de mots pourraient décrire ce que Falathar ressentait pour toi, l'informa-t-il alors que le décor changeait encore une fois et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de plaines sauvages du royaume d'Harad, situé au sud du Gondor.

Ils regardèrent tout deux Falathar se relever du sol près s'être fait éjecter du dos d'un lion de la taille d'un cheval sous les éclats de rire d'un jeune Legolas, perché sur un arbre sans feuillages.

– Je crois que celui-là ne m'aimait pas, déclara le protégé de Mithrandir d'un air un peu pataud en réapparaissant soudainement sur la branche dans une vague de chaleur brute.

— Celui-ci seulement ou l'ensemble de sa troupe ? se moqua gentiment le jeune prince, semblant s'être remis de sa précédente crise de rires.

Falathar plissa ses yeux verts du haut de sa branche puis secoua la tête d'un air contrarié en se détournant de la horde de lions blancs, ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune voletant sous le vent chaud d'Harad. Legolas fut saisi par la clarté du paysage, tout semblait si réel, il pouvait même sentir la chaleur étouffante et le vent sec des lieux. Il se serait sans doute attardé si son attention n'avait pas été réquisitionné par le maître de ces réminiscences qui s'éloignait déjà des deux enfants.

— Tu hantais constamment ses pensées, lui apprit-t-il après une longue inspiration et le paysage changea à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les hautes herbes. Il ne cessait jamais de s'inquiéter pour toi, ajouta-t-il et Legolas se retrouva finalement dans sa chambre au palais de Mirkwood.

La nuit était tombée et Falathar regardait silencieusement depuis la pénombre la silhouette endormie de son jeune lui allongé sur un lit de feuilles pour l'été. Dans sa main, Legolas remarqua la fleur de vie et inspira profondément à son tour. Il n'avait jamais su que Falathar passait la plupart de ses nuits avec lui, ni même qu'il était au courant pour sa fleur, c'était l'un de ses secrets les mieux gardés.

— Le monde entier de Falathar ne se résumait plus qu'à toi.

La voix profonde résonna dans le silence religieux de sa chambre et le Prince Sindar sentit que ses jambes ne pourraient pas le porter plus longtemps. Il s'installa aux côtés du souvenir de Falathar, la gorge nouée, et le contempla longuement en silence. L'elfe leva une main vers une boucle de ses cheveux indisciplinés et vit sa main passer à travers comme pour un écran de fumée.

— Il t'aimait bien plus que de raison, soupira l'homme et Legolas lui jeta un regard implorant à travers ses larmes lorsque le souvenir commença à s'effacer autour d'eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans le ventre de la montagne et Harry s'agenouilla devant Legolas, tendant une main pour essuyer inutilement les perles d'eau salée.

— Je ne ressens rien de tout cela, lui annonça-t-il avec douceur, ancrant son regard dans ses yeux mouillés. C'est qui j'ai été et ce que je ne suis plus, aujourd'hui.

[ ... ]

Thranduil venait de quitter sa Tourelle pour rejoindre la pièce où avait été soigné son principal conseiller. Vanrim gisait sur un lit recouvert avec les pétales blanches des fleurs médicinales de Forêt Noire, puigellyth _[fleurs de pureté]_. Elles dégageaient une sorte de vapeur parfumée la nuit que les Guérisseurs utilisaient pour purifier les infections du sang ou purger le venim et le poison. Armël lui apprit qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenu à identifier le mal qui l'avait mis dans cet état et avaient finalement opté pour une purge complète afin d'ameliorer la circulation sanguine après lui avoir administré de la poudre d'orties rouges contre la douleur.

Ces soins étaient la raison pour laquelle, il suait abondemment et devait être lavé à l'eau clair quatre fois le jour et trois fois la nuit. Thranduil savait qu'on venait de lui faire sa deuxième toilette et s'approcha du lit après avoir constaté le départ de tous les Guérisseurs. Il laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette nue de son voyant attitré et se demanda encore une fois comment ce dernier n'avait pu remarquer quelque chose d'aussi frappant. Le fait étant que bien qu'il soit conscient de son exceptionnelle beauté, Vanrim n'avait pas du poser son regard sur un miroir depuis quelques millénaires.

Une telle chose devrait être impossible et le peuple pensait sans doute que le voyant était juste un peu plus faible que la norme. Mais le Roi savait ce qu'il voyait, Vanrim avait toujours cette carrure d'adolescent car sa croissance s'était figée à la mort de cette humaine. Il avait supposé que cette étrange phénomène était relié quelque part à l'état psychologique de son scribe et même peut-être en lien avec le don de prémonition dont il avait été gracié. Le résultat en était de même pour cette disgracieuse cicatrice et ses yeux aveugles, figés à une autre époque. Ce genre d'incidents était la principale raison pour laquelle le Roi Elfe n'avait jamais apprécié pas que les Elfes quittent leurs terres natales avant leur centième année. La nature même des Elfes faisait qu'ils étaient bien trop fragiles avant que leur développement ne soit totalement achevé.

Thranduil leva une main ornée de bagues et la plaqua sur le nez et la bouche de son scribe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Vanrim pour commencer à se débattre et lorsqu'il écquarquilla les yeux, bien conscient, le roi retira sa main.

Vanrim inspira une bruyante goulée d'air, toussant juste après et le Roi Sindar lui laissa le temps de recouvrir sa respiration catastrophée avant de se pencher vers lui. Le savant lui lança un regard meurtrier lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin.

— Je savais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre d'assez fou pour penser qu'étouffer un convalescent est le meilleur moyen de le réveiller, cracha-t-il d'une voix éraillée en croisant les pupilles gelées de sa Majesté.

— Surveille ton langage, Cenel. Il arrive de fâcheuses choses aux elfes qui ont la langue trop pendue, l'avertit le Roi Elfe d'un ton réfrigérant et il se redressa pour quitter son espace vital.

Vanrim ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour reprendre son calme, il tenta de se redresser mais Thranduil le maintint fermement contre le lit pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Le conseiller soupira et se retourna dans le lit de pétales blanches pour s'allonger sur le côté, il devinait sans mal la raison de la présence du Roi de Mirkwood en salle de soins.

— Le Prince Legolas n'est plus à Minas Tirith, dit-il mystérieusement en saisissant l'une des grandes pétales pour la caresser. Mais il n'est pas non plus sur le chemin qui le mènera à Forêt Noire.

Vanrim releva ses grands yeux grisés par la cécité vers son roi et attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Thranduil se tenait toujours près de son lit et le dévisageait en silence, attendant de plus amples informations. Les oreilles de Vanrim frémirent, l'avertissant que quelqu'un approchait, il se releva finalement pour faire face au Roi de Mirkwood, le corps toujours recouvert d'éparses pétales vaporeuses des puigellyth.

— Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, déclara-t-il de sa voix enjoleuse en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux et son expression se fit rêveuse durant un bref instant. Mais il n'est nullement en danger. Cependant, mon Roi, je pense qu'il serait sage que vous rassembliez votre armée.

— Vanrim, commença le Roi, perdant finalement patience mais le voyant l'interrompit promptement par une déclaration qui lui glaça la sang.

— Les Orcques ont capturé votre fille, Majesté. La Princesse de Sang est entre les mains de ces viles créatures.

[ ... ]

Harry regarda Legolas se relever du sol. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur lui, les larmes ne perlaient plus au coin de ses yeux. Le prince réduisit à néant l'écart qui les séparait et posa sa tête sur son torse, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, l'ancien sorcier l'enfermait instinctivement dans un étreinte réconfortante et la joue humide de l'elfe se retrouva plaquée contre sa poitrine. Il remonta sa main inconsciemment le long de sa crinière, admirant les torsadés qu'ils faisaient et se gorgea de leur parfum printanier, Legolas sentait comme le renouveau, comme les fleurs qui s'épanouissent et les fruits frais de la cueillette. La nature sous son jour le plus neuf.

— Ma vie, chuchota le Prince des Elfes. Je ne comprendrais jamais vraiment comment fonctionne l'esprit d'un homme.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par son souffle brûlant s'attardant sur sa poitrine.

— Mais, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Certaines choses sont les même pour chacun d'entre nous.

Un baiser humide sur son téton gauche et une main furtive près de son entrejambe lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il repoussa fermement l'elfe pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Legolas se tenait les mains liés devant lui, le dévisageant innocemment, simplement surpris de se voir arracher à son étreinte. Harry le sonda du regard et remarqua ses lèvres frémir en l'esquisse d'un sourire fantôme qui trahit ses intentions.

Le Sauveur plissa les yeux et Legolas l'ignora complètement, se rapprochant pour poser son front contre le sien, sa main revenant jouer avec la ceinture du pantalon blanc. Leurs souffles se mélèrent et Harry se retrouva soudainement complètement captivé par ses perles bleues turquoise, ses cils étaient assombris par l'humidité et créaient une ombre séductrice sous eux. Il lui sembla que l'elfe était entouré d'une aura envoûtante et que ses cheveux luisaient d'une manière surnaturelle.

— Je ne reigne peut-être plus en roi incontesté dans ton cœur, souffla le prince en posant ses mains douces et légères sur ses joues pour le forcer à se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Mais je pense que je suis entrain de conquérir un nouveau territoire, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Harry ? s'enquit-il dans un autre souffle brûlant, capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Legolas déploya tous ses charmes, cette étrange magie le rendit absolument irrésistible.

Sa morsure fit se heurter la respiration d'Harry qui sentait ses sens en éveil et son sang se rua au sud de son anatomie lorsque le Prince Elfe se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Harry lui répondit avec la même intensité, tombant sous son sort, ses mains se refermèrent sur les hanches de l'elfe lorsqu'il entama leur danse charnelle en se frottant lascivement contre son corps. L'habile langue de l'elfe royale lui fit rendre les armes et fit taire une à une ses inquiétudes, terrassant toute retenue. Le ballet que jouaient leurs langues ne tarda pas à lui faire oublier ce qui l'entourait, le monde ne se résumant plus à cet instant qu'à la sensualité devastatrice de Legolas. Harry remarqua à peine qu'il avait été attiré jusqu'au lit, s'activant à le devêtir pendant les brefs moments où leurs corps réclamaient de l'air.

Ils étaient tout deux nus lorsque son éphèbe le tira sur le lit, leurs lèvres ne cessant de se rencontrer comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour respirer. Legolas attrapa la main qui descendait le long de son dos et semait une ribambelle de frissons le long de son échine pour la porter à ses lèvres. Sans lâcher du regard son apollon aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, il fit rouler sa langue sur son index, léchant ses doigts les uns après les autres d'une manière hypnotique, sa chaleur corporelle grimpa en voyant les yeux verts s'assombrir à sa vue.

Lorsqu'il eût achevé son office, il se laissa gracieusement choir sur la soie noire, ses cheveux s'étalant autour de lui comme les rayons d'un soleil. Harry ne pût manquer le contraste fulgurant de sa peau claire et lumineuse avec la noirceur impénétrable des draps, une étoile au milieu des ténèbres. Il se pencha pour réquisitionner ses lèvres rouges, son désir rugissant dans chaque parcelle de son être et son corps accompagna les mouvements de Legolas dans une symphonie qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à eux. Ses gémissements soulignant les notes et ses caresses décrivant les paroles.

Legolas haleta lorsqu'une main chaude se referma sur son sexe, le mouvement rotatif envoyant des coulées de laves dans son bas ventre. Il gémit longuement et se redressa pour repousser les mains de son amant lorsque les sensations menacèrent de le faire exploser. Il enversa leurs positions, se gorgeant de baisers langoureux comme s'il s'agissait d'eau durant la sécheresse et recula pour croiser ses profonds orbes verts, saisissant de plein fouet la perfection de cette instant éphémère. L'éternité... Ce qu'ils partageaient avait un goût d'éternité, pensa-t-il, les mains plaquées sur son torse ferme et doré par le soleil. Il s'abaissa lentement sur sa hampe dans une exquise torture jusqu'à la garde et sentit le souffle de son amant se couper lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, résistant à peine à son envie de bouger.

Le plaisir enflamma son être et noya ses sens. Il n'entendit bientôt plus que ses propres gémissements et les haletements de son homme durant leur valse, ses orteilles se tordant à chaque nouvelle embardée. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent alors que le monde ne se teintait plus que de luxure. Le plaisir se répandit entre ses reins, entre leurs corps embriqués, et ses cris d'extase furent étouffés dans un énième baiser qui accompagna leur orgasme.

[ ... ]

Arwen s'effondra sur son torse, des vagues de chaleur la traversant encore, elle releva les yeux vers Aragorn constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état.

— Mmmm, ils vont commencer à se demander où nous sommes, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant avec l'allégresse d'un chat. Tu n'avais pas une réunion avec le Conseil des Communes ?

Aragorn se réveilla tout à coup.

— Oh non, grogna-t-il, ce qui provoqua un rire joyeux chez l'elfe.

— Je crois que si, mon cher mari.


	20. Apotheosis, a Breath Of War - XX

...

* * *

 **Chapitre XX : Apotheosis, a Breath Of War.**

 _« Que l'homme se dresse contre les siens ! La rage qui l'habite est racine de guerre. »_

E.

* * *

Draco n'avait aucune idée de combien il y en avait, mais ils étaient nombreux. Son corps lui faisait mal, il se sentait comme si on s'était acharné pendant plusieurs jours à faire de la purée avec ses organes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, peut-être même quelques Nains et Elfes avaient été mis en cage, la forteresse imitant avec une cruauté sans limites l'élevage des bêtes. Les cris, les pleures l'avaient arraché à son état comateux et le jeune médicomage s'était réveillé dans cette cellule insalubre qu'il savait être une des milliers parcourant les sous-sols du Mordor, la détresse de tout ce monde l'agrippant jusque ses os. Le Mordor était un territoire maudit par la présence de Sauron et présentement la plus grande prison de l'Ancien Monde.

L'Ombre avait reconstruit les ruines du Mordor et le Monde, lui semblait-il, sombrait peu à peu dans les Ténèbres mais Draco l'avait vu, cette faible lueur d'espoir lors de sa première nuit dans cet étrange monde, sa vision lui semblait aujourd'hui plus clair qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait vu le Gondor, le Mordor, ce jeune elfe blond comme les champs de blé dont le chagrin était plus profond que l'océan, aussi large que les cieux, et la fin du monde, inéluctable. Draco savait que cet espoir était étroitement lié à ce jeune elfe et il devait absolument découvrir qui il était et pourquoi son existence mena immédiatement son troisième œil à se tourner vers Potter, Harry Potter qui était aussi étranger à ce monde que lui-même ou Sirius Black.

Les murs de pierres de sa cellule disparurent de sa vue comme effacés par la brume et Draco vit un homme vêtu de blanc escalader interminablement une immense montagne, à la recherche d'une chose perdue dans ces hauteurs dont le sorcier ne savait rien. L'air s'alourdissait autour de lui, le ciel s'emplissait de nuages noirs, Draco sentit presque sur sa peau sa pesanteur, un brouillard humide tomba, une averse aussi soudaine que torrentielle, l'électricité dansante dans l'air fit se dresser les poils de sa nuque. Le Guérisseur eut la respiration de plus en plus profonde alors qu'il continuait inlassablement de suivre Potter qui avançait sur les sentiers montagneux sinieux et instables comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre obstacle entre lui et ce qu'il cherchait. Draco ne cessa jamais de le suivre, sans que Potter ne puisse jamais le voir ou l'entendre. Il s'interrogeait sur le lieu où ils étaient, où les forces de ce monde avaient mené Potter, lorsque l'Auror s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers lui. Draco recula instinctivement quand Potter ancra son regard dans le sien, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il lui sourit légèrement et déclara :

— Tiens bon, Malfoy. J'approche.

Sur ces paroles, Draco fut rendu aveugle, son troisième œil en repos, il fixa les murs de sa cellule réapparaissants comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une simple illusion. Les cris et les pleures explosèrent à nouveau tout autour de lui, le chagrin et la peur rampèrent sous sa peau. Des Orcques en armures pénétraient au pas de charge le couloir des cellules et transformant rapidement les cris en hurlements, coups de massue, menaces et tabassages s'abattirent en masse. Draco sursauta quand sa cellule fut brutalement ouverte et qu'un Orque massif dont la peau du visage se décollait balança une gamelle dans sa cellule en aboyant : « CEST L'HEURE DU REPAS, LES LARVES ! »

Et il continua sa tournée balançant ses gamelles rouillées dans toutes les cellules, se délectant de voir les plus affamés manger à même le sol. Il ne cessa jamais de mépriser au plus haut point la race humaine, se gorgeant de voir les victimes de son peuple en larmes tout au long de sa distribution. Les Trolls d'un bout à l'autre du sombre couloir, gardes des entrées et sorties, se disputaient pour savoir qui dévorerait le premier humain que l'Ombre jugerait inutile pour ses malfaisantes expériences. L'un deux déclara bruyamment qu'il préférait les enfants car leurs organes étaient plus frais et goûteux, un autre déclara que les vieux étaient caoutchouteux mais qu'ils avaient les os facile à briser. Draco toussa violemment et cracha du sang, tentant vainement de cacher sa faiblesse physique, alors que le mal rongeant sous sa peau rendait même difficile le fait d'ouvrir ou de fermer les yeux et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

— L'HEURE DU PROCHAIN APPROCHE ! gronda un Troll d'une voix caverneuse qui résonna dans chaque cellule, faisant redoubler les larmes des plus jeunes prisonniers totalement effrayés par cette étalage de joie immonde.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés ? se demanda-t-il, frissonnant à l'entente de ces mots et des bruyants sanglots qu'ils provoquèrent. Draco se persuada d'une chose : _Harry Potter était la flamme_ , il était la lueur d'espoir. Rasséréné par sa découverte, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter sans vraiment y prêter attention, il le regretta bien vite. Il se réveilla bien plus tard enchainé à une table de pierres qui lui rappela immédiatement l'autel du Dol Guldur où il s'était réveillé après sa noyade dans la rivière cachée sous un fleuve, Entalluve, au beau milieu de la forêt de Fangorn. Un homme était dans la pièce là où il s'attendait à voir le spectre monstrueux de l'Ombre du mal, prête à entamer une séance de torture physique ou psychique pour pouvoir espionner les mouvements des peuples de la Terre du Milieu en s'infiltrant dans l'esprit du sorcier.

Mais non, il y avait un homme ici, pas un Nain, ni un Orque, un Elfe ou encore un Gobelin mais bien un homme. Son visage était dans la pénombre cependant, et lorsqu'il tira sèchement sur les chaînes qui l'emprisonnait à l'autel, Draco en eut le souffle coupé, sa respiration déjà douloureuse se fit laborieuse dans son état d'extrême fatigue. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette silhouette, quelque chose à propos de la manière dont il se déplaçait et se tenait, dans l'aura de son être.

—Eh bien, _Cenel_ , tu m'as l'air en bien triste état, dit l'homme et le cœur de Draco cessa de battre pendant un instant.

Cette voix, familière à présent, envoya de violentes alarmes dans son esprit. _Il…_

L'Ombre était parvenue à reprendre sa forme physique, humaine. Le sorcier se figea, glacé, puis essaya violemment de se détacher avec ses dernières forces restantes, mais ce fut inutile, la sueur imprima son front poussiéreux et luisant de fièvre. L'homme alluma une torche brûlante et le Guérisseur remarqua son immense armure luisante, d'un noir encore plus sombre que son âme et tout aussi éclatant que sa cruauté, il avait des armes massives et nombreuses. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la vue de l'immense épée qu'il tenait par son pommeau noir recouvert de rubis rouges comme le sang frais, qui fit complètement perdre ses moyens à Draco, mais la vue de ses traits dans l'instable lumière des torches. Les chaînes se resserrant autour de lui, le sorcier se mit à crier comme un damné pour qu'on vienne le sortir d'ici et l'Ombre sourit vicieusement en continuant de s'approcher. Et si Draco pensait avoir déjà expérimenté certaines des plus grandes peurs de la race humaine, il avait tort, l'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

[ … ]

Il n'avait pas fallu plus longtemps que ça, une seconde, une seconde et le monde changeait d'axe, une seconde et la graine du doute était plantée, une seconde et les murs s'effondraient, les montagnes frémissaient et les mers s'agitaient. Une seconde, Harry était certain que rien n'avait plus d'importance que sa tâche, le dessein des Dieux, l'avenir du Monde, la seconde suivante, il n'y avait plus rien, les commandements dont il ne devait jamais se détourner, envolés, les mis en gardes, piétinées, ses propres réticences, annihilées, il n'y avait plus rien eu excepté cet elfe particulier et cette aura chaude et éclatante comme le soleil qui l'avait eu complètement à sa merci.

Alors Harry se demandait, était-ce de cela dont il devait se méfier ? Etait-ce de cela dont il devait rester à l'écart ? L'elfe n'avait visiblement absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il dégageait, peut-être même qu'il était sa première victime, parce qu'Harry en était certain, Falathar n'était pas tombé pour ça.

À présent, il doutait, était-ce qu'on essayait de lui faire croire ou ce qu'on voulait lui faire découvrir ? Lui faire penser que Legolas était tout sauf réel et qu'ainsi, il n'avait nul besoin d'être sauvé, n'étant qu'une vile créature semant le désordre dans son esprit ? Harry doutait, car ayant conscience qu'il se souvenait de son passé, ils avaient dû prévoir qu'il serait curieux de voir celui qui avait détenu au creux de sa main le cœur de Falathar, son propre cœur, et donc avaient dû prévoir cette finalité.

Les Valar lui avaient expressément interdit de répéter les égarements de son alter-ego qui avait eu sa jeunesse pour excuser ses erreurs, ce qu'Harry n'avait certainement pas, l'âme de Falathar avait passé plus d'une centaine de siècles à errer en Terre du Milieu, et Harry se souvenait lentement mais surement de tous ses siècles d'errance, châtiment que son double s'était lui même infligé en soudant son essence à cet elfe et par la même occasion à la Terre. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il réalisait que son âme avait passé le plus clair de son temps à veiller discrètement sur le Prince Elfe depuis sa tendre enfance.

Harry avait conscience qu'il redevenait peu à peu lui même, un peu plus Falathar, sa longue existence reléguant l'infime existence d'Harry Potter à une simple passade. Mais c'était là, l'objectif de tout ceci car Harry Potter avait une chose dont Falathar manquait cruellement et qui l'aurait fait échouer, encore et encore. La distance. La distance nécessaire pour pouvoir tout analyser, remettre en question, sans qu'aucuns sentiments trop puissants ne vienne l'aveugler. Oh oui, Harry Potter n'était pas Falathar, il n'était pas complètement obsédé par l'idée de protéger une vie que les Dieux avaient décidés d'achever il y a bien longtemps. Peu importait leurs motivations, si Legolas devait mourrir, car son temps était venu, qui était-il pour l'empêcher, qui était Falathar pour intervenir ? Personne sur Terre n'échappait à la mort, son double avait oublié qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette Terre et ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

 _Il appartenait et était issu du Royaume des Dieux._

L'Arda n'était pas sa demeure, comme elle n'était pas celle d'aucun Valar, d'aucun Istar, quand bien même la chérissaient-ils et la protégeaient-ils.

Harry caressa doucement la pommette de l'elfe endormi dans ses draps, sa peau glabre était d'une douceur exquise. Ne reste qu'il n'en était pas moins curieux, cette aura, était-ce une autre mise en garde ? Avaient-ils peur qu'ils ne tombe encore une fois misérablement pour lui ? Harry était presque certain que Legolas l'aurait tout aussi bien séduit sans cette aura, mais elle avait détruit d'une coulée de lave toutes ses résolutions. Bien sûr que ce pouvoir était effrayant, Harry n'était pas idiot, mais l'attractivité de Legolas, sa beauté irrésistible n'avait absolument rien avoir avec l'amour qui avait consumé Falathar, songea-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les interminables cascades lumineuses qu'avait pour cheveux la créature enchanteresse qui avait une fois fait succombé l'envoyé des Valar.

Y'avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Une autre raison pour laquelle, ils voudraient absolument qu'il reste éloigné de cette douce créature, que cette peur stupide qu'il ne retombe sous son charme et désire une fois encore lui épargner la rudesse de la mort.

Cette seule raison était-elle suffisante pour donner à Legolas le pouvoir de l'éblouir temporairement ou bien… Harry avait tort sur toute la ligne et ce don lui était complètement naturel ? Dans ce cas, Harry perdait son temps à imaginer les Valar comploter sur une bassesse pareille mais quelque chose lui soufflait que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Mais si tout cela n'était qu'en fin de compte qu'un moyen de l'éloigner de Legolas, ils n'avaient pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Harry ne mettrait jamais en danger l'avenir du monde pour sauver une seule personne. Certainement pas, quand il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

Et aussi angélique que cet elfe pouvait être, Harry se plierait aux ordres et resterait loin de lui, non pas parce qu'il craignait cette curieuse aura mais parce qu'il ne s'en souciait pas suffisamment pour vouloir percer ses mystères. Il avait tellement plus urgent à faire, comme trouver le refuge de Morgoth et suivre son évolution. Il devait s'assurer que Le Noir Ennemi du Monde n'avait pas encore commencé à dévaster le monde depuis les ombres - même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne se soit pas activé depuis leur arrivée - tout en surveillant de près les variantes accidentelles qu'étaient Draco Malfoy et Sirius Black car ils pouvaient fortement influencer la guerre à venir d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise manière. Harry était inquiet qu'il ne leur arrive malheur avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de les renvoyer dans leur monde, les sorciers ne devaient sous aucun prétexte mourir ici.

C'était pour ce genre de raisons qu'il devait éloigner le prince Legolas, il le distrayait de ce qui était vraiment important à l'heure actuelle. La main d'Harry glissa plus bas et caressa la forme pointue de son oreille droite, il sourit doucement en voyant Legolas frissonner dans son sommeil et se retourner dans un soupir pour se repaitre de ses caresses à l'image d'un chat. Son geste paresseux dévoila ses jambes minces, cette peau lisse, exposée à outrance, lui donnait la folle envie de la mordre, de la recouvrir de baisers et de la caresser inlassablement.

La main d'Harry se figea, ses yeux remontant vers le visage paisible de l'elfe, il l'observa avec attention et se détendit après s'être assuré qu'il dormait toujours profondément, vraisemblablement épuisé, l'aura inaffective. D'une dernière caresse sur la joue de Legolas qui laissa derrière elle une trainée de chaleur et lumière rougeoyante qui recouvra rapidement la silhouette irréelle de Legolas. D'un souffle chaud, sa silhouette nue avait disparue, avec elle, tout objet lui appartenant. Quittant le lit, à présent inoccupé, Harry se dirigea vers l'arc ébène que Legolas avait décroché et songea que ce cadeau réchaufferait peut-être l'humeur de l'elfe lorsqu'il se réveillerait à Forêt Noire.

L'arc et le carquois disparurent également dans un souffle chaud et silencieux.

[ … ]

Le ciel était sombre, dévoilant l'immensité de la voie lactée, pleine et entière, Legolas en fut tout autant ébloui que désorienté. Les étoiles avaient-elles toujours été si immenses tel un millier de soleils ? Et le ciel si noir ? L'elfe fronça les sourcils, il était persuadé d'être au beau milieu de l'après-midi pourtant il faisait nuit noir et la lune était si grande qu'elle prenait presque toute la place dans le ciel, démesurée, tout était d'une beauté démesurée cette nuit. Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'elfe remarqua le champ d'herbe où il gisait, les rayons de la lune, leur donnant une hypnotique teinte argentée, il était dans une clairière, les arbres cloisonnaient ce petit îlot d'herbe tendre. En relevant les yeux, Legolas eut l'impression qu'il pouvait toucher le ciel, la lune du bout des doigt en tendant les mains tant elle semblait proche et énorme.

L'air était doux et chaud, paisible et rassurant, remarquant une lumière au loin, le prince se releva, ses pieds nues s'enfonçant dans l'herbe tiède avec délectation, il se dirigea vers la lumière. Etrangement, les arbres semblaient s'écarter de son chemin comme s'ils étaient effrayés de le blesser, ou même de l'effleurer, l'air lui semblait presque révérencieux ; comme les sujets s'agenouillent devant le roi, les arbres courbaient l'échine en sa présence, les racines s'enfonçaient plus profondément pour rendre le sol ferme et uniforme. Legolas observa ce comportement indéchiffrable avec fascination, les bruissements des feuilles dansantes, une caresse pour ses oreilles, les soupirs de la nature, toujours plus affectueux.

Lorsqu'un mur de lianes s'écarta pour lui, Legolas reconnut immédiatement l'endroit qui se dévoila derrière. Le Falthàber se dressait au milieu des plaines tel un pilier de flammes dansantes sous la voûte céleste. Il rejoignit l'Arbre de Feu avec hâte, cherchant des yeux une silhouette dans les plaines qui finit par apparaître lorsqu'il se plaça devant l'arbre enflammé. Falathar était là, à quelques mètres seulement, et Legolas oublia bien vite sa surprise de se retrouver ici quand la joie de le revoir l'inonda entièrement. Il lui avait dit qu'il disparaitrait et peut-être que ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve contrairement à leur dernière rencontre qui avait été issue de la magie de l'enfant mage.

Leur dernière rencontre était un peu floue, il ne se souvenait que de peu de choses, si ce n'est Falathar, sa chaleur et ses adieux. Mais l'elfe se rendit compte que rien de tout cela ne lui importait vraiment alors qu'il fixait Falathar s'approchant lentement vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant qui fit battre son cœur plus fort. C'était probablement un rêve. Ses lèvres s'étiraient déjà pour lui rendre son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, à chaque pas qu'il faisait l'enfant grandissait devenant peu à peu un peu plus l'homme qu'il était.

Legolas le regarda vieillir, absorbé par la vue de son corps se développant, ses traits mûrissant, lorsqu'il arriva au pieds de l'arbre, Legolas aurait pu tout aussi bien plonger dans les orbes fantastiques d'Harry Potter s'ils ne l'avaient pas regardés avec autant de chaleur et d'adoration mais c'était bien le cœur de Falathar qui brûlait derrière ses prunelles vertes, doux et chaud, car même s'ils étaient après tout la même personne, le cœur de Falathar s'était détourné de lui quand son nom avait changé.

Legolas se demanda si son propre cœur avait l'intention de bondir hors de lui, palpitant comme un oiseau en cage, et il inspira profondément, remarquant que contrairement à la dernière fois, lui même avait gardé sa véritable apparence. Sans cesser de lui sourire, Falathar leva une main légère, presque fantomatique vers son visage. Il caressa sa pommette avec son pouce, son sourire fut d'autant lumineux lorsque l'elfe s'appuya contre sa main, ferma les yeux avec un soupir de bonheur.

— Tu dois rester avec moi, je n'ai pas encore conscience de ton importance.

Legolas frissonna en entendant sa voix, ce son grave et profond roulait sur sa peau et faisait frémir son cœur. Il lui fallut du temps pour déchiffrer les paroles de Falathar, il cligna des yeux et…

— Oh, _Oh_. Le prince elfe eut un sourire simple en comprenant. Je pense que ce serait plus simple, si tu te réfères à lui en tant que _Harry Potter_ , murmura-t-il en prononçant le nom comme s'il était incertain de la manière dont il sonnait, ses longues oreilles frémissant légèrement derrière ses cheveux.

Falathar ancra son regard vert dans le sien, le fixant intensément comme s'il pouvait lire à travers lui. Puis finalement son regard s'adoucit, il lui accorda même un sourire et le cœur de Legolas se remit à battre.

— Si tel est ton souhait, déclara-t-il doucement en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille, ses effleurements étaient presque prudents comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer ou de le voir disparaître. Harry n'a pas encore conscience de ton importance ou plutôt il a oublié à quel point tu es important, reprit Falathar en prenant finalement son visage en coupe, son ton nettement moins chaud lorsqu'il poursuivit. C'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a renvoyé à Mirkwood et que tu dois absolument le retrouver.

L'information mit un moment à remonter, Legolas avait été distrait par la taille des mains de Falathar, certain qu'une seule d'entre elle parviendrait à recouvrir tout son visage, image assez effrayante en soi. Mirkwood, il allait donc se réveiller au Palais Souterrain, pensa-t-il en déglutissant.

— Comment suis-je censé te- _le_ retrouver ? s'enquit l'elfe en s'écartant des paumes chaudes. Parmi Erebor, les Monts Brumeux, les Montagnes Bleues, les Montagnes Blanches et celles entourant le Mordor, il pourrait aisément se retrouver partout en Terre du Milieu.

Falathar le fixa en silence, et Legolas ravala la colère qui gonflait en lui, ça ne lui rapporterait pas grand chose de s'énerver contre ce Falathar, même si techniquement c'était la même personne. Legolas s'écarta de cette ligne de pensées, il verrait cela en se réveillant, décida-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Falathar qui s'était appuyé contre le tronc du Falthàber, ne semblant pas affecté par la chaleur intense qu'il dégageait. Était-il même réel ? ne pût-t-il s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement.

— Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je sache ou je vis, répondit-il, mais tu ne retrouveras jamais cette montagne, elle est magique. Tu perdras ton temps à me courir après car tu ne parviendras jamais à me retrouver, si je ne désire pas que tu me trouves. Non, tu dois attirer mon attention sur Mirkwood, ma tache nécessite que je rencontre chaque peuple de la Terre du Milieu.

Remarquant à peine qu'il avait laissé tomber l'acte du _Harry Potter_ , Legolas se sentit insulté de voir ses capacités minimisés de la sorte, il plissa les yeux et sourit froidement.

— Je suis le Prince des Elfes Sylvains du Nord, s'exclama-t-il avec fierté, son ton glissant immédiatement sur cette note froide et hautaine qu'il réservait aux sujets du Roi, notamment les elfes arrogants de la Cour Royale. Je peux envoyer une armée à tes trousses, si tel est mon désir, susurra-t-il comme la bise hivernale.

Le regard qu'il lança à l'homme le défia de s'attirer la colère du Prince de Forêt Noire, il fut si surpris de voir un brasier s'allumer dans le regard de Falathar qu'il en oublia momentanément de lui rappeler la manière dont on devait s'adresser à un membre de la famille royale. Falathar le regardait comme s'il désirait ardemment le dévorer, le sourire qui étira ses lèvres n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Legolas avait vaguement conscience que son rythme cardiaque avait atteint des sommets. Le regard de Falathar s'était assombri et l'elfe l'observa prendre une longue inspiration.

— Tu dois attirer mon attention sur Mirkwood, répéta-t-il calmement après son inspiration, son sourire féroce s'adoucissant sous les yeux éberlués de l'elfe. Avec quelque chose de grand, de colossale.

Legolas acquiesça distraitement en hochant la tête.

— Es-tu... Es-tu réel ? balbutia-t-il de but en blanc en se souvenant soudainement que Falathar lui avait dit qu'il disparaitrait de son esprit durant leur précédente rencontre.

Falathar continua de lui sourire.

— Je suis ce qui arrive lorsque nous sommes imprudents avec Mère Magie.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et Falathar s'approcha de nouveau pour reprendre ses caresses, ses yeux si semblable l'émeraude toujours aussi captivants, l'elfe se surprit à lever la main vers son visage séduisant pour retracer les traits de sa mâchoire, remontant lentement vers ses cheveux sombres et indisciplinés comme un papillon attiré par le feu.

— Non, je ne suis pas réel. Je ne devrais même pas exister, expliqua-t-il et il tapota affectueusement le front de l'elfe avec son index. Je suis dans ta tête. Je suis les résidus de mon essence encore accrochés à toi, je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps et si tu rêves encore de moi, cette fois-ci ce sera de ton propre fait, chère altesse.

Voilà qui répondait à sa question, Legolas voulut répondre mais Falathar avait disparu en l'espace d'un battement de cils et il remarqua qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il entendit tout de même la voix profonde lui soufflant au loin.

 _Sept jours, Legolas. Sept jours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

[ … ]

Les vagues s'écrasaient contre le rivage, l'océan n'avait jamais été aussi agité que ce soir. Le courroux d'Ulmo se déchainait, sa tourmente créa des bourrasques larges comme des champs, des flots tranchants comme des lames et froids comme le gèle. De profonds cyclones ravagèrent les mers autrefois paisibles, les flots semblaient vouloir ensevelir la terre, un raz-de-marée s'abattit contre les flans de la montagne dont la roche s'éboula sous les assauts du vent furieux qui secouait les mers. Une pluie torrentielle se déversait des cieux amenant un déluge sans cesse plus grand, et une créature sortit des mers. Comme une montagne jaillissant de la Terre, elle fit déferler les océans, le sol frémit sous sa force, les cascades se ruèrent de son corps se dévoilant toujours plus. La créature se redressa dans toute sa gloire, sa mâchoire était si énorme que lorsqu'elle claqua, son échos se répandit dans toute la montagne environnante. De son corps immense, d'une grâce spectaculaire, le cadeau des Valar se déploya avec splendeur, ses ailes aussi sombres qu'un ciel dépourvu de lune s'étendirent sur des kilomètres autour d'elle et un murmure se répandit dans les eaux secouées.

 _Mais tu ne seras pas seul._

La voix du Roi des Mers et des Océans grondait sous les flots, multiple et unique à la fois, venant de partout et nul part.

Le rugissement qui l'accompagna secoua les terres et les mers et la créature fit face à la montagne cachée, sa silhouette gargantuesque jetant une effrayante ombre sur la demeure du Détenteur des Feux. À cet instant précis, du haut de la montagne, le regard de l'envoyé des Valar comme doté du volonté propre se tourna vers les mers, rencontrant immédiatement une immense pupille dont la couleur avait celle de l'or chaud et avide, les yeux du Dragon Noir.

[ ... ]

Depuis son château, la reine du Rohan eût un sourire contemplatif alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

— L'heure de notre rencontre approche, _Envoyé des Dieux,_ murmura-t-elle du haut de sa tour.


	21. Shadows Move Silently - XXI

**NOTE :**

 **Ephedyn :** traduit du sindarin par les _« Suivants »_ désigne le peuple des Hommes qui est sont apparus la Terre après les Elfes, c'est un terme assez péjorative visant à prouver que les Hommes ont été moins bien façonnés que les Elfes mais attention pas qu'il ne valent moins qu'eux, les Elfes ne se comparent pas aux différentes races.

 **Les Silmarils :** Au nombre de trois, ces joyaux merveilleux sont les objets les plus célèbres et les plus précieux créés par l'elfe Fëanor, un des princes puis le roi des Elfes de la race Ñoldor. Leur vol par Melkor, puis la guerre lancée par les Ñoldor pour les récupérer, forment la trame principale du _Quenta Silmarillion_ et du Premier Âge de la Terre du Milieu **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI : Shadows Move Silently.**

 _« Quand il est dit qu'il suffit de détruire les fondations pour abattre une forteresse, il en va de même pour l'inébranlable. »_

E.

* * *

L'An 3021 avait été prédit une année paisible, la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau et de toutes les autres guerres, le début d'une ère de paix. L'Apothéose de toute une oeuvre, l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Cette année était la fin du Troisième Âge mais également le début de l'ère des Hommes. Glorfindel caressa la plume avec laquelle il écrivait nuit et jour depuis la visite de Mithrandir. L'Istar l'avait gratifié d'une bénédiction, celle de se souvenir de l'elfe qu'il avait été autrefois.

De temps si anciens, bien avant que les Istari Saruman, Gandalf, Radagast et les Mages Bleus ne soient envoyés sur Terre par les Valar, sa première naissance avait eu lieu durant le Premier Âge. En ce qui concernait Gondolin, la cité cachée, Glorfindel se souvenait de l'existence qu'il y avait menée tout autant que de sa mort pour protéger son peuple lors de sa chute.

Les Valar avaient entouré cette cité spectaculaire de montagnes si hautes qu'elles embrassaient les cieux chaque jour s'écoulant et les Aigles géants de Manwë veillaient incessamment sur elle depuis les hauteurs. Ceux qui l'avaient construite y avait placé une telle magie avec l'aide d'Ulmo dont le pouvoir courait en cette eau même si l'horreur de Morgoth suivait ses rives que nul être qui n'était du sang des Elfes Ñoldor ne pouvait parvenir à Gondolin ainsi par chance.

Glorfindel se souvenait de sa chute dans le précipice en combattant le Balrog envoyé par Melkor ou comme il fut surnommé plus tard par Fëanor, _Morgoth Bauglir_ « le Noir Ennemi du Monde » après qu'il eut volé des Silmarils, joyaux bénis par la Valië Varda. Cependant l'elfe n'avait aucun souvenir de son temps passé dans les Cavernes de Mandos auprès des larmes de Nienna, ni même de sa renaissance. Sans doute, aurait-il continué de vivre à Fondcombe sans jamais avoir le souvenir d'avoir un jour été le chef de _Bar-en-Lothglor_ , « la Maison de la Fleur d'Or » parmi les douze ayant un jour régi Gondolin sans la clairvoyance de Gandalf.

Sa deuxième vie avait tout autant été bien rempli que la première de batailles et d'aventures dues aux mauvaises œuvres de Sauron, si loin était maintenant le temps où il se plaignait de sa vie paisible à Imladris. L'Elfe pouvait à présent se vanter d'avoir connu trois dragons en deux vies. Ancalagon qui avait causé la chute de Gondolin sous les ordres de Morgoth, Smaug qui avait enseveli la gloire des Nains d'Erebor et ce dragon inconnu qui était un jour passé au dessus de sa tête et avait ainsi attiré l'attention de Mithrandir sur lui-même.

Les manuscrits s'empilaient à présent sur son bureau et tout en retranscrivant les connaissances qu'il avait accumulée au cours de ses deux vies, l'illustre elfe songea que l'histoire ne s'achèverait pas cette année 3021 sur le somptueux mariage du descendant d'Isildur et de l'étoile du soir, le roi Aragorn et la reine Arwen Undómiel car le Quatrième Âge emplirait le monde d'inattendu. Après tout, ce dragon inconnu ne s'était toujours pas dévoilé depuis sa première apparition et 1400 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son passage.

[ … ]

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Legolas se réveilla, faisant jouir le monde d'un bain de chaleur. Le silence était agréable, mais la vue du Palais du Mirkwood rendit maussade l'humeur indolente qui l'habitait. Lentement, le prince se leva, indifférent à sa nudité, et remarqua ses vêtements posés soigneusement sur sa commode, la coupelle taillée dans l'obsidienne où il avait déposé sa parure de cérémonie au dessus de la pile et ses chaussures au pieds du meuble.

La vue d'un arc ébène décoré de pierres d'émeraude réchauffa un tant soit peu son humeur et le carquois de flèches qui l'accompagnait avait sagement été suspendu sur le mur près du sien. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent la douceur de son tapis brun lorsqu'il traversa la pièce pour se placer face au long miroir de sa chambre, il rencontra son propre regard, ses pommettes un peu rose, le rouge cerise de ses lèvres donnaient l'impression qu'elles avaient été maltraitées pendant des heures, son regard glissa le long de son silhouette svelte, rasant des yeux sa peau glabre et satinée, retraçant chaque traces de morsure, chaque rougeur laissée par l'homme aux yeux verts, _Harry Potter_.

Un sentiment de satisfaction prit naissance en lui alors même que cette vue aurait révolté plus d'un elfe, Legolas avait une preuve irréfutable de la brutalité de la nature humaine à même sa peau, et aussi une preuve qu'il pouvait devenir selon son gré non seulement désirable mais aussi irrésistible. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur la marque qui se révéla juste derrière son oreille pointue lorsqu'il se plaça de profil, et un frisson le traversa alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres brûlantes sillonner sa peau. Les mains chaudes caressant chaque partie de son corps. Legolas ferma les yeux et sourit, c'était un souvenir précieux, ils s'était écoulé des heures avant que le manque de sommeil ne finisse par l'atteindre. Un soupir irrité lui échappa alors qu'il se souvenait que ce rustre avait profité de son sommeil pour le ramener à Forêt Noire et il se remémora son rêve.

 _« Tu dois attirer mon attention sur Mirkwood. Avec quelque chose de grand, de colossale. »_

Legolas se demanda en rejoignant la salle d'eau jouxtant ses appartements après un passage dans sa penderie, quelles étaient les chances que le roi ne soit pas encore au fait de sa présence impromptue au Palais Souterrain. Proches du néant assurément, il suffisait qu'une servante soit entrée dans sa chambre dans son sommeil pour que la rumeur eut fait le tour du pays, les ragots enjolivant le tout de faits toujours plus absurdes. Autrement dit, il était un elfe mort si son père avait appris par quelque magie ce qu'il avait fait, avec _un Humain_ qui plus est. La caresse des ses cheveux sur ses reins au rythme de ses pas l'agaça au même titre que la chaleur étouffante des temps estivaux, si loin de la fraicheur des montagnes. Il pénétra dans la pièce carrelée en silence, soulagé de ne croiser aucunes servantes aux alentours et s'enfonça dans l'eau fraiche avec un soupir bien heureux. Son esprit rejoua les derniers événements depuis le mariage d'Aragorn et il entra rapidement en ébullition alors que les questions immergeaient les unes après les autres sans qu'aucune réponses ne ressorte de ses conjectures.

 _Par Ilùvatar, qui es-tu Harry Potter ? Et qui était-tu, Falathar ?_

Si Legolas avait un jour été soulagé par tous ses mystères, ses questions l'attristaient aujourd'hui, il n'était plus enfant et il désirait ardemment tout savoir de Falathar. Ses propres secrets ne l'effrayaient plus autant qu'auparavant, il n'avait plus rien du jeune elfe qu'il avait été, il n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il était et ce mur de secrets qui se dressait entre eux lui donnait le sentiment de ne rien connaitre de celui qu'il aimait.

Il s'interrogeait, Falathar était-il seulement encore Falathar ? En choisissant d'ignorer tous les signes, est-ce que tout cela valait-il vraiment la peine de se battre pour regagner son amour ? En y repensant plus sereinement, n'y avait-il pas une raison au fait qu'il eût cessé de l'aimer ?

Falathar avait désiré qu'il vive, Harry Potter ne s'en souciait visiblement pas, et Legolas se sentait lasse. La seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment était d'avoir la chance de passer le reste de son existence dans les bras de Falathar. _Vivre, mourir_ , peu lui importait. Mais il pouvait difficilement profiter de la chaleur de ses bras si la mort le revendiquait dans sept jours, encore moins si ce dernier s'acharnait à l'éloigner de sa présence.

Ressortant du bain, le prince se sécha et s'activa à coiffer ses cheveux en une natte qui retomba lourdement dans son dos. Une fois habillé d'un alliage blanc, Legolas se rendit compte en se retournant vers les larges miroirs de la salle d'eau que la blancheur éclatante de cet habit n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle des vêtements d'Harry Potter. Il détourna les yeux et s'agenouilla pour nouer les lacets de ses chaussures, des sandales elfiques pleines d'entrelacements complexes et minutieusement ornées par les couturiers royaux, son esprit tournoyant sans cesse sur les divers moyens à sa disposition pour attirer l'attention du reste du monde sur Mirkwood, il allait devoir passer par son père.

L'elfe longeait discrètement les couloirs afin d'éviter le plus de monde possible, son esprit rejouant toujours les moyens qu'il avait pour attirer à lui Harry Potter lorsqu'une silhouette jaillit soudainement à l'intersection. Vanrim lui ferma le chemin, un pétillement amusé dans le regard et le prince se tendit - jamais rien de bon ne ressortait de l'amusement du savant - et jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui la recherche de la silhouette altière de son père, le Roi Elfe.

—Dans votre position jeune altesse, déclara-t-il calmement de sa voix veloutée. Je fuirais les lieux le plus tôt possible. L'expression du conseiller se fit lointaine, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur lui. Il sait, annonça-t-il avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Et il arrive.

Legolas n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire volte-face, filant dans le grand corridor comme s'il avait une horde de Orcques à sa suite. Il oublia même le fait que Vanrim dévoilait toujours tout ce qu'il savait au roi.

Ce qu'il avait encore une fois fait, réalisa-t-il en voyant son père apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir. Legolas pâlit et lorsqu'il se retourna, l'elfe aveugle lui sourit gracieusement.

[ … ]

Avant même qu'il ne parvienne à destination l'on pouvait percevoir au loin la cavalerie du Rohan, les Rohirrim, comme un orchestre de percussions. À tout va, les gens du pays connu pour ses innombrables montures de toutes races revendues partout en Terre du Milieu convoyaient en direction de Minas Tirith transportant un missive de la plus grande importance à remettre au Roi du Gondor de la part de son Excellence, la reine Éowyn.

[ … ]

Il était heureux que les Valar Ulmo et Lórien eussent béni les terres de son peuple car Galadriel n'avait aucun doute que la Lothlórien serait aujourd'hui dans un état aussi monstrueux que Vertbois le Grand. Forêt qui avait eu le malheur d'abriter la forteresse de Sauron et d'être ainsi renommé Forêt Noire quand les Elfes quittèrent les arbres pour s'abriter sous la roche. C'était une tristesse bien grande que de devoir quitter sa demeure, bien qu'elle soit née à Valinor des Premier Elfes ayant peuplé le monde, issue de la race des Elfes Ñoldor. La Terre du Milieu était là où demeurait son cœur et la voir brûler dans les cendres durant cette vision avait empli son cœur d'une profonde tristesse. En cette heure, elle pouvait sentir depuis sa résidence l'émergence du Mal au loin, et ce mal-ci l'emplissait d'une terreur sans nom.

Ses mains tremblaient sous les emmanchures de sa robe blanche, alors qu'elle observait plus bas son peuple s'agiter pour rassembler les différentes processions restantes, treize cohortes étaient déjà en chemin en direction du port _Mithlond_ « Les Havres Gris », où les attendaient le dernier navire construit par Círdan, elle craignait qu'ils ne rencontrent des Orcques ressortis des ruines du Mordor. Neuf cohortes devaient encore partir dans les mois à venir dont la sienne, et Galadriel avait soufflé quelques mots sacrés à chaque départ pour que les Valar guident leurs pas le plus loin possible des servants du Mal et de l'Ombre.

Elle quitta des yeux son peuple en entendant les pas de son époux qui s'approchait du balcon. Celeborn était aussi silencieux qu'à l'accoutumé, son imposante stature semblait en harmonie avec celle de Galadriel lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte, tous les deux semblants toujours aussi grands, puissants et inébranlables que deux Mellyrn jumelés, un couple d'arbres dorés en effet. Elle se souvenait de la surprise qu'avait un jour provoquée les épousailles d'une Noldo et d'un fils Teleri, un Sindar. Fort heureusement, Celeborn n'avait rien du caractère impétueux qui caractérisait les siens, elle aurait été effrayée d'épouser un elfe comme le Roi Thranduil dans sa prime jeunesse, même si la notion de jeunesse et de vieillesse ne se rapportait pas aux elfes, tout n'étant une question de sagesse. Galadriel se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il arriva derrière elle et joignit leurs mains ensembles.

— Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, lui souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, remarquant avec un sourire les deux petits cercles d'or qui avaient rejoints l'hélix de son oreille gauche. Elle va bientôt débuter.

Celeborn lui rendit son sourire malgré la tristesse qui peignait ses mots.

— La Dernière Grande Guerre épargnera les nôtres, assura-t-il.

[ … ]

Au Gondor, la reine suivait de près l'agitation qui régnait sur le Conseil des Communes du Gondor, les nouvelles lois qu'essayait introduire le roi étaient prises avec scepticisme par les très âgés gouverneurs des onze régions du Gondor. Pas qu'ils ne soient beaucoup plus âgés que son époux, ces hommes-ci vieillissaient simplement plus vite car Aragorn venait de fêter son quatre-vingt dix-neuvième anniversaire et sans avoir la barbe blanche et la peau recouverte de rides, il était même plus âgé que la plupart de ses subalternes. Arwen elle-même était encore plus ancienne que son époux.

Les lois en question étaient en premier lieu une interdiction irrévocable pour tout Homme (incluant les femmes) demeurant en Terre du Milieu de pénétrer dans la Comté, le résidence des semi-Hommes et en second lieu, une restriction sur le port d'armes du peuple simple en dehors des temps de guerre. Certains affirmaient que le peuple avait besoin de se protéger des bandits et des voleurs, ce à quoi Arwen aurait gentiment rétorqué que si les bandits n'avaient plus ni dagues ni flèches, il serait bien plus aisé de s'en défaire mais puisque la parole ne lui fut pas prêté, elle garda cette pensée pour elle.

Ce principal argument amena au troisième projet de sa Majesté : donner une nouvelle tâche aux anciens guerriers, celle de protéger le peuple des dits-bandits, chose dont l'ancien régent du Gondor ne s'était visiblement pas soucié en laissant les contrées les plus éloignées de la capitale sombrer dans la violence et le chaos pendant plusieurs années. Avec la protection du roi, le peuple n'avait nullement besoin de se défendre par lui-même et les bandits n'auraient plus accès aux armes de combats les plus dangereuses car leur acquisition se limiterait exclusivement aux gardes. Même si ces dispositions ne les empêcheraient pas de brûler des granges pour voler du bétail et des chevaux ou de poignarder des gens dans la rue avec un couteau de cuisine pour s'approprier leur or, cette nouvelle surveillance freinerait considérable ce genre de comportements dangereux. Les bandits seront moins promptes si des soldats menés par un chevalier du roi rasaient les rues de chaque région.

— Votre Majesté, éructa la voix sèche du gouverneur du Lamedon - région fertile situé aux pieds des Montagnes Blanches - interrompant de ce fait le débat houleux sur l'importance des armes entre les deux gouverneurs respectifs de l'Anórien « Pays du Soleil » et de Belfalas. Je pense être de l'avis de tous en assurant en qu'il est un peu tôt pour instaurer ses nouvelles lois, le mystère du tremblement de terre qui a secoué le pays n'a après tout toujours pas été résolu.

Aragorn s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un garde pénétra les lieux, coupant court à la discussion.

— Majesté, Excellence, s'inclina-t-il tour à tour devant les membres de la couronne. Un messager vient d'apporter une missive urgente de la reine du Rohan.

[ … ]

Son père le regardait comme s'il ne désirait rien de moins que de le faire pendre pour outrage, Legolas s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se lève et vienne lui hurler des insanités mais le roi Thranduil n'avait jamais été ainsi ou peut-être l'avait-il été un jour, plein de vie, mais ce jour avait été avant la naissance du prince. La procession jusqu'au bureau du roi s'était fait dans un silence funèbre et à présent, son père installé sur son siège le dévisageait silencieusement, son visage lisse comme le marbre, illisible. Ni lui ni Vanrim n'avaient été autorisé à s'asseoir, en fait, Legolas aurait presque oublié la présence du scribe s'il ne s'acharnait pas lui-même à le fusiller du regard.

Quand la voix de son père perça enfin le silence, Legolas aurait presque préféré un coup, mais ce n'était pas la façon de faire du roi, son ton froid et tranchant fidèle à lui-même.

— Ton impureté est une disgrâce à la couronne.

Ses mots, prononcés calmement, fouettèrent l'air.

— Elle est une insulte à notre sang, une parjure à _mon_ nom.

Le dégout à peine voilé le fit frissonner et il détourna le regard, incapable de croiser une seconde de plus ce gouffre sans lumière qu'étaient les yeux de son père lorsqu'il était fou de rage. Legolas voulut s'enquérir sur ce qu'avait bien pu lui rapporter son espion personnel pour le mettre dans une telle colère mais les mots d'une manière ou d'une autre restèrent bloqués de sa gorge, la peur peut-être le rendit aussi muet qu'une tombe.

— REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE M'ADRESSE À TOI !

Le prince tressaillit violemment au brusque changement de ton, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir le roi quitter son siège. Il resta un moment stupéfait de voir son père perdre son sang froid, se recomposant seulement lorsqu'il lui saisit la mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le souffle du fils se heurta et il choisit la manière la plus délicate de se sortir de ce genre de situations : faire profil bas, se taire, comme toujours avec son père, c'était le meilleure attitude à adopter. Même si Tauriel à sa place aurait défendu son point de vue comme un taureau en charge, le prince y voyait un effort vain qu'il produirait.

— As-tu donc perdu l'esprit ? Aurais-tu été capable d'insulter plus encore ton peuple qu'en agissant de la sorte _avec humain ?_

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard meurtrier à Vanrim, droit et aussi insensible que la justice dans un coin de la pièce, pour avoir aussi révélé cette information très dispensable.

— NE RESSENS-TU DONC AUCUNE HONTE ? N'AS-TU DONC AUCUN HONNEUR ?! rugit son père en resserrant douloureusement sa poigne sur lui, l'arrachant efficacement aux promesses de mort que son regard lançait au scribe.

Legolas garda les lèvres closes, refusant de laisser ses paroles glisser en lui. Son honneur n'était en rien entaché par son comportement, son honneur était sa fierté qu'il considérait intacte jusqu'à alors. Son paternel le repoussa brutalement, finissant par accepter qu'il n'y avait rien à retirer de lui.

— Ce n'était pas un Homme, finit par murmurer Legolas, une fois que le roi se fut réinstallé sur son siège.

Le regard qu'il lui accorda aurait pu glacer le sang d'un mort, mais le prince ne se rétracta comme l'aurait sagement fait tous les habitants de cet forêt face à ce regard. Il repensa à Falathar, à ces mots et sut que quelque chose de grand était sur le point de se produire. Il repensa au regard hypnotique d'Harry Potter, à la noblesse de son âme, à son humanité et se redressa, la tête haute, sans aucune honte. Et l'expression du roi changea, la surprise se peignant de manière surréel sur le visage de marbre et il vit Vanrim arborer la même expression foudroyé.

— Et qu'était-ce d'après toi, Legolas ? le questionna le roi en se penchant vers lui, son regard le scrutant attentivement, analysant le moindre de ses gestes.

— Quelque chose d'important est sur le point d'arriver, mon père, répondit-il patiemment, certain de la véracité de ses mots. Je ne sais avec exactitude ce qu'il est mais je vous assure qu' _il est_ bien plus qu'un Homme.

Thranduil échangea un regard avec l'elfe aveugle, et la vue perturba quelque peu Legolas, les capacités sensorielles du voyant étaient toujours aussi stupéfiantes. Pouvoir voir non sans voir mais en pressentant les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent était tout bonnement effrayant.

— Tu séjourneras dorénavant au Sanctuaire afin qu'ils lavent la souillure qui te recouvre, statua finalement le roi en tendant la main vers la flûte de cristal qui trônait sur son bureau, Vanrim lui servit du nectar avec un automatisme de longue date. Je ne veux pas d'un héritier qui batifole avec les Ephedyn _[les Suivants]_ dans ma demeure, ajouta-t-il d'un ton polaire.

— Que c'est dommage, murmura ironiquement Legolas d'une voix inaudible lorsque les moines, capuchons blancs rabattus, entrèrent dans la pièce d'un geste du roi, les Enfants du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de perdre son temps compté dans ce monastère d'elfes zélés. Les rites ancestraux ? À quel moment s'y était-il jamais attaché ? Malgré leur importance et leur valeur, ces coutumes n'avaient jamais contribué qu'à lui compliquer l'existence.

Les moines n'agirent pas immédiatement, lui laissant le choix de les accompagner noblement et d'être trainé comme un malpropre. Son père avait été rapide, traitant la besogne ingrate qu'il était avec une efficacité redoutable, ce comportement le laissait songeur. Quelque chose s'était passé en son absence, quelque chose d'assez important pour que le roi ne souhaite pas qu'il le gêne dans ses travaux et d'assez inquiétant pour avoir avoir écorché sa légendaire constance. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas attirer le regard d'Harry Potter sur Mirkwood alors, il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

Legolas s'avança vers les moines et s'arrêta lorsqu'un visage chaleureux lui traversa l'esprit.

— Tauriel… Où est-elle ? s'enquit-il promptement, se retournant sans la moindre hésitation car Tauriel aurait dû être la première personne à croiser son chemin depuis son réveil.

Le roi ne lui accorda même pas un regard, sa simple présence lui semblait être insupportable, il le congédia d'une simple phrase.

— Préservée de ton influence nuisible.

Legolas quitta dignement la pièce sur ses mots durs, son être entier exultant de lumière sans même qu'il n'en ai conscience, chaque ombre mourant sous son sentier de lumières, les regards s'accrochèrent à sa personne tel un essaim d'abeilles, et l'or du palais retrouva une vivacité sans nulle pareille. Thranduil rapporta son regard sur la porte lorsqu'elle fut refermée, son fils emmené en lieux sûrs, et Vanrim n'eut également besoin que d'une phrase pour tout ébranler.

— La prophétie, mon roi… est sur le point d'être révélée.

[ … ]

Galadriel depuis son estrade suivit des yeux l'homme gravissant les interminables escaliers torsadant l'arbre de sa demeure en compagnie de Mithrandir et se retourna vers le plateau lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière marche. Celeborn était à ses côtés, il ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes. Mithrandir pénétra les lieux en premier, son sceptre de bois claquant contre le sol et l'étranger le suivit derrière remarquant peine les regards suspicieux dont il était victime, ses gardes ne cachèrent pas leur inimité. Si ses vêtements n'avaient pas été si étranges et bien faits malgré les évidentes traces d'usure et de saleté, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être un homme de Gondor ou du Rohan. Mais Galadriel vit mieux que cela, cet homme n'était d'aucun de ses pays, ni même d'une région lointaine, si son expression ébahi n'était pas une preuve suffisante son air foudroyé lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle fut tout à fait parlant.

— Salutations, Mithrandir, noble étranger, les accueillit-elle gracieusement et Celeborn inclina la tête de concert avec elle. Que la paix règne dans vos cœurs.

L'humain qui l'accompagnait semblait toujours figé, la bouche béante mais le Mage s'inclina solennellement à son tour.

— Salutations Dame Galadriel, Seigneur Celeborn, que la paix règne sur votre demeure.

— Quel bon vent vous amène jusqu'en Lothlórien, mon vieil ami ? s'enquit poliment la reine en descendant de son estrade pour les mener vers ses jardins. Deux gardes les suivirent et Mithrandir le regarda faire non sans une once de surprise.

L'humain s'émerveilla de la vue de ses jardins enchantées, Galadriel sourit doucement en le voyant se baisser vers les fleurs corolles se redéployant sur une couleur nouvelle à intervalle régulier dans un mouvement circulaire, l'étranger les observa faire avec fascination.

— J'ai croisé ce voyageur blessé dans la forêt de Fangorn, répondit enfin Mithrandir, regagnant de ce fait l'attention de l'étranger. Nous sommes venus en Lothlórien afin qu'il soit soigné dans les plus brefs délais.

Galadriel hocha la tête remarquant avec amusement que les yeux de cet homme revenait s'attarder à intervalles réguliers sur leurs oreilles pointues, cela renforça son intuition, cet homme ne venait définitivement pas de la Terre du Milieu. Celeborn appela des servantes pour qu'elle emmène l'homme se faire soigner, la reine des Elfes du Sud put remarquer par sa raideur que certaines de ses côtes devaient être brisés. Cette vue l'inquiéta et lorsque l'homme hésita à suivre ses servantes, elle se retourna vers l'Istar, un pli soucieux sur le front. Se pourrait-il que cet homme eut le malheur de tomber sur des Orcques ou des gobelins ?

— Vous pouvez les suivre en toute sécurité, mon jeune ami, s'employa à le convaincre le Mage Blanc. L'homme fronça les sourcils comme s'il voulait poser une question mais en avisant sa présence et celle de son époux, il changea d'avis et quitta les jardins en compagnie des servantes.

Galadriel se retourna presque immédiatement vers l'illustre mage lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

— Qui est cet homme, Mithrandir ?

Gandalf soupira longuement avant de répondre.

— Son nom est Sirius Black, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il est. Son apparition est encore plus mystérieuse que celle du jeune Falathar, car de sa venue les Dieux m'en avait averti, ce n'est aucunement le cas de cet homme.

Galadriel contint à peine sa surprise à l'entente du nom passé sous silence, et le Mage éclaira bien vite ce fait.

— Le sort a été brisé, tout être l'ayant connu se souvient à présent même si tous n'en ont pas encore conscience.

Galadriel acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et reprit leur promenade dans un paisible silence alors que tous pesait l'importance de ces mots.

— Je peux sentir la magie de cet homme, déclara-t-elle après un long moment. Il sera important pour la guerre à venir.

— Je sais, soupira l'Istar, caressant sa longue barbe blanche d'un air songeur. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai amené jusqu'ici, Galadriel.

Il se retourna vers Celeborn, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

— Cet homme a grand potentiel, seigneur Celeborn. Formez-le jusqu'au jour de votre départ et il se battra au nom des Elfes de Lórien.

Galadriel sourit paisiblement à son ami de longue date.

— Vous nous offrez donc un Guerrier Sorcier dont les pouvoirs lui octroieront la force de cent elfes, déclara-t-elle.

— Non, la contredit-il, je vous confis un Chevalier fort comme cent qui œuvrera sans jamais faillir pour le triomphe du Bien.

Celeborn et Galadriel le regardèrent quitter leur demeure dans un silence qui valait mille mots. Ainsi fut scellé le destin de Sirius Black.

[ … ]

Aragorn et Arwen regardèrent tous les deux le messager du Rohan entrer dans le Cercle des Reliques de la Grande Bibliothèque du Gondor. C'était un jeune homme blond qui n'avait absolument pas l'habit d'un véritable messager, un cousin de la famille royale à n'en pas douter car il se dénommait Théodur. Il ignora les plus somptueuses œuvres exposées dans ses lieux tel que la dague en mithril d'Aragorn I, le manteau de la fille maudite du seizième roi, ou la dernière fresque préservée de l'Île du Númenor. Non, son regard accrocha directement un vieux grimoire poussiéreux que ni le roi ni la reine n'avaient jamais vu dans le Cercle. La réouverture des portes du Cercles des Reliques interrompit le trio et Gandalf le Blanc, aussi éclatant que le jour, entra dans la pièce cloisonnée.

— Mithrandir ? s'étonna Arwen, l'apercevant la première.

— Gandalf ! l'accueillit chaudement le roi du Gondor en le reconnaissant à son tour et le Mage s'inclina profondément en les avisant tous les deux.

— Aragorn, Arwen, la gouvernance vous réussit de ce que j'ai pu voir, les complimenta-t-il avec affection. J'ai ouïe dire qu'un message important est sur le point d'être transmis, aurais-je tort ?

— Non, Messire. C'est un message de la plus grande importance d'après ma reine, répondit immédiatement Théodur en soulevant précautionneusement le vieux grimoire.

— Et quel est-il, jeune messager ? l'interrogea doucement Arwen lorsqu'il revint vers eux, l'épaisse relique en mains pour la déposer sur une table vierge, son geste libéra un nuage de poussière.

Théodur lui offrit un sourire maladroit en ouvrant le livre, son regard jeune évita de s'attarder trop longtemps sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table.

— Je ne sais ce que contient le message de la reine, Excellence, mais je sais qu'il est dans ce grimoire, débutant à la douzième page pour les douze mois d'une année.

— Hmm, marmonna Gandalf en ressortant sa longue pipe de sa robe blanche. Une prophétie à n'en pas douter.

Arwen et Aragorn se retournèrent tout deux vers lui et Théodur continua d'exposer à voix haute les instructions de la reine du Rohan sans plus prêter attention au monde l'entourant, ses doigts effleurant les pages comme une brise légère.

— S'étalant sur quatre pages pour les quatre saisons d'un cycle, poursuivit-il dans un souffle. À la neuvième ligne de chacune pour les neuf mois d'une grossesse. C'est un message composé par les quatre points cardinaux, le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest, de quatre phrases.

Gandalf fixa attentivement le jeune cousin de la reine Éowyn lorsqu'il se redressa, de la poussière sur les doigts, pour prononcer les mots qui scelleront à jamais le destin de la Terre du Milieu.

[ … ]

Les oiseaux du jardin de Dame Galadriel s'envolèrent d'un même orchestre lorsqu'un vent se souleva depuis le Grand Nord et vint déposer le premier givre sur le sol de sa demeure. Les feuilles dorées de ses arbres gémirent sous le bise glaciale et elle écouta le message que vint lui souffler le vent du Roi des Cieux et de tout ce qui peuple les Airs, la Prophétie ainsi Révélée.

 _« Quand le ciel se couvrira de sang, et que le feu en jaillira par torrents,_

 _Une lumière percera les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin et régnera sur les implorants._

[ … ]

Assis sur son immense trône, le Roi Elfe Thranduil contempla les yeux vides de son scribe alors qu'il prononçait d'une voix d'outre-tombe les paroles portées par le souffle immortel du plus puissants des Valar pour que chaque âme en prenne conscience, Manwë les gracia de la Prophétie Révélée.

 _…_ _Par la grâce des Valar, un homme viendra alors frapper à vos portes sous ce ciel furieux,_

 _Offrez-lui demeure ou il vous maudira pour l'éternité car son appel n'échappera qu'aux orgueilleux._

[ … ]

Avec la seule compagnie de son frère Éomer, Éowyn chanta du haut de sa tour les paroles qui avaient toujours hantées ses nuits tout en scellant ses lèvres.

 _…_ _Quand les Ombres s'abattront sur les foyers et qu'un froid sans saison soufflera depuis le Grand Nord,_

 _Une lumière percera les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin et délivrera les âmes des Premiers Maudits._

[ … ]

Depuis les profondeurs du Mordor, les ténèbres s'étendirent dans l'esprit de Draco Malfoy, ayant ainsi la chance de percevoir le souffle du vent et le message divin qu'il transporta jusque son âme en peine pour lui insuffler un peu d'espoir.

 _…_ _Par la volonté souveraine, un homme viendra alors frapper à vos portes pour rallier sous une même bannière les peuples forts,_

 _Doté des Feux Sacrés, il sera l'artisan du triomphe du Bien ou sa plus grande perte contre le Mal jadis prédit. »_

— Une lumière percera les ténèbres, murmura le sorcier depuis les abysses.

…


	22. Let Us Love, Burn and Die - XXII

**NOTE** : Pour information, le Sanctuaire n'existe pas dans l'univers de Tolkien ni l'ordre des moines blancs. Mais je me suis demandée, si les Elfes ont une sorte de culte avec Ilúvatar et ses Ainur, les Valar, les Maïar et compagnie. Pourquoi pas des Temples, des rassemblements et une élite ?

Fait notable, dans l'histoire originale de Tolkien, Glorfindel a bien ressuscité, ce n'est pas mon invention.

 **DEF :**

\- Les Maïar font parti des Ainur, les divinités issues de l'esprit d'Ilúvatar, le dieu créateur. Cependant ce sont des esprits de second rang, servant les esprits supérieurs, les Valar.

Les Istari sont des Maïar. Le véritable prénom de Gandalf est Olórin, le plus sage des Maïar et suivant de Manwë.

\- Le terme **Mortel** prononcé par une divinité inclut toute créatures de la Terre, même les Elfes puisqu'ils peuvent être tués.

 _Niphredil = Fleur d'Hiver_

 **Tsuki Banritt** : Hello. En premier lieu, merci pour ton commentaire.

On pourrait dire que j'ajoute une nouvelle histoire aux récits de la Terre du Milieu avec cette fiction, je suis vraiment contente de voir que l'idée ne laisse pas de marbre après tout ce temps.

Tauriel n'est pas personnage réel du monde de Tolkien, elle a été inventé dans le film le Hobbit, _manque de figure féminine_ , ils avaient besoin d'une héroïne pour les filles. Et même si j'aime pas mal le personnage parce que j'ai regardé les films, j'ai tout de même trouvé étrange qu'elle est tant d'importance tout en étant une totale étrangère et surtout qu'elle soit toujours aux côtés de Legolas. Je me suis dit si le roi l'a prise sous son aile dans ce film, pourquoi ne pas officialiser la chose ? Ici, Tauriel a été adopté après l'assassinat de ses parents par nul autre que le roi de Mirkwood, c'est en quelque sorte un nouveau personnage aussi.

Et pour Thranduil, j'aime bien qu'il puisse rendre muet d'indignation juste en étant seulement lui, froid comme l'hiver.

 **Lelane** : Le mystère est mon arme de préférence, Lelane, il donne ce ton spéciale à l'histoire. ;) T'inquiète pas, ils vont finir par se recroiser. Après tout, c'est leur histoire.

 **Angelyoru** : Hey! Je suppose que l'histoire reflète un peu l'auteur, étonnant et étrange, même si c'est plutôt un choix pour cette fiction. Je donnerais plus d'informations, je sais bien que peu de gens ont le courage de lire Le Silmarillion, l'univers de Tolkien est une toile d'araignée sans blague. Contente que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'ici.

 **maoul92** : Coucou :) Merci pour ton commentaire. Eh oui, le caractère lourd et marquant est définitivement un choix stratégique. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Et pour tout ce que tout ce que tu n'as pas compris, les commentaires sont là pour ça, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre.

Sur ce chers lecteurs, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII : Let Us Love, Let Us Burn, Let Us Die.**

« _Ce qu'il y de plus beau dans les ruines ? C'est qu'il ne reste plus rien à perdre. »_

E.

* * *

Même s'il était présentement dédaigné, Legolas demeurait le prince des Elfes Sylvains retranchés sous la roche. Quel prince voyagerait sans un cortège digne de sa personne ? Surtout pour rejoindre le Pays Souterrain dont la vue ne cessait jamais d'émouvoir. Legolas quitta le Palais du Roi sur le dos du cerf géant que son père lui avait offert pour son premier siècle, les Enfants du Sanctuaire drapés dans leurs longues toges immaculées l'encerclant comme les feuilles d'un arbre, les abeilles d'une ruche. Pour le prince, il s'agissait surtout des murs d'une future prison.

L'immense voûte de la ville sous terre était recouverte de ces fleurs luminescentes pareilles aux innombrables étoiles de la voûte céleste, leurs lumières vives si tôt dans la journée n'avaient rien à envier à la surface. Le Prince avait distribué sourires et caresses aux elfes quittant leurs demeures sur son passage, le Pays Souterrain était à l'image de Vertbois le Grand, emplit de chênes et de hêtres, d'arbres grands comme des Tours, de maisons en pierres et bois, de sentiers fleuris et d'animaux sauvages. Sa gloire résident dans la résilience dont elle était l'auteur, s'étant rebâti sous terre après que les bêtes sombres de Sauron eurent envahi la forêt, tuant et chassant les créatures paisibles qui y résidaient.

Le peuple semblait croire que l'héritier du trône s'en allait accomplir un pèlerinage en rejoignant la procession silencieuse des Enfants du Sanctuaire, chose qui aurait pu être véritable si le prince en avait eu le moindre désir. Le _Repos au Sanctuaire_ s'effectuait en plusieurs années voir décennies pour les plus passionnés. En croisant les milliers de visages qui accompagnèrent sa première journée de voyage jusque Sanctuaire, le prince Legolas réalisa avec la force d'un raz de marée à quel point _sept jours_ était un temps _infime_.

Et il venait de perdre l'un des ces précieux jours.

Il y avait cette possibilité qu'il ne parvienne pas à convaincre Harry Potter de lui sauver la vie, le fils qu'il était n'avait même pas songé un instant à prévenir son père, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être sa sœur adoptive, et Legolas avait tout un peuple qui n'avait absolument aucune idée qu'il pourrait bien perdre à jamais leur prince dans quelques jours.

En observant les moines festoyer humblement à la nuit tombée sous la lumière mourante des fleurs luminescentes, une tristesse incommensurable s'installa doucement en lui, tel un long fleuve. Les moines blancs étaient installés dans le jardin de leur hôte du soir, un ancien moine aujourd'hui marié, vivant avec son épouse non très loin du Sanctuaire. Legolas avait du porter une lourde cape immaculée durant toute la journée comme tout invité au Sanctuaire, mais il était le seul de leur troupe qui n'avait pas rabattu son capuchon, ce geste appartenait aux moines blancs. Il observait la les lumières mourantes du soir lorsqu'il remarqua que l'épouse de leur hôte venait à lui.

— Votre Altesse, s'inclina-t-elle solennellement devant sa personne comme s'il était déjà un roi à ses yeux et en la voyant faire, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait été l'objectif de son père. Qu'il renoue ainsi avec le peuple et renforce son lien avec lui. Puis-je m'installer à vos côtés ? lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Il l'invita gracieusement à le rejoindre sur l'énorme souche qu'il avait pris pour siège d'u geste de la main. Un silence tranquille prit place après qu'elle se fut assise ou Legolas observait la voute sombre sans la voir, ses jours comptés résonnant comme carillon dans son esprit.

 _Six_

 _jours._

Legolas songeait à ce qu'il attendait après ses six jours. Sa raison lui soufflant la faiblesse des chances qu'il survive.

 _La mort._ Que signifiait-elle ?

 _Comment était-ce de mourir ?_

Au plus profond de son esprit une voix se posait une question, une question qu'il avait préféré ignorer.

 _Cesserait-il donc…_

 _…_ _d'aimer en mourant ?_

— Habituellement, les elfes ayant l'honneur de pouvoir pénétrer les murs du Sanctuaire semblent plus heureux, Votre Grâce.

La voix de son hôtesse perça les murs de son esprit et le fit presque sursauter de surprise, il avait complètement oublié sa présence. Legolas fut surpris par ses mots, il se tourna lentement vers elle, et elle reprit la parole, ne semblant rien remarquer de son étonnement.

— Je conscience que j'ai l'air bien présomptueuse, Votre Altesse, mais les moines ne pleurent qu'en de rares occasions.

Legolas cligna des yeux, remarquant à présent l'humidité sur ses pommettes, elle lui tendit un mouchoir de laine qu'il fixa longuement avant de lui sourire en le prenant, sa rudesse lui rappelait l'impétuosité de Tauriel. Elle semblait âgée, certainement pas plus que son père mais la longueur de ses cheveux, de ses oreilles et la pâleur de ses yeux étaient quelques signes sur son ancienneté. Cette elfe aurait bien pu être sa mère, songea-t-il en contemplant sa longue chevelure dorée comme la lumière du jour sur un champ de blé.

Legolas avait bien conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais du être capable de poser ne serait qu'un orteil au sein du Sanctuaire. Il avait préféré la passion et la chair à la tranquillité de l'âme ou l'enrichissement de l'esprit. Les raisons pour lesquelles il s'y rendait étaient bien différentes de celles des autres elfes.

— Quel est votre nom, mon hôte ? lui demanda-t-il paisiblement, une fois ses larmes essuyées.

— Ondolindë.

— _Chant de Pierres,_ murmura Legolas. C'est un nom qui vous va admirablement bien.

— Pardonnez-moi si cela vous offense mais je ne peux en dire autant du votre, Votre Altesse.

Le sourire amusé du prince s'agrandit à sa réponse.

— Ne me trouvez-vous pas aussi paisible et léger qu'une feuille d'arbre ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

— Non, déclara Ondolindë. Vous avez bien trop d'éclat pour n'être qu'un feuille parmi tant d'autres.

Legolas cligna des yeux, une nouvelle fois surpris, son regard céleste se voila alors qu'il se retournait vers la voûte sombre.

 _Son nom…_

 _finirait-il…_

 _…_ _oublié ?_

[ … ]

— Le cycle des saisons est définitivement bouleversé, murmura l'une de ces étranges créatures aux oreilles pointues et à la peau d'albâtre derrière lui. Sirius se retourna et vit qu'elle regardait le ciel avec un émerveillement sans fin. Puis il remarqua autour de lui que toutes ces créatures fantastiques rassemblées dans la Grand Cour de Caras Galadhon arboraient la même expression. Juste au pied de l'immense demeure de leurs souverains, cette endroit était un lieu de rassemblements public et religieux pour les elfes.

L'un d'entre eux parla de cette langue chantante et mélodieuse et Sirius n'en comprit absolument rien. La créature aux yeux verts sombres qui se tenait dans son ombre, la seule parlant sa langue - la langue commune - se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main, paume ouverte. Sirius l'observa faire avec méfiance, sa peau pale et surnaturelle scintillait cette nuit. Elle tenait au creux de sa main un flocon de neige, un flocon qui étrangement ne fondait pas au contact de sa peau parfaitement lisse et claire. Le beauté surnaturelle de ces créatures faisait naitre un profond malaise en Sirius, Gandalf lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils étaient, lui rappelant les vieilles légendes celtiques de son monde, des Elfes Sylvains. L'animagus trouvait que ce peuple dégageait quelque chose de féerique mais également quelque chose de froid et d'irréel, d'impalpable qui lui donnait des sueurs froides, quelque chose d'absolument inhumain.

L'elfe ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du rejet viscéral dont elle était victime, éternellement paisible et lointaine. Il ne pouvait pas bien l'expliquer, mais c'était une sensation profonde et incontournable. Ces elfes lui glaçaient le sang, le moindre geste de leur part le mettait sur ses gardes comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils le dévorent l e corps et l'âme. Ridicule en soi, puisqu'il savait de Gandalf que la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient relativement pacifiques et végétariens. Mais l'inimitié qu'ils pouvait sentir de certains d'entre eux, notamment les gardes, lui donnait envie de se métamorphoser et de mordre férocement. Il avait entendu parler de leur tragédie, de ce que l'ancienne guerre contre Sauron leur avait couté en proches, mais blâmer les Hommes - consciemment ou inconsciemment - pour leur morts lui semblait aberrant.

L'elfe étrange lui prit la main, Sirius sursauta mais ne s'éloigna pas immédiatement, non, il se figea tel une statue de marbre. Elle fit glisser le flocon dans sa main et le sorcier le vit fondre lentement dans sa paume chaude jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une simple goutte d'eau.

— De la neige en plein été, Sir Black, souffla-t-elle en relâchant doucement sa main, ses yeux envoutés par la vue des cieux couverts et des ruées de neige qui en chutaient. Cela ne vous interpelle pas plus que cela ?

 _L'interpeller ? Tout à propos de ce monde était interpellant._

Sirius continua de fixer sa main, sa rendant soudainement compte qu'il mourrait de froid, si les frissons qui le secouaient étaient un quelconque indice. Les Elfes ne semblait nullement gênés par le froid glacial. Il se demanda brièvement de quelle couleur était leur sang et s'il était même chaud comme le sien, ou aussi gelé et figé que leurs existences horriblement longues et insipides.

— Ce monde est tellement étrange, se dit-il sombrement, je ne même serais pas surpris si demain le ciel devenait aussi rouge que le sang.

La servante de Dame Galadriel décrocha finalement ses yeux du ciel et le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis elle sourit doucement et Sirius vit que ses canines étaient légèrement plus pointues que ce qui était la norme pour les humains, plus aiguisées. Mais encore, il était le seul humain ici et Sirius fut certain d'une chose, il voulait rentrer même si son monde ne devait plus ressembler à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui après dix ans dans le néant du voile.

[ … ]

Vanrim déposa tendit la jarre vide à Armël qui ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans les appartements du Roi de Forêt Noire, le voyant se tourna vers les manuscrits qui s'empilait dans la bibliothèque avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je peux aisément deviner toutes les horreurs que vous ferez subir à ce malheureux s'il avait l'infortune de croiser votre route. Mais réfléchissez, Majesté.

Vanrim extirpa un vieux rapport des livres datant de l'enfance du prince Legolas, retranscrit par Lorgan, un elfe chasseur de bonne naissance. Il contait d'étranges événements ayant eu lieu durant l'une de ses chasses, la disparition de ses flèches et leur réapparition sur arbre voisin, puis celle d'un panier de fruit issus d'une fraiche cueillette aux devant des jardins, le panier était réapparu vide sur les branches ce même arbre.

— Quand je songe au comportement de votre progéniture, je me souviens qu'il agissait de la même manière lorsqu'il était enfant. Ces soudaines disparitions, Majesté, vous vous souvenez ? Le vol de cette fleur sacrée, tous ces secrets, cette excitation vibrante… et cet éclat sans nul pareil ?

Vanrim s'approcha du siège du roi pour lui tendre la feuille abimée par le temps.

— Impossible, siffla immédiatement le Roi Elfe avec hargne, compressant la feuille dans son poing.

Le voyant sourit en s'éloignant du roi furieux.

— Pourtant, il m'a simplement suffit de croiser le regard de son Altesse pour que ce nom me revienne à l'esprit. Vous vous souvenez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'il n'a aujourd'hui plus rien d'un enfant considérant les nouvelles… passions de votre fils.

— L'enfant mage est mort, pesta le roi, d'une voix mortelle. L'idée même qu'il ose insinuer cela faisant bouillir son sang de colère.

Vanrim ne cessa pas de sourire doucement, absolument insensible à la colère de son souverain, l'énergie nerveuse du colibri encagé attira son attention dans le coin de la pièce comme s'il pouvait venir les conflits intérieurs de son maître.

— Votre fils la lui-même dit : _Il est bien plus qu'un Homme._

 _—_ Tu penses que l'ancien protégé de Mithrandir est revenu d'entre les morts ? Ta folie n'a-t-elle pas de limites, Cenel ?

Vanrim soupira, la mine soudainement sombre et chagrinée. Il se retourna vers le roi, caressant doucement le colibri niché au creux ces deux paumes.

— Fou ou sain d'esprit, Majesté. Si la mort leur est seulement possible, Falathar et cette chose qui l'a abattu alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant sont tous les deux de retour dans ce monde. Je me demande si le fait que vous ayez fait enfermé le prince au Sanctuaire attisera sa curiosité et l'amènera jusqu'aux portes de Mirkwood.

Le roi lui lança alors un regard perçant.

— Tu voulais qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, réalisa-t-il avec colère.

Les yeux gris de voyant pétillèrent et la ligne parfaite de ses lèvres frémit avec ironie, car la colère lui semblait être une émotion très humaine.

— Aucun des escadrons que vous avez envoyés à la recherche de la Princesse de Sang n'est revenu, mon roi, répondit-t-il amenant un sujet tout aussi important. Les colibris de vos soldats sont tous rentrés vierges ou maculées de sang témoignant d'une capture ou d'une tuerie. Votre armée se ressemble sous terre, peut-être est-il tant d'alerter les autres peuples de vos soupçons concernant le Mordor ? Les Elfes de Lórien s'exilent mais ceux d'Imladris sont encore exposés, croyez-moi, il vous faudra la plus grande armée possible _quand les cieux se maculeront de sang et que les ombres s'abattront sur les foyers._

Thranduil laissa alors un sourire cruel percer ses lèvres comme si la perspective d'une guerre l'enchantait plus encore que dans sa jeunesse.

— Soit. Va donc faire mander mes messagers, Vanrim.

[ … ]

Au beau milieu de la nuit noire, les fleurs luminescentes remplacées par les quêtes mystérieuses des lucioles. Une évasion se mit en action, Legolas se glissa hors de sa couche avec la grâce d'un félin, ramassant sa lourde cape, il observa scrupuleusement le moine qui partageait sa chambre, l'elfe dormait du sommeil du juste. Aucun son n'aurait pu percer la douceur de ses songes. Ouvrant lentement les fenêtres grinçantes, le prince tendit l'oreille vers le moindre son emplissant la demeure, seules de profondes respirations lui parvinrent, l'assurant qu'il n'était pas compromis. Une fois dehors, Legolas rejoignit au pas de course l'étable en passant par les herbes hautes de la cour arrière, où un cerf géant blanc l'attendait impatiemment aux portes, sans cordes, rien l'empêchait de s'en aller batifoler dans les bois.

— En route, Niphredil, murmura d'un ton pressant Legolas en grimpant sur le dos de sa fidèle monture. Nous avons peu de temps devant nous.

Il rabattit son large capuchon et s'accrocha fermement aux larges bois de son monture lorsqu'elle bondit en avant d'une puissante poussée en direction du palais, cavalant comme le tonnerre. Legolas s'apprêtait à quitter la propriété de l'ancien membre du Sanctuaire, lorsqu'une silhouette jaillit du néant au beau milieu sur le sentier. La silhouette poussa un hurlement d'effroi en voyant l'immense bête arriver à toute vitesse vers elle et Legolas tira sur les bois pour forcer Niphredil dans une halte catastrophée. Niphredil n'évita la collision que d'un cheveux, éjectant presque son maitre dans sa panique qui finit pendu à son nuque.

— Que- Par tous les dieux mais que faites-vous dehors pas cette heure ?! S'outragea vivement la silhouette qui avait manqué d'être piétiné par sa hâte, dévoilant son visage à la lueur de la lanterne qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Legolas reconnut la maitresse des lieux, en tenue du soir. Il hésita pendant une seconde à simplement remonter sur le dos de Niphredil pour poursuivre sa route. Mais sa raison lui fit savoir qu'il faudrait moins d'une minute pour qu'Ondolindë rapporte son départ et que les moines se mettent immédiatement à sa recherche. Son intention avait été d'avoir plusieurs heures d'avance, s'il partait maintenant les moines le rattraperaient dans en peu de temps. Son plan n'était plus viable.

Il relâcha la nuque du cerf qui s'ébroua une fois libéré de sa poigne étroite sur ces bois et se retourna vers l'elfe aux longs cheveux avec une expression qu'il souhaitait innocente.

— Une simple balade nocturne, mon hôte. Si ce n'est trop indiscret de ma part, et vous que faites-vous dehors pas cette heure ? s'enquit-il dans un murmure en retirant sa capuche pour ne pas arborer un air trop suspect.

Ondolindë haussa un sourcil circonspect et ses oreilles pointues frémirent de mécontentement, indiquant peut-être qu'elle percevait son mensonge comme Tauriel lorsqu'elle l'entendait mentir comme un arracheur de dents. L'elfe ancienne souleva le pot d'encens parfumée qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main, de la fumée parfumée s'en dégageait encore légèrement, indiquant clairement qu'elle méditait. Sentant que sa présence n'était plus expressément requise, Niphredil le cerf s'éloigna de son maître pour aller brouter en peu plus loin sans attendre.

— Une promenade incluant un course d'une vitesse fulgurante au coeur de la nuit, mon prince ? fit remarquer Ondolindë, son ton perplexe arracha un soupir à l'héritier du trône. Ma foi, faisons donc cette promenade nocturne, Votre Altesse. En marchant cette fois, qu'en dites-vous ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit le prince dont le ton affirmait pourtant l'absolu contraire, forçant ses lèvres dans un léger sourire.

Ondolindë eut un sourire amusé et lui montra le chemin qu'ils suivraient d'un geste de la main.

[ … ]

Gandalf se tenait seul devant une souche d'arbre familière, observant le ciel sombre et ses étoiles. La nuit recouvrait les bois d'un profond brouillard noir dans lequel il revivait ses souvenirs. Il avait retrouvé un nourrisson sur cette souche, enfant qu'il avait élevé, le Mage se demandait dans le silence de la nuit à quoi ressemblait aujourd'hui son jeune protégé. S'il était toujours aussi intrépide, impulsif et curieux qu'il avait été ou si les Valar en avait fait un tout autre être ? Des pas presque imperceptibles le poussèrent à quitter des yeux la voûte céleste. Un homme camouflé par la pénombre s'avançait calmement dans sa direction, l'odeur du sang résultant d'une chasse tardive le suivant. Des yeux verts écartèrent les ténèbres comme des faisceaux de lumière, l'Istar remarqua l'épaisse peau d'ours jeté sur les épaules nues de l'homme et la dague noir qu'il avait en main. Il était grand, la carrure imposante et le bras fort. La peau dorée par le soleil, le menton couvert et les cheveux sombres. L'Istar sourit au contraste fulgurant entre l'enfant et l'homme qui trainait la carcasse sanglante d'un cerf adulte à bout de bras juste devant lui.

— Falathar, souffla doucement le Mage comme si c'était là un sacrilège de briser le silence assourdissant régnant sur les bois. Ou devrais-je dire, Harry Potter ?

Falathar rangea la dague noir ensanglantée qu'il tenait dans sa ceinture et croisa longuement son regard, semblant vouloir sonder son âme.

— Gandalf, le salua-t-il d'une voix neutre sans s'approcher de la souche. Ou devrais-je dire Olórin ?

— Alors, vous savez, réalisa instantanément l'Istar, s'asseyant sur l'immense souche.

— La Vérité, dit l'homme d'un ton solennel. _La Vérité_ , Gandalf, n'est inaccessible qu'aux Mortels.

Mithrandir acquiesça, cherchant dans ses yeux verts un reste de l'enfant qu'il avait connu en vain. Falathar se tenait immobile, le regard dur et impénétrable.

— Manwë a-t-il un message pour moi ? demanda-t-il après que le silence eu repris ses droits.

Le Mage se releva, s'appuyant sur son sceptre de bois. Il indiqua les cieux de Manwë où les étoiles de Varda brillaient.

— Entends son message, Envoyé des Valar. _Que peut-être le Maitre de Lumière sans ses Feux ?_

[ … ]

— Le monde est si grand, empli de mystères.

Ondolindë s'exprimait dans un murmure mélodieux et agréable qui sonnait comme une berceuse dans ses oreilles.

— Chaque jour nouveau ne cesse de m'émerveiller tant les questions qu'il suscite en moi sont nombreuses. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi la terre avait cette odeur ? Pourquoi les flammes brûlaient et l'eau nous hydratait comme nul autre liquide ? Quel était le bruit de la mort ou la saveur du chagrin ? Ou pourquoi le temps est si long ? Hélas nombre de ses questions n'ont pas de réponses, si ce n'est une, constante et insatisfaisante. Parce que le Créateur en a voulu ainsi, ainsi il fut.

Les paroles de son hôte lui rappelèrent ses nombreuses questions éclosant comme un champ de fleurs au printemps dans son esprit, les mystères entourant Falathar et son coeur. Ces questions sur les Puissants, la part des Valar dans l'existence tortueuse qu'il menait, leurs desseins pour lui et s'il était de leur désir qu'il meurt dans six jours d'une peine de coeur comme bon nombre d'elfes. Le chagrin était mortel, causé par les maux de l'amour, disent-ils. La nature des elfes était tellement étrange. Il se demandait aussi, s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Falathar, quelle vie aurait-il mené, plus longue, plus courte, plus heureuse, monotone ?

Son destin avait été de rencontrer l'enfant mage, de voir son coeur s'emplir d'amour pour cet être stupéfiant, puis de mourir en perdant cet amour précieux ? Son coeur avait été de nouveau exposé au gré de la mort lorsque la magie protectrice de Falathar l'avait quitté, sa vie avait toujours été soumis aux désirs de Falathar, réalisa-t-il avec effroi.

Aujourd'hui, il ne vivrait que si Falathar inexplicablement revenu de l'endroit où il avait disparu - qui n'était certainement pas les Cavernes de Mandos, de ceci Legolas en avait la certitude - désirait qu'il vive, chose qu'il ne désirerait qu'en l'aimant suffisamment. Un sourire perla les lèvres du prince de Mirkwood, l'amour devait le sauver, soigner son chagrin, et Legolas le savait l'amour ne triomphait que dans ses contes absurdes qu'il haïssait étant enfant. Ou la mort ne régnait pas sur ce monde en reine incontestée, ou les mères ne mourraient pas en donnant naissance et ou l'amour ne disparaissait pas du jour ou lendemain et perdurait peu importe la distance, la mort et le temps. Du moins, c'était le cas pour les Elfes, l'amour des Hommes était-il aussi fort, aussi éternel ? Legolas avait la preuve que non, qu'il était aussi volatile qu'une flamme, un simple souffle et il mourrait.

Falathar, Harry Potter, pouvait bien être plus qu'un homme mais Legolas réalisait soudainement qu'il était homme avant tout autre chose. Voilà pourquoi il avait cessé de l'aimer. Il avait cru qu'il y avait une explication plus grande que cela, plus importante que leurs deux destins réunis. Que l'existence complexe de Falathar avait un unique but, une raison ferme qui pourrait être menacé par tout ce qu'il en éloignerait. Comme cette chose qui avait causé sa mort, que serait-il arrivé si Falathar avait décidé de rester avec lui plutôt que d'aller mourir en abattant un monstre dont la mort avait rasé une forêt entière par la simple noirceur de son essence dispersée dans l'air.

Legolas avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important que lui.

Cette nuit, il doutait. Falathar avait cessé de l'aimer car il était un homme et peu importe le nombre de fois où Legolas regagnerait ce coeur de feu, il continuerait de le perdre encore et encore, et la mort reviendrait le menacer encore et encore. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Legolas éprouva un mépris immense pour la nature humaine et se mit à maudire celle des elfes pour les tourments que leurs coeurs leur infligeait.

Il vit distraitement Ondolindë revenir avec hâte remarquant qu'il s'était figé, il y avait un noeud dans sa poitrine et un autre dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il fut incapable de savoir pour quelle raison exacte. Peut-être parce qu'il venait soudainement de se rendre compte que la vie se révélait terriblement injuste et sombre, il se sentait à la fois insignifiant et misérable.

 _Qu'est-ce que sa mort changerait au monde au final ? Il continurait d'avancer sans lui._

— Mon prince ? La voix de son hôte lacé par par l'inquiétude lui fit relever les yeux vers elle. Que vient-il de se passer ? Elle souleva sa lanterne pour la placer entre et ajouta d'une voix haletante. J'ai vu… Quelque chose chose vient de mourrir dans votre regard.

Observant la grande silhouette de son hôte, le prince fut pris d'un rire soudain. Ondolindë le regarda avec stupéfaction s'effondrer dans un rire qui semblait sans fin. Quand enfin, il retrouva son souffle, son hôte l'ayant rejoint sur l'herbe fraiche. Legolas essuya ses yeux mouillés de larmes emprisonées, se sentant étrangement vulnérable face au monde et à tout ce qui le dominait. Comme son âme avait retrouvé sa faiblesse d'antan, qu'il était encore cet enfant tourmenté par la mort de sa mère, lacéré par la culpabilité et écrasé par le poids des regards de tout ceux qui savaient qu'il avait brisé le corps de sa mère et volé sa vie pour vivre. Ces elfes silencieux qui l'accusaient d'être une malédiction, l'oracle de la mort.

Ah… Aussi misérable qu'il se sentait, son malheur s'était accroché à lui dès sa naissance comme si les Valar eux-mêmes ne voulaient pas qu'il vive et l'avaient maudit depuis le ventre de sa mère. Peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil et la douleur dans sa poitrine mais Legolas se sentait terriblement maudit.

— Je vais mourir, répondit-il après que le silence se soit éternisé trop longtemps.

La confusion totale d'Ondolindë l'amusa, pendant un moment il pensa l'avoir perdu mais sa sagesse ne devait pas être sous-estimée.

— Vous êtes un elfe. Vous ne pouvez mourir que si quelqu'un parvient à vous tuer ou bien… Oh, je vois, comprit-elle, son visage reflétant une acidité miroirant reflétait sa propre amertume. Vous êtes touché par le Fléau.

Legolas acquiesça lentement. Le Fléau, chagrin de l'âme aimante. Qu'un elfe soit trahit par son âme soeur, qu'un amour entre eux soit impossible ou bien qu'il l'eut simplement perdu sa moitié. Le Fléau ne manquait jamais de frapper, et aucun des elfes qu'il avait rencontré n'avait jamais osé le dire à voix haute avant cette nuit. Le prince se dit qu'il aurait sans doute préféré mourir au combat plutôt que du Fléau, _dans le sang et la ruine._ Au moins cette souffrance physique ne suivrait pas son âme jusque Cavernes de Mandos. Il n'aurait pas à partager sa souffrance avec la Valië Nienna dans les Cavernes et aurait pu se prélasser et gambader en Lórien, les infinis jardins de rêves de son frère, la Valar Irmo. La Lothlórien en devait son nom après tout, alors ils devaient être magnifiques.

— Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de votre âme soeur, Altesse. Quand est-elle morte ?

— C'est un humain, dévoila-t-il sans tact, totalement insouciant de révéler ces tourments à une parfaite inconnue.

Les yeux de son hôte jaillirent presque hors de son visage, arrachant un autre rire doux à Legolas.

Malgré son grand âge, c'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé un instant.

— Hmm, je suppose qu'il a du mourir bien jeune alors.

— Oh, il n'est pas mort. Le monde entier croit encore à sa mort cependant.

La confusion se fit rampante sur le visage de son hôte, se sentant charitable le prince se mit à lui expliquer. Plus, il parlait, plus sa langue se déliait et quand vint les premiers rayons du soleil levant, il finissait à peine de lui exposer ces dernières conclusions et sa résignation. Quand finalement, il se tut, Ondolindë lui sourit doucement, son cerveau probablement autant submergé que le sien. Mais étonnement sa conclusion fut totalement différente de celle du prince.

— Je pense que vous vous trompez. Aucune Hommes n'a jamais survécu et ne survivra jamais à la mort. Vous avez dit vous même avoir oublié des morceaux de votre passé et que vous ne pensez pas être seul seul, tout le monde semble avoir oublié avec plus ou moins d'intensité qui était ce Falathar. Les yeux d'Ondolindë brillaient avec ferveur, cette certitude inébranlable que l'on voyait chez les plus fervents adorateur du Créateur. Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre d'un Homme, mon prince et ne l'a jamais été.

Les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent à ce qu'elle insinuait.

— Etes-vous entrain dire que-

— Je ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle rudement. Si ce n'est que parfois la vérité n'est parfois pas logique, mais tout simplement hors de notre portée.

Bien sûr, l'épouse d'un moine n'assumerait jamais à voix haute de telles conjectures mais Legolas comprit ce qu'elle pensait. Seul un dieu ne mourrait pas et les desseins d'Ilúvatar étaient incompréhensibles pour qui n'était pas un Valar. Les dieux avaient ramenés Falathar, entre-temps, il avait oublié l'amour qu'il lui portait mais…

— Mais pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Ondolindë se redressa gracieusement, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

— Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Et la lune blanche ? chantonna-t-elle. Ah… mon jeune prince, certaines questions n'auront jamais de réponse. Rentrons avant que les moines ne se rendent compte de votre absence, le pressa-t-elle.

Legolas suivit son pas, son esprit tournoyant encore plus violemment qu'auparavant, les fleurs mentales de ses questions continuant inlassablement d'éclore et de grossir son champs.

 _Pourquoi les Valar avaient ramené Falathar à cet instant précis et pourquoi lui avaient-ils retiré son amour pour lui ?_

 _—_ Puisque vous ne pouvez aller à sa recherche, vous devez le faire venir jusqu'à vous, ai-je bien compris ? La question de on hôte le sortit de ses pensées et il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Il ne vous reste plus que six jours pour faire quelque chose d'assez grand pour attirer son regard sur Forêt Noire. Altesse, votre existence… est une aventure à elle seule, se désola-t-elle pour lui.

Le prince garda la silence, voyant au loin la maison se rapprocher, les moines n'étaient pas encore réveillés mais le ciel s'éclaircissait et les fleurs reprenait de la vigueur au dessus de leurs têtes. Ondolindë suivit son regard.

— Rejoindre le Sanctuaire vous aidera plus que vous ne le croyez, Altesse. Legolas le regarda avec curiosité à ses mots, elle observait toujours les fleurs luminescentes se déployant lentement. Qui d'autre, pensez-vous fait tenir cette immense voûte ? Que d'autre, pensez-vous a fait jaillir du sol ses plantes sans soleil ? Altesse, devenir un Enfant du Sanctuaire vous permet d'accomplir de grandes choses si ce n'est secrètes. S'il y a quelque chose d'assez grand dans son monde pour attirer l'attention d'un être guidé par la volonté des Dieux c'est là que vous le retrouverez.

Sur ces mots, leurs chemins se séparèrent et Legolas rejoignit sa couche pour les minutes qu'ils lui restaient avant le réveil de tous. Son esprit tournoyant autour des possibilités que les paroles de son hôte avaient rouvertes en lui. Il sourit, songeant que l'Ordre des Moines Blancs n'était peut-être pas qu'un simple groupe d'elfes traditionalistes zélées et plein de jugements.

Il y avait peut-être une chance aussi mince soit-elle qu'il survive au désespoir et que Falathar n'est finalement pas le coeur volatile d'un simple homme.


	23. The Light of a Hummingbird - XXIII

**Note :** Chers lecteurs, il semblerait que cette aventure touche bientôt a sa fin. Ce chapitre tire en longueur car les suivants concentre une très grande partie de l'action, tout s'enchaine vraiment très vite. Il y a des petits bonds dans le temps aussi, du sang et de la violence. "WARNING" entre guillemets.

Hummingbird = Colibri.

Les **Grands Loups** sont des **Direwolfs** , ils font la taille d'homme adultes ou même plus grands et sont six fois plus lourd.

 **Tsuki :** Contente que tu l'aimes, Legolas a beau être un Elfe, il est tout sauf parfait.

 _Pour ce chapitre : Musique sur le thème de LOTR vivement conseillé._

Commentez sur vos ressentis ou déplacez l'histoire dans vos favoris, il en faut très peu pour faire plaisir à l'auteur. XOXO

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII : The Light of a Hummingbird.**

 _« Si la lumière est le premier amour de la vie, l'amour n'est-il pas la lumière du coeur ? »_

Honoré de Balzac

* * *

Filant à travers les airs, les sept colibris du Roi Thranduil transmirent le message de la nouvelle menace planant sur le monde, guidé par la volonté de l'elfe aux dons de voyance, Vanrim, aucun obstacle ne les empêchèrent jamais d'arriver à destination.

Le premier d'entre eux n'alla pas bien loin, rejoignant le seigneur Elrond à Imladris pour lui conseiller de joindre ses forces au nouveau royaume de sa fille cadette, les deux oiseaux suivants se ruèrent vers le sud pénétrant dans le domaine des Hommes pour mettre en garde la reine du Rohan, Éowyn qui accueillit l'animal sachant déjà ce que contenait sa missive, et le roi du Gondor pour lui indiquer l'existence des forces sombres, lui conseillant d'entrer en contact avec le père de son épouse. Deux autres colibris aux plumes bleutées volèrent vers l'Est, l'un pour mettre en garde le gentil peuple des Hobbits et les Hommes du village de Bree, les encourageant à se retrancher sous la protection des Nains, le second oiseau jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleus pour conseiller au peuple Nain de quitter la terre et de sortir leurs plus vicieuses armes car une guerre contre la vie elle-même s'apprêtait à être lancée.

Le sixième colibri rejoignit le nord pour exhorter le roi d'Erebor, Dàin II, à lever son armée au dos de Mirkwood la Souterraine afin de se battre si elle venait à périr sous le joug de l'Ennemi. Enfin, le denier des colibris vola des jours durant jusqu'aux contrées reculées de l'Ouest, du Rhûn et ses alentours pour pousser les petites civilisations à chercher protection aux près des plus grands royaumes afin d'échapper à la grande guerre à venir.

Harry Potter depuis les cieux, sur le dos de sa bête observa ce petit manège d'un air serein, songeant que les cieux ne tarderaient plus à se couvrir de sang et qu'il lui faudrait alors frapper aux portes de ces grands royaumes.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le prince héritier de Mirkwood avait posé pieds sur les terres sacrés du Sanctuaire des Elfes. Il avait été complètement subjugué par la splendeur des lieux, composé d'un Temple blanc comme l'ivoire du sol au plafond, un palais d'opale tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enchanteur et d'une haute tour, tant recouverte de lierres, de fleurs et de plantations que les pierres blanches de sa construction disparaissait presque toutes sous cette floraison riche et immortelle. Le plus incroyable n'était même pas la beauté de ses structures mais l'endroit ou ils avaient été construits, sur une falaise non loin d'une chute d'eau que Legolas reconnaitrait entre mille, les chutes Lámrin.

Legolas avait été enfermé dans la tour à son arrivée, dans les plus hauts quartiers et n'avait plus été autorisé à quitter les lieux. Il était étroitement surveillé par ces elfes silencieux, à moitié dissimulé sous leurs longs voiles blancs qu'ils arboraient à tout heure. Chaque jour s'était déroulé de la même manière, il était réveillé aux aurores par les moines, lavé dans un bassin public, recouvert d'un voile d'ivoire, nourri puis amené un étage plus bas entièrement ampli de livres et de manuscrits épais comme de troncs afin de parfaire son éducation plus que critiquable d'après le roi.

A la fin de la matinée, il descendait un étage plus bas pour être nourri une nouvelle fois mais cette fois en communauté, heure ou les moines étaient autorisés à parler mais peu s'en donnait la peine, préférant manger dans un paisible silence. Après cela, il était amené à un elfe tête nu, dans une petite pièce ouverte sur une large fenêtre, recouvert d'un épais tapis argentée. Dépourvu de cheveux ou de voile, cet elfe avait des traits fins ressortant plus que chez tout autre. Son nom était Erevan, l'Oiseau Blanc du Sanctuaire, le plus ancien de tous et ce dernier entamait avec lui chaque jour une infiniment longue discussion.

Certains jours, il lui parlait de plantes et de remèdes, d'autres se concentrait sur l'histoire du monde. D'autres heures en sa compagnie étaient tournées à la nature des différents peuples de l'Arda, d'autres encore avaient pour vocation l'esprit, l'amour, il lui parla des Dieux également et de la mort sans le moindre tabou. Legolas en devenait humble, fasciné par le savoir qui glissait d'entre ces lèvres comme d'une source sans fin, à tel point qu'il regrettait toujours son départ à la fin de leurs entretiens qui amenait toujours la partie la plus ingrate de son séjour, les devoirs.

Legolas se savait intelligent et perceptif même s'il avait plutôt eu tendance à fuir l'apprentissage préférant vagabonder de lieux en lieux avec une fascination sans fin dans sa jeunesse, il avait conscience des valeurs qu'on voulait lui inculquer et des désirs que l'on voulait voir naitre en lui afin de réduire aux silences ses autres désirs. L'humilité, le respect de toute vie et de sa propre personne, la patience, la générosité, la tolérance et le sens du devoir. On voulait aussi faire ressortir en lieu ce désir de chérir et de protéger ce qui était sous sa responsabilité que cessait une fleur ou toute une nation. De faire naître en lui une soif infinie de savoir, et lui transmettre une maîtrise de ses désirs à toute épreuve.

Tant qu'il ferait preuve de mépris envers quoi que soit, se monterait aussi impatient et égoïste qu'un enfant trop gâté aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait lui adresser la parole et malheureusement ces défauts avaient toujours tendance à ressortir légèrement lorsque l'heure des taches ingrates venait après le départ d'Erevan. Les devoirs consistant au travail de la terre, au nettoyage, le soin du linge, à la cuisine, la cueillette, le jardinage, fatigantes et contrariantes, elles avaient au moins le don de lui vider l'esprit. Et Legolas réalisait que son esprit était plus clair, que ses émotions étaient plus douces et surtout qu'il pensait de mois en moins à Falathar et venait même parfois à l'oublier. Après ces tâches, il recevait un dernier repas et un nouveau bain avant d'être à nouveau amené en haut de la Tour de lierres.

Mais tout n'était pas si serein, il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa mort à venir, et chaque jour s'écoulant amenait son lot de souffrances, son corps le mettait en garde. Il lui arrivait que son coeur se mette battre soudainement trop fortement, ou ralentisse avec une cadence effrayante et qu'une douleur aiguë lui perce a poitrine jusqu'a qu'il en perde parfois connaissance. Parfois ses mains se mettaient à trembler tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de les regarder et d'autres signes plus ou fois flagrant, la teinte grise comme un ciel d'orage que prenait ses cheveux, chassant rapidement les restants d'or de son enfance. Le souffle pouvait lui manquer à d'impromptues moments, et l'énergie lui manquait. Mais l'angoisse qu'il ressentait comme toutes ses émotions était endormie par la paix que le Sanctuaire amenait dans son esprit inconsciemment ou consciemment.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent, l'avant-dernier de ses sept jours, il avait été alité de force pour le reste de la journée et le silence l'avait englobé dans une bulle paisible et recluse qui avait été percé par des murmures de plus en plus bruyants. Sa curiosité ne prenait aucun répit, Legolas se retrouva bien vite hors de sa couche même si l'effort en lui même avait rendu sa respiration sifflante.

Sa chambre était ridiculement petite, aussi n'avait-il que deux pas à faire avant de se retrouver devant les escaliers qu'il descendit diligemment sans soucier qu'on lui avait ordonné de rester couché ou pas. Il se retrouva dans le hall par quelque miracles, il n'y avait ni portes seulement des piliers de marbre finement sculpté, des bancs et des bassins miroitant la lumière du soleil dans le hall et pas une âme qui vive. Le prince s'avança doucement sous la lumière du soleil, il lui restait moins de deux jours à vivre et ile ne comptait pas les vivre en tant que prisonnier des murs immaculées du Sanctuaire.

Il traversa la prairie entourant le Temple pour se diriger vers le bas de la falaise avec la ferme intention d'aller se baigner au moins une dernière fois dans les chutes Lámrin. Les voiles blancs le recouvrant de la tête au pieds, ne laissant percer que ses yeux de son visage et ses bras et épaules nues du reste de son corps, les rares moines qu'il croisa se baladant oisivement ne lui adressèrent pas un regard tel qu'ils étaient pris dans leurs profondes réflexions. Le Temple s'éloigna derrière lui et malgré la petite douleur sourde sous son coeur, il ne s'arrêta de marcher que devant les énormes rochers ressortant des hauts agités au pied de la cascade. Le soleil brillant au dessus de sa tête ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il était tout de même bien loin de Mirkwood la Souterraine, ces lieux devaient tenir en eux une certaine magie sinon Falathar ne l'aurait jamais amené ici. Quant à savoir comment les Elfes s'étaient retrouvés en ces lieux secrets, le prince n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se sentait un peu agacé de savoir qu'un des cadeaux de Falathar ne lui appartenait plus à présent.

Il pris le parti de se dénuder au dos d'un arbre avant de pénétrer dans l'eau même s'il était certain que personne ne l'avait suivi. Un soupir de profond contentement à la caresse de l'eau fraiche quitta ses lèvres roses et il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le dos rond d'un rocher recouvert de mousse. Un bruit de clapotis le réveilla de sa rêveries, il cligna de yeux, remarquant la silhouette éthérée d'un elfe s'amusa à faire des ricochets sur la surface de l'eau avec des pierres plates.

— Belle journée, n'est-ce pas, mon prince ? s'enquit joyeusement l'elfe en retirant le long capuchon de ses robes blanches couvrant la moitié de son visage, sa silhouette quoique très longiligne révéla un mâle avec un timbre de voix profond. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts très pâles, et une peau aussi diaphane que celle des Elfes de Mirkwood avec l'allure d'un Elfe dont le sang avait été mêlé à celui des Hommes.

Legolas se redressa, la teinte argentée de ses cheveux trempés se collant à sa peau cachant peu sa nudité, il s'adressa au moine en lui demandant son nom lorsque celui-ci s'approcha.

— Blodwyn, se présenta-t-il en s'approchant de rives ou il s'installa après s'être incliné, juste assez loin pour ne pas toucher l'herbe mouillée.

— _Fleur Blanche_ , traduit automatiquement le prince. C'est un choix curieux.

Blodwyn sourit, ne semblant pas étonné par le commentaire, les prénoms de fleurs étaient traditionnellement donnés au femelles.

— Il fait référence à mon teint diaphane, mais il est vrai que mes ancêtres devaient apprécier l'inhabituel.

Legolas secoua la tête, légèrement amusé.

— Que viens-tu chercher ici, Blodwyn ? lui demanda-t-il en allant droit au but, avoir un compte à rebours avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire revoir ses priorités ou de vous rendre impatient. Une discussion alambiquée n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'elfe qui répondit mais une autre voix, le prince fut surpris de voir apparaitre une elfe au visage presque identique à celui de Blodwyn. Cheveux sombres, peau diaphane et yeux verts pâles, le tout adouci par des pommettes moins pleines et une mâchoire plus délicate.

— Nous sommes venus proposer une visite du Temple à Son Altesse, déclara poliment ce qu'il devinait être la soeur jumelle de Blodwyn lorsqu'elle s'inclina aussi profusément que son frère. Mon nom est Melian. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, ajouta-t-il en tendant au dessus du lac un épais linge pour qu'il se couvre et se sèche.

Legolas sortit des eaux calmes et s'essuya en les observant détourner le regard, le nom de soeur, de façon amusante signifiait _Epée Noire,_ en référence à la couleur sombre de ses cheveux sans doute. Le prince se demanda si la mère n'avait pas tout simplement échangé les deux noms, ils avaient du être très semblables enfants, l'un souvent pris pour l'autre.

S'habillant rapidement en renouant les voiles blancs, il se retrouva bien vite enjoué par la perspective d'une visite au Temple. L'impression que ce dont lui parlait Ondolindë quelques jours plutôt se trouvait derrière ses portes closes ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son arrivée. Le mystère en était devenu presque insoutenable, il avait plusieurs fois été très tenté de s'y introduire au milieu de la nuit.

Le chemin jusqu'au temple se fit en silence. Le prince se réfrénant de poser toutes les questions qu'il avait à l'esprit, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui se cachait derrière ses portes lorsque les murmures se firent plus clairs.

[ ... ]

Une odeur de chair putride, de sang et de rage. L'Armée marchait au pas, des rangs fermes sans la moindre dissidence, on aurait cru voir des soldats pourvus que d'un seul et même esprit si leur joie n'avait pas été aussi palpable. Au premier rang, Rozgurg, un Orcque aussi grand que six tonneaux empilés crachait des ordres à ses subalternes dans la langue du Mordor, celle du Sorcier Noir, le noir parler.

— Thrakatulûk ! [Pour les amener tous !] scanda-t-il d'une voix gutturale et puissante parmi les tambours d'une armée prête à frapper. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul ! [Et dans les ténèbres les lier !]

Les cris de guerre s'élevèrent comme le tonnerre prêt à frapper, et les Huruk-Haï se mirent à courir, secouant la terre comme un troupeau de bisons, les Gobelins suivirent charrettes volés, arcs et dagues levés, hurlant de leurs cries de harpies. Aux derniers rangs, les Orcques chevauchant leurs Wargs enragés aux babines sanglantes levèrent leurs haches pour semer la graine du Mal dans un bain de sang, entre ces masses des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains aux visages déformés, aux cheveux recouverts de sang noir et aux yeux morts gonflaient les rangs suivit de près par d'énormes Trolls qui ne craignaient point les rayons du soleil et dont les pas trouaient le sol de crevasses. Dans les cieux, les Nazgûls cachaient les rayons du soleil comme des nuages noirs, virevoltant comme l'oracle de la mort elle-même.

— Thrakatulûk ! [Pour les amener tous !] rugissaient-ils comme une seule voix. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul ! [Et dans les ténèbres les lier !]

Le Gondor ne vit jamais venir ce qui s'abattit sur lui, une armée si grande qu'elle aurait pu emplir qu'on aurait cru voir une mer noire par le nombre de saluts qu'elle possédait. Humains, Elfes, Nains, Orcques, Gobelins, Huruk-Haï et Trolls à l'esprit meurtri par la Haine se ruaient, sourires impatients aux lèvres vers les mers de sang qui les attendaient avec une joie débordante.

[ ... ]

L'Ancien Héros du monde sorcier, bien conscient de tout ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu, marchait sous terre en silence, dissimulé dans les ombres à la quête des Feux Sacrés que les Dieux lui avaient promis. L'Anneau qu'il portait toujours sur lui se mit bouillir dans sa paume alors que dehors l'Armée du Mal scandait les paroles gravés dans l'or chaud par Sauron et son âme maudite. Une lumière se fit distinguable au loin, et un sourire satisfait gracia les lèvres du sorcier alors que se révélait devant lui un bain de lave, celui de la Montagne du Destin au fin fond du Mordor où l'Anneau unique avait été forgée puis détruit.

L'endroit même où Frodo avait fait tomber l'Anneau et que la créature Gollum s'était jeté dans le précipice pour la récupérer, courant ainsi vers sa propre mort. Se dévêtant des peaux de bêtes qui le couvraient, l'Elu s'avança vers les mers de lave, observant l'épais liquide se couvrir de flammes si hautes qu'elles illuminèrent les cavernes maudites au contact de sa peau. Insensible à la chaleur, l'Envoyé des Dieux plongea dans le coeur du Volcan sans jamais desserrer son poing où l'or de l'anneau avait commencé à fondre coulant entre ses doigts, les colorant d'or. Il s'enfonça dans la lave si profondément que l'on aurait pensé que des heures s'écoulèrent durant sa chute au lieu de minutes. Lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux à nouveau, il fut accueilli par des ténèbres profondes.

Dans sa paume, la seule preuve de l'Anneau qui s'y était retrouvé plutôt était un cercle rouge incandescent à même sa peau comme si le bijoux avait tenté de se dissimuler sous sa peau pour échapper à sa destruction. Le sorcier referma sa paume, relâchant une vague d'énergie et des torches accrochées aux murs d'une salle ronde s'illuminèrent brusquement, révélant au centre de la pièce une table de pierres taillé dans l'onyx au dessus de laquelle flottait une impressionnante épée. Cette épée ne fut pas sans lui rappeler l'épée de Gryffindor avec laquelle Sirius devait actuellement apprendre à se battre. Mais sa longue lame n'était pas acier mais en mithril chatoyant, l'argent-fer des Elfes, le plus résistant des métaux et sa poigne n'était pas décoré de rubis et d'un lion d'or. Elle était d'or également mais couvertes d'émeraudes à l'effigie d'une boule de flammes, le soleil. C'était une arme large et longue et lorsqu'il posa la main sur elle, des flammes jaillirent soudainement et l'enrobèrent. Le Détenteur des Feux observa le feu serpenter de la lame jusque sur sa peau nu, recouvrant à une vitesse fulgurante l'entièreté de son corps jusqu'à quoi ne puisse plus distinguer les traits de son visage ou la couleur de sa peau.

Observant la magie faire son office, il vit apparaitre des vêtements de cuir noir sous les flammes, puis une armure à la couleur de l'or chaud, une lance, et un heaume complètement fait d'or taillé, lorsque le feu mourra enfin, il était habillé d'une armure étincelante décoré de pierres précieuses portant sur sa poitrine le blason d'émeraude des Quatorze Trônes dans un cercle rond comme le soleil et la lune. Falathar rangea l'épée dans son fourreau à sa taille et contourna la table sombre, il retira son heaume d'or et s'approcha des torches, il y en avait exactement quatorze brillant toutes d'une lumière extrêmement puissante pour chaque don que les Valar lui voient octroyé.

Le Maître de Lumière s'empara des tous, s'imprégnant goulûment leur pouvoir sans voir la dernière torche dissimulée dans une alcôve sa lumière pale venait de prendre une teinte verte et chatoyante comme l'herbe humide au levé du jour.

[ ... ]

Avant qu'il ne puisse voir quoique soit, le Prince de Mirkwood fut assailli par l'électricité virevoltant dans l'air comme si la foudre naissait du Temple lui-même, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur nuque à l'étrangère sensation. Il inspira brusquement comme s'il se préparait à être nettoyé et vit toute l'agitation des lieux.

Au milieu de la blancheur immaculée, la première chose qu'aperçut Legolas fut le monde bourdonnant entre ces murs vierges comme les abeilles d'une ruche. Si bien que le plus incroyable se montra après qu'il eut fait quelques pas, entendant les portes se refermer fermement dans son dos.

Des moines chantaient, d'autres écrivaient, certains bavassaient, d'autres déplaçaient des objets, rien dans cela n'aurait dû perturber si ce n'est le bruit incroyable qu'ils produisaient. Non, ce qui figea de stupéfaction le prince fut les plantes qui jaillissaient du sol devant les moines chantant, les objets volants sans but ni porteur, les étincelles de couleurs et les rayons d'énergie pur traversant les murs et les objects qui selon la volonté des Elfes qui les produisaient changeaient d'apparence.

Le prince vit avec des yeux écarquillés une Elfe en position de méditation faire virevolter une pyramide de sable d'un mouvement de tête, les yeux clos, mains sur les cuisses. Il remarqua une plante en état de décrépitude reprendre soudainement vitalité et brillance après la caresse d'un autre moine, vit un elfe à tête découverte qui dansait au milieu de la foule faisant de ses gestes voler en cercle des cailloux qui selon la la manière dont il plaçait ses paumes filaient comme une flèches pour aller détruire des cibles de terre cuite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le prince cligna des yeux, tentant de verifier s'il ne rêvait pas car une étrange elfe assise dans un coin qui conversait avec des colombes leur ordonna de lui apporter des objects diverses et dispersés, les animaux s'exécutèrent immédiatement à ces ordres. Ces choses extraordinaires dont il était témoin aujourd'hui ne furent pas sans lui rappeler les feux d'artifices de Mithrandir et les papillons de Falathar dans son enfance. Il reconnu presque instantanément ce qui lui était dévoilé.

— De la _magie_ ? souffla-t-il, ne parvenant à croire ni ses yeux ni ses propres paroles.

[ ... ]

L'existence avait cette amusante tendance a vous faire découvrir des choses qu'au moment ou vous n'en aviez plus la moindre utilité. Il avait fallu que son esprit soit envahi par une puissance étrangère pour Draco Malfoy en découvre toute l'étendue, sa force, tout ce qu'il dissimulait était subrepticement détruit par l'Ombre. Il disparaissait, son âme se tapissait dans les profondeurs et un autre prenait de l'ampleur dans son esprit. Les pouvoirs de l'Ennemi aussi atroces pouvaient-ils être ne connaissaient que peu de limites, et Draco avait le grand malheur de devenir l'une de ses créations. Ces visions l'avaient mis en garde, lui montrant en rêve de quel manière Morgoth avait créé les premiers Orcques, comment il avait déformé les créatures du Père Créateur pour les faire siennes. Ces oeuvres n'avaient rien avoir avec la manière dont le Vala Aulë avait crée les Nains ou Yavanna qui avait fait naître les Semi-Hommes.

Morgoth avait crée des abominations en torturant âmes et esprits, il n'avait jamais sacrifié ses pouvoirs pour faire naitre un peuple, il avait détruit et maudit l'oeuvre d'Eru Ilúvatar, attisant sa colère et celles de ses autres créations avec sa soif intarissable de pouvoir. Le chant de Melkor avait toujours été dissonant des autres Ainur au début de la Création, trop impétueux, violent et avide de grandeur. Et lorsqu'Eru avait envoyé les Ainur sur Terre faisant d'eux des Rois et des Reines à Valinor, Melkor avait suivi mais avec l'intention dans son coeur de s'emparer de l'oeuvre de son Créateur et des Terres offertes à ses frères et soeurs.

Les Valar avaient tenté de protéger les Elfes qui en ces temps dominait en nombre largement les autres peuples - les Premiers Hommes n'étant nés que tardivement - mais ceux tombés sous le joug de Melkor - dont le royaume ne cessait jamais de s'étendre au même rythme que son armée - subissaient sa malédiction et se transformaient en monstres, créatures des ténèbres dont les désirs ne se réduisait plus qu'à semer le désordre, faire couler sang et répandre la haine, la douleur et le chaos dans lequel Morgoth pouvait s'élever sans fin ni barrières, sa puissance grandissant avec le chaos de son chant dissonant.

Draco n'était pas conscient, il était prisonnier d'un coin obscur dans son esprit et un autre être s'installait à sa place. Morgoth avait maudit les Elfes faisant d'eux des Orcques, des Gobelins, des Trolls mais il n'avait jamais maudit un sorcier, les sorciers n'étant pas de ce monde. Draco se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de son être, quelle genre d'abomination retrouverait Harry Potter en venant à sa rescousse comme il l'avait si bien promis ? Draco verrait, en souffrirait sans doute, son âme s'effilochant lentement mais il ne pourrait jamais intervenir sur le bain de sang que sèmerait la créature qu'il deviendrait, sa laideur à elle- seule suffirait peut-être à infliger un tourment en hantant les rêves de ceux qui l'auraient vu, les autres créatures de Morgoth arboraient tous cette laideur vicieuse visant à effrayer les âmes innocentes. Draco restait fasciné par l'être sans âme qu'était Morgoth, son apparence humaine comme celle des autres Valar était source d'inquiétudes et de tourments. Draco pouvait l'observer oeuvrer sur son corps en prenant une forme astrale invisible comme lui avait appris par inadvertance le Monstre en voulant espionner les mouvements des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il avait vu son visage d'homme, sa peau pale et sa barbe blanche comme des fils d'ivoire et ses cheveux tout aussi lumineux. L'ancien Ainur arborait une armure noire et une couronne noire de piques tranchants comme des lames avec des rubis ressemblant à des tâches de sang. Il n'était pas laid, en réalité aussi beau et majestueux que le reste des Valar, d'une puissance effroyable, il restait après tout un être issu de l'esprit du Père Créateur. S'il ne dégageait pas cette aura empoisonnée, cette soif intangible de destruction et cette énergie malsaine, il aurait pu attiser à l'image de ses semblables l'adoration plutôt que la crainte. Mais l'Ombre était un être malfaisant, d'une cruauté sans nom, qu'il est un visage d'ange n'aurait pu empêcher la haine et la terreur de se répandre dans les coeurs au souvenir de son simple nom.

En réalité, son apparence inquiétait Draco pour une seule et unique raison alors qu'il observait l'Ombre vider son corps physique de la magie sorcière dont il était doté pour à l'inverse nourrir de cette puissance divine corrompue l'ignoble cocon de chair noire suspendu au murs froids de la forteresse dans laquelle son corps était emprisonné pour subir sa transformation. Ce qui inquiétait l'ancien médicomage était cette inexplicable et foudroyante ressemblance qu'il avait avec Harry Potter.

Draco avait momentanément pensé avoir à faire à lui car cette inhabituelle pâleur, ces cheveux blancs comme la neige et ses yeux rouges sur son visage pareil à des gouttes de sang chaud sur une vaste étendue de glace n'aurait pas pu dissimuler la parfaite similitude de leurs traits. Il avait pensé qu'il avait été aux mains du monstre depuis le début et que tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son entrée dans le Département des mystères n'avait été que les étapes d'un plan parfaitement huilé. Cependant, il avait réalisé une chose. Morgoth n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Harry Potter, il ne connaissait qu'un ennemi en Terre du Milieu connu sous le nom de Falathar. Draco avait presque ri à la réalisation de qui avait réellement été Harry Potter par le passé et qui il était sur le point de redevenir, le destin avait ce pouvoir de créer une force et de rendre l'équilibre en faisant apparaitre une autre complètement opposé destiné à provoquer sa destruction.

Harry Potter et Melkor étaient comme les deux visages d'une même pièce, si le premier avait été baigné par la lumière du soleil par la chaleur qu'il dégageait, l'autre aurait pu être façonné par les rayons pales de la lune et le froid de la nuit.

 _Falathar était le feu et Melkor la glace_ , métaphorisa le sorcier emprisonné dans son propre esprit. Sa magie disparaissant jusque la dernière goutte, il se sentit reculé dans son esprit, tiré par une force invisible dans cette cage mentale ou il put observer l'autre âme s'éveiller. Draco percevait son esprit comme un vaste brouillard, selon ses pensées des fils apparaissaient le menant à ses visions s'il décidait de les toucher. Sur ce champ immaculée, l'autre créature qu'avait fait naitre Morgoth prenait la forme mentale d'un mucus noir, grandissant sans fin, teintant ses fils blancs et sa brume. Prisonnier, il n'avait plus accès à ses visions ni à son propre corps. C'était une experience étrange et probablement dangereuse, il sentait sa prise sur le monde se défaire lentement, comme une âme se préparant à prendre son envol d'un corps mort. Le sorcier observa la créature s'ancrer sur ce monde, renaitre, d'une chose informe, des membres apparurent lentement puis un corps. La forme se tordit comme un homme sous un sortilège de torture, et le brouillard se dispersa lentement, le sol de son esprit prit lentement la forme de roches montagneuses à l'image de son nouveau propriétaire. Draco cru voir des griffes et des cornes alors que la créature revenait son visage. Le brume se dispersa complètement et le sorcier pu contempler le monstre qu'il était devenu, crocs, piques et écailles, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur le nom de celui qu'il avait face à lui.

Son coeur s'effondrant dans sa poitrine, il entendit au loin, Morgoth accueillir la créature en voyant que son oeuvre s'éveillait enfin.

— _Ancalagon,_ murmura l'Ombre en croisant le regard sombre de la bête qui venait de renaître sous ses yeux.

Le père des dragons, celui qui avait causé la chute d'une des plus grandes civilisations du Monde, réduit en cendre des armées immenses avant d'être abattu par les Valar eux-mêmes venait de renaitre. Draco sentit la lueur d'espoir tanguer dangereusement et se recroquevilla dans l'obscurité qui avait pris contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, seule son âme demeurait libre si ce n'est totalement impuissante.

[ ... ]

Cela avait commencé avec une fraiche brise si bas dans le sud, là ou le soleil ne s'en allait presque jamais, ou les fleurs s'asséchaient au lieu de périr, ou certains fruits poussaient toute l'année. Une brise froide et distincte qui incommoda la reine du Gondor alors qu'elle traversait les jardins royaux, une main songeuse sur son ventre plat et ferme. Arwen ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, frissonnant à la caresse du vent. _Pas encore mais un jour peut-être,_ songea-t-elle en laissant retomber la main caressant son estomac. Elle releva les yeux vers le ciel ou des nuages sombres grandissaient sans cesse et fronça ses fins sourcils. Cela avait commencé avec une brise légère, le jour suivant ce fut des vents agités qui l'éveillèrent au matin, plus tard une pluie torrentielle fuyant d'un ciel couvert et opaque. Ce temps n'avait rien de naturel, l'été avait toujours été d'une chaleur presque intolérable dans le sud du continent et aujourd'hui, il grêlait. Elle avait du sortir recouverte de laines chaudes même en étant une elfe et n'avait pas pu quitter la partie couverte des jardins. Ce temps laid avait été le présage d'un déséquilibre aux yeux d'Arwen, pressentiment qui s'est confirmé lorsqu'un colibri déposa un message aux pieds de son époux après une pluie qui avait duré un jour et une nuit sans interruption. Une lettre de Sa Majesté le Roi des Elfes de Forêt Noire Thranduil qui les alerta d'une nouvelle menace planant sur toute vie en Terre du Milieu, nommant la Prophétie dont Arwen et son époux avaient été eux-même témoins pour décrire elle cataclysme à venir. Le Roi les appela à lever leurs armées pour se protéger et de chercher l'aide de Fondcombe car étant les terres les plus proches du Mordor nul doute qu'ils seraient les premiers à subir une attaque d'une puissance encore inconnue.

Malgré les circonstances, Arwen s'apprêtait à revoir son père et les guerriers d'imladris. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, son seule regret était de ne pas pouvoir revoir sa mère ou ses frères qui avaient quitté le continent depuis bien des siècles. Trois jours et trois nuits après le denier message qu'elle avait reçu de on père, ils arrivaient enfin. Il y avait certes eu des murmures, des morts retrouvés, des mères en larmes car leurs enfants avaient disparus, des pères de familles cherchant leurs épouses partout en vain. Des rumeurs d'un Mal inconnu plongeant lentement le royaume dans les Ténèbres mais Arwen n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, son esprit tournoyant sans cesse autour de cette prophétie qui semblait se réaliser.

« _Quand les Ombres s'abattront sur les foyers et qu'un froid sans saisons soufflera depuis le Grand Nord_ , » disait-elle. Et Arwen pensait alors, les ombres ne s'abaissaient pas déjà sur les foyers ? Les enfants ne disparaissaient-ils pas ? Les pères ne voyaient-ils pas leurs foyers s'écrouler sur leurs propres têtes ? Les femmes ne larmoyaient-elles pas déjà ? La pluie frappait, les denrées se noyaient, les familles s'appauvrissaient, les champs mourraient et la température chutait. Le givre imposait sa couleur au levé du jour au désespoir de tous. Le ciel n'était-il pas noir, ses épais nuages sombres cachant la lumière du soleil et toute sa chaleur, recouvrant le royaume d'un voile d'obscurité et de froideur.

— Arwen ?

Aragorn appela son nom en penetrant dans la cour arrière et Arwen détacha son regard du ciel terne presque à regret. A présent que le froid et l'obscurité s'était installé, ils ne pouvaient hélas rien faire d'autre que de se préparer au pire et d'espérer pour le meilleur. Arwen l'attendrait, cette lumière qui percerait les Ténèbres et cette homme qui viendrait frapper à sa porte.

— Arwen ? répéta le roi du Gondor en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Arwen se tourna vers lui, remarquant son sourire doux même si le miel de ses yeux avait refroidi en entendant les terribles nouvelles menaçant la prospérité de son royaume. Ton père vient d'arriver, lui annonça-t-il, glissant sa main vers sa taille pour la guider à l'intérieur comme s'il avait peur qu'elle souhaite rester seule dehors.

[ ... ]

Sirius contempla la demeure de la reine elfe Galadriel, le silence était presque mortuaire dans l'habitat témoignant de l'absence de ses précédents propriétaires. Les Elfes étaient partis, Merlin seul avait ou, laissant cette forêt entière entre les mains d'un étranger, d'un humain. Celeborn l'avait entrainé ici nuit et jour sans le moindre repos, il n'avait pas été autorisé à dormir n'avait pas besoins de dormir comme les Hommes c'était simplement le plaisir du feignant et pour tenir le coup, il avait été hydraté avec du thé de feuilles de Mallorn venant directement de l'arbre géant dans lequel le palais de Galadriel et Celeborn avait été construit, feuilles séchées et empaquetées avaient que la neige ne les meurtrissent tous. Aux yeux du sorcier, cette boisson était l'équivalent d'une saine et surpuissante potion énergisante sans autre magie que celle courant dans la terre de ce monde et sans autres effets que ceux connus. Sirius bien qu'écoeurée par son amertume était devenue u grand habitué de cette boisson. Seulement, plus il en buvait plus son effet était moindre jusqu'à disparition complète car son corps n'en nécessitait plus l'aide et devenait auto-suffisant. Durant la courte période de cet entraînement, Sirius en avait plus appris sur lui-même que durant le reste de son existence.

La Lothlórien grouillait toujours de gibier malgré la neige gagnant du terrain, les denrées de viandes et plantes séchées, de graines et de légumes grouillaient au sous-sol. Sirius pouvait vivre une vie entière ici sans manquer de rien, la demeure était en elle-même empli de trésors - les Elfes n'ayant pris que le strict nécessaire au voyage en partant pou raller plus vite - et de leurs richesses mais ce n'était pas pourquoi il était là. Il contempla longuement les armes qu'avaient faites pour lui le seigneur Celeborn, un arc, une longue épée elfique, un bouclier, des dagues et des flèches. Il avait aussi reçu plusieurs armures en mithril à l'image des Elfes de la Lorien, frappés de leur arbre, inexplicablement légères mais solides. Une infinie quantité de vêtements pour chaque saison comme s'ils étaient persuadés qu'il survivrait au cataclysme à venir et vivrait comme une sorte de roi pour les prochains siècles. Le fait qu'un humain n'ai certainement pas besoin d'autant de vêtements leur passant totalement au dessus de la tête.

Sirius espéra qu'ils soient en paix à présent, c'était un peuple étrange mais bon, leurs souverains étaient d'une bonté infinie mais Sirius n'avait pu manquer de remarquer certaines choses. Les Elfes de Lórien étaient un peuple fragile, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'entre eux lorsqu'il était arrivé mais la majorité étaient des femelles comme si les males avaient été envoyés à l'abattoir auparavant. Les Elfes n'avaient pas le moindre enfants, leur nombre ne s'agrandissait pas, leur peuple se contentait seulement de vieillir et leurs apparences juvéniles n'était pas suffisantes pour cacher le fait que Sirius avait été entourés de créatures vieilles de plusieurs millénaires menacées d'extinction avec la guerre approchant. Il soupira se tournant vers les lustres de Galadriel et les chandeliers éclairant la salle où gisaient les trônes vides, il allait devoir à son tour quitter cette forêt féerique dont la couverture blanche de cette hiver impromptu n'avait rien fait pour ternir la beauté. Les indications de Galadriel étaient clairs, il devait rejoindre le Gondor où l'accueillerait au couché du soleil Gandalf.

Il quitta la salle du trône, attachant son épée dans son dos et ses dagues à sa ceinture. Il prit le carquois de flèches et l'arc pour les donner à la seule autre âme du bois de Mallorn. Il la rejoignit au pieds de l'arbre où deux chevaux sellés, vivres nouées à leurs dos l'attendait, une Elfe était restée, une servante de Galadriel, celle qui restait toujours à ses cotés pour penser ses plais, laver ses vêtements et lui servir à manger. Sirius n'avait jamais osé demandé si Galadriel l'avait assignée à ses taches ou s'il l'avait choisie comme elle avait choisi de rester ici alors que sa famille partait. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, Sirius ne l'avait jamais questionné et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il la retrouva perché sur un cheval à la robe argentée et lumineuse, vêtue d'un étrange croisement entre une longue robe elfique et une armure en mithril qui recouvrait son buste et sa poitrine, et probablement ses jambes aussi. L'Elfe lui offrit un sourire qui révéla ses canines un peu pointues derriere une bouche en coeur couleur cerise lorsqu'il lui tendit l'arc qui avait été filé avec un cheveux de Galadriel et le carquois de flèches tranchantes venant de Celeborn. Sirius grimpa sur sa monture à la robe brune en réponse et observa la longue natte dansant au milieu de son dos mince lorsqu'il parti dans un galop facile. Il avait du mal visualiser si chétif créature au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

— Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, Sir Black ? le héla-t-elle en se tournant, s'apercevant qu'il ne la suivait pas au même rythme. Le destin n'attend plus que vous pour se mettre en marche !

L'Elfe qui d'ordinaire semblait plutôt stoïque à l'image de ces semblables semblait aujourd'hui vibrer d'excitation, ses joues pales étaient rougies non par le froid mais par une chaleur qui ne venait que de ses émotions, ses yeux pales brillaient. Sirius en était fasciné car soudainement, l'elfe ne ressemblait plus à une étrange créature venue d'un autre monde mais à une beauté comme on en voit rarement, le genre à faire halter les coeurs. Sirius cligna des yeux et secoua la tête comme s'il voulait s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de partir au trot. Cependant une pensée le frappa alors qu'il observait sa compagne de voyage galoper joyeusement au milieu de bois.

 _Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son nom ?_

— À l'aventure, bereth nîn ! chantonna-t-elle. Noro na tûr !

Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son sourire lorsqu'il comprit ses paroles.

 _À l'aventure, mon brave ! Courrons à la victoire !_

Il n'eut jamais le coeur de la détromper sur ce qui les attendait.

[ ... ]

Legolas entendit un rire railleur et fronça les sourcils, tentant de trouver la source. Il battit des paupières, écartant les longues mèches qui lui barraient la vue avec étonnement. Il se souvenait les avoir nouées en une longue natte un peu plutôt. Il se redressa remarquant qu'il était allongé sur le sol, le rire railleur se rapprocha et il fouilla des yeux les bois l'entourant pour trouver la source. Il se releva, s'appuyant contre l'arbre le plus proche et observa les alentours. Il était à Mirkwood, seulement, les arbres étaient encore touffus, l'herbe verte et vive et le ciel bien visible. Il plissa les yeux à la lumière du soleil. C'était Vertbois le Grand.

— Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ? se moqua gentiment une voix sur sa droite, le faisant sursauter. Legolas se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec un jeune Falathar suspendu par les pieds au dessus de sa tête. Il dévorait des baies rouges, en éparpillant la moitié sur son visage.

— Son altesse royale rêvassant au milieu des bois au lieu de suivre son apprentissage au près des Maîtres Elfes. L'école des elfes ne t'intéresse-t-elle pas, Legolas ?

Legolas se contenta de le fixer dans un silence plein de stupéfaction. Falathar soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber du Bamzon ou il était perché, atterrissant miraculeusement sur ses pieds d'humains avec la grace d'un félin.

— Détrompe-moi si j'ai tord mais je doute que ton père soit ravi de ton comportment.

Falathar lui tendit une main pleine de baies juteuses, et Legolas la fixa longuement avant de tendre la main pour en prendre une, arrachant un sourire exalté au protégé de Mithrandir. Mais bien avant qu'il puisse porter la baie à sa bouche, la main de l'enfant mage s'était refermé sur son poignée, l'enveloppant dans une vague de chaleur.

Legolas se retrouva aux chutes Lámrin, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

— Falathar ! s'écria-t-il choqué par ce voyage impromptue, il toussa pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait pu avaler en tombant dans l'eau et releva les yeux vers le fils des Hommes, installé bien au sec sur les énormes rochers bordant la cascade.

L'enfant mage pointa du doigt quelque chose au dessus de sa tête et Legolas se retourna pour voir une pierre noire au milieu des cailloux gris, elle était large comme sa paume et aussi sombre que les cheveux de Falathar.

— Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit le jeune prince en ramassa l'étrange pierre.

— Un cadeau, souffla Falathar, sa voix aussi lointaine qu'une brise.

Quand Legolas se retourna vers lui, il n'y avait plus plus que lui dans cette chute, l'enfant mage s'était volatilisé. Il battit des paupières et se retrouva face à un plafond blanc construit avec d'énormes pierres.

— Altesse ? Altesse ? M'entendez-vous ?

Le visage de Melian entra dans son champ visuel et il se rendit compte qu'elle l'appelait, il leva une main pour l'arrêter et vit Blodwyn s'approcher pour l'aider à se redresser. On l'avait allongé sur une couche recouverte de fourrures d'ours qu'il reconnaissait à l'odeur de bois brûlé recouvrant la peau de bête.

— Que s'est-il…

—Vous avez perdu connaissance, l'informa immédiatement Blodwyn en devinant la question qu'il fait sur le bout des lèvres.

Legolas prit une longue inspiration, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, sans réelle provocation de sa part. Il soupira et prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait Melian. En observant l'architecture, il devina qu'il était toujours au temple, le lit où il était allongée avait une parure en ivoire recouvrant la menuiserie principale, taillée avec une délicate précision. La pièce entière était d'un blanc presque irréel, les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient apercevoir les autres collines et les rideaux volaient paresseusement sous la brise qu'elles laissaient entrer. Spacieux, l'espace devait appartenir à un Haut-moine parmi les Enfants du Sanctuaire les plus talentueux. Legolas n'avait jamais vu l'étendu de ses dits-talents jusqu'aujourd'hui, de la _magie_ , son cerveau avait bien dû mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il existe sur cette Terre des êtres, des Elfes capables de tel merveilles dans un secret absolu. Il comprenait pourquoi le Sanctuaire était si fermé aujourd'hui s'il devait protéger un tel secret.

— Combien de temps ? souffla-t-il, décrochant ses yeux des structures en ivoire emplissant la pièce, les étranges statues, les meubles, tout était d'ivoire.

— Pendant un très bref instant, répondit Melian en jetant un oeil au sablier posé près du lit, vous n'avez dormi que la moitié d'une heure.

Le prince hocha la tête, remarquant que Blodwyn s'éloignait vers la porte.

— Je devine que vous ne m'avez pas amené jusqu'ici pour que je puisse me reposer, soupira Legolas en faisant glisser ses jambes hors du lit. Il agrippa la main que Melian lui tendit pour l'aider à sortir du lit.

— En effet, votre Altesse. Nous avions quelque chose à vous montrer, répondit Melian en souriant, elle l'escorta jusque la porte.

— Alors, montrez-moi, leur ordonna Legolas lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte ou son frère s'était posté quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis vous m'expliquerez-moi comment tout cela est possible.

Ce fut au tour de Blodwyn de sourire, emprêtant son sourire directement du visage de sa soeur.

— Volontiers, mon prince, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement, il repoussa les battants de la porte, révélant une anti-chambre plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Il crût entendre Melian souffler rapidement des mots mais ne pourrait parier dessus avant que la pièce ne s'éclaire brusquement, des fleurs de Lumière en rapide éclosion recouvrant absolument toute la surface de la pièce, du sol au plafond jusqu'au centre où elles formaient un énorme dôme de lumière.

Ce ne fut qu'après que ces yeux se soient habitués à la vive lumière dégagée par les fleurs qu'il remarqua la silhouette accroupie derrière l'étrange dôme, Erevan, le Haut-moine était assis en position de médiation les mains posées sur le dôme qui semblait pulser de Lumière comme un coeur battant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le moine tourna son visage dans leur direction.

— Ah, Legolas, le reconnut l'Elfe sans même le voir alors que le prince peinait à décrocher sans regard transporté du dôme de magie pure. L'héritier du trône de Mirkwood n'était pas certain de la réalité de ce qui lui faisait face, il pouvait la voir la magie pulsante, elle vibrait, virevoltait, dansait dans toute la pièce, s'échappant par volutes du dôme qui semblait être sa source tout en étant son centre de gravité.

Elle lui rappelait la magie de Falathar tout étant plus légère, moins brute, douce comme brise et si pale dans son éclat. Il se rendit compte qu'il avançait vers elle, comme un papillon captivé par les flammes que lorsque Blodwyn l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

Erevan ouvrit alors les yeux, relâchant le dôme, et ce fut comme si la magie ambiante avait perdu son étincelle, la lumière bleutée du dôme s'évanouit pour ne laisser que les rayons chatoyants des fleurs. Legolas croisa le regard océan de l'ancien moine qui se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux derrière lui.

— Joigniez-vous à moi, jeunes Elfes, les invita-t-il balayant de la main l'espace autour du dôme. Je suis certain qu'une longue méditation répondra à toutes les questions qui ont un jour hantés et hantent toujours vos pensées.

Incertain de la marche à suivre, le prince regarda les jumeaux elfes s'approcher du dôme et s'accroupir côte à côte autour du dôme, et lorsqu'il le regardèrent, il s'avança pour rejoindre le cercle qu'ils formaient. Tour à tour, ils posèrent leurs mains sur le dôme et même si sa langue brulait de mille questions, le fils du roi préféra garder le silence et les imiter. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur le dôme étonnement ferme et chaud sous ses paumes, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'étrange pièce et son dôme avait disparu, de même pour les trois moines. Il fut pris d'un vent de panique en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il était, et sursauta violemment quand un hurlement de douleur perça le silence opaque qui l'entourait et lui vrilla les tympans.

Il vit une jeune elfe se faire noyer dans une rivière par un groupe d'hommes. L'elfe frappait et criait comme une bête acculée mais le nombre d'hommes présents finissait toujours par lui renfoncer la tête dans l'eau jusqu'elle cesse tout mouvement à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle cessa complètement de se débattre, il la ressortirent, la tirant par la racine des cheveux et la jetèrent dans la boue. Legolas grimaça choqué par la violence qu'on lui infligeait si impunément. Un tressaillement le secoua jusqu'au plus profond de son être lorsqu'un homme de le foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'elle s'avança avec un long fouet de cuire.

— Abattez-la ! hurla de rage une petite femme aux cheveux bruns et au teint pale agrippant un bébé contre sa poitrine. Cette créature perverse a séduit mon époux et s'est faufilée sous sa couche !

— Tuez-la ! C'est une démone maudite ! rugit une autre homme plus loin qui tenait un torche enflammée et une fourche de moisson. L'homme avec le fouet leva leva le bras et Legolas ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'abaisser, le hurlement atroce que poussa de l'elfe suite à cela lui perça la poitrine comme une épée chauffée à blanc.

— Lúthien ! hurla une voix déchirée, Legolas ouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme fendre la foule vers la créature ensanglantée. Il fut brutalement arrêté par d'autres hommes qui l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur le bourreau alors que ce dernier relevait une nouvelle fois la main pour continuer d'infliger son châtiment à l'elfe. Une blessure profonde déchirait la peau de son dos, traversant l'omoplate droit, le sang s'en écoulait abondamment maculant ses longs cheveux blonds et sa robe de soie blanche maculée de boue.

— Arrêtez ! supplia l'homme retenu par les autres, sa voix explosant au dessus des cris de la foule, il se débattait comme un ours pour rejoindre l'elfe. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, par les Dieux, cessez cette barbarie ! hurla-t-il, réussissant à ce débarrasser d'un de hommes avant que six autres ne se jettent sur lui pour l'arrêter.

— Vous entendez ! rugit la petite femme portant le bébé, sa voix étonnement forte jaillissant presque de son corps tremblant de colère. Beren a perdu l'esprit, cette sorcière l'a ensorcelé, tuez-la ou nous saurons tous maudits !

L'homme continua de se débattre, c'était comme s'il perdait l'esprit à la vue de l'elfe que l'on battait et Legolas se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'y avait pas que des Hommes, des Elfes - probablement de la famille de Lúthien - observaient le spectacle avec un visage de marbre quand il ramassèrent la loque tordue de douleur qu'était devenue la jeune elfe sous les coups de fouets pour la pendre.

— Non, non, je vous en supplie, pleura-t-elle quand ils passèrent une corde autour de son cou. J'attend un enfant, il est innocent, il n'a rien fait. Je vous en supplie, de grâce, ne punissez pas un enfant pour les crimes de ses parents.

— S'il y avait enfant dans le corps de cette sorcière, il est mort depuis longtemps, aboya un homme depuis la foule. Il attrapa la corde et tira violemment, soulevant le corps chétif de l'elfe sans le moindre effort.

— Non ! hurla Beren que la foule avait momentanément délaissé dans sa frénésie, il se jeta sur le tireur de corde, lui volant sa torche et mit en feu la terre sèche autour de lui et du corps sanglant de Lúthien. Les villageois paniquèrent et s'écartèrent des flammes rugissantes qui mirent feu à leurs vêtements, hurlant à mort alors que Beren s'enfuyait avec le corps de Lúthien.

Legolas les vit disparaître sous les menaces de mort, la femme avec le bébé s'éloigna effrayé par la foule soudainement violente et courra vers les hûtes où d'autres femmes et enfants la suivirent. Elle s'arrêta soudainement pour observer l'endroit ou le couple avait fui et vit un collier qu'elle ramassa, un collier d'or avec une pierre noire grosse comme la paume d'un enfant en pendentif.

— _Cette maudite elfe a perdu l'un de ses bijoux_ , pesta-t-elle dans la langue ancienne en reconnaissant le propriétaire du collier. Elle le serra comme s'il elle ne voulait rien d'autre que le détruire avant de soupirer et le passer autour de son cou, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour mettre à l'abris sa fille braillant toujours contre sa poitrine.

Legolas ferma la yeux, la vue du collier lui rappelant le rêve qu'il avait fait en perdant connaissance. Ou bien était-ce un souvenir, il lui était difficile de faire la distinction, sa mémoire était une véritable cacophonie pour tout ce qui concernait Falathar. L'enfant mage lui avait offert cette même pierre que Lúthien avait porté a son cou avant qu'elle ne finisse entre les mains de l'épouse humaine de Beren.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le prince se retrouva nez à nez avec un semi-elfe aux cheveux bruns foncés, aux yeux verts à la fois perçants et rieurs. Il se retourna et vit que celui-ci observait quelqu'un, Lúthien. Elle avait donc survécu, constata-t-il en le voyant s'accroupir. Observant les alentours, Legolas reconnut les hûtes où les femmes s'étaient réfugiées en attendant la fin de la dispute mais elles étaient désertes et effondrées en cet instant.

Lúthien creusait dans la terre à la recherche d'un objet sous les ruines de la première hûte et son fils faisait le guet, même s'il n'y avait visiblement pas une âme qui vive autre que ces deux-là. Beren devait être mort depuis plusieurs siècles, jugea-t-il se fiant à la taille de son fils qui lui-même semblait plus âgé que sa propre mère, Lúthien malgré la cicatrice d'un vieux coup de fouet qui remontait jusque sa nuque restait d'une grande beauté, ses yeux gris bleu comme un ciel en colère portaient en eux une grande douceur.

— Dior, donne-moi la corde, lui intima-t-elle. Legolas l'observa passer la corde sous une chose encore enterrée avant de redonner le bout à son fils pour qu'il puisse la tirer. Ce qu'il fit d'un geste sec et brute, dégageant un coffre de bois recouvert de terre qui avait dû s'enfoncer dans le sol sur plusieurs siècles.

Lúthien rattrapa le coffre au vol avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol et l'ouvrit avec impatience. Elle fouilla avec des mains tremblantes parmi les bijoux et en ressortit un avec un long soupir, un vieux collier rouillé et tombant en morceaux, la pierre noire en pendentif était toujours intacte cependant et elle la ramena contre son coeur après avoir retiré les morceaux de ferrailles.

Dior l'observa faire, la confusion s'affichant sur son visage en constatant la douleur profonde qui peigna les traits de sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un cadeau de ton père, soupira Lùthien en en s'éloignant des ruines. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa la joue en souriant doucement. Tu lui ressembles tant, murmura-t-elle, tu as ses yeux.

Legolas releva les yeux vers le fils, ces long cheveux étaient noués en une étroite et courte natte, révélant ses oreilles pointues, il avait une barbe sombre bien taillé qui lui mangeait les joues, révélant son sang d'Homme car les elfes étaient imberbes, et ces yeux étaient d'un émeraude somptueux. Il avait la peau pâle de sa mère mais le reste venait visiblement de son père, Legolas fut incapable de détacher son regard de ses yeux car il avait vu des yeux presque identiques qui n'avaient jamais cessés de le captiver. Le semi-elfe avait hérité des yeux de Falathar. Il cligna des yeux par réflexe lorsqu'ils s'asséchèrent et sursauta en voyant que le paysage avait encore une fois complètement changé lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux. Il était de retour au Sanctuaire mais dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visité, rectangulaire et longue, une immense fresque recouvrait un des murs blancs du temple.

Il reconnut au départ de la fresque Lúthien et Beren presque immédiatement, ils voient été représentés avec une exactitude presque terrifiante. Le couple, d'une beauté hypnotisante sous les rayons du soleil, était installé au milieu des fenouils, Lúthien allongée gracieusement dans ses robes de soie blanche avait son regard tourné vers Beren qui lui jouait avec un petit garçon aux joues rondes, Dior. Beren soulevait le garçonnet en l'air qui riait à gorge déployée sous le regard rieur de son père, Legolas se serait presque cru entrer dans l'oeuvre. Ses yeux glissèrent de l'enfant à Beren où ils restèrent fixés, complètement captivés. Il n'avait pas pu l'observer en détails lors de leur fuite, ses yeux horrifiés constamment tournés vers la peine de Lúthien mais à présent qu'il le voyait de plus près, sa mâchoire rencontra presque le sol sous le choc qui le traversa.

— Que ?

Legolas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les yeux de Dior avaient beau avoir été éblouissants, ils étaient une nuance plus pale que ceux de son père, héritage provenant de sa mère. Les yeux de Beren, sur son teint buriné brûlaient comme des flammes enfermées dans des perles d'émeraude. Legolas connaissait bien ce regard, il en était complément fou, il n'eut pas le moindre doute sur la personne qu'il observait mais la question qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit était-

— Comment ?

 _Comment était-ce possible ?_

Arrachant son regard de Beren, il observa la suite de la fresque, une autre paire était représenté, deux enfants. L'un blond avec deux nattes courtes collées sur le crane qui s'arrêtaient juste à sa nuque, un humain, un fils de nomade au vu de sa coiffure et des perles burlesques qui recouvraient sa tête. L'autre était un elfe, ressemblant à un enfant d'Imladris avec ces cheveux sombres et ces yeux verts qui observaient l'humain avec une expression amusé alors que l'autre à peine plus haut que trois pommes brandissait un morceau de bois peint en rouge dans sa direction.

Legolas tendit la main vers la fresque pour la caresser, et il put sentir le décor changer avant même de le voir. Il atterrit sur une plage où il put distinguer au loin le cri de guerre d'un enfant, Legolas se retourna et vit le jeune elfe de la fresque courir dans sa direction en ricanant chassé par l'humain à la tête blonde recouverte de perles des mers.

— Rends moi ça, voleur ! hurla le fils nomade d'une voie aigüe et stridente qui fit grincer des dents à Legolas, il donna à l'enfant quatre ans tout au plus. Ou mon père te coupera la main, elfe des bois !

L'elfe l'imita pendant un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de grimper sur un énorme rocher lisse, Legolas se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année ce qui lui donnait la corpulence d'un enfant humain de huit ou neuf ans.

— Eh bien, eh bien, petit homme, chanta-t-il. Si tu réussis à grimper sur ses rochers, je te rendrais peut-être ces coquillages.

Jetant son bâton rouge d'un geste rageur, l'enfant nomade ne se fit pas attendre pour s'agripper au rocher. Pendant un instant, Legolas crut presque qu'il parviendrait à hisser son petit corps mais ses mains moites ne firent pas long feu. Il glissa et heurta rudement le sol, Legolas regarda avec un fascination son visage se tordre sous la douleur alors qu'ill agrippait le poignet sur lequel il état maladroitement tombé, et grimaça au volume sonore que se dégagea de l'enfant lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer et hurler, braillant à plein poumons. Ces pleures attirèrent l'attention des marins sur le long bateau et il vit le visage du jeune elfe se pincer sous l'agression qui était faite à ses tympans.

— RENDS-LES-MOUA ! RENDS-MOI MES COQ'LLAZES ! brailla-t-il avec des mots écorchés par ces sanglots. L'elfe paniqua visiblement et sauta des rochers pour rejoindre le bambin.

— Chut ! Chut ! Les voilà tes coquillage, siffla-t-il en balançant les objets volés sur le visage tout rouge de l'enfant qui aussitôt se tut. Il ramassa les coquillages, les serra contre lui, un air farouche sur le visage avec ses joues gonflées puis lui tira la langue.

Legolas se mit à rire en voyant le fils nomade décamper, son trésor bien en mains. L'elfe eut une expression moyennement contrarié, il leva la main ou il avait gardé un des coquillages volés. Celui-ci renfermait une perle, l'elfe l'ouvrit et sourit d'un victorieux.

Le souvenir s'effaça, et il retrouva le petit garçon qui semblait avoir autour de huit ans à présent. Ces joues étaient moins voluptueuses et son corps vit gagné en grâce au même rythme que ses cheveux avaient poussés. Ces nattes de voyageurs, toujours plus nombreuses et plus longues lui tombaient dans le dos. Le fils nomade était emmitouflé dans d'épaisses fourrures, il neigeait dans la forêt ou il se trouvait. L'enfant arborait un air paniqué, ses yeux voletaient d'endroits en endroits sans vraiment les voir. Puis soudainement, il se mit à courir, découvrant une grotte affaissée. Curieux, l'enfant s'approcha, il n'aurait pas dû car une meute de Grands Loups* le virent approcher et se mirent à grogner en sortant lentement de l'ombre de la caverne et des sous-bois. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, il firent rapidement état de lieux et encerclèrent l'enfant nomade. Le prince détourna le regard, devinant déjà ce qui allait se produire, lorsqu'il remarqua l'elfe affalé dans la neige derrière un buisson. Il avait un arc dont il pointa la flèche sur le loup le plus proche du fils nomade, le volatile fendit l'air comme une éclair et gagna directement le flanc de la bête qui rugit de douleur.

Le jeune relança plusieurs flèches semant la panique chez les bêtes avant qu'elles ne décident d'attaquer l'intrus, le fils nomade, qui pétrifié par la peur ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, même lorsque les loups au dessus de la caverne bandèrent les muscles près à se jeter sur lui.

L'elfe se mit à hurler en sortant des buissons pour attirer leur attention, ce qu'il réussit puisque les loups se mirent à le chasser lui. Mais l'un d'eux au pelage gris garda le regard fixe sur le blond, sa proie bien en vue, avant de bondir vers lui. L'elfe qui avait grimpé sur l'arbre le plus proche pour échapper aux bêtes, se retourna brusquement en entendant le fils nomade hurler à la mort, un des loups avait refermé ses crocs sur l'un de ses bras, faisant couler le sang en abondance en déchirant la chair de l'enfant. L'elfe tira une flèche sur la bête, parvenant à lui toucher à la cuisse, si la blessure lui fit momentanément desserrer ses crocs, elle eut le malheur d'attirer les autres loups guidés par l'odeur du sang vers le petit garçon qui se vidait de son sang sur la neige froide. En désespoir de cause, il se hissa sur l'arbre voisin et sauta depuis l'arbre pour atterrir devant l'humain. Le loup blessé se jeta sur lui, rapidement suivit par les autres.

— COURS LENON ! ordonna l'elfe en voyant le fils nomade toujours tétanisé par la peur et la douleur, son cri fut une sorte d'électrochoc et l'humain se releva sur des jambes flageolantes.

— ANAR ! cria-t-il, en voulant le tirer des loups d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard meurtrier et comprenant rapidement le message, l'enfant se mit à pleurer avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible, tenant son bras saignant contre sa poitrine.

Legolas le suivit du regard, préférant voir sa forme disparaître dans les bois plutôt que d'être témoin de la mise à mort de l'elfe par les bêtes sanguinaires.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la vision s'acheva et il se retrouva devant la fresque sur laquelle, il laissa retomber son front dans un bruit sourd, la tête lourde et trop pleine. Il commençait à comprendre, les Valar voulaient mettre fin quelque chose, un cycle qui s'était répété sans fin depuis l'aube des temps.


End file.
